Once in Every Lifetime
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: Three shall come, who hold the power of the stars. Once in every lifetime, a cat can do something amazing. In his last life, Jaykit helped found the Clans and save them from utter destruction. So why did he and his two siblings choose to be reborn again?
1. Prelude 1: Into the Unknown

**Right off the bat, know that this is extreme AU regarding everything from the very beginning of _The Sight _and beyond. That mean's Hollypaw is the third subject of the prophecy. Events beyond this, even the births of 'important' characters such as Dovepaw and Ivypaw, may not come true. Hell, Tigerstar and the whole Dark Forest thing may not even come into play. Don't like me messing with canon? Then don't read. In my opinion, the best _Warriors _arc was the first ones, with Firestar's journey from hapless kittypet to legendary leader. _Long Shadows _is the most recent book I've read, though I've been following the series online. Frankly, I'm not sure if I can pick up _Sunrise _or one of the fourth arc books. From what I've seen of Dovepaw and the most recent plots... Yeah, I'm sticking to my highly implausible AUs.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like four different authors writing the same series under the same pen-name to you? There's only one of me, thank you very much, and she certainly doesn't own the _Warriors _franchise. However, I do own all the original material.**

_"Your faith alone will guide you_  
_Feel the turn in time"_

His current home was what many cats would consider genuine paradise. Why not? Above, the stars sparkled so close to earth it appeared you merely had to climb to the top a tall tree to brush up against them. The forest below had never been affected by the Twolegs' corrupted influence and was a never-ending expanse of pure wilderness. Every single piece of potential prey, ranging from the fish that swam in the rivers to the rabbits that bounded through the open moorlands, was delicious and abundant. There was no Clan rivalries or borders to constantly protect. In the heavenly territory of StarClan, there was only peace and contentment for the Clancats fortunate enough to join the ranks of their warrior ancestors.

Odd as it seemed, he was glad to be leaving StarClan's territory. For countless generations, going back to the very beginnings of the Clans, he had been stranded here. After existing amidst such dull peace for so long, the temptation of the pleasures and sorrows of a true life was too great to resist. Finally, he was getting ready to depart.

Still, StarClan had been his home for most of his existence. The forest below was not the one he had first hunted in. Even the four Clans had drastically changed from the ones in his living memory. Could he survive in a strange world where even the timeless warrior code had been altered from its original form?

Though tired of the starry forest, the tomcat still drank in the familiar sights for what may be the final time. Should things go according to plan, he would not return to StarClan for many moons. He wouldn't even remember he had been here before in the first place. Should things not turn out alright? Then chances were he'd be trapped in the empty abyss between one realm and the next. If he were to be consigned to oblivion for all of eternity, then he at least wanted as many pleasant memories as possible to keep him company.

_No! _he snapped to himself, barely able to restrain his hiss of frustration. _This isn't working!_

Even after all of this time, his vision was not as it should be. Though he had perfect eyes, his mind seemed to have trouble recalling previous sights. It was like holding snow; he could only retain the memories for so long before they melted into water and slipped away from him. Not even the beautiful landscapes of StarClan's territory would remain with him for long.

Abandoning the futile notion, he merely sat firmly on his haunches and summoned the old methods back to the front of his mind. Closing his eyes tightly and inhaling with his mouth wide open, information that had been formerly inaccessible came flooding in like a river filled to its banks after a heavy rainstorm. Darkness had been his native element since kithood. Without the distracting presence of sight, his remaining senses had sharpened back to their prior strength.

Normal cats couldn't hear the nearly inaudible footsteps of the mouse that scavenged about dozens of fox-lengths away. Nor were their noses sharp enough to detect the multitude of other scents that lingered just beneath the first overpowering wave of starlight. Under that first smell were the scents of countless other cats. All StarClan warriors, ranging from the youngest of kits to the greatest leaders of their age, that had all passed through this area.

Sitting in that clearing, eyes shut and drinking in his surroundings like a parched flower that had not seen rain all greanleaf, the lone tomcat didn't look particularly outstanding from his fellow warrior ancestors. His plain dark gray pelt, flecked with the telltale shining stars, lacked any unique markings. The tom was a little bit on the small side, but any experienced gaze could detect the lean muscles concealed just beneath that coat.

At first glance, not even the most skilled of medicine cats could guess that such an unremarkable was one of StarClan's oldest members. That his name was still uttered reverently by elders that told eager young ones about his life story. That he was one of the few individuals forever immortalized in Clan legend.

"Owlstar?" a deep masculine voice inquired worriedly. "Are you all right?"

The dark gray tom's eyes snapped open, fixing on the newcomer that stood a few pawsteps from him. _Those _eyes belonged on no ordinary cat. Amber and larger than normal, an unblinking gaze of Owlstar fell upon his companion. Long used to those unnerving eyes, even the newcomer felt the customary shiver run down his spine. Owlstar's eyes seemed to peer through the very center of his soul, to the innermost areas of his mind. Never in a thousand moons could those eyes ever lose their entrancing power.

Owlstar nodded, turning his head away and freeing his captive from his unnerving gaze. "I'm fine, Thun. Doesn't the forest's best hunter and leader of all time deserve a little bit of solitude to say farewell to his beloved territory in peace?"

'Thun' sniffed, butting the other time affectionately in the shoulder. "Excuse me, Ow, but we all know who the _first_ and _greatest _ThunderClan leader was. They named the Clan after me, you know. Besides, you're the one who suggested this foolish mission in the first place. Don't tell me you're getting cold paws just when we're getting ready to begin?"

Owlstar's amber eyes, which had slanted ever so slightly at the mention of his humiliating kit nickname, just narrowed into indignant slits at the other tom's last statement. "You of all cats should know my primary concern is for the continued well-being of the Clans, Thunder. We're returning to the forest for far more significant a reason than to re-experience life." Mood lightening, he added jokingly, "Or giving you the opportunity to temporarily escape your fans."

Being of one of the Clans' four (fifth, if you counted the long-forgotten Sky) founders, younger warriors often tried to hunt Thunder down in pursuit of answers to their difficult questions or to receive some of his supposed wisdom. In Owlstar's humble opinion, those hopeful seekers would be thoroughly disappointed by their discovery. Not even death and seasons in StarClan had changed Thunder much from his original stubborn and arrogant self.

Thunder winced at the painful recollection his darling little brother had purposefully drudged back up. "It's not my fault I take after our mother. How am I supposed to change the fact that I'm inconspicuous and the most accurately described in the surviving stories? Being a large ginger tom with four white paws makes you instantly recognizable by any bonehead that ever listened to the elders!"

_"Oh, will you two just put a mouse in it!"_

Startled out of their wits, the two brothers simultaneously whirled around with hisses of shock. Emerging from the darkness was a small she-cat with a pelt the exact same color as the shadows. She had features similar to Owlstar, though her furiously burning green eyes were a unique characteristic. Demanding as Thunder, or as grumpy as Owlstar, could possibly be, it had been Shadow that had inherited all of their mother's frightening ability to quail even the most vicious of foxes into submission.

With all three cats together, it was impossible to imagine all three cats as siblings that shared the same parents. Sure, Shadow and Owlstar could be considered kin, if from different litters. But Thunder? Save for Owlstar's amber eyes, at superficial glance the eldest tom seemed to have nothing else of his family's features. But closer examination would reveal that all siblings shared the same noses and other little features. Thankfully, the other Clancats failed to draw this stunning conclusion and the fact that the founders of ThunderClan and ShadowClan were brother and sister had soon became lost to history.

_"Must _you always sneak up on us like that?" Thunder growled, rasping his tongue testily over his ginger chest fur. "You always abused the power StarClan gave you."

"Every time I used my abilities was for the benefit of my Clan," Shadow retorted, tail lashing. "More than what can be said for you, you reckless mouse-brain."

Owlstar's head snapped up suddenly, his eyes bulging alarmingly as his nostrils flared. His older siblings shot him shocked looks, but neither lifted a paw to help him. Their brother had often suffered such fitful episodes since early in his life. Terrifying as it appeared, Owlstar was not harmed by such violent outbursts.

After what seemed like an eternity to his anxious siblings, the gray cat's spasmodic trance ceased. Panting heavily from the experience, he struggled to swiftly regain composure. "She has gone into labor," he rasped. "Hurry up and make a decision. If we are to carry through with the plan, we must depart soon."

"You know I've protested vehemently against this since you first it up but..." Thunder shook his head helplessly. "I don't we ever had a choice in this. _He _mastered the art of rebirth seasons ago. Who knows how many times he wormed his way out of the Dark Forest and into the body of some innocent Clan kit. We're the only ones that can put a stop to his meddling once and for all before he devastates the Clans permanently."

"The warrior code, Thun," Shadow murmured pointedly. "So much has been altered or completely forgotten over the generations I fear our original message close to being lost forever. We helped create it, and it is our sacred duty to restore it. Without the warrior code, there can be no Clans." She snarled in disgust. "Ancestors! During the period of our absence we lost _SkyClan. _How can we tolerate any more desecration of our vision? Does the responsibility not fall to us to return the forest to its former glory?"

_"Both _stopping that rogue and restoring the warrior code are our sacred duties," Owlstar snapped urgently. "But if we intend to do anything about it we have to act this instant. From what we determined of rebirth, it is best if the soul reincarnates into the body of close kin. Remember how Cinderpelt was sent into the body of her brother's kit? Familial relationships like that work best, and since Leafpool's litter will be the last one born in _moons _that carry our blood, this is our final chance to help the Clans in time."

Shadow and Thunder glared heatedly at each other, each silently sending the blame for such delayed reincarnation at the other. Their younger brother sighed, just hearing the accusations whirling about their minds: _Stupid fur-ball! If your blasted mate had agreed to send those kits to ThunderClan than we wouldn't have had to wait for Firestar to abandon his kittypet lifestyle for the forest! _Or in Thunder's case, _Don't you blame this on me. Maybe if you hadn't scared every potential mate away with your bad attitude than maybe you could have solved that problem!_

"The others aren't going to be pleased when they discovered we allowed ourselves to be reborn," Owlstar meowed with fake nonchalance. "Wind was livid enough when she found out about Cinderkit. Do you _want _to be found out before you turn into an innocent little newborn that our fellow founders can't harm?"

Unsurprisingly, all siblings unanimously agreed that it was indeed time to leave. Departing from StarClan's territory for what may have been the final time, the three legendary leaders began their journey to their destination. After all they were partly responsible for the probably irreversible damage done to both the warrior code and their beloved Clans. Did they not deserve a shot of redeeming the forest?

Glancing skeptically up at the stars that rose ever higher and higher into the sky, Owlstar found himself unable to quell the all-too familiar tide of pessimism that surged up. _Ancestors, we were the ones that loosed a monster upon the forest in the first place. __**We **__indirectly lead to all future leaders being stripped of their full power. Maybe whatever force that has previously taken mercy on us has had it. Will Thun, Shad, and I just float in a void for the rest of our existence?_

If that worst case and highly scenario did indeed come to pass, than Owlstar was glad at he'd taken the effort to take in StarClan's territory properly. He had been born in darkness and had died in darkness. Surviving in a black void wouldn't be all that bad compared to his blindness during life.

* * *

In a terrible blizzard, while the furious snows had raged outside and the shrieking wind had howled through the branches, Leafpool had given birth to her first and last litter. The result of the forbidden romance between a ThunderClanner and a WindClanner, the kits had been born HalfClan and thus already subject to the scornful predjudices of their comrades. Not to mention they were also the offspring of a medicine cat. Those three blasphemous kits were the very embodiments of all that the warrior code was against, three little pests that should have been a personal offense to Owlstar and his siblings, the creators of such rules in the first place.

Looking down at three very innocent newborn kittens nestled into their mother's fur and suckling contentedly, Owlstar saw only that. Whatever unthinkable sins their parents had committed, these children were not tainted by matters beyond their control. Mere victims of cruel fate, the gray StarClan warrior that silently watched could only feel pity for them. Should the ruse of these two sisters fall apart and it was discovered Squirrelflight wasn't the mother of this litter... Then only misfortune could await them. Firestar was merciful. The other Clan leaders were not.

Normally so sensitive to the presence of her warrior ancestors, the gifted medicine cat should have immediately noticed the three transparent figures that huddled around her and Squirrelflight. So immersed with her newborn kits and her conversation with her sister, Leafpool remained oblivious. Even though she glimpsed their starry forms out of the corners of her eyes, she dismissed the glimpses as mere tricks of the light.

_"She should have run away with the WindClan tom as they had first planned," _Thunder murmured softly. His amber eyes were distant, reliving a far distant past. _"They could have been happy together."_

Shadow's stern face showed no pity for the mother that had never been allowed to become one, but her own green gaze was soft as she observed the three newborns. _"Leafpool never should have disobeyed the warrior code in the first place. But it seems as if we were destined to be reborn as her offspring."_

Unblinking amber eyes widening in surprise, Owlstar couldn't contain the obscenity that slipped from his mouth. True, he had been expecting two toms and a she-cat to be born today, but _this- _this had not been intended, to put it mildly. Burrowed into Leafpool's tabby fur was a she-cat with a pitch-black pelt. The brother to her right was noticeably larger than his littermates, a handsome golden tabby. And the runt of the litter? A dark gray tabby tom.

_"Right," _Owlstar meowed hastily. _"We should get this over with before the souls that inhabit these bodies become too rooted to them. Shad, do you want to go first?"_

The black she-cat nodded, looking uncharacteristically nervous as her impending rebirth loomed so close. In a rare show of tenderness, Shadow entwined her tail with each of her brothers and rubbed against them in personal farewells. _"Be good, you two. If we should never remember our prior lives, know that I loved you both. Even you, Thunder, for all the bees in your brain. Let's drag that fox-hearted piece of dung down with us before we die this time, all right?"_

Hiding his concern behind humor, the massive ginger tom raised his tail in a jaunty salute. With a final nod, Shadow turned to the black she-cat and tentatively lowered her snout to the small creature's head. Hesitating for the briefest moments, the black she-cat than made contact with the kit, disintegrating into a shower of stars as she did so.

_"SHADOW!" _Thunder yowled in alarm, bounding forward to desperately grasp at the falling stars. Owlstar held his panicking sibling back, and the two watched with bated breath as the silver lights that had once been their sister landed on the black kit and slowly sank in. For a heart-wrenching moment of silence, nothing happened. Then the little ball of fluff weakly raised her head, opening her jaws in a silent mewl.

Legs turning wobbly, Owlstar released Thunder with a sigh. Quivering from both relief and triumph, he purred weakly. "She's okay," he reported. Looking at that scrap of black fur, he recognized his fearsome sister concealed somewhere behind that adorable face. "Shadow's okay."

"Oh, thank the ancestors," the massive ginger tom breathed. Glancing at the newly dubbed Lionkit, he shrugged. "I guess it's my time to go." His ears perked up hopefully as something dawned on him. "Maybe this time around Shad won't be such a little tyrant while growing up. We can actually get along like true littermates!"

Owlstar thought it best if he gently crushed his older brother's foolish dreams right then and there. "Don't count on it. Not even reincarnation can change Shadow's grouchy exterior," he meowed gravely. For what seemed like an eternity, there was just silence. Then something slipped unbidden past Owlstar's fangs, right into the air. "My new body is to be blind as well. Just like last time." He had hid that horrible truth for moons, deciding it to be information not important to their mission. Now, it seemed as if he could restrain it for no longer.

Thunder's amber eyes widened in shock at this unexpected revelation. When Owlstar sensed that familiar and sickening pity entering his brother, the gray tom turned away with an irritated hiss. He had longed since proved his blindness to be an advantage instead of a hindrance. It had been because of his lack of eyesight that he'd become so attuned to his surroundings and had become such a gifted hunter. Had he still not proved himself capable of fending for himself in Thunder's critical eyes?

Thunder sighed. "I suppose it was my fault I didn't realize it sooner. Shad and I were so concentrated on organizing Cinderpelt's reincarnation we didn't peer far enough into the future to see if the kits themselves were unaffected by their parents' breaking of the code."

"Blindness is what lead to my success in the first place," Owlstar gently reminded his overprotective brother. "Were it not for my power we never would have discovered his treachery in the first place. Had I been born normal, your food would have been poisoned with deathberries and that monster would have taken over the entire forest. I can handle being the darkness again."

Thunder nodded in resignation. His dark gray companion still sensed the doubt that lurked beneath his calm composure, but Owlstar was grateful his brother had let the matter rest. "Maybe you won't be as klutzy as a kit this time and get into so many accidents," he meowed in hopeful consideration. "Your knowledge from this life could bleed over enough so you are already used to navigating without sight."

_Hopefully, _Owlstar silently answered. Aloud, he merely purred. "We'll see. Either way, you and Shad won't give me such a demeaning title like 'Ow' ever again. Out of the three of us, you can already foresee who'll be the best warrior."

"Warrior?" Thunder echoed in disbelief. "You're gonna go for it again?" He bopped himself with a paw. "Of course you are. My Clan's faith in the capability of their cats may have fallen considerably since my time in the old forest, but you'll show them either way that being blind has its strengths. Besides, with your grumpy attitude Leafpool wouldn't want you as her apprentice. You'd scar the kits for life."

"Got that right." The two brothers brushed muzzles in farewell, just in case one of their respective rebirths didn't go as smoothly as Shadow's had. "Now what are you procrastinating for, you lazy lump of fur? Lionkit's soul will soon become too attached to his body for you to enter."

Following Shadow's lead, Thunder touched his chosen and vanished in a shower of starlight. Only Owlstar remained, uncomfortably out of place among the planning two sisters and the kits they wanted to pass off as Brambleclaw's offspring.

Swallowing the lump of trepidation that had rose unwillingly risen in his throat, Owlstar ordered his rebellious paws forward to little Jaykit. Aside from the dark tabby stripes and the closed eyes he knew would be turn out to be blue, this tomcat must have been virtually identical to him as a newborn- blindness included.

_You were born in the dark and died in the dark once, _he scolded himself. _Ancestors! You can do it a second time._

As he had so urgently reminded Thunder, his time spent lingering between one world and the next was severely limited. His fellow founders, the same ones that had vehemently protested any of StarClan's warriors being reborn as living kits, would soon discover his family's treachery. They had been absolutely livid when Cinderpelt had slipped past them. How would they react when they realized that their missing companions had indeed followed through with their earlier threats of reincarnation?

"Too late now," Owlstar grumbled audibly. "You've already made a prophecy concerning your own return to the forest and Firestar has already heard a portion of it. Might as well reward his patience for waiting that grave prediction to come to pass."

Pressing his nose gently into Jaykit's fur, the same tomcat that had been hailed as one of the greatest warriors of all time felt himself slipping into a foreign body that would soon become his new home.

Slowly but steadily, the long seasons of memories scattered away from him like rain water shaken from his drenched pelt. Away from him flew all of the sorrows and joys that defined him as Owlstar. Blackness rose to engulf him like a sinister tide. He did not struggle vainly against it, though he knew this to be the last time he would truly be seeing for a _very_ long time...

_Who am I? Owlstar or is it Owleyes... Owlpaw?... No, just... plain old Owl... plain old... Ow... _

"Jaykit."

* * *

"Jaykit. Yes, a fine name indeed," Squirrelflight purred in approval. "Those all are beautiful names, Leafpool."

The brown tabby's ears twitched, the look of happiness she sent at her younger sister tainted by the sad truth she would soon be force to relinquish all claim to her offspring. To hand them over to Squirrelflight and casually pretend that they had been sired by Brambleclaw. Soon her kits wouldn't be _her _kits. Or Crowfeather's. Just some litter she shared a distant relationship with through her younger sister.

"Make sure Brambleclaw doesn't persuade you otherwise," she meowed in fake lightheartedness. "I had two moons to mull over those names and they can't be perfected any further."

"Don't worry, that stubborn tom will soon come to see it our way. Besides, his choices for names are horrible." Squirrelflight huffed in exasperation. "Can you seriously believe he wanted to name his firstborn son _Bramblekit? _He said he wanted to start a whole new tradition of cats with the name. Toms." Green eyes turning serious, she gazed cautiously down at the three precious kits all of ThunderClan would soon believe to be hers. "Leafpool... Are you sure StarClan will spare them? They are the result of a forbidden romance, willingly or not. Will this event not have some hidden consequence?"

Leafpool bristled. "Of course StarClan will take mercy on innocent kits. Regardless of their unfortunate heritage, they'll grow up to be normal warriors of the Clan. Just you wait."

Though her voice rang with resolute conviction, her heart fluttered inside her chest like a bird with a broken wing.

Was her faith in StarClan's compassion really that infallible? She was one of the few (if there were any others that had defiled the warrior code so much) medicine cats that had dared to ventured down the path of having these forbidden kits. What was stopping her warrior ancestors from inflicting their wrath upon her children? Hurting them was far more of an effective punishment they could ever devise for Leafpool alone.

Her fierce new maternal instincts could have been drowning out her logical reasoning, but Leafpool was now unable to shake off the unnerving feeling someonefar more dangerous than a spying ThunderClan cat was silently observing her. Eyes flickering about suspiciously, the medicine cat protectively wrapped her tail around her mewling kits and surveyed her surroundings.

Glimpsing a foreign long-furred white cat staring thoughtfully at her with unreadable green eyes at the corner of her gaze, Leafpool's head snapped to fix her snarl upon the intruder. Her burning eyes fell only upon a small hole in the bush that allowed her a view of the raging blizzard outside her shelter. Just above the gap were two green leaves that had somehow miraculously survived leaf-fall, tugged at weakly by the the howling winds.

Squirrelflight noticed her sister's distress, and also glanced alarmingly about her. "What is it?" she demanded uneasily.

Embarrassed at her mistake and feeling her fur grow hot, Leafpool she her head. "Nothing," she responded weakly. "Just a trick of the light."

Yes. That had to be it. Her own paranoia had invented the ghostly white cat that had been spying upon this private time. StarClan warriors weren't silently glaring down at her in angry disappointment. She and Squirrelflight and her three kits were completely alone.

Still, her nerves had not been entirely settled. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, a part of Leafpool was certain the wind outside was indeed raging with increased fury. Not for her, though, the traitorous medicine cat. But for Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. The three innocent victims of circumstances far beyond their feeble control.

Leafpool was only partially correct. The greatest cats in all of StarClan were indeed wrathful, but their anger was not directed at the kits themselves. Rather, at the three treacherous souls hiding inside them that had dared to change the entire destiny of the four Clans by allowing themselves to be reborn in a world no longer meant for them.

For, despite their best efforts to prevent Owlstar's prophecy from ever coming to pass, three cats with the power of the stars in their paws had finally come.

**1. The original Clan leaders went by their own names, as the tradition of giving leaders the suffix '-star' had not yet been established. Owlstar is a real character. He's listed in SotC as Thunder's successor and a legendary hunter. In this story, they and Shadow are siblings. Thunder and Shadow are littermates, with Owlstar being their parents' much later oopsie XD. **

**2. _Code of the Clans _said the warrior code was not founded until several generations after the founding of the Clans. Considering how likely it is the whole system would have crumbled before then without any official rules... (they didn't even have the rule about Clan loyalty at first!) Yeah, I'm sticking with SotC's theory that the founders created both the Clans _and _the warrior code. But this is an original code that has been long forgotten in present day. Since all the rules are oral, it can't be too hard for rules to be severely modified, discarded, or added over a span of many generations.**

**3. Owlstar is blind. He has been since birth. I don't know if he is in canon. I have already stated this as an AU, so I'm covered there. Yes, he has Jaypaw's gift (or does Jaypaw have his?) Both he, and his reincarnation Jaypaw, will NEVER be medicine cats in this fic. Why? Because when your already sharp senses are magnified by lack of focusing on development of sight and you have a perception like Jaypaw has, you _don't _need to see.**

**4. Rebirth, for StarClan cats at least, can only happen with kittens somehow related to you. Like how Cinderpaw is Cinderpelt's niece and the Three Thunder's distant descendants (thus also connecting them to Thunder's siblings.) There are ways around the blood limits but I'd be spoiling it now if I told you, wouldn't I? ;)**


	2. Prelude 2: Brewing Storm

**To answer the question of a curious reviewer, Firestar is not actually related to Thunder. (As far as I currently know. The Hunters could eventually confirm a familial relationship somewhere down the road.) In my story, Thunder's only kits were fathered when he was still a rogue to a kittypet mother. Neither the mother or her kits wanted to join him in the Clans, so they continued to live a domestic life. Many generations later, Firestar is born from the same line. Since he and Thunder share ginger pelts (and Firestar's father, Jake, showed a canon interest for the forest in _Bluestar's Prophecy) _the conclusion is hopefully not that far-fetched.**

**Disclaimer: The _Warriors _series is obviously not mine. Why? Because if I was one of the Hunters I would not be allowing my fellow writers _to completely desecrate the warrior code with each new book release! _-wipes foam sheepishly off of mouth- Eh heh heh. Sorry about that. Anyway, I do own all original material. **

_"Don't be scared, keep believing"_

StarClan must have taken some form of mercy on Leafpool, for she had went into labor only a few short days after the latest Moonpool meeting. That left an adequate amount of time for the brown tabby she-cat to recover from her exhausting ordeal. Also enough time for a patrol to escort Squirrelflight and 'her' newborn kits back to the warmth and comfort of the camp nursery. For a while, at least, everything seemed as if things would return to normal. Well, as normal life could ever get for a she-cat that had broken her sacred vows and was now forced to watch her own cherished kits grow up as another queen's children.

Speaking of the kits, since their birth they had been developing at the usual rapid pace. Only thirteen short days after their unconventional and secret arrival into the forest, they were tottering precariously about on wobbling legs as they explored the intriguing surroundings of the nursery.

Usually after their first few days of life, kits no longer needed such constant monitoring by the medicine cat. Had things gone according to plan, Leafpool would only had visited the nursery for the routine examinations and to give Sorreltail her daily dosage of borage leaves. (Despite the large quantities of borage Squirrelflight had taken during the moons of her alleged pregnancy, her body failed to produce milk. So the responsibility of nursing had fallen to Sorreltail, the only mother that could still yield the vital nourishment. But she had four growing kits of her own to suckle, so she was required to take large amounts of borage to ensure her milk production wouldn't falter when seven kits depended so desperately upon her.)

But things had not turned out alright. Leafpool's earlier feelings of foreboding had been proven correct. Two days ago her three kits had each opened their eyes for the first time. Their personalities had begun to be truly revealed. And, in Jaykit's case, his crippling curse.

Of his siblings, Jaykit alone had inherited Crowfeather's piercing blue eyes. Hollykit had received her grandfather's glorious green gaze and Lionkit's amber eyes were undoubtedly Leafpool's own. But Jaykit? That cerulean gaze was unmistakable, almost painful for Leafpool to look at. What truly pained her was that those beautiful eyes were glazed over. Relying on touch to navigate his way and failing to react to visual stimuli, his real mother had come to the dismaying conclusion that her youngest and smallest son had been born blind.

Watching the three kits gawk at their environment all the while, Leafpool discussed that very harsh reality quietly with Squirrelflight and the other two current queens, Daisy and Sorreltail.

Though the kits were not truly her own, Squirrelflight had already grown so attached to her foster litter that the distraught expression upon her face could have been no stronger if she truly had been Jaykit's mother. "Are you sure he's blind for life, Leafpool?" she whispered almost inaudibly. "There's no hope his sight will develop later on?"

Leafpool sighed and had no option but to shake her head. She was equally aggrieved as her sister was, but was forced to contain much of that emotion. "Jaykit's blindness is irreversible. What we have to discuss now is his future and what should be the best actions to take with him from now on."

Daisy blinked in earnest astonishment. Leafpool was surprised by the cream-furred queen's naivety. Surely even a former loner recognized the potential consequences of being born blind in such a dangerous world! "How much can this possibly affect him? Jaykit should still be able to lead a somewhat normal life. Shouldn't he?"

Squirrelflight eyed her sharply. "Do you have any prior experience with blind cats?" she demanded silkily, anger at the other she-cat thinly veiled.

Sensing the bribe behind the question, Daisy's blue eyes narrowed slightly when she nodded in assent. "One of my sisters was born blind," was her testy response. "It was a genetic defect she received from our father's side of the family. She used to live close by to my former home before she and her Twolegs moved elsewhere. While she did require special treatment, her life wasn't as drastically impacted as you seem to believe Jaykit's will be."

Golden eyes sorrowful, Leafpool began her own explanation: "For kittypets things may be different, but ThunderClan must survive without Twoleg assistance. Cats with any disabilities do not fare well here and can not function as warriors. Longtail had to retire early when he was blinded by a rabbit and my mentor, Cinderpelt, was forced to take up the path of a medicine cat when one of her legs was damaged beyond repair."

Daisy shrugged. "Those cats were born normal," she pointed out reasonably. "What about a kit born with a disability that could become familiar with nothing but their current condition?"

Squirrelflight and Leafpool exchanged dark looks, remembering one of the more depressing stories they had been told about of ThunderClan life before their birth. "Snowkit," they murmured simultaneously. At Daisy's expression of confusion, both sisters turned expectantly to the only one of the queens that had been present at the time of Snowkit's brief life, relying on her to accurately deliver the story.

Nodding in resignation, Sorreltail gave a brief but disheartening summary of that young kit's demise. "I myself was young when Snowkit still lived, but I will recall what I can. He was the last-born child of Speckletail, an elderly ThunderClan queen, and born unable to hear. Speckletail was able to hide his deafness for a while, but cats soon became suspicious at Snowkit's obvious immaturity and lack of response. When it was finally discovered he was deaf, Bluestar decreed he could not be made into an apprentice as he would only harm himself. Speckletail grew furious at the insinuation her son was too stupid to be taught, and resolved to mentor Snowkit herself..."

Cream fur bristling now bristling at the ominous tone of the tortoiseshell's voice, Daisy gently prodded Sorreltail on when she hesitated in her recollection. The other queen grudgingly obliged.

"Because he could not hear, Snowkit didn't know he was being taught. His mother tried to mime stalking positions and such to him, but he merely thought they were games and continued to frolic about. Not too long after that, a hawk was spotted circling overhead of the former camp. Warnings were yowled and every cat that could hear them dashed for cover... But not Snowkit. He remained playing right in the center of camp, oblivious to the danger..." Unable to finish, Sorreltail trailed off as memories of that terrible event flooded back.

"Disabled kits do not last long in the forest," Leafpool concluded quietly. "Either they set out down the path of a medicine cat, or are not apprenticed at all. Most don't even last to six moons, whatever the reasons."

The grim demise of Snowkit haunting their minds, the four she-cats turned silently to observe the playing kits. Though Sorreltail's litter were only a pawful of moons old, even they seemed to instinctively sensed something was unnervingly strange about Jaykit. Honeykit and Poppykit were giving Lionkit an exclusive tour of the nursery, while somehow managing to maintain some distance between them and the blind kit. Cinderkit was waving about her tail for Hollykit to bat at, though it seemed Jaykit was just uninterested in the game.

Blissfully oblivious to the four separate stares that scorched his pelt, Jaykit continued to dash clumsily around the nursery on teetering legs. Heading straight toward a wall and showing no sign of slowing his reckless pace. Leafpool felt her blood run cold when she realized her disabled son was about to collide right into a solid barrier and heavily damage his delicate young form.

Just as Leafpool was tensing to intercept Jaykit's race to disaster, the gray tabby kit abruptly halted. Mere mouse-steps from the wall he'd almost painfully crashed into, he stared sightlessly at it for several heart-pounding moments. Whiskers brushing lightly against the obstacle, he seemed to realize something stood in his way. Putting a paw experimentally to the wall, he felt that the barrier continued on for a considerable distance.

Turning away from the wall with a dismissive sniff, Jaykit calmly trotted off in the opposite direction. The she-cats all gawked speechlessly at him in absolute shock, giving each other wide-eyed stares of amazement.

"Unbelievable," Squirrelflight whispered. "I've never seen a kit with such reflexes."

Completely inexperienced with dealing with blind kits, Leafpool turned beseechingly to Daisy. "Did your sister act like this?" she inquired softly.

Eyes still round like twin full moons, Daisy shook her head firmly. "Never. It took moons of bumping into objects and falling from small heights until Flora was accustomed to getting around without sight. StarClan, until she almost reached adulthood she was a total _klutz."_

Molekit, who up until that time had been surveying blind little Jaykit with morbid curiosity, now dared to leap into the younger kit's path. Not feeling the interception, the gray tabby was sent flying onto his back with a startled squeal.

Hearing their brother's distress, Lionkit and Hollykit snapped their heads in the direction of the upset, both hissing in hatred of the bully. Squirrelflight's ginger pelt had began to bristle warningly while Sorreltail jumped to her paws and hissed reproachfully at her single son.

"Molekit!" she snapped. "Apologize to Jaykit and get your sorry tail over here this _instant!"_

Unperturbed by his mother's threat and obviously remorseless at his cruel actions, the brown tabby only glanced angrily at Sorreltail. "Oh, _come on, _Mom!" he whined. "It's not like the blind little freak saw it anyway." Smirking and still looming over the defenseless Jaykit, Molekit began to wave his paw mockingly in the air above his victim's head. "See? He doesn't care."

While Jaykit was indeed unable to see Molekit's paw, and his young heart was still far too innocent to harbor any sort of resentment, he was still able to sense it. Perceiving the subtle vibrations in the air as the result of the waving appendage, the tabby gazed sightlessly up at it in momentary wonder. But the object was _moving, _an irresistible call to his playful instincts. Unable to ignore the temptation, Jaykit unexpectedly scrambled to his paws and lunged up. By a stroke of luck, his teeth closed right around his target.

Had his jaws reached their full strength, the bite would have been enough to almost sever Molekit's paw off if not remove it completely. Fortunately for the brown tom, Jaykit had only reached a fraction of his potential power and his fangs were still far from sharp. Still, the blow was enough to break the skin and it _hurt._

Frantically shaking his paw free of its troublesome attacker, Molekit ran squealing back to his mother. Limping one only three of his paws, he showed the injured one to her. "Look!" he huffed furiously. "That dumb freak made it bleed."

Cinderkit stuck her tongue out at her brother. "You deserve it for picking on someone younger than you!"

Expecting pity for his ordeal, Molekit turned pleadingly to his mother. Sorreltail was still firm. "Teasing the other kits is wrong," she chastised her son. "Maybe this time you'll remember that. Now go on and apologize to Squirrelflight and Jaykit. Maybe if you do that Leafpool will see to your paw."

Watching as Molekit grudgingly apologized, Leafpool found herself unable to quell the maternal fury that had reared up against the brown tabby. The unreasonable part of her wanted Molekit to be punished for treating her son so cruelly by temporarily withholding medical attention until he had learned his lesson. Leafpool quickly discarded such a selfish notion. She was still a medicine cat, and it was her sacred duty to do everything in her power to help her Clanmates, be they bullies or not.

"Come on," she meowed as she guided Molekit out of the nursery and to her den. "Let's get that wound cleaned out."

* * *

With a half moon illuminating her way later that night, Leafpool effortlessly bounded through the silver-tinted snow as she headed in the direction of the Moonpool. The ever-present wind that whipped at her fur and chilled her paws wouldn't be able to touch her in that sacred and sheltered hollow. But that was not the main reason why the ThunderClan medicine cat hastened so urgently to the Moonpool.

Since the discovery of her youngest son's blindness and his unnatural ease with it, the brown tabby she-cat had been brimming with a multitude of questions for her warrior ancestors. From them she was desperate for answers and assurances about Jaykit's seemingly perilous fate. Kits born with disabilities tended not to last long. Was his blindness a sign that he would be joining the ranks of StarClan soon?

Reaching the hollow in record time, Leafpool at last halted her run and gasped heavily for breath on the icy air. Thankfully, this sacred territory was relatively warmer than the poorly sheltered outside.

"Leafpool?" a voice exclaimed in astonishment. A previously unnoticed small shape sitting by the Moonpool's banks instantly leaped to his paws. "You're here awfully early tonight."

Immediately snapping her panting mouth shut and erecting a near flawless composure, the brown tabby gazed upon her unexpected company with genuine surprise she prayed was not tainted by worry. Tail curling in amusement, she forced a relaxed purr from her throat. "The same could be said for you, Littlecloud," she gently teased. "My camp is closer to to the Moonpool. Why did you depart from ShadowClan so swiftly?"

Hoping to direct Littlecloud's attention away from her own unusually early arrival, the small tabby tom rose obviously to the bait with a bashful twitch of his whiskers. "I just had to get away from Tallpoppy," he admitted sheepishly. "She's been haunting me nonstop for the past three days. Keeps insisting something's wrong with one of her newborn kits."

Information sinking it, Leafpool's amber eyes widened in alarm. She had heard of Tallpoppy's pregnancy and of her advanced age she would be having this latest litter. Of course something would be wrong if this kit had so old a mother! "Tallpoppy should be close to retiring to the elder's den, right? Aren't her fears about this kit justified?"

Littlecloud waved a dismissive paw. "Owlkit expressed some signs of distress shortly after his birth, but they disappeared almost as quickly as they had shown themselves. For the past few days I've been monitoring him and his sister, Ivykit, closely. Neither of them has shown any further evidence of problems. It's a miracle, in my opinion. Considering how I was anticipating at least one stillbirth in the litter due to Tallpoppy's age, everything turned out as well as it could have gone. Besides, I ordered one of the apprentices to a send a message if the kits are showing any further troubling symptoms. All of the queens are monitoring them while I'm away."

The two friends spent the rest of their time discussing their various patients over the course since the last half moon. Just as Leafpool had been getting to Squirrelflight's 'premature' birth in the blizzard the medicine cats from the other Clans finally arrived. Willowpaw lead the way of her group by charging eagerly into the hollow. Barkface and Mothwing were a short distance behind her, engaged in their own conversation.

When the usual greetings and pleasantries had been exchanged between the four medicine cats and single apprentice, at last it was time for them all to take their customary locations by the Moonpool's shores. Barley able to conceal her monumental relief, Leafpool lapped up a mouthful of ice-cold water and settled into a resting position.

Feeling her consciousness drift away as her mind journeyed to StarClan's territory, the brown tabby she-cat closed her eyes and exhaled peacefully.

* * *

Waking up from her slumber, Leafpool discovered she was no longer in the leaf-bare forest. But there was no possible way she could have entered StarClan's heavenly realm.

Powerful wind buffeted at her fur, so strong she momentarily feared she would be blown away. Above storm clouds had completely shrouded the moon and stars from view. It rumbled thunder frequently and spat tongues of lightning so close to the ground Leafpool could feel the outbursts of heat the bolts so intensely radiated. The ancient trees that loomed so high over her creaked ominously in the unrelenting gales, and she feared one of them would topple any second.

Fur bristling, Leafpool found herself rooted to the ground in sheer terror as numerous thoughts raced chaotically through her head.

_Great ancestors, where have I been sent to? Surely this isn't StarClan's territory! No, it must be the Dark Forest. Where Tigerstar and his ilk lurk. But why am I here again? Brambleclaw renounced his father's teachings completely and hasn't ventured to the Dark Forest in moons. Could another ThunderClan cat have possibly strayed down this path?_

Catching a scent in her nostrils, the brown tabby she-cat felt a surge of relief. The smell she had received had not been one of darkness and decay. It had been of starlight and the blessedly familiar scents of the forest. Wherever strange land Leafpool had accidentally wound up in, at least several of her warrior ancestors were tantalizingly close!

Praising her good fortune in that single aspect, Leafpool leaped up from her spot and dashed wildly off in the direction the scents were originating from. Flying with speed that would have made the most fleet-footed WindClan warrior envious, the brown tabby soon had two figures in view. Briefly illuminated by another flash of lightning, Leafpool realized that the two cats were arguing heatedly. Deciding it was best to maintain her distance for a while, she crouched behind a clump of ferns to secretly observe the quarrel.

She recognized neither of these two cats. But from their small and slender builds, she guessed they were both WindClan cats. From the stars that danced across their short pelts, they were also easily identified as members of StarClan. Unaware of Leafpool's presence, their bitter argument drudged on.

"Fox-heated fool!" the she-cat of the couple yowled. Brown pelt bristling in agitation, the wiry female began to pace. "Are you honestly suggesting that they were _right _in their decision to desecrate the very code they helped to create? They disgraced themselves and all of StarClan." She seemed on the verge of total hysterics as she rambled on. "Imagine how the others will react when they discover rebirth through their descendants is possible! The entire balance of life and death is about to be completely destroyed!"

Her companion, a gray tabby tom barley larger than she was, retained a level head. His golden eyes were gentle as he faced the outraged female, but were firm with unyielding resolution. _"There will be three, the kin of the kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws. They shall be the first of a brand new generation. Others shall soon follow them, and together they shall set alight a brilliant new dawn for all the Clans. But first, they must survive the last strikes of the dark storm."_

Leafpool felt a shiver go through her at those ominous words that rang of prophecy. Unfazed by the tabby tom's cryptic message, the brown female hissed in exasperation. "I have heard those words many times before!" she snarled. "Owlstar must have reiterated them to me a thousand times. But that does not mean they are _prophecy. _Never in his life did he foretell something before its occurrence. Why should it change countless generations after his death?"

"How many times has _he _escaped the Dark Forest to be reincarnated into some defenseless kit to wreak havoc once more upon the Clans?" the gray tabby tom countered. "This may be the final time he almost annihilates the warrior code if we decide to help them in their quest."

The she-cat shook her head vehemently. "It is a fool's mission. Owlstar and his meddlesome kin should know that. They were the ones responsible for his rise to power and the ones that failed in preventing him from causing such damage."

Amber eyes now burning with rage, the tomcat hissed reproachfully. "How dare you suggest he is to be taken so lightly! If anything, his abilities have only grown over the years! Guess which one of his favorite followers went missing from the Dark Forest recently?"

Leaning in close to the brown she-cat's ear, he whispered words Leafpool could not hear. But his companion did, for she recoiled in overwhelming shock and horror.

"No," she wheezed hoarsely, golden eyes alight in panic and denial. "You lie! Of all the scum to escape from the Place of No Stars it had to be that... _heartless and dishonorable monster! _It is impossible!"

His face was anguished, but gravely truthful. "Have I ever dared to lie to you, my beloved mate? The very same abomination that almost massacred our Clan is loose upon the forest once more. Do you truly desire for his wrath to be unleashed upon our cats once again? I intend to put an end to this madness once and for all."

Rage fading into resigned thoughtfulness, the brown she-cat turned her gaze sadly to the stormy heavens. "Our skies aren't supposed to be this chaotic," she murmured. "Ever since we have become divided over their reincarnation things have been torn up here. For the good of all five Clans, living and dead, we must unite upon this issue. Only together do we stand a fighting chance against him and his _minions."_

Their loud voices dropped to almost inaudible levels as they discussed their plans in hushed tones. Unable to listen to them any longer, Leafpool chose to venture closer to further eavesdrop upon their highly interesting conversation. The brown tabby she-cat only managed to stalk several paces forward before she realized a cat was now standing _right next to her!_

Before Leafpool could unleash her terrified yowl, a fluffy tail snapped over her mouth to stifle the panicked cry. The resulting muffled sound was unable to be heard by the WindClan couple over the low rumble of thunder. Enveloped now by the sweet scent of burdock root, an astonished medicine cat now found herself staring right into the familiar gentle gaze of Spottedleaf.

Beckoning the brown tabby she-cat to remain quiet, Spottedleaf lowered her tail from Leafpool's mouth. Leading her companion away from the WindClanners, the tortoiseshell she-cat did not turn around to converse until they had gone long out of listening distance of the other cats.

When at last it was finally safe to speak, Leafpool did not hesitate to lunge into her questions. "Where are we, Spottedleaf? Why was a brought here to listen to these cats?"

Normally so inexhaustibly patient, even ThunderClan's gentle former medicine cat seemed close to losing her control. Her normally immaculate fur was ruffled and she radiated tension that was almost palpable. "Forgive StarClan, Leafpool," was her tired reply. "We were so entangled in our own troubles we failed to realize tonight was our time to meet with the living medicine cats. You seemed to have been forgotten in all of this chaos."

Revelation dawning, Leafpool glanced about at the creaking trees and stormy heavens in surprise. "What is happening here? Does all of this mess have anything to do with the conversation I overheard?"

Spottedleaf's voice turned uncharacteristically sharp. "Never you mind about that!" Feeling much like an apprentice being reprimanded by a strict mentor, Leafpool cringed back instinctively. Tail drooping, the tortoiseshell sighed in apology. "I'm sorry, Leafpool. Everything right now is just so stressful. Most StarClan cats are as clueless to this entire situation as you are. Yet there is so much dissension in the upper ranks, so much _arguing..." _Spottedleaf chuckled humorlessly. "Messes like this make me wish I wasn't so involved in the fate of the forest. Ignorance is indeed bliss up here in StarClan."

Afraid to further upset the she-cat, Leafpool proceeded tentatively. "Is there anything I and the other medicine cats can do?" she inquired cautiously.

Spottedleaf shook her head firmly. "Nothing. This problem precludes even the very founding of the Clans. It is an ancient dilemma that has plagued us for generations. Only now are the greatest ancestors deciding to address the matter, and they will not settle on a solution peacefully. There is nothing the living can do to assist in such dangerous matters."

"I heard a foreboding prophecy." Noting the fear that momentarily gleamed in Spottedleaf's eyes, Leafpool returned her gaze evenly. "Does it have anything to do with ThunderClan? Since my father's arrival to the forest, almost every major matter seems to somehow include us."

"No," was the former medicine cat's somewhat honest answer. "StarClan intends to handle this matter by themselves."

Darkness was already beginning to engulf Leafpool, though the brown tabby struggled vainly against it. Her StarClan companion patted her shoulder soothingly as she drifted away from the torn territory of StarClan, unwillingly being dragged back down to the waking world.

_"I know you're still brimming with questions about your kits. Return next half moon... and perhaps we'll have a proper conversation... that that time..."_

* * *

Waking up from her dreams with the sweet scent of burdock root still lingering in her nostrils, Leafpool wasted no time in scrambling to her paws to survey the snow-covered hollow of the Moonpool. Her fellow true believers were already up and displaying the same looks of panic she must have also been expressing. Mothwing, who still had gained a belief in her warrior ancestors, still peacefully slumbered on in her own simple dreams.

Willowpaw, green eyes frantic and tabby fur bristling in fright when her mentor failed to awaken, rushed frantically to the RiverClan medicine cat's side. "Wake up!" she wailed. "Mothwing! Please still don't be stuck in that scary forest!"

Amber eyes snapping open in alarm, Mothwing yowled in surprise and jumped into a standing position. Quivering from both terror and relief, Willowpaw lunged at her mentor and began sobbing into her pelt. Bewildered by her apprentice's outburst, Mothwing nevertheless soothed the frantic young cat. It was at last some excuse as to why she didn't contribute in the grave conversation among her comrades that had been there to witness StarClan's distress.

"Did everyone see what I saw?" Leafpool inquired nervously. "The storm clouds and that strong wind?"

Barkface nodded grimly. "I encountered Bluestar not far into my visit. She did her best to distract me from discovering the truth of StarClan's troubles. It was strange as cats of other Clans don't frequently seek me out. Before I had a chance to press her for answers, I awoke back here."

"At least you encountered a cat willing to speak to you," Littlecloud grumbled moodily. To Leafpool's shock, there were fresh claw-marks to his chest he must have received from a StarClan warrior. "I was lost on that forest what seemed like moons before I stumbled upon two cats conversing with each other. I was trying to ask for guidance when that blasted tom lunged at me." The small tabby licked at his bleeding wound in irritation. "Good thing I had previous training as a warrior or else I probably would not have made it back here."

Leafpool's ears pricked in curiosity at the mention of two cats. "What did they look like?"

Littlecloud's eyes scrunched up as he struggled to recall their appearances. "The jerk that attacked me was a long-haired silver tom. And the she-cat he was speaking with was a white she-cat with green eyes. Why do you ask?"

Sensing it was best for her to keep the information she'd overhead to herself for a while, Leafpool shrugged with fake nonchalance. "I also saw two cats arguing," she replied simply. "They looked different from the ones you describes and I couldn't hear them because of the storm. "Spottedleaf found me before I could talk to them. She was evasive as Bluestar was to you, Barkface."

WindClan's medicine cat sighed in resignation. "Then our only matter left is to decide whether she should share this information with our leaders or not."

"I would strongly recommend against doing so," Littlecloud meowed wisely. "Our Clans have a long and difficult leaf-bare ahead. They will be worried enough for their continued well-being and knowing of StarClan's upheaval will only further stress them. Wait until the next half moon. If things are not better in StarClan than we shall decide what to do from there."

Leafpool nodded absently in agreement, her mind worlds away.

_Kin of the kin of a flame-colored cat... That tom couldn't have been speaking of my father Firestar, could he have? Three kits... three grandchildren of Firestar... StarClan, are **my **kits the subject of that terrible prophecy!_

Despite Spottedleaf's numerous assurances that ThunderClan, and by extension, her kits, were in no way involved with StarClan's mysterious problem, Leafpool now found herself incapable of quelling those thoughts. Worry for Jaykit and his siblings growing ever more, the brown tabby she-cat resolved herself to keep her doubts private. She would not risk endangering the future of her children by bringing this information to light. She alone would shoulder this burden unless she saw fit to disclose it.

"Leafpool," Mothwing called softly. Willowpaw had calmed down, though her small form was still shaking slightly. "Can we please stop by ThunderClan's camp on our way home? It's on the route back to RiverClan and I want her to poppy seed into her system as soon as possible." Her pleading amber eyes conveyed all the worry Leafpool needed to know Mothwing's fears for her apprentice were earnest.

Leafpool nodded kindly. "Of course. Only the night guards will be up at this time of night, anyway. It won't be a big deal."

Concern for the severely distressed Willowpaw grabbing her attention, StarClan's ominous condition and the gray tomcat's prophecy faded to the back of her mind. When it finally came back to light, its words would have already begun to come true.

**Next chapter: Quick flashes into the Three's life as young kits. Lionkit and Hollykit are already glimmers of their future abilities. Jaykit hears the rumors that he is destined to become a medicine cat apprentice, and is adamant to train alongside his littermates as a warrior. So they band together to see how great his sense of perception _really _is. Perhaps Jaykit doesn't need sight to become a skilled warrior after all.**

**1. Jaykit's ease on his paws is just experience from his past life as Owlstar bleeding over. There past lives will become far more involved later on.**

**2. Molekit will be a bit of a bully in the beginning, but he'll mellow out when he matures and develops some manners XD.**

**3. I consider the founders of the Clans to be the first leaders, their successors, and the first medicine cats. That includes the original leaders, the deputies that became leaders after them, and the first ever medicine cats. They had special differences from their modern counterparts that will eventually be revealed. Only SOME of the founders will be reborn. Sky and SkyClan won't be making any appearances since they left StarClan's territory long ago to be with the descendants of their Clanmates.**

**4. The warriors Leafpool encountered were Wind and Gorsestar, Wind's mate and the father of her kits. He was also her mate and eventual successor. (How's that for favoritism?) Leafpool's own cats were also fellow founders. One is obviously the last Clan founder, River. Anyone who read SotC knows who the white she-cat with River was. (Both of which will also be reborn.)**


	3. Prelude 3: Potential

**Disclaimer: The _Warriors _series will never be mine. Were it, Graystripe would have stayed single after Silverstream and remained in ThunderClan as deputy until it was time for a nice, peaceful retirement! And Bumblestripe, Briarlight, and Blossomfall would have looked liked _his _kits! (Seriously, how in the flick do you get dark brown and tortoiseshell kittens from two gray cats? Yeah, I know, cat genetics are weird but still...) Oh, and all original material is mine.**

He may not have been considered an actual spectator of the mock sparring he was witnessing, but Jaykit was able to experience such a seemingly commonplace event in ways no ordinary cat could begin to imagine. He heard the hearts pounding in their chests, their laborious breathing as the contenders began to grow tired from their fight. Occasionally he heard one of the involved cats falter in his defensive maneuvers or a startled gasp that signified the other opponent had landed a blow.

Jaykit was able to _feel _the various thoughts and emotions that roiled off the two contenders like heat from a Twoleg Thunderpath on a hot green-leaf day. Caught up in the overwhelming flood like a little bird before the merciless gale winds, he soared with triumph at each successful hit and growled in frustration when the opponent once again evaded the blow of his rival.

Molekit was an enemy most young kits would deem invincible. He was almost at apprentice age and had a lot more experience in mock combat than tender Lionkit could have ever hoped to achieve in his current short moons of life. Also, according to Hollykit's in depth descriptions of the brown tabby tom, Molekit was _massive. _He already surpassed Hazelpaw in sheer size. His strength had developed enough so that he had accidentally sent his sister Cinderkit to the medicine den several days ago from a too-hard blow to the shoulder. Not to mention Molekit showed no mercy to challengers, however younger they may have been.

Lionkit, though, was not totally defenseless against this impossible rival. He was already noticeably larger from his modestly sized littermates. Jaykit could feel his older brother was already beginning to take after the notorious tall and broad-shouldered build of their father. Just beneath that golden tabby fur were the humble beginnings of actual muscles. With the moons of conditioning and training apprenticeship would bring, Lionkit's musculature would make him a formidable warrior.

Still, even the promising Lionkit was dwarfed in size and age by Molekit. Had he been ordinary in his strategies, Jaykit would have wagered his life on the older challenger turning out the victor each and every time though.

_Luckily Lionkit's no push-over, _Jaykit mused smugly when he heard yet another satisfactory yelp from Molekit when his brother landed yet another devastating blow. _Or else I would have lost all respect Cinderkit and the others harbor for me._

The secret to Lionkit's renowned success in nursery play brawls resided in the brilliant functions of his mind. When Molekit fought, all Jaykit felt emanating from his mind was utter chaos. The brown tabby tom was constantly trying to balance his concentration on evading blows to slipping past his challenger's defenses while also trying to predict his opponent's next probable move. Perfectly fine thinking for a normal kit that had not yet received a mentor engaging only in nursery games. Not so if you were facing Lionkit.

Where other fights tried to juggle multiple considerations and movements, the golden tabby focused only on dealing as much damage possible. When he participated in any kind of fight, he mustered all of his energy into the actual combat. No thought was spared for strategy. To any sensible cat, such a philosophy seemed reckless. "Warriors like that tend to die young and with noble deaths in the fray," Mousefur had remarked once after witnessing Lionkit's tumble with Hollykit.

Astonishingly, though, Lionkit preferred his own unorthodox methods and shunned the traditional beliefs. For him, his personal techniques were far more effective. It had made him the unofficial champion of the ThunderClan nursery.

Where Molekit's thoughts were a tumultuous jumble during a fight, Lionkit's own rang clearly out as one unified goal. Instinct guided him past the lashing paws of his opponent. Strength unusual for such a young cat drove him to land accurate and moderate strikes. With his mind and jaws and all four of his paws simultaneously working together to accomplish the simple goal of victory, nothing seemed impossible for such an ambitious kit.

After a short but intense battle, Jaykit heard Molekit tumble to the ground with a small _"oof." _His younger but highly skilled challenger was instantly perched upon him, triumphantly squealing his victory for all of the bemused cats within camp to hear. Molekit groaned in resigned acknowledgment of his obvious defeat.

Still, as self-proclaimed judge of each and every nursery fight, Jaykit saw it as his duty to announce the results to his small audience. "Molekit loses the final round against his far better opponent. Lionkit wins the tournament and is deemed ultimate champion of the nursery _again," _he drawled informatively. "As if there was any other possible result as to how this could have ended."

Molekit hissed at the final statement that had been tossed in to purposefully provoke him. "Like you have the right to talk," he retorted furiously. "You haven't participated in one of these tournaments in moons. Get off your sissy tail and let's see if there's more to you than boasting!"

Gray tabby pelt bristling nervously at this challenge, Jaykit momentarily remained silent. There was a very good reason why he was the judge of the mock sparring rather than an actual participator. His blindness was a major disadvantage as he had no idea where his rival was or the attack they had chosen to use against him. He had learned _that _lesson well enough when he had suffered a humiliating defeat against Poppykit after what only seemed like a heartbeat of fighting.

So Jaykit attended games like these to learn how to read cats better. Since the accidental discovery of his special talent about a moon ago he had discovered he could glimpse into their minds to peak at their thoughts and their strongest emotions. His gift was a blessing when he needed to foresee the thoughts of a battling opponent. However, he had not yet figured out to read minds fast enough for that option to be viable in any sort of tussle.

Reining in his notorious temper, Jaykit frantically scanned Molekit's mind for weakness. Finding that lucky sore spot, the gray tabby pounced with his most lethal weapon of all, his sharp tongue. "I've got nothing to prove!" he jeered. "My father's the deputy and my grandfather is the leader of the entire Clan! I'm the descendant of _heroes."_

Molekit snarled indignant. "B-Brackenfur could have been the deputy. He was one of the cats rumored to be considered for it when Graystripe was officially declared dead!"

Smirking slightly, Jaykit once again exploited the other tom's insecurities and went in for the metaphorical ending blow. "Molekit, Brambleclaw was personally selected for the position by _StarClan _themselves before he ever received his first apprentice. Probably because he went out and found a new home for the Clans rather than lying around starving to death like _your _father did."

Rage slowly escalating to a point of explosion, Molekit's patience in his infuriating bully at last snapped. Reason drowned out by the rising tide that swiftly overwhelmed, the massive brown tabby screeched in rage and lunged. Realizing the sleeping giant he had unwittingly provoked into attack had been unleashed, Jaykit could only shrink back in fear as he closed his sightless eyes, expecting to be crushed by his rightfully angry opponent any second.

Lionkit also sensed what the older kit was about to do to his younger brother, and the odd feeling that enveloped mind during conflict reared up again. Only this haze was far, far stronger than it had ever been in a mere play scrap. Surging forward with remarkable speed, Lionkit intercepted Molekit's blind charge. The two juvenile cats went tumbling for a few moments, but from the fear scent soon spilling from Molekit, Jaykit correctly assumed his older brother had come out on top.

But the presence that held young Molekit at his mercy was not Jaykit's familiar and lovable older brother. His mind had turned sharp, an inner fire that had suddenly erupted and threatened to consume all. Whatever force possessing Lionkit kept that dangerous rage under control, releasing only enough into his voice to make Molekit shrink back in alarm.

_"Touch one hair on my little brother's pelt ever again, and I swear to StarClan I won't leave enough of you behind for the crows to eat." _Lionkit's voice was no longer prematurely high or cocky, but a low and threatening hiss that made Jaykit bristle nervously. All of the other kits recoiled in similar responses of fear and confusion, Molekit most of all.

"A-a-allright," he stammered shakily. "Just don't hurt me!"

What followed was several tense moments as everyone present waited for the inevitable storm to break and unleash its wrath upon them all. However, quiet and timid Poppykit managed to shatter the nervousness with one quivering statement: "Um... everybody... our mothers are looking at us. I think we're in trouble now."

Snapping his head in the general direction of his mother, Jaykit's senses told him all he needed to know. Squirrelflight and Sorreltail's scents were mingled with the delcious aroma of freshkill, suggesting they had been eating together before they had caught sight of the unusual disruption near the nursery. From their puzzled minds, Jaykit felt that the queens were only mildly curious as to how a young kit had managed to dominate another of almost apprentice age. For they seemed completely oblivious to the true danger.

"Lionkit, you crazy mousebrain!" he hissed reproachfully. "Snap out of it!"

Jarred out of his trance by the characteristic sharpness of his little brother's voice, Jaykit instantly sensed the return of the Lionkit. The poor golden tabby mumbled in bewilderment, just realizing what strange things had happened during his absence. Seeing the quivering Molekit cowering beneath his paws and the fear on his sisters' faces, Lionkit jumped away with a cry of surprise.

"Molekit?" he wondered blearily. "How did you get under me?"

The massive older cat had stumbled to his paws in a shower of kicked-up melting snow that landed all over the surrounding kits. "Look at what you did!" he growled, resuming his earlier bullying attitude. "You could have killed me, you piece of fox dung!"

Nostrils flaring sharply at the unmistakable scent of fresh blood, Jaykit's mind jumped to the most likely possibility. Lionkit must have reflexively unsheathed his claws during his earlier fit of rage and had unintentionally dug them into Molekit. But the wounds obviously weren't serious or else all of ThunderClan would be swarming around them and demanding an explanation.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Cinderkit meowed goodnaturedly. "You're barely even hurt."

Honeykit was quick to contribute to the conversation. "Still, you want to see if Leafpool has anything to stop the bleeding. Just in case."

"Yeah!" Poppykit chimed in. "Like burdock root or something."

"Burdock root prevents infections in rat bites. It's cob webs you're thinking of that slow or stop bleeding altogether," Cinderkit replied absently.

The three coaxing sisters gradually eased their temperamental brother away from the younger kits. He grudgingly complied, muttering a reluctant, "Fine." Molekit spared a final glance back, and Jaykit didn't need eyesight to feel the smirk _scorching _his gray tabby pelt. "He wouldn't have been a decent challenge anyway. Future medicine cat apprentices like him spend all of their time memorizing herbs!"

At that final caustic remark, the familiar feelings of bitterness and incompetence once again reared their heads like ugly snakes. Jaykit turned away, his own eyes cold as ice as he seethed over that painful reminder of his seemingly inevitable fate.

Noticing his littermate's upset reaction, Lionkit began to bristle again. And there, lurking right at the corners of his consciousness, was the earlier righteous rage that had possessed him and looking to return. "Let me at that fox-hearted mousebrain again. Maybe this time I can finally beat some sense into that arrogant head!"

Sighing, Jaykit held up his tail to bar his hotheaded brother's way. "Don't bother. That jerk is probably right." He sighed sulkily. "Might as well take his advice and start sucking up to Leafpool."

"Jaykit!" a feminine voice scolded angrily from right behind him.

Startled out of his wits, the gray tabby was barely able to contain his yowl of surprise. Then his nostrils twitched in recognition of a familiar scent. Hollykit. Of course it was his sister. Only she had that unnatural stealth and was the only cat in ThunderClan that could creep up on him. And she always chose the most inopportune times to do so.

Jaykit glared sightlessly in the general direction of his obnoxious littermate. "Hello, Hollykit? Where were you a few moments ago when we all really needed you?"

"Grabbing moss from the nursery and rubbing it against some of the freshkill to catch the scent," was her simple reply. "If we're going to be practicing on stalking and catching prey we need proper things to work with."

Both tomkits were roused from their earlier disagreement by this disconcerting statement. A pregnant Ferncloud had recently taken up residence in the nursery and was not a queen anyone wanted to bother with. While normally very tolerant of the antics of the kits, Ferncloud was in a grouchy mood today. Kits risked disturbing her nap just by venturing too close to the nursery entrance. _No one _had any desire to experience the wrath of an expecting queen.

"From the nursery?" Lionkit echoed in astonishment. "Why not get some from the elders' den? You know Longtail and Mousefur can't resist the adorable begging of young cats."

His black sister sniffed at this suggestion as if it were a personal insult. "Too easy," she scoffed. "I wanted a true challenge to test my sneaky talents. What betting than creeping past a grumpy Ferncloud in a light doze? She didn't even twitch in her sleep when I went past her!" She once again became serious, and Jaykit once again felt Hollykit's gaze boring into his head. "Do you honestly believe what that bully says about you? StarClan knows you can't stand anything about herbs or sick cats! Remember how you got when Cinderkit accidentally sneezed on you when she had that cold a few days ago?"

Recalling the embarrassing incident, Jaykit felt his fur grow hot despite the chilly air. "Molekit was right though. What chance does a blind cat have of becoming a decent warrior? Longtail was forced to retire when he lost his eyesight."

"Longtail doesn't have senses nearly as sharp as yours or that weird ability you have to read the minds and emotions of others," Hollykit answered flatly. "Peer into my mind right now. Do you sense anything but the faith that I have that you'll become a great warrior someday?"

Much to Jaykit's annoyance, he did indeed feel his sister's earnest optimism. "Fine. But what do stinky pieces of moss have to do with this situation?"

"You won't be able to see prey in the forest like me and Lionkit can," Hollykit explained reasonably. "But you have great hearing and a sharp nose to make up for that. You just got to practice to learn how to hunt in your own special way. It even be easier hunting in reality, considering you'll be able to read the minds of your prey and everything."

Jaykit's sightless blue eyes glittered dubiously. "Really? You want to me go about camp stalking and pouncing on tufts of moss? What happens when I stumble over a cat I didn't see in my way?"

"There's roots and trees and countless obstacles in the forest for you to run into," Lionkit pointed out. "Might as well get used to maneuvering about them, right?"

Knowing his siblings were watching him and willing to put up more of a struggle until he finally caved in to their wishes, Jaykit nodded gloomily in consent. That was all the permission for his eager littermates to leap into action. Hollykit instantly scampered off to hide the "prey" while Lionkit did his best to make sure his brother wasn't cheating. Unfortunately for Jaykit, that involved his massive sibling to clap his paws over his ears and purr as loudly as impossible. With surprising patience that would have made a medicine cat envious, the gray tabby silently bore the humiliation without complaint. (Though nothing seemed able to stop the twitch his left eye had just adapted.)

_Can I actually do this? _Jaykit wondered doubtfully to himself as he waited for the degrading wait to come to its end. _Walking around with tripping over my paws or running into cats is one thing. Stalking and successfully killing living prey is another matter entirely. The blind cat is not a total disgrace, but can he actually put his talents to use like Hollykit and Lionkit can?_

Without a doubt Lionkit would turn out to be the greatest fighter in ThunderClan. Hollykit; her light paws and amazing ability to escape the attention of others would make her a great hunter. Perhaps she would even rival the best hunters while still an apprentice. Jaykit? He wasn't sure if his acute perception of his surroundings was fast enough to be of any use in usual warrior duties.

_We can find out, though. There's at least three moons left until my apprenticeship ceremony. Plenty of time to practice and hone my talents until I'm as good a ThunderClanner as any... I hope._

* * *

Having returned from a recent sunhigh hunting patrol, Brightheart thought she was entitled to a brief respite. She had personally caught a small mouse and an unsuspecting sparrow. Considering that leaf-bare was just ending and the snow had barely begun to melt, such a hunt was successful during a season where prey was still so scarce. Damp and cold from the disgusting weather, Brightheart was sharing tongues with Cloudtail, who was eager to lick his beloved mate dry.

For the last few moments the two cats had lazed in companionable silence, but now Cloudtail had cleaned enough of her white and ginger pelt to be able to speak between rasps of his tender tongue. "So, how was the hunting today?"

"Terrible," Brightheart answered bluntly. "It's still leaf-bare, what else can a cat expect but slim pickings in the forest? Thank StarClan there seems to be no sickness plaguing us this season. "We just lost Goldenflower and was the oldest cat in the Clan."

Another cat had been lost, not a young kit or an elder already near of the end its days, but a strong and lively warrior still in his prime. Sickness had not claimed Rainwhisker's young life. It had been the fault of a ruthless storm that had toppled a tree right onto the cat while he had been out hunting. Brightheart thoughtfully chose not to mention Rainwhisker's death as the cat had been Cloudtail's first apprentice, and she had no wish to stir up such pain so soon after such a loss.

Whatever Cloudtail had been about to say was lost when Molekit's petrified squeal pierced the air. Both cats snapped their heads in the direction of the frightening cry. The massive brown tabby kit had been toppled by Lionkit, who now had him at his mercy. For several heart pounding moments, Brightheart braced herself to intervene if things did not settle down. Thankfully, her aid was not necessary. Lionkit was soon calmed by his brother and willingly jumped off of his captive. Molekit's sisters were then his side, escorting the apparently injured tom to the medicine den.

Cloudtail shook his head in paternal disgust. "Rough play," he muttered. "Sorreltail's litter is getting way to big and rowdy for the nursery. Those kits need to be apprenticed soon. Hopefully to able mentors that will be able to channel all of that destructive energy into something constructive for the Clan."

Brightheart's remaining ear perked in interest at the mention of apprenticeship. Despite her best efforts to conceal her frustrations, they still occasionally leaked through. Just about all cats her age had received an apprentice to mentor. She still had not even been promised one. Was Firestar still doubtful of her abilities to teach a young cat? StarClan, she may be missing an eye and an ear but that didn't mean she wasn't a capable mentor!

"Speaking of apprentices," she meowed slyly, "what's the news about Sorreltail's kits? Surely Firestar is considering mentors by now?"

Cloudtail's blue gaze instantly fell away from her own as he trained his eyes on a ginger patch on her white fur. "I wouldn't know."

Swallowing down her hiss of exasperation, Brightheart tenderly slid her tail under her mate's head and gently tilted it up to meet hers. His glorious blue eyes and her single green one locked. "Your the leader's nephew. Tell me the truth, Cloudtail. I promise I won't abandon you to sleep next to my brothers tonight if I don't like what I hear."

The long-furred white tom sighed sorrowfully as he reluctantly began. "Your brother Thornclaw is getting Poppykit and I'm receiving Cinderkit. That much is for certain. Ashfur will most likely get Molekit."

Brightheart nodded at this. The first two were understandable. It had been moons since Thornclaw and her mate had taken on apprentices. With Sootfur having been brutally slaughtered during the badger attack and Shrewpaw long dead from a monster accident, Thornclaw deserved to finally have a pupil that would outlast him. Cloudtail was a brilliant teacher that would make a great warrior out of the lively Cinderkit. But _Ashfur? _His apprentice, Birchfall, had been made a warrior not even a moon ago! Why should he have another charge so soon after?

That left Honeykit, though. Every other seasoned and able warrior in ThunderClan already had or had been promised apprentices. Whitewing and Birchfall were too young and inexperienced. It seemed doubtful Stormfur and his mate Brooke would remain in the forest for very long. Brightheart was one of the few potential candidates still available.

"Honeykit?" she prompted eagerly.

Wincing guiltily, it took Cloudtail several agonizing moments to give up this knowledge. "Rumor has it Firestar is favoring Sandstorm at the moment."

Sandstorm? Reeling from yet another potential apprentice she had been denied of, the disfigured she-cat struggled to stem the tide of resentment rearing its ugly head inside of her. She normally wasn't a jealous individual, but Firestar could be so _infuriating _sometimes-

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked politely. Brightheart and Cloudtail both looked down into the shining green eyes of Hollykit. "May I please place this piece of moss right near you?"

Her old maternal instincts rising at such the close proximity to such a young and endearing kit, Brightheart nodded. "Be my guest."

"Thank you." The enthusiastic black she-cat carefully placed the moss close to Brightheart's side before inspecting her decision critically. "Perfect!" she exclaimed at last, racing off.

In bemusement, the two mates that had been previously sharing tongues gave up their efforts in favor of watching the antics of Squirrelflight's kits. Their mother and Leafpool had been considered generally odd during their youth, but the sisters were positively normal in comparison to this next generation of strangeness. Hollykit darted about, grabbing yet more pieces of moss to place in the most random of locations about the stone hollow. Lionkit had his paws over Jaykit's ears and was doing his best to make his brother deaf as well as blind.

"Kits," Cloudtail whispered playfully in her ear. "Makes you glad we only had one, huh? They seem to get wilder with each consecutive generation."

Observing their actions intently, Brightheart suspected there was indeed a method behind the madness. Hollykit had soon finished her task, and shouted so to her brothers. This was the signal for Lionkit to release Jaykit. The gray tabby was instantly off, nostrils flaring as he tracked down each individual piece of moss. He padded lightly on as his paws, moving with the uncertainty of a young apprentice just learning the techniques of hunting. His littermates trailed right behind him, offering him whatever advice they had gleaned from the older warriors.

"They're teaching Jaykit how to hunt his own way," she murmured back. "Ingenious!"

"Remember Snowkit?" her mate breathed skeptically back. "Let's just how this goes before we make any judgments."

Brightheart was pleased to note the gray tabby performed fantastically well considering his unusual circumstances. Even after moons of near-blindness, Longtail still heavily relied on guidance from another cat to navigate him about camp. From a young age Jaykit had been exploring confidently on his own. Now he seemed to be mastering hunting without sight. True, his stalk was mediocre at best, and she could hear his pawsteps from here, but it was promising for a kit still moons away from apprenticeship.

After the first few early failures, Jaykit seemed to get the hang of the activity. He was somehow able to determine the distance between himself and his target and plan accordingly. Soon he was making the majority of his pounces. Brightheart watched the miraculous event closely, silently cheering each successful catch. Cloudtail was also looking in pleased amazement, happy to be proven wrong about this particular kit.

Jaykit's questing soon brought him to the thrush-scented piece of moss near Brightheart. Silently reaching a unanimous agreement, she and her long-furred mate quietly got up and backed away to give the little hunter enough space.

Ears twitching at the sounds of the two cats shifting, Jaykit tuned it out and concentrated on his latest target. He awkwardly advanced in his ungainly crouch that made Cloudtail subconsciously flinch. The pounce itself though was near flawless. Those gray paws hit their mark, claws sinking into the tuft of moss. Jaykit brought his jaws to it, delivering a bite that would have proved lethal to an actual thrush. Satisfied that his prey was indeed dead, the small tabby victoriously covered his catch to mark it as completed. The whole incident ended in an impressively swift time.

"Great job Jaykit!" Hollykit cheered happily. "That was the last one."

His wide blue eyes blinked in astonishment. "Honestly? That whole thing passed by so quick. Are you sure there isn't any left?"

"I collected it all," Lionkit reported reassuringly. "You made nine out of fifteen targets. Really great for your first try."

The gray tabby lashed his tail fiercely, blind eyes still glittering gloriously in determination. "One day I'll make them all," he vowed to himself. Then his seriousness vanished behind a look of gleeful triumph. Hissing mischievously, Jaykit joyously launched himself at his littermates and became entangled in the play fights he so rarely joined anymore. The squealing kits happily dissolved back into their playful nature, all lessons forgotten in their innocent antics.

Padding away from the bundle of tussling fur, Cloudtail blinked in astonishment. "Incredible," he breathed. "Never had I seen anything like that before. Jaykit really is my kin and his father's son." At Brightheart's smirking face, he nodded playfully. "All right, love. You win. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Speak with Firestar," she meowed instantly. "I want that cat as my apprentice one day."

Her mate's amusement was replaced by careful caution. "Are you sure you want to take on this responsibility, Brightheart? Catching a few pieces of unmoving moss is one thing. Hunting live prey or training to fight could not be more different. Jaykit will be very difficult to train. Especially for a first-time mentor. How about Hollykit instead?"

Brightheart looked at him pointedly. "I have already lost half of my eyesight and I know how to fight and hunt with such a massive blind spot. StarClan knows I'm the best option for Jaykit learning in a way he can understand." Still seeing Cloudtail's lingering doubt, the she-cat tilted her head up in defiance. "Once most of ThunderClan doubted I would recover from my wounds. Then they thought I could no longer be a good warrior. I proved them all wrong. Do you want Jaykit to grow up with such feelings hovering over him?"

Cloudtail's resolve crumbled, and his mate knew she had him beat. She rubbed against him, purring in gratitude. He leaned into her touch, his snow-white fur mingling with her ginger-patched pelt. Yet another silent request passed between them, completely understood and eagerly accepted.

As the two cats padded together out of camp in search of privacy, Brightheart sneaked Jaykit a final wondering glance.

Despite his misleading disability, the gray tabby had the potential to become great. Did she have what it took to make him into that warrior? Suddenly, Brightheart was no longer as sure as she had been mere moments ago.

_StarClan help him and me._

**Next chapter: We move onto the actual story. She's almost ready for apprenticeship, and Hollykit is eager to find out who her mentor will be. She has the ability to blend into the background, so why not use to eavesdrop upon Firestar and Sandstorm? Also, there's a fox loose on the forest, and what else will three reincarnated founders do but go after it? I sense bad things are about to happen.**

**1. I have altered Lionkit's ability to be a bit more _noble. _Sure, he can fight well and everything, but with that comes the typical ThunderClan impulse to protect. His baby brother was being bullied by a mean older kit. How would you react? If his loved ones are in danger, Lionkit will act, and it will not end prettily.**

**2. Hollykit's talent involves blending into the background to become almost invisible unless someone is looking out for her. She can move so silently not even Jaykit can sense her until it is too late. Considering Shadow's Clan is renowned for their love of the darkness and sneakiness, I might as well give Shadow/Hollykit a reason for her love XD.**

**3. The Three already have their abilities, although their powers will strengthen over time as they reached maturity. As of yet, they aren't suspicious. Jaykit believes his abilities may be due to him being born blind. Lionkit is just a prodigy and Hollykit is just a little light on her feet. They aren't that strange... yet.**

**4. With Owlstar's past knowledge guiding him along, Jaykit is a bit more capable than before. Brightheart already has some faith in him, and won't be treating him like a handicap as she did in the books. -.-' I still haven't forgiven her for that.**


	4. Part 1: Beginnings

**My apologies for such a late update! Honors and AP courses have been royal pains and real life keeps throwing problems my way. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out much sooner since a break is coming up soon. Until then, enjoy the long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The _Warriors_ franchise belongs to four individual authors who can't seem to make up their mind on when the complete series will finally end. First they promised to stop at three arcs, then four, and now they're at five. Were this series mine, I would finally wrap up the plot and leave the rest for fanfiction. 'Cause this entire story will eventually be debunked by the fifth series when it comes out to fill in all of the original Clan stuff left out in the current books.**

Crouched and hidden in plain sight on the ledge leading up to Firestar's den, Hollykit was virtually invisible to her Clanmates bustling busily about in the camp below. The sun that sailed high overhead sent long shadows into the stone hollow, providing dark shade that was ample camouflage for her dark pelt. Coupled with her natural ability to fade from sight, it seemed unlikely Hollykit's hiding place would be discovered unless a cat was traveling up or down the path she was on.

Ears swiveled in the direction of Firestar's den, the young she-cat listened intently to the conversation going on inside. She may not have had Jaykit's incredibly sensitive hearing, but she could still eavesdrop perfectly well. You didn't need to have extra keen senses for every small matter.

Finally, after long days of sneaking up here and having her littermates cover her absence from Squirrelflight and the other curious queens, she was close to reaching her goal. After moons of maturing the nursery, Firestar was finally getting around to choosing her and her brothers' mentors. Who was he discussing his decisions with? No cat other than Sandstorm, his beloved mate and trusted confidant. As Clan leader, Firestar was sometimes woefully out of touch with situations amongst his warriors, despite his best efforts to prevent such division. He relied on Sandstorm and his nephew, Cloudtail, for glimpses into the life of the common ThunderClanner.

"So, you've picked Brightheart to be Jaykit's mentor?" Sandstorm echoed thoughtfully. "I guess I can see why. Brightheart has to live with a vision impairment and Jaykit is blind. She can teach him how to work that to his advantage."

"I also kind of already promised Jaykit to her. I've been meaning to give Brightheart an apprentice for a while, but it always keeps slipping my mind," the flame-colored tom admitted sheepishly. "I originally planned to give her a kit from Ferncloud's last litter but after all that death in the old forest... Birchfall was the only one left and I had already intended for Ashfur to mentor him. After that everything was just chaos."

"They will make a nice pair," his mate answered with a sigh. "Still, even I still entertain doubts of Jaykit's capabilities as a warrior. If only he agreed to be the medicine cat apprentice. Leafpool seemed honestly excited to have him. His gifts make him a far better healer than a fighter."

"Try telling Jaykit that. He inherited his mother's stubbornness and unyielding determination and his father's ambition," Firestar commented dryly. "Besides, all of ThunderClan knows our grandson isn't cut out to be a medicine cat. He hasn't the patience or the disposition for it. I fear for our Clanmates if such a snappish tom succeeded Leafpool."

"Indeed," Sandstorm meowed jokingly. "Brackenfur's receiving Lionkit, correct? He is brimming with such potential I can think of no other available cat capable of taking him on."

Hollykit felt her heart sink slightly in dismay when Firestar gave his assent. She had always thought Brackenfur a loyal and great warrior, always so faithful to the warrior code. She had been hopeful to be the lucky sibling selected as his apprentice. Had all of those hints she had so carefully dropped to her leader and Brambleclaw been a waste?

No, Brackenfur was the only choice as Lionkit's teacher. Her older brother had developed obnoxious pride issues and the tendency to defy authority figures as of late. Talented as the golden tabby may have been, all of that incredible potential would have gone to waste if he maintained poor discipline and a bad attitude. Brackenfur could lick that stubborn furball into shape.

"I presume you chose Sorreltail as Hollykit's mentor?" Sandstorm mewed. "She has been out of the nursery for several moons now and has grown accustomed again to the warrior lifestyle."

Green eyes widening in dread, it took all of Hollykit's impressive self-restraint to refrain from following the tempting impulse to charge into the den and yowl for a mentor change. Sorreltail was nice and everything, but she had also been a queen up until recently. She had nursed Hollykit when Squirrelflight had been unable to produce milk and had scolded her misbehavior and praised her accomplishments. Sorreltail was practically Hollykit's second mother. Having such a cat as a mentor would be unbearably awkward.

"Not Sorreltail," Firestar answered. "Queens the nursery at the same time of the kits already have a bias. I want a mentor with no prior closeness to Hollykit." The black she-cat's heart soared with joy as her grandfather unwittingly agreed with her logical point of view. "Maybe Birchfall instead. He is experienced enough now that I can trust him to handle an apprentice."

Thankfully for all of her stubbornness, Sandstorm also seemed to see this sense. Satisfied she had heard enough, Hollykit rose quietly from her hiding place and began to descend down the path with her usual stealthy grace. Her paws moved so carefully not a single pebble was kicked off to the camp below. Lionkit may have already been a superb fighter and Jaykit had his extraordinary perception, but she had her unbeatable stealth. In hunting she would be unmatched.

At last having reached the safety of the camp, Hollykit ventured forth from the shadows to happily bounce over to the nursery. She finally had received the news her siblings had been dying to hear, and she was eager to report Firestar's most likely final choices for their mentors.

* * *

Jaykit nodded at the news Hollykit had relayed to him, musing over it thoughtfully. True, he hadn't received one of the Clan legends as his instructor, but he hadn't been stuck with an incabable idiot either.

Brightheart wasn't an astounding fighter like Brambleclaw or Brackenfur. She didn't have Thornclaw's or Sandstorm's talent with hunting. Nor was she renowned as a great tracker like her mate Cloudtail was. Yet she was a respectable warrior that had defied the odds and her crippling injuries. She'd won battles and had kits when most had previously expected her to retire early and live out the rest of her days in uselessness. Perhaps a cat that understood being constantly underestimated like Brightheart did would treat him fairly and not with pity.

_Or she would think me inept at completing even the smallest tasks and forever confine me to the elders' den to forever clean the ticks from Longtail's pelt- No! Don't even go there, Jaykit. Think positively for once in your negative life..._

"Brackenfur?" Lionkit echoed in satisfaction. Jaykit was sure his brother's tabby tail was curled in arrogant delight. "Yes! I knew Brambleclaw would put in a good word with Firestar about who my mentor should be!"

Jaykit decided to let his brother have his moment of boasting. He knew that Brackenfur was a fair and nice tom, but accepted no nonsense from his apprentices. Lionkit would be in for a big surprise when he discovered his brand new mentor treated him like the spoiled kit he actually was instead of the valiant and noble warrior he believed himself to be.

The premature joy of having discovered their future mentors early was interrupted by the sound of several cats entering camp. Jaykit's ears twitched as he recognized the same patrol that had departed earler that morning. It was not an ordinary patrol or a hunting party, but a group specially organized by Firestar himself to scour the entire territory for a den of dangerous fox cubs. Their mother had been found dead several days earlier, carrying the scent of milk suggesting her offspring were still dependent upon her. It was vital that the cubs be discovered and driven out before they grew into formidable threats for all of ThunderClan.

"Any luck on tracking down the fox cubs?" Hollykit asked the passing cats.

"Not even a whiff," Cloudtail grumbled in frustration. "The last rainstorm completely washed away any lingering fox scents."

"They probably already left the territory though," Dustpelt assured them confidently. Jaykit's nose twitched in aggravation at this. As if he and his littermates were scared of a few mangy foxes! "It's late enough in the season that the cubs are near maturity. Once they realize their mother is gone they'll go off in search of territories of their own. Far away from us."

Peering closer, it dawned on Jaykit that Dustpelt didn't believe a word of what was coming out of his mouth. However, Daisy was listening in, and had heaved a sigh of relief at this positive prediction. She was recently pregnant with her second litter and much of her free time was spent worrying over the well-being of her unborn kits. Of course Dustpelt was trying to soothe her. He was the father of the most cats in the Clan!

"Come on," Jaykit muttered to his siblings when the warriors had padded on. "They won't tell us the truth. Let's go ask the only cat on that patrol that will give us a straight answer."

Molepaw was still the cat in all of ThunderClan Jaykit wanted to go to for answers, but even he could swallow his considerable pride. Besides, Ashfur had gotten around to cramming some sense into the massive brown tabby's head. He was more polite and no longer openly hostile. Naturally, Molepaw still harbored ill feelings for Lionkit and Jaykit, but had wrested his temper under control. (Sadly, the same temperance could not yet be said for Lionkit.)

When the three kits came begging to him for honest information, two of his rivals amongst them, Molepaw's first impulse was to feed them a fantastic lie about how a pack of foxes was combining to unleash their wrath upon ThunderClan. Yet after much prodding by Jaykit, who definitely knew a lie when he heard one, the apprentice grudgingly coughed up the truth.

"Cloudtail believes the cubs are still sheltering in their hidden den," Molepaw revealed at last. "They're still waiting for their mother to return but they won't linger for much longer. The cubs are hungry and it's pretty much agreed they're old enough to eat freshkill and will starting hunting _us_ soon. We're just waiting around for the stupid foxes to reveal themselves so we can drive them off as a whole powerful Clan."

"Thanks," Hollykit mewed brightly. Beneath that grateful exterior was a genuine worry the tomcats would fight if she didn't separate them soon enough. "That's all we needed to hear."

Molepaw padded off without further incident. Jaykit thought he heard Lionkit sigh softly in disappointment at being denied another confrontation with his favorite rival, but the gray tabby ignored it. His clever mind was working, processing this information and trying to make it work to his advantage. Lionkit beat him to it.

"We can go after the foxes!" he whispered excitedly to his littermates. "Once we do and go back to camp to tell Firestar he'll be so impressed by our skills he will make us apprentices early!"

Unable to believe the foolish crowfood that had just spewed forth from his brother's mouth, Jaykit lashed his tail in aggravation. "Are you moronic?" he hissed back. "We're kits that are still quite a while away from apprenticeship! Do you want to join your warrior ancestors without ever have receiving even a mentor!"

Youngest of the litter, Jaykit was still the reliable source of advice amongst the siblings. Usually his approval upon a matter meant it was a good idea. Or his rejection of it meant it was a fool's errand. He had been proven correct enough times for Lionkit to trust his word as infallible. Today, however, even that wise exclamation only hardened Lionkit's resolve. The tom had officially become too sure of himself to listen to his own littermates.

"You're the one always trying to prove yourself to the Clan," he retorted. "What better way to show them wrong about their misconceptions than become a hero that potentially saved the lives of many good warriors?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Hollykit whispered angrily and resolutely. "Sneaking out of camp under any circumstances is against the warrior code! Our ceremony will only be delayed for rule breaking. Does that seem like such a smart idea to you, Jaykit?"

Jaykit was beginning to respond when Lionkit cut over him beseechingly, "Oh, come on, guys! I need you both for this! You're the only one who can creep up on those fox cubs without alerting them to our presence, Hollykit! And Jaykit, you're the only cat in the forest with the nose sharp enough to track them down even after a rainstorm. ThunderClan is depending on _you."_

Jaykit knew his brother was trying to play upon his weakness of self-consciousness. His compliments were just to persuade him into following him on this fool's journey. Still, the attention was flattering, and Lionkit did have a point.

_Finding an entire litter of dangerous cubs while still only kits ourselves? How can Firestar not make us apprentices right after that? _A smug grin unconsciously spread across his face as he contemplated the ramifications of that act. _How will my doubters react when they witness the blind defenseless little kit rewarded for his bravery? Renowned as a hero before even six moons old! There's a way to go down in history. _

"Fine," he meowed simply. "I'll come. For the good of the Clan."

Lionkit nodded as he too played along. "For the good of the Clan." Both brothers turned their gazes to their conflicted sister. "Well, Hollykit? Are you going to be brave like a warrior or cower in the nursery like a mouse hiding from a predator? 'Cause we can't do this without you."

Hollykit sighed, releasing a puff of air as she reluctantly relinquished her most greatest inhibitions. This was a reckless decision she would surely soon regret. "All right," she whispered in resignation. "I'll come with you mousebrains. Someone has to stop you from getting mauled by vicious foxes."

"How are we going to leave camp?" Jaykit asked sensibly. "Cats are gonna notice if three kits just prance out the entrance and into the dangerous forest."

Hollykit scoffed dismissively. "We'll take the secret exit out by the dirt place. The hole there is just large enough for us to squeeze through."

Both of her brothers gaped in surprise and wondered simultaneously, "There's a secret passage out of camp?"

Jaykit didn't need to see the proud grin spreading across his sister's face. He could feel her pride. "Mousebrains, I like dark and isolated places, remember? It's my sacred duty to find out all the deepest and darkest secrets of ThunderClan for the good of everyone."

Free of the familiar confining walls of camp and out in the legendary forest for the very first time in his short life, Jaykit spared a moment to relish in his new-found liberty. Above a soft wind rustled through the leaves. He felt spots of warmth on his pelt, dappled sunlight that had filtered in from the tree branches. Beneath his paws were slightly dampened leaves that had been accumulating in the area moons before his birth. His nostrils twitched as countless faints but recognizable scents found their way to him. Even for a blind cat, the forest was alive and teeming with information.

"Wow," Lionkit murmured aloud in awe. "Makes me wish we had the guts to sneak out of camp sooner."

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna agree with that," Hollykit breathed. "Cinderpaw never came close to accurately describing all of _this."_

When the moment finally rolled around that proper and loyal Hollykit agreed with her brothers' flagrant disobedience of the warrior code and common sense, Jaykit figured it was high time to shake her out of her stupor. "Come on," he beckoned impatiently. "Standing around like idiots won't find us any foxes. Besides I want to get this over and done with before Firestar sends another patrol out searching for us or the cubs _we're _supposed to find."

Hollykit hid her flustered response behind an impressive facade of agreement. "Right," she hastily meowed. "Do you have the scent?"

Jaykit breathed in. The stench of fox was barely visible, even fainter than what he had scented upon the pelts of his Clanmates that had inspected the mother fox's corpse. "It's impossible to miss. Not even rain can wash these disgusting creatures clean."

Holder of the scent, he naturally led his littermates on the winding trail that would eventually lead them to the elusive den. But Hollykit and Lionkit remained on other side of him, close enough so their pelts brushed lightly against his own. They silently helped to guide him around obstacles, swerving him around trees and over roots. Jaykit didn't mind the assistance: The forest was unfamiliar territory. Left alone he would ran into every single tree on ThunderClan territory.

_This is only a temporary situation though, _he reminded himself. _Once I go on enough patrols I'll memorize enough of the territory so I won't be completely disorientated._

The mother fox had been crafty, possessing enough cunning to purposefully create winding trails through difficult obstacles. She must have sensed the danger ThunderClan warriors posed to her and her offspring, and had done her best to mislead them. But not even a tricky fox could outwit Jaykit. He obstinately remained on course, winding through complicated paths that encircled what seemed like the entire territory.

After a while, Lionkit grew impatient with the lack of progress and his paws tired from the long walk. Jaykit sensed his brother about to launch off into a stem of complaints at any moment. Only Hollykit's assurance of retribution if he did annoy her kept the golden tabby quiet. But eventually Lionkit could hold his tongue no longer.

"How much longer?" he pressed. "This trail is leading us in circles. We passed that birch tree twice already."

Jaykit had long since grown quiet, locked on a scent he knew was stronger by the moment. His pace quickened, tail shooting up in excitement. Catching on, his siblings also hurried on, their anticipation bleeding over into his. The den was close, he could feel it.

"Wait!" Hollykit called in alarm. She and Lionkit stopped dead in their tracks, simultaneously reaching out to block Jaykit's path. The gray tabby collided with a heap of fur, sending all three kits tumbling down to the ground. It was Jaykit who managed to untangle himself from his siblings first, leaping back to his paws and huffing angrily.

"What was that for?" he demanded in a hiss.

"You were about to run straight on into a patch of thorns and sharp bramble and StarClan knows what else," Lionkit breathed back tartly. "Stupid furball. We couldn't go home to our mom with you all scratched and bleeding. She'd think you got into a fight with a ShadowClan patrol or something equally reckless."

_Like what we're doing right now? _the gray tabby thought sarcastically.

Tentatively Jaykit ventured forward a few steps. True to Lionkit's claim, his whiskers brushed up against something. Putting a paw before him, the blind young cat swiftly withdrew it with a pained gasp as several small thorns pricked him sharply in reproach. He retreated back to where his siblings sat, settling down by Hollykit's side. The three littermates conversed in soft voices. Instinct told them to keep as quiet as possible.

"Clever thinking," Hollykit breathed in grudging admiration. "The mother fox made her den right in the middle of this clump of prickly bushes. Warriors would never venture in there unless they had a good reason to. Considering how good she was at disguising her scent, she made her den full of kit invisible to even trackers with the sharpest noses by hiding it here."

Lionkit swore under his breath. "How are _we _supposed to prove that to the rest of the Clan? Others will claim that the fox just made her dirt here or something. We need solid proof before Firestar will agree to send a patrol to investigate."

Frustrated, Jaykit reached out with his mind as if he could grasp at the consciousnesses of the fox cubs. Beyond the thoughts of his siblings, however, he sensed only faint and timid prey lurking on the borders of his reach. Glaring sightlessly ahead at the unbelievable obstacle that impeded their progress, the tom wracked his brains for a solution. Slowly but surely, his cunning mind formulated an idea he deemed workable.

"Do you think you could find us a path through the bushes?" he asked Hollykit seriously. Not needing sight to know she had nodded her head, Jaykit turned to his brother. "Lionkit, you're the strongest of us. Can you guard our rear while Hollykit and I find a route to the den?"

"Of course I can," Lionkit answered indignantly. "Lead the way."

Grumbling under her breath about the pigheadedness of her brothers, Hollykit once again aided their quest. She padded away from her littermates, quietly pacing amongst the borders of the bushes as she searched for an entrance. Finding one she considered suitable, the black she-cat beckoned her brothers to follow. Jaykit was right behind her, depending on the feel of her fluffy tail to remain on course. Lionkit brought up the rear of the line, constantly poised for a fox to come erupting out of the surrounding branches.

Hollykit effortlessly weaved through the thorns and bushes, silent as usual. Her brothers followed far more noisily and clumsily. Jaykit found himself frequently stumbling over obstacles in his path or scraping his face against a rough branch. All siblings didn't dare utter a word now, so the blind tom was forced to rely on his own perception to guide his path. Hollykit no longer needed his sharp nose to lead the way, the putrid odor of fox was so strong now she and Lionkit could scent it for themselves.

The three kits wound their way forward, moving as soundlessly as they could and hardly daring to breathe. Where were the fox cubs? Were the predators hunched somewhere in the surrounding bushes, just waiting for their chance to strike? Did they know that three defenseless kits were at their mercy?

After a long while of walking and praying desperately to StarClan, Jaykit at last felt something rough and jagged on the corners of his mind. He halted abruptly, blocking Lionkit's way and gently tugging on his sister's tail to urge her to do the same. The tang of fox sharp in their nostrils, the three kits stood completely still and listened intently.

Barley a fex fox-lengths away from them, somewhere just through the thorny branches, emanated the booming yips of the cubs. They banged violently against the ground, growling and snapping amongst themselves. It was like kits scuffling, only a far larger and dangerous scale.

"I'm going to sneak closer," Hollykit breathed to Jaykit after a while. "Someone has to report to Firestar about their size and how many cubs there are. Both of you stay here."

Jaykit nodded enthusiastically at this suggestion. His sister was the only one out the three that could creep up on the playing monstrosities without being noticed. Lionkit would probably charge forward and challenge them if allowed to get too close. And Jaykit? Well, knowing his luck he'd somehow stumble right into the fray and get himself ripped to pieces before he could squeal in agony. Now both toms crouched down in the brush, moving carefully so as not to disturb the noisy bushes that surrounded them.

Jaykit tried to breathe as shallowly as possible, not trusting himself when in such close vicinity to dangerous predators. Lionkit's usually laid-back mind was swirling with worry and excitement that made his own pelt bristle. His older brother shifted only once, _once, _to try and make himself more comfortable as Hollykit ventured forward.

_Crack!_

Utter silence suddenly reigned over the forest. The fox cubs stopped their playing, ears obviously swiveling as they tried to detect the telltale racket that had sounded so near them. Jaykit turned to sightlessly glare at his _mousebrain brother _while Hollykit was frantically running through every prayer to StarClan she could think of. Even the singing birds seemed to have quieted down to observe the situation from their safe perches high atop the trees.

One of the foxes inhaled deeply, barking to it siblings as it caught the fresh scent of cat. That first blasted predator charged forward, three other siblings eagerly following suit. Instinct told them they had just stumbled upon prey. Jaykit's instinct told him to run as fast his stubby legs could carry him if he ever wanted to prove ThunderClan how useful blind cats could be.

The three littermates fled with the speed of the winds. Small and swift Hollykit easily passed her two brothers with Lionkit close behind. Jaykit did his best to follow them, desperately swerving to avoid tree trunks that brushed against his whiskers. He had to rely on hearing to estimate when to jump over roots Lionkit had just cleared. Such a feat was not easy when his own heartbeat was hammering frantically in his ears.

"They're faster than we are!" Jaykit yowled up to his siblings as one fox's fangs nearly missed his tail for the countless time. "Can one of you do something before we're all crow-food?"

"Split up and swerve through the trees!" Hollykit cried back. "We're smaller and more agile than they are. Then just follow our original scent trail back to camp and warriors should be there to help!"

"Take my tail!" Lionkit gruffly ordered Jaykit. "Jump and turn only when I tell you tell. Let me be your eyes for now!"

Ordinarily resentful of such commands, the gray tabby eagerly obliged on this occasion. Keeping a firm grip on his sibling's golden tail, he braced for whatever plan Hollykit had just made up. At her call, the littermates separated to take different routes back to the stone hollow. Hollykit swerved to the right while her brothers steered to the left. It was a tactic they desperately hoped would make it easier to lose their obstinate pursuers.

Only one of the foxes took the bait and followed Hollykit when they divided. Jaykit still could smell three disgusting cubs doggedly chasing him. Apparently they were smart enough to notice two kits made a larger meal than one, not to mention easier prey. Stamina beginning to wane with the exhausting run, he refused to slow down. Even when his lungs began to burn and become starved for air. Lionkit at least had the option to pant for oxygen. Letting go of his brother's tail for one quick gasp would mean consigning himself to the snapping jaws just behind him.

Desperately, Jaykit reached out like he always did. He was hoping to sense some patrol nearby, or better yet, the entire ThunderClan camp. Instead he only felt the two terrified minds of his siblings, and the ravenous minds of the three foxes that still followed their prey. Two were only hungry for the meat the hunt would provide. The largest cub, the leader of the littermates that had been the first to sense the cats, relished far more in the actual perverse pleasure of chasing down helpless prey.

_Run. Catch. Kill. Eat. Run, big gray rat, run! Hungry for gray one, so hungry!_

ThunderClan scent suddenly overwhelming his nostrils, Jaykit realized they had made it to camp. Only, they hadn't arrived at the entrance. Wind buffeted at his fur, promising only empty air to break his fall to the bottom of the stone hollow fox-lengths below. Releasing his grip on Lionkit's tail, the brothers struggled only to dig their claws into the ground and avoid flying over the edge. Lionkit managed to leap to the side and clear danger all together.

Gaining a purchase in the earth at the last possible second, for a terrifying moment Jaykit felt himself lurching over the edge before he could right himself. Precariously close to certain doom he sighed in relief, glad he had survived the ordeal. Then came the three ferocious foxes to come charging right at him. The largest cub had the sense to stop before careening over the abyss. Its siblings, immersed in the thrill of the chase, realized their error too late.

Charging over the edge of the stone hollow, two massive shapes collided into Jaykit as he was dragged to his death along with them. With the frightened yelping of terrified fox cubs and the sound of his siblings screaming his name, the gray tabby met solid ground at long last. Head smashing into a hard surface, the poor young cat knew no more.

**Next chapter: "Does he remember us?" "He better, or else I'm going to feel very ashamed of myself for scaring an innocent kit out of his fur-" "WIND! RIVER!" "Yep, he does. Congratulations, Wind. You can screech at him now."**

**1. As you can see, the order of mentors and apprentices have been slightly altered. Molepaw gets a temporary reprieve from death and thus Ashfur is unavailable for mentoring poor Lionkit. Brackenfur is the most experienced warrior (short of Firestar himself) currently not occupied with an apprentice at the moment and Firestar can see how much of a challenge Lionkit will be. Why does Birchfall get an apprentice before Whitewing? 'Cause Firestar is saving her for Icekit. As stated in the books, white fur is a major disadvantage in the middle of a green forest. Also, the next two litters of apprentices (Ferncloud's and the one Daisy is expecting with Spiderleg) are Birchfall's kin. This is last shot at an apprentice for moons.**

**2. I shall say these tings only once: Jaykit is NOT dead. Owlstar does not take control of his body. The personalities of the Three shall remain intact, for whatever other soul is connected to them.**

**3. Is the fox that thinks Jaykit is a giant rat important? You won't see her (yes, the she is female) for a while. But whatever random things I stick into a story always becomes important eventually. Just many chapters down the road...**


	5. Remember That Which Was Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Warriors _franchise, but all original material belongs to me. Had I owned _Warriors, _Hollyleaf really would have been one of the Three and the fourth series never would have happened. Contrary to what you may believe, six books are more than enough to wrap up an epic battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. **

One moment before, Jaykit's head had roared with agony beyond description. He felt as if his very skull had split open and his fragile body had completely shattered upon the hard ground that had been waiting for him as he crashed into the bottom of the stone hollow. Then, there was no pain at all. Not even a dull ache lingered to torment him. He was pain-free and still very much in one piece.

Coming out of unconsciousness, Jaykit couldn't stop the very immature mewl from escaping his mouth. He had just endured the unthinkable and was beginning to wonder where he was.

Was he in the medicine den being treated by Leafpool at that very moment? She must have somehow slipped poppy seed or some other pain reliever down his throat. Squirrelflight must be hovering anxiously over him, standing vigil over her youngest kit as she frantically awaited for his awakening. Brambleclaw must have been yowling at Hollykit and Lionkit, loud enough to be heard all the way from across camp. And Firestar must know of the foxes by now. He was probably already announcing the news to ThunderClan, summoning up patrols of warriors and apprentices to drive away the last two surviving cubs.

Eyes still closed, Jaykit's brow furrowed in bewilderment when he didn't hear Brambleclaw's scolding voice or Leafpool's quiet assurances to his mother. There was no warm ginger body close to him that could have belonged to Squirrelflight. He couldn't even smell any of his Clanmates! Alarm growing as his delusions were stripped away one by one, the gray tabby snapped opened his eyes. He expected meet the same darkness of his blindness that always greeted him whenever he was in the waking world.

Daylight streamed into his vision to clearly illuminate everything before him. Colors and shapes he saw only in his dreams slowly formed though he was in the waking world. Then Jaykit noticed the two cats standing a respectful distance from his vulnerable form. He inhaled desperately. Neither of their scents were familiar.

The larger of the two strange cats was a tom with long silvery-gray fur. He examined the startled little kit before him with neutral pale green eyes, feathery tail swishing back and forth almost casually. "Does he remember us?" he asked curiously. His voice sounded almost melodic, smooth as the water that flowed in the river and over flattened stones.

His companion was a far smaller she-cat whose ear tips barely reached his chin. Her build was lithe and wiry, fur a nondescript dark brown. She surveyed him with apprehensive yellow eyes. "He better," she growled in a much rougher voice, "or else I'm going to feel very ashamed for scaring an innocent kit out of his fur-"

Suddenly Jaykit collapsed again, eyes clenching tightly shut as he screeched in unbearable agony. This time it actually felt as if his skull _had _cracked open to allow an unstoppable tide of visions and sensations to come surging in. His mind was relentlessly bombarded with unfamiliar sights, but the sounds and scents and feelings were infinitely more poignant to him. It was as if he had been tossed out into a torrential rainstorm, with the water saturating his soaked pelt until he felt almost unable to shoulder the burden.

_Am I Jaykit anymore?... No, my stupid siblings call me Ow but my parents named me Owl... But Thunder gave me the warrior name of Owleyes... Then he died and I became..._

Owlstar growled furiously. Unnerving amber eyes snapping open, his burning gaze fixated upon the two stunned cats before him. With shaking legs he staggered with great difficulty to his paws, now just barely taller than the small brown she-cat. His plain dark gray fur was messed up from his writhing upon the ground, but it only served to make him more ragged and terrifying. Shadow would have been impressed by the snarl on his features that would have sent the fiercest dog imaginable running home whimpering to its Twolegs.

"WIND!" he shrieked in a voice that could have shattered ice. "RIVER!"

Swiftly recovering his composure, River merely bent down to lick at his chest fur. "Congratulations, Wind," he quipped sarcastically. "You can screech at him now."

Claws unsheathed, Owlstar prowled over to the two StarClan warriors. His eyes still burned spitefully and he seriously considered mauling one of the two meddlers into oblivion. "I was incarnated into that kit for nearly _six moons _before you decided to send me flying over the edge of the stone hollow," he hissed hatefully. "Tell me what you didn't send a badger to kill me before I had the chance to become accustomed to life again? And why, in the names of all the ancestors, _did you spare Shadow and Thunder?_"

Wind had never been the docile kind to shy away from conflict. She had unsheathed her own claws and had settled into a defensive crouch as if daring him to lunge. They had never gotten along well in life. ThunderClan and WindClan had actually had actually come dangerously close to war over some minor border dispute that had escalated when both leaders had stubbornly refused to back down. Luckily Wind had died only several moons later and her successor had been unwilling to have Owlstar's formidable warriors rip apart his delicate Clan.

Barring Wind's path with his feathery tail, River regarded the other tom passively. "Calm down," he advised in a soothing tone. "You are not dead, Owlstar. We selected you because it was you who delivered the prophecy and who suggested rebirth to fight the traitor while he was amongst the Clans. For the sake of all of our loyal warriors out there, just listen to us now."

River's gentle voice seemed to seep into Owlstar's head, alleviating his aggression just as the river dulled sharp rocks. Something inside his head compelled him to be reasonable and to comply. The petty rivalries that had plagued them all during their lifetimes were long-dead by now. Their earlier disagreement over upsetting the balance between life and death was forgotten and forgiven. Yes, why didn't he hear them out-

Glaring at the long-haired tom, Owlstar snarled warningly and shook his head vigorously. The bothersome voice that had constantly echoed in his ears dissipated like clouds before the sun. "All right," he ground out in resignation. "I'll listen. Try to persuade me again though, River, and I'll rip out that slippery tongue of yours."

River inclined his head in consent. "Very well. So long as you stay out my mind and Wind's. My thoughts are my own and I do not appreciate you straying into where you do not belong. Remember that _we _are the ones in control here." Owlstar's amber eyes blazed mutinously. "You are the one still connected to a living body, Owlstar. Make of it what you will."

Retracting his claws grudgingly, Owlstar looked about his surroundings. They were in ThunderClan's medicine den, unseen by cats who subconsciously steered out of their way to avoid them. Jaykit's body was curled up in a nest, covered in cobwebs that had partially turned red with his blood. Owlstar's heart clenched in alarm until he was reassured by the rise and fall of the unconscious body's chest. Leafpool was trying to console Squirrelflight, who absolutely refused to leave his side. From outside came Brambleclaw's screeching voice and the yowls of cats preparing to go out and search for the surviving foxes.

Owlstar dimly recalled what had happened before his rebirth and Jaykit's true parentage. The knowledge that Leafpool was technically now his mother was now more than slightly perturbing. Then he noticed how the medicine cat had to conceal most of her own concern and be strong for both the Clan and her sister. Squirrelflight was as devastated as any mother who had actually given birth to her kit saw him so close to death. Unable to feel furious with either of them, Owlstar sighed and turned back to the two meddlers.

"Well, what do you two want of me?" Owlstar's amber eyes narrowed as he suddenly suspected something wasn't right. "Where are the others? Mothflight was the only one who even came close to supporting my plan of rebirth. And Wind, you _never _venture too far away from Gorsestar-" The gray tom abruptly stopped when a heartbreaking expression passed over the WindClan founder's face.

"My mate is unable to be with me at the moment," the brown she-cat stated simply, voice cracking only slightly with the pressure of her emotions. "As for my medicine cat?" She and River turned and led the way out of the medicine den, beckoning for him to follow.

Entering the stone hollow, Owlstar was able to truly see his home for the past several moons for the first time. Cats he recognized only by scent and sound hurried past, unconsciously moving to avoid the three invisible ancestors that walked amongst them. Mesmerized by the activity, he momentarily stopped to observe it all.

Alarmed for the safety of her unborn litter and her eldest kits, Daisy was begging them to stay in the safety of camp. Mousepaw and Hazelpaw hung indecisively around the camp entrance, unsure of whether to bend to the pressure of their wailing mother or the expectant gazes of their impatient mentors. Berrypaw did his best to comfort the frantic Daisy, confidently assuring her they would come back alive and as _warriors _after successfully defeating the foxes. Brightheart was supervising several apprentices and elders in the clean-up of the two battered fox bodies that had stumbled into the hollow. A grumbling Cinderpaw limped back into camp and toward the medicine den, having a massive thorn in her pad that had forced her away from the action.

"Come," River prompted gently.

Owlstar obliged, even though Wind was not leading him to the camp entrance, but rather in the direction of the nursery. Hollykit and Lionkit sulked outside of it, thoroughly chastised and watching Brambleclaw as he rushed to meet up with a patrol he had been ordered to command. Remembering that Shad and Thun lurked somewhere within their bodies, he hesitated slightly as they neared.

"Can they see us?" he ventured cautiously in a whispering tone, almost afraid he would be heard by them if he spoke too loud. "They _are _still Thunder and Shadow."

Wind glanced at the two unsuspecting kits. "Probably not. Whatever their past lives accomplished, both have their memories suppressed and their natural abilities weakened in these forms." She padded past them, slipping into the nursery with River following close behind.

Fur bristling with his nerves, Owlstar slowed as he walked past, staring at those he considered his siblings as both his true self and as Jaykit. Brilliant green eyes met his, while another amber gaze made contact almost immediately after. Hollykit suddenly blinked, tearing her gaze away and accidentally knocking into her brother. She and Lionkit scowled at each other, both too frightened and confuse to ask the other if they too had glimpse the transparent cat. Without allowing them another chance to, Owlstar swiftly rushed into the nursery.

Out of the queens, Ferncloud was currently the only one inside. Squirrelflight was still crouching over Jaykit and Daisy was probably staring at the entrance as she waited for her kits to return. Ferncloud was trying her best to soothe her two kits who had been waken up from their nap by the loud commotion outside. Icekit was beginning to calm down but Foxkit was still squealing for all it was worth.

Owlstar froze as he studied Icekit more intensely. Her pure white fur was starkly out of place out of the dark pelts of her family. Birchfall and Foxkit were brown tabbies, while Spiderleg was black and brown. He turned to look quizzically back at the other leaders. River nodded somberly, nodding for him to continue forward.

Kneeling in close, Owlstar inspected Icekit's closed eyes as he waited for them to open. Mothflight had been known for her long white pelt, but it had been her stormy green eyes had defined her. Dustpelt and her brothers all possessed amber eyes, but Ferncloud's were still green...

Mewling, a drowsy Icekit blearily blinked open her eyes long enough for Owlstar to catch a glimpse of them. Their irises were neither green nor amber, but a stormy shade of blue.

"All right, so Mothflight is in there," he conceded at last. "But how does WindClan's first _medicine cat _wind up reborn as a ThunderClan kit?"

Wind's tail lashed in aggravation. "Mothflight had a brother who also joined the Clan," she ground out as if embarrassed to admit any of her Clanmates had consorted with an outsider. "Somewhere down the line of his descendants mated with a ThunderClan she-cat and produced a litter. There was enough of her blood to be reincarnated into a ThunderClan kit from that same line."

"Gorsestar took the same path," River explained mildly as Owlstar's questioning expression. "Complications came up and we could delay no longer. Several of the founders, including the medicine cat who first heard the whispering voices of our ancestors, agreed to be reborn into their descendants as soon as possible. Crowfeather had another about half a moon after you and your siblings were reborn. As you can recall, he is of Wind and Gorsestar's line..."

_Gorsestar is now my half-brother? _With all of his impressive self-control, Owlstar simply dug his claws deep into the earth beneath him and refrained from yowling at the absurdity of it all. Then his amber eyes narrowed as he barely resisted the temptation to peek into River's thoughts. "What complications are you speaking of?"

"Remember that rebirth is possible without being related to the kit, but it comes at a dreadful price," Wind murmured. Her brown pelt bristled as her golden eyes burned with anger. "The traitor is no longer content with isolated attacks upon the Clans and our warrior code. He has taught his _skill _to others. One managed to slip out of the Dark Forest and into a living kit already. The kit's soul was completely _destroyed _when he did so."

"My _brother _is willing to give up his precious secret to another? I understand he wants to completely desecrate all we stood for but he would have to one intelligent cat on his side willing to help him take power-"

Green eyes dark, River sighed. "Think of the most severe danger that threatened the Clans in recent history. A cat who was willing to unleash an entire pack of ravenous dogs upon an entire Clan and massacre half of another. He attempted to murder his own leader and desired to unite all four Clans as one so badly he enlisted the help of a monster to help him do it. One who continued to haunt his kits to get them to complete the goals of vengeance and domination he had been unable to finish in life."

There were very few cats that could inspire such fear and hatred in even the legendary creators of the Clans. This cat was one of them, and it made Owlstar screech furiously at the revelation.

* * *

In the ShadowClan camp, Tallpoppy's final two kits were reveling in their last days at the top of their age-group. Their apprenticeship ceremony was just a few scarce days away and then they would cease to be the biggest and oldest kits in the nursery. They would just become two small and inexperienced apprentices, ones to be picked on by warriors and mentors and elders and even the older apprentices. So Ivykit and her brother swallowed their notorious ShadowClan pride and joined the younger kits in one last great game.

"Let's all be ShadowClan leaders," Olivekit squealed in excitement. "We'll all be in StarClan, only we're fighting to decide who was the best ShadowClan leader _ever! _I call being Dawnstar!_"_

The wide-eyed kits glanced at each other, instantly shouting out the names of their favorite role models and struggling for dominance. Ivykit was not about to lose her preferred role, and silenced the others with one commanding glare. "I'll be Shadow," she announced in a tone that invited no discussion. "It's only natural that I was the best leader there ever was since I founded this Clan in the first place."

"Shadow was the first of the leaders to die," Shrewkit sniffed. "I'll be Mottledstar, the first ever ShadowClan deputy and the one that made us _great."_

Redkit and Scorchkit shared a heated glare, pouncing at the other kit as they scuffled. It was eventually Scorchkit who emerged victorious and proudly crowed, "I'll be Raggedstar!"

"Not fair!" Redkit whined. "The only other leader I remember is Nightstar and he lost all his lives to _sickness!"_

Ivykit scowled impatiently at him. "Then be Brokenstar!" she snapped.

"No way!" the younger kit growled back rebelliously. "Brokenstar was cast out of ShadowClan as an evil cat and stripped of his nine lives. I don't wanna be a traitor!"

Ivykit glared heatedly at Redkit, eyes burning in exasperation. "Then you're going to be Nightstar. Got it?" The small tom quailed before the tortoiseshell's gaze, nodding meekly. "Good. What about you, Owlkit? 'Cause if you can't think of another male leader you're going to be stuck with the traitor. And you can't be Blackstar, since he hasn't croaked yet."

To young Ivykit, her sole littermate was an enigma. Shortly after their birth Owlkit had pitched a violent fit and had nearly died because of it. He had recovered from the incident, but all of ShadowClan had doubted he would last for much longer. Their mother, Tallpoppy, was at an age most cats considered joining the elders when she had delivered them and none had expected her entire litter to turn out perfect. Owlkit had defied the odds. He had grown strong and was brimming with enormous potential even Ivykit could see. The elders claimed StarClan had personally saved Owlkit from certain death and had blessed him to do great things later in life.

Where the majority of her Clanmates, Tallpoppy included, seemed to view Owlkit as their future savior, Ivykit thought her brother was _weird. _He flatly refused to join her in play-fights unless Blackstar or some other important cat was watching. When he did agree to scuffle with her, the tabby tom would quickly knock her flat on her back and go back to whatever stuff he did when he wasn't around her and the other kits. In Ivykit's humble opinion, Owlkit was as arrogant as the young warriors were, though he did an excellent job disguising it from their mother and the other queens.

Owlkit briefly glanced up from where he was cleaning his fur. Ivykit could just remember his pelt being a light brown when they were very young kits, but it had darkened with age and was now an earthy tone. She suspected his coat would continue to darken for several moons more. His amber eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and Ivykit sensed he was going to rudely decline the offer to join in.

Owlkit surreptitiously sneaked a peek to his right. Blackstar was sharing a large crow with Tallpoppy and Russetfur, observing the squabbling kits as if already trying to discern which mentors would best suit them. Owlkit quickly brightened in false excitement, standing up eagerly while pretending not to notice the leader of ShadowClan was watching him.

"I'm not going to be _Brokenstar!" _Owlkit sniffed disdainfully. "I think I'll be... _Tigerstar."_

All of the kits, Ivykit amongst them, gasped in a mixture of shocked amazement and horror. Blackstar's golden eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as he swiveled his ears to listen in. ShadowClanners may have complained of Nightstar's weakness during his leader and denounce Brokenstar as a treacherous tyrant, but any open mention of Tigerstar was _forbidden. _He was the manipulating ThunderClan deputy that had been banished for attempting to murder his own leader. Tigerstar had convinced a ShadowClan weakened by a devastating sickness to make him their leader. Indeed, he had made them powerful again, but they had almost forsook their souls in the process. They had united with RiverClan under his rule and had temporarily allied with Scourge's rogues before Tigerstar had his nine lives all ripped from him.

"Tigerstar was _beyond _evil," Shrewkit whispered in protest. "How could you ever want to be him?"

Amber eyes glowing, Owlkit turned to challenge the other kits with a voice that could have persuaded a gullible cat to fly. "Tigerstar was ambitious, and wanted only what was best for his Clan," he announced bravely. "When ThunderClan exiled him out of fear for the ideas he posed to them, the ancestors guided his paws a ShadowClan that had lost both its leader and its deputy! StarClan _gave _him nine lives because they truly believed he was best for the Clan. Was it so wrong he wanted to unite all four Clans as one to avoid pointless bloodshed over territory and prey? He opposed ThunderClan only because they wanted to continue to allow kittypets into our world and to disregard the warrior code." He snarled passionately, scratching at the ground beneath him. "I know how the other Clans mistrust us and how the warrior code is slowly being disregarded. We sided with Firestar, and this is how the forest ended up. Now, is Tigerstar such a bad cat?"

Pressing her ears against the back of her head, Ivykit shook hissed in disgust at her brother's melodramatics. "We get it, mousebrain!" she whispered harshly. "You hero-worship Tigerstar. Now can you _please _shut up and stop embarrassing me in front of Blackstar and the entire Clan?"

Owlkit's eyes widened apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ivykit. We can play now."

Without warning, he pounced upon Olivekit, snarling playfully and dragging Shrewkit down with him. Scorchkit and Redkit happily joined in. Cautiously glancing over at her leader and her deputy, Ivykit prayed to the ancestors that her stupid littermate's outburst wouldn't harm her chances of getting a decent and experienced mentor. Then she leaped into the fray, yowling at the top of her lungs.

She didn't notice Blackstar and Russetfur lean in close to whisper to the other, their expressions more intrigued and fascinated than horrified at Owlkit's speech. Tallpoppy had originally been bristling in mortification and had been prepared to leap up and scold her son. Then she noticed her leader's interest and relaxed, beaming in pride at how her kit had managed to attract the attention of Blackstar himself.

Owlkit noted this exchange, amber eyes glowing with triumph as a malevolent smirk pulled at his muzzle. Once again batting sheathed paws at a younger kit, he resolved to show the entire forest that Tigerstar was _supreme _over Shadow herself.

* * *

Owlstar knew of the atrocities Tigerstar had coldly committed all too well. He had been one of the StarClan warriors that had strongly opposed granting the traitor nine lives in the first place. Unsurprisingly Shadow had agreed with him. She was furious that her beloved Clan would be represented by a traitorous and dishonorable rogue that had been born a _ThunderClanner. _Wind had somehow sensed the danger Tigerclaw would have posed to the forest, and had also argued in denying the tom a gift only three others in the forest possessed.

For all of their protests, their warnings had gone unheeded. Thunder believed that if Tigerclaw achieved his ambitions of leadership he would channel his ingenuity into helping his adopted Clanmates. Poor, delusional Thunder, who had always been so desperate to search for redeeming qualities in even the darkest of souls. River had supported him. A leaderless Clan could easily degenerate into a pack of rogues that could have threatened the safety of RiverClan. With his incredible influence on Thunder's side, big brother won again.

StarClan sent a message to Runningnose, the current medicine cat of ShadowClan, telling him of an upcoming force of light that would lift him and his comrades out of their weakness and restore them to former glory. At least Shadow had managed to squeeze a warning into that omen. Her Clan could have its bright new dawn at the paws of a new and charismatic leader, but at a terrible price.

So the ex-ThunderClan deputy was bestowed his nine lives and granted a new name, Tigerstar. Thunder had personally delivered his final life under an alias, expressing his faith in ShadowClan's new leader and encouraging him to focus his resources on repairing the damage Brokenstar and the sickness had dealt. Thunder had been among those who could only helplessly watch as Tigerstar squandered his second chance and blessings on creating more chaos. Under his rule half of WindClan had been annihilated and he attempted to do the same thing to his own former comrades. All of the forest almost became united beneath a bloody and tyrannic leadership before his own ambitions had killed him.

"And now you tell me that monster is _loose _upon the forest once again?" Owlstar snarled furiously. "Why didn't you warn me earlier? Ancestors, why haven't _you _reincarnated yet?"

River twitched his whiskers. "My Clan does not need me as its guardian," he meowed simply. "Leopardstar has learned her lesson in blindly siding with persuasive cats who have desires of taking over the forest. She will not be swayed from her beliefs again. Rest assured, I am going to where I am needed. Mothflight foresaw a litter of my blood is going to be reborn within a few short moons. I certainly will be of assistance by the time Tigerstar and his leader are ready to seize power."

"So will I," Wind chimed in, claws unsheathed. "Gorsestar was reborn into the last kit in WindClan that carries our blood. It will be seasons before I can be reborn into my Clan." She hesitated, stammering on the following sentence as if it physically pained her to admit it aloud. "However, some of my descendants are... were not so dedicated with the warrior code. There will be another litter of my descent... from another Clan... born within only a few short moons."

Unable to slightly smirk at her discomfort, Owlstar nodded and glanced anxiously back in the direction of the medicine den. "I probably should return to my body now. Here's to hoping we meet again before our Clans are destroyed."

Wind huffed. "Let's just pray you remember this encounter when you awaken. I don't want to go through this process every time we need you to be Owlstar again."

Owlstar frowned, unsure of how to feel if that severe bump on the head had indeed unlocked his memories for good. It would just make his life harder. And it would be almost impossible to refrain from tearing Molepaw's ears if the next time he mocked him. As Jaykit he had enough of a temper already. Were he to actually recall he had once been a respected and mighty Clan leader who was forever immortalized in legend... Well, Molepaw wouldn't have a strong chance of survival if he pushed him to his breaking point.

Nodding briskly in farewell to his two fellow leaders, Owlstar left Icekit and the nursery behind as he bounded back toward the medicine den. He _really _didn't want Leafpool or Firestar discovering the legendary Owlstar had chosen to be reborn as their own kin because an ancient evil he had helped create had again returned to the forest.

**Next chapter: Owlstar wakes up again as Jaykit. What, if anything, does he remember of his visit with Wind and River and of his old life? Lionkit wasn't quite sure if he imagined those strange starry cats walking into the nursery, and neither is Hollykit. So they decide to share their secret with their brother, and hope he doesn't think them crazy...**

**1. Owlstar and Jaykit are technically the same spirit, if with their own emotions and thoughts. Think of the time when Jaypaw visited Cinderpaw's unconscious mind discovered Cinderpelt there. Cinderpelt was able to remember both lives while retaining her original personality. Since Owlstar lived for much longer and experienced a more 'meaningful' life, he is the dominant half that emerges whenever he is knocked unconscious. That could change later, though, when Jaykit begins to define himself as his own cat, not just as a reborn Owlstar. **

**2. Lionkit and Hollykit are still StarClan warriors and have the ability to see other ancestors like Firestar is able to. Since they don't remember how to use their gifts to their fullest extent, they can catch only glimpses of things for now.**

**3. The whole "mate only with those from your Clan" rule has to be one cats really don't follow, as if it was they'd all be inbred to the point of deformities. Remember that queens do not have to reveal the father of their litters, and can easily lie about it if they have no "set" mate. It's highly plausible for Crowfeather's father to be Barkface or for Brackenfur to be half-ShadowClan for all that we know, since the only affairs we know about are those actually mentioned in the books. At least one of River's and Wind's descendants probably mixed with another Clan somewhere down the line. Only Thunder's descendants didn't, since his only children were kittypets. Therefore Mothflight being reborn as Icekit is possible in _my _universe.**

**4. Where the soul of the dead cat and the newborn soul merge to form one entity in traditional reincarnation, Tigerstar was not related to Owlkit. He essentially completely destroyed Owlkit's own spirit to take control of his body. Tigerstar remembers everything of his past life already because he is still the exact _same soul. _He is every bit the manipulative, cunning, traitorous prick he was in life and in the Dark Forest. Look at that, already showing off his skills to his Clan and to Blackstar. **

**5. Despite murdering Redtail in cold blood and trying to off Bluestar, _Tigerclaw still got nine lives. _My reasoning? Thunder was too proud to admit that maybe one of his Clanmates could have been pure evil. He bullied the others into giving Tigerclaw his lives, and even gave one to him personally (using a fake name of course!). And that was how a monster with unlimited power and extra lives to boot was unleashed upon the forest :D. Blame Thunder, folks.**


	6. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Were the _Warriors _franchise mine, then every single character would stop acting like freaking _morons! _From what I saw of the latest book, the Clans are content to stand separate while the Dark Forest prepares to mow them down one by one. StarClan is more dominating than ever before, and and they claimed they _never _interfered in the affairs of the living! Thankfully, all original material in this story is mine, and I intend to fix the oh so many things that now bug me with this series.**

When Jaykit first regained consciousness the first thing he was aware of was the pounding ache in his head. It throbbed with his heart, an incessant reminder of how he had blindly plunged off the stone hollow during that wild race for continued survival and had almost wound up with the ancestors while trying to avoid death. Fluttering blue eyes open into the usual darkness that always awaited him in the waking world, he managed a pained groan.

"Jaykit!" Squirrelflight sobbed, voice trembling with her disbelief and joy. She furiously started licking his face in her relief, carefully avoiding his many bandages. "You're awake! Thank StarClan, _you're awake!"_

He couldn't help but purr at her display of affection, leaning into her warm body and inhaling her familiar scent. "Mom," he croaked in a voice hoarse with disuse.

Like a nightmare, realization pounced upon the happy moment. Squirrelflight was _not his mother. _He had personally witnessed that secret birth in the snow, of how she and Leafpool had planned to pass the kits off as Brambleclaw's to avoid attracting further scorn and distrust from their Clanmates and the rest of the forest. Everything he wished to have forgotten upon awakening still lingered in the back of his mind. All of his memories of his _past life _were distant and faded like a half-remembered dream, but he recalled the truth nevertheless.

His flesh and blood was that of the double-forbidden Jaykit, the youngest son of the ThunderClan medicine cat and a young WindClan warrior who was blissfully unaware he had offspring living amongst his rivals. His spirit was that of Owlstar, the little blind tom had been born a mistake, an unhappy accident. Where his elder siblings had been welcomed into the world with love and excitement, his premature birth had been burdened with the belief the sole surviving _runt _would not survive the night. Owlstar had indeed made it to that important milestone by opening his eyes, revealing his crippling blindness and the grim reality he would not last if ever separated from his parents or elder siblings.

_An accident in both lives, _Jaykit mused bitterly. He suddenly felt the urge to pull away from Squirrelflight and withdraw into himself, but the she-cat refused to let him go. She continued covering him in licks and rubbing her muzzle against his face, whispering prayers of gratitude to the ancestors that they had allowed _her son _to remain with her. _But loved in at least one._

"Leafpool!" cried Squirrelflight between her lickings. "He's awake!"

There was the frantic pawsteps as his _biological mother _hurried back into the medicine den. The scent of mouse was strong, and he guessed she must have been carrying back something for her sister to eat. Leafpool was soon over by his side, paws brushing over his body as she examined him thoroughly. Though her outward composure was that of a calm and collected medicine cat, inside Leafpool's mind was a torrent of concern and overwhelming love she would never be able to express.

"How do you feel, Jaykit?" Leafpool asked swiftly. "Do you feel any pain or numbness? Are you dizzy or nauseous? Can you remembered what happened just before you hit your head?"

Clearing his throat, the tabby tom did his best to answer the rapid bombardment of questions. "Er, yes, my head is killing me... but I guess that's just from plunging off the top of the cliff and into camp." His belly rumbled commandingly. "I only really feel starving. StarClan, what I wouldn't do for an entire rabbit right now," he muttered. "And I think the foxes were chasing me and Lionkit through the forest. I didn't sense the sheer drop ahead of me and I just remember falling and hitting my head. Then, nothing."

Jaykit heaved an internal sigh of relief. He had avoided accidentally blurting out that involved Tigerstar returning to the forest to have his vengeance upon the Clans or the fact that he was a legend born into ThunderClan to finally put an ancient threat to rest. Something told him Leafpool would believe any of those claims to be hallucinations by an addled mind and would have prolonged his stay in her den to keep him under strict observation. Exactly what he _did not _need.

Leafpool picked up her mouse and dropped it at his paws. Without hesitation, he immediately began to rip into the delicious flesh. "You can eat this. You've been unconscious for almost the entire day. It's not good for you to eat a large amount in one meal."

Eyes widening in shock, Jaykit barely managed to prevent himself from choking in a mouthful of mouse meat. It had still been around sunhigh when he had returned to his body. Swallowing, he squeaked, "How long have I been out?"

Squirrelflight licked one his ears tenderly. "It's sunset now," she answered gently. "Firestar has announced a Clan meeting to tell everyone that a patrol managed to drive one of the last two foxes off for good. The two that were chasing you never survived the fall. Daisy's first litter are having their warrior ceremony right now. They showed great bravery by lunging right at that mousebrained fox. Brambleclaw is out there with Berrypaw right now." Her chest puffed out in pride. "I'm going to tell him you're up. I'll be back."

As the ginger she-cat got up and padded out of the den, Jaykit turned hopefully to his _birth mother. _"So?" he pressed. "Please, Leafpool, can I have something to dull the pain? My head feels like it's about to split open."

Leafpool sighed regretfully. "I didn't think you would wake up until sometime tomorrow," she admitted softly. "I used the last of the poppy seed on Cinderpaw when she came in with a huge thorn in her paw."

Jaykit's ears drooped in dismay and it seemed his head seemed to ache even stronger at this revelation. "Can't you use another herb?" he asked desperately.

"Poppy seed is the strongest pain killer I know of," the light brown tabby she-cat responded firmly. "Your body requires a good night's rest to help it recover. It's not going to if you're up tossing and turning because a weaker herb wore off while you slept." She sighed in resignation. "I'll try and beg Brightheart to collect some for me. There's no way Firestar would let an unguarded medicine cat out of camp at the moment."

Fur bristling in dread, the tom's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why not? Two of the foxes are dead and another was driven off for good? Didn't the warriors drive off the final fox?"

He didn't need to be able to sense thoughts and emotions to realize that Leafpool was trying to hide something from him. Her long moment of silence was enough to confirm even the most oblivious cat's fears. One of the cubs was still loose in the territory and had abandoned its den to now terrorize unprepared cats. Knowing his luck, the new threat was the third fox that had been chasing him. The very same one that wanted to kill the "gray rat."

Leafpool sternly replied in a voice that oozed false brightness, "I'll be back in a moment. Don't even think of trying to get up while I'm gone. Cinderpaw will be keeping a close eye on you."

As the medicine cat padded away, Jaykit turned his unseeing gaze in Cinderpaw's general direction. He inhaled, noticing her scent for the first time. He could just picture her relaxing in her nest, dark gray tabby fur fluffed up, blue eyes watching him intently. Ancestors, why had he gotten trapped with the most hyperactive cat in the forest? Jaykit would have preferred an arrogant Berry-whatever-his-new-name-is or a gushing Honeypaw over her.

"Stop looking at me like that," Cinderpaw demanded irritably. "It's really creepy, especially considering you can't actually see me and all-"

"Shouldn't you be out there watching the ceremony right now?" he cut in commandingly. "Having a thorn in your pad isn't the most grievous of injuries. Also, you used up the last of the poppy seed. I'm pretty confident the kit that collided with the bottom of stone hollow today needed it more than you did."

She hissed indignantly. "Hey! That wasn't just a little thorn. It was huge, and it went almost right through one of my toes. Leafpool feared I would lose a part of my paw for a moment. Apparently I'm not out of danger yet." The apprentice huffed in frustration. "I'm not supposed to leave this nest except to make dirt. Leafpool has me confined to this den until tomorrow morning just to keep me under close observation. I could have picked up an infection from that thorn, and considering I got it from a dead bush that's a reasonable guess."

Jaykit's whiskers twitched at the unusual statement that had unwittingly burst forth from Cinderpaw's mouth. Then he remembered the unusual circumstances concerning her birth into the world. Maybe he really should have been a medicine cat in his past life. All of the useless information apparently carried on where all practical applications were forgotten.

"At least I have the excuse of not being able to see where I'm going," he retorted grumpily. "You should have been paying more attention to your surroundings when tracking down that fox."

"Hah," Cinderpaw grumbled. For a moment unfriendly silence reigned between them, but the blessed quiet was tragically cut short. The tabby she-cat didn't have the self-control to remain mute for long without again trying to spark conversation. "So... Berrypaw has been whining for moons about how Firestar will probably name him for his stumpy tail. What do you think the odds are he'll turn out to be Berrystumpytail?"

Jaykit smirked at the mental image. Ah, he could just hear that juvenile wail of despair. "'Berry-' is a name that belongs more to a queen than any young warrior tom," he answered roughly. "I doubt he'll be fortunate enough to become 'Berrythorn' or 'Berryclaw.' My guess is he'll wind up with a name that will have half the forest mistake him for a she-cat the next few moons. Something along the lines of 'Berryleaf' or 'Berryfur.'"

The two young cats fell silent as the rest of ThunderClan began to chant three new warrior names. Apparently Firestar had finished up with his ceremony. They listened intently as the new names were yowled, waiting impatiently for the one they were so desperately curious of:

"Mousewhisker! Mousewhisker! Hazeltail! Hazeltail! Berrynose! Berrynose!"

Cinderpaw burst out laughing, rustling around in her nest as she rolled on her back with the force of her amusement. _"Berrynose! _Named for his giant, bulbous, pink nose of course! Because being named for the one feature that makes you look like a warrior is such a shame."

There was a perfect opportunity for a quip, and Jaykit wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation. "Then you'll be Cindermouth within the next few moons."

The dark gray tabby she-cat rose to the challenge. "And you'll be Jayeyes!"

_Owleyes... Named for his own unique feature, the unblinking amber eyes that had rivaled the nocturnal bird of prey's... The eyes Shad and Thun had claimed could somehow unseeingly look right past them and stare deep down into their very soul..._

Face falling, Jaypaw rested his chin on his paws and recoiled into himself. He immediately heard Cinderpaw gasp in alarm at his response, never having intended her joke to be an insult. Her voice wavered with regret, her contrite sincere. "Jaykit! I-I'm sorry! I really never meant to hurt you like that-"

"It wasn't you, Cinderpaw," he meowed firmly, stopping her self-blame. "I'm just really tired, that's all." Prodding at the remains of his mouse, his stomach suddenly squirmed at the notion of eating any more. "And I'm not feeling really hungry at the moment. I just want to see... my parents before I take another nap."

Her inner medicine obviously couldn't help but be unconsciously alarmed at these telltale statements. Yet Cinderpaw still scrutinized him so intensely he could feel her blue eyes burning holes into his gray pelt. "All right," she replied after a few tense heartbeats. "Just so long as you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Jaykit. I didn't mean anything about your blindness, only that your eyes are-"

"Blue, I know," he finished. "Sha- Hollykit always likes to point out how distinctive they make me look like. Apparently jays are supposed to be some bluish shade, too. I could wind up named Jayeyes someday..."

_Again, it's my eyes that set me apart from all other cats. Lionkit will probably be named for that compassionate and brave spirit of his that made him a legend in the first place. Hollykit will either be named after her prowess as a hunter or for her sharp tongue. Me? Forget my endearing wit or my blunt sarcasm. It will be 'eyes again, as it always will be..._

So long as it was only his warrior name that remained the same from his previous life. Never again would he ever want to experience the pain and loss he had endured as Owlstar. Forming the Clans and creating a code that still existed in some form had only been part of the story. There had been the dark days when only small groups of cats had ferociously squabbled over prey and territory, where to make it beyond your second greenleaf made you a veteran. Then there had come of watching his sister die before his very eyes, not realizing she was on her final life until it was far too late to intervene. And his only _true _brother withering away from it, the last of his legendary will having been crushed. Then there had been the deepest betrayal possible from that of his own kin, and of losing _her-_

Jaykit violently brought the train of thought to an end. Great, the ghosts of his past were already coming back to haunt him and he'd just got them back. Shoving away his old fears and doubts, he concentrated only with reuniting with Brambleclaw, who was undoubtedly the kit he earnestly believed to be his own had finally woken up...

* * *

Lionkit honestly couldn't fathom why his father wasn't proud that his young kits had successfully tracked down and flushed out the elusive fox cubs. StarClan, he and Jaykit had even managed to send two plummeting to their deaths and had scattered the others! Then again, Jaykit had also gone flying over the edge and had wound up in the medicine. Lionkit believed he deserved punishment for that. Jaykit was his younger brother, blind and having not yet mastered the skills Lionkit knew he one day would. Until then, it was the older sibling's responsibility to watch over him and keep him safe from harm. Whether he could have avoided it or not, Lionkit had failed in his sacred duties as a big brother.

"You tried to warn him and he couldn't see the edge," Hollykit reminded him as he wallowed in his guilt and misery. Her green eyes glittered in self-loathing. "What I can't handle is why I let you talk me and Jaykit into that stupid stunt in the first place! The warrior code defines everything we do! The rules in it were designed to keep young kits like us _safe! _I knew disobeying them would put us all in danger, and we all charged off anyway! Jaykit getting injured was _my _fault!"

Unable to deal with his sister's blame, the golden tabby tom shook his head stubbornly. "_I _got Jaykit hurt," he meowed firmly. "For that I should be punished. What I don't understand is why Brambleclaw is so angry that we tried to do a good thing for the entire Clan." His amber eyes narrowed slightly. "And why were you agreeing with everything he said?"

Their father had first rushed over to ensure his two conscious kits were truly alive and unharmed. Brambleclaw had nuzzled them happily for a moment, then had unleashed all of his paternal fury. He had not hesitated in nearly bursting their eardrums with the volume of his yowling. He had furiously demanded what foolishness had made them leave camp in the first place, had expressed his disappointment in their actions, and his anger at how they had endangered Jaykit.

Brambleclaw had obviously wanted to yowl more, but Dustpelt and Spiderleg had dragged him off before he could. Their apprentices had earned their ceremony during the incident, and Firestar was about to grant all three of Daisy's eldest kits their warrior names. The ceremony wasn't quite for some time, but all three mentors needed to look presentable as they watched their apprentices finally become warriors.

"Want to go into the nursery?" Hollykit piped up after a while as they idly watched the ceremony. "I don't think we're supposed to be out here while being punished."

"Nah," Lionkit muttered. "Icekit and Foxkit are probably whining or something because of all this noise. Ferncloud will probably go ballistic if we somehow upset her precious balls of fluff. I don't even think _you _could avoid setting her off."

He waited for his sister's angry protest at the insult to her abilities, but she had fallen quiet. Wondering what had caught the black she-cat's attention, Lionkit turned to look.

His amber eyes just detected a shimmer in the air. There was a name for the strange sight, and Lionkit thought it was called a _mirage. _Birchfall had claimed that on the hottest days in greenleaf, tired and thirsty cats could imagine things that weren't actually there. Of course, Lionkit didn't really buy the story and it was barely even newleaf. Straining his eyesight, he studied the glimmerings closer.

The disturbances in the air were coming closer, becoming easier to see as they approached. They formed the silhouettes of three unknown cats, just barely visible as they padded right through the crowd of ThunderClanners. The first two, a lithe dark brown she-cat and a long-furred silvery-gray tom, walked past right past them. Lionkit shivered as he felt their eyes glance briefly upon them before they vanished into the nursery, seeing their mouths move with voices he could not hear. In the daylight he could just make out the glittering stars in their fur.

Behind the first two cats was a small solid gray tom. Unlike either of his companions, no stars flecked his fur. But his wide eyes were a brilliant shade of amber, and the unnerving gaze was fixed unblinkingly upon Lionkit and Hollykit. Then the tom broke eye contact and hurried after his companions, almost as if afraid of the two kits.

Fur bristling, brother and sister turned to exchange a disbelieving and frightened glance.

"Did you just see... _that?" _Hollykit ventured in a whispering tone.

"The dead cats?" Lionkit breathed back in amazement. "I think I just did. The brown she-cat..."

"...The silver tom..."

"And the gray tom with the freaky eyes," they blurted out simultaneously.

Hollykit shook her head, green eyes sharply watching the nursery entrance. "What could they want with Ferncloud and her kits? Surely no cats are meant to die today! And both Foxkit and Icekit are perfectly healthy, and so is their mother."

Lionkit pondered for a moment before a brilliant idea dawned on him. "Maybe they're StarClan warriors that are taking another dead cat on a tour of the forest or something. Did you see any stars in that gray cat's pelt? He could be an ancestor of the ancient cats that used to live by the lake before the Clans did. And all he wants to do is see what his home looks like now-"

"Mousebrain!" Hollykit hissed in characteristic annoyance as she cuffed him over the ear. "What kind of sense does that make? Let's just wait here and see what happens when they come back out. If they have Icekit's spirit with them or something then we'll know what they came for."

For several tense moments, there was no sign of movement in the entrance. Lionkit couldn't help but slowly creep toward the nursery, ears straining to detect any conversation emanating from within. Silent as a shadow, Hollykit followed his example and seemed prepared to actually _enter _the very same den StarClan warriors were in.

Suddenly a gray blur surged forth from the nursery, and it took all of Lionkit's self-control to keep him squealing and tumbling backward as the spectral tom with the unnerving eyes surged by. He and his sister watched as the dead cat hurried and disappeared into the medicine den. Golden fur bristling at the unexpected surprise, Lionkit glanced back at the nursery to see if the StarClan warriors would also emerge. None did, and he soon tired of waiting.

"...Maybe we should go and speak with Jaykit later when he wakes up," Lionkit suggested after several moments of silence. "He could have heard or sensed something we didn't. StarClan, they could have been looking to _speak with him!"_

Normally skeptical and wary of any of her older brother's usually poor ideas, Hollykit earnestly agreed with this one. "Let's do that. I have a feeling Leafpool won't like it if we claimed to have seen dead cats right in the middle of camp. She might even try and make one of us her _apprentices!"_

Lionkit understood why his little sister shuddered at what, for her at least, was the unthinkable. When she had been younger, Hollykit had desired nothing but to _become _the medicine cat apprentice. She had been attracted by the power and prestige the position would bring her, and how invaluable she would be in a Clan otherwise filled with fighters and hunters. For an entire moon she had tried to memorize the herbs and suck up to Leafpool. Hollykit had kept her brothers up all night as she had vividly described _everything _she would do to uphold the warrior code and better ThunderClan when she succeeded her mentor.

Then Hollykit realized she would only be scavenging the forest for herbs instead of hunting live prey that could help sustain the cats unable to catch their own food. Long days memorizing difficult procedures for healing cats paled in comparison to going out on patrols and learning new hunting techniques. Hollykit had only permanently given up her medicine cat ambitions upon discovering Leafpool would only teach her defensive moves instead of how to actually _attack _an enemy before they could get her first.

Shaking his head at his sister's response, Lionkit temporarily forgot about the spirit incident as Hollykit dragged him into yet _another _argument over the matter.

* * *

It was the dead of night before Hollykit could manage to sneak out of her nest and visit her younger brother. Her punishment could have confined her to the nursery, but the she-cat's rebellious nature would not allow to her rest peacefully until the matter about the StarClan cats was finally settled.

Squirrelflight was exhausted from the day's ordeal, and did not even stir as her daughter skillfully wriggled out from under her. Lionkit had been snoring loudly and was oblivious to her escape attempt. Hollykit had left him that way; her brother's blundering would only wake someone up. (Also, his snoring helped to muffle the few rustlings she couldn't help but make.) Ferncloud and her litter were sleeping soundly. Daisy didn't even stir as the young kit slipped past her and out into the camp.

She had heard Sandstorm lead Thornclaw and Whitewing out on the moonhigh just several moments ago, so there was no worry of them discovering her out of the nursery. There was usually a vigilant sentinel guarding the camp that could have spotted her, but thankfully the three brand new warriors on guard weren't looking out for internal disturbances. Judging by the soft snores, Mousewhisker had fallen asleep on his paws. Hazeltail swayed with exhaustion, and Berrynose prodded her once in a while to keep her alert.

Black pelt making her melt in with the concealing shadows, Hollykit stalked across camp and silently entered the medicine den. Leafpool and Cinderpaw were thankfully both sound asleep.

Sending a prayer of gratitude for her ancestors, Hollykit scanned the area until she found Jaykit. She and Lionkit had not been allowed to visit him earlier, mostly because he had been unconscious for the majority of the day and because Leafpool had believed he was in no condition for visitors.

Creeping to his side, Hollykit's heart again fluttered with guilt as she noticed the cobwebs and the stench of poultice on her brother. Jaykit was her _only _little brother. Like Lionkit, it was her sacred duty as an older sibling to keep him safe. Regardless of whether he was able to see or not, that responsibility would lie with Hollykit even when they were all senior warriors.

_Next time, I will protect my brother, whatever the cost, _Hollykit vowed determinedly to herself.

She had originally intended to question Jaykit about the StarClan warriors tonight, but personally seeing his current condition for the first time, Hollykit decided against it. Besides, with the medicine cat only pawsteps away from them, it was a stupid idea anyway. Instead the black she-cat only reached out and licked one of his bandaged ears. It reflexively twitched when her pink tongue touched it, but Jaykit didn't stir.

Hollykit never really considered herself an overly emotional kit. Unlike Poppypaw or Honeypaw, who displayed their affection for their loved ones openly and frequently, she was more likely to allow her love free reign _only_ on the inside. She did her best to please Squirrelflight by diligently adhering to the warrior code and keeping an eye on her mischievous brothers so their mother wouldn't constantly have to worry about them. She would never be a better fighter than Lionkit, but she would be the best hunter in the entire forest if it would make Brambleclaw happy. Purring and rubbing and sharing tongues _wasn't _how she displayed her love.

Despite his blindness, Jaykit had never seemed helpless in her eyes. His other sharp senses more than compensated for his one handicap, and his sharp tongue disguised any internal weaknesses he could have had. Yet here he was, vulnerable for one of the rare times Hollykit had seen him, and it had stirred the unusual tenderness within her.

"Sleep tight, Jaykit," she whispered to her dreaming little brother, before slipping out of the medicine den and back toward the warmth of her waiting nest.

**Next chapter: With the StarClan cats having temporarily slipped Lionkit's and Hollykit's minds, the days swiftly pass. Jaykit is healed from his injuries, and still secretly harboring the burden of his past life within. It is finally time for the Three to be apprenticed, and time for Jaykit to put his moons of preparation to the test. Can a blind cat once again prove to the skeptical forest he can be a warrior?**

**1. I made Berrynose and his siblings warriors early. By the time the first book of TPoT rolls around, they've been apprentices for nearly six moons. Most become warriors around that age, so I figured it was time to just give them their names already. Plus, it gets rid of three extra apprentices I'd have to right about ;).**

**2. While I don't care or despise most of the warrior names from TPoT and onward (excepting Blossomfall and a few others), I really see to reason to change names this early in the story and complicate things more than they have to be. It'll change though when Firestar is no longer the one calling the shots ;) (Remember that _three _of the forest's greatest leaders were reincarnated into ThunderClan, and that this is a stand-alone story that will span through their entire quest.)**

**3. Lionkit and Hollykit can just see spirits thanks to their stirring abilities. As time progresses, their powers will strengthen and so will their old connection with StarClan. Since Jaykit is sensitive to these kind of things, they wanted to see if he also saw the ghosts in his dreams or something. But with him injured, they'll forget about this incident for a while.**

**4. ShadowClan isn't known for their warmth, and Hollyleaf was _never _a touchy-feely kind of cat. Her earlier social awkwardness from her time as Shadow carried over. Hollykit would much rather be the best warrior she can be to show how much she loves a cat rather than just _admitting _it. She'll be less intense when her friends and siblings can pull her out that shell :). But never will Hollykit/Shadow be overly affectionate or anything like it.**


	7. Apprenticeship

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Warriors. _Had I, then Lionblaze would have killed Tigerstar _again _to keep the crazy cat from screwing with the living again. And Hawkfrost would have realized following in Daddy's footsteps was a _terrible _idea! Alas, I can not change what I do not own, but fortunately at least this original material belongs to me.**

After six moons of play-fighting and only pretending to be a noble warrior serving under an imaginary leader, of wistfully watching as her friend Cinderpaw was made an apprentice and started her training moons before she did, of only being able to take prey and learn stories from the elders, this day had finally come for Hollykit. No longer would she just be a mere kit at the bottom of Clan hierarchy. From now on she would learn from an actual, worthy warrior. She could now faithfully serve her Clan and support the queens and elders and kits that could not fend for themselves.

Today Hollykit would finally become an apprentice. Today she would finally set down the path to becoming a true _warrior._

Squirrelflight had been bursting with pride for her three kits, and had eagerly assisted the other queens in grooming her children's pelts in order to make them all look presentable for their upcoming ceremony. Hollykit had also noticed with some amusement at how some relief had been mixed in with her mother's pride and joy. Squirrelflight had been anxious to resume her warrior duties, and had been tagging along on patrols and helping around camp for several moons now. Both mother and daughter could finally get to doing what they loved best, being warriors that supported all of ThunderClan.

Hollykit's thick black fur had been groomed until it had acquired a brilliant shine. Her pelt would never be as sleek as Honeypaw's had been the day of her apprenticeship ceremony, but her brilliant green eyes glittered with the excitement she refused to make her look like a giddy mousebrain. Still she radiated enough raw enthusiasm to completely make up for her smaller than average size.

In comparison, Lionkit looked downright magnificent. His thick golden tabby pelt gleamed in the sun and made it seem his fur was made of light. Amber eyes bright and chest puffed up with accomplishment, Hollykit could see the handsome warrior her brother would one day become. However, he was far from stoic. His paws kneaded impatiently at the ground and his tail lashed every so often as his pent up energy was released.

Jaykit was still the smallest of the litter, but at least his pelt no longer looked scruffy. Squirrelflight's merciless tongue had licked his messy pelt into position and it low lay neat and tamed. His ears were pricked impatiently for Firestar's announcement as the three siblings waited for their leader to ascend to the Highledge and to officially begin their ceremony.

Not that the majority of ThunderClan hadn't already gathered, of course. Virtually the entire Clan couldn't wait to see the lucky warriors who had been chosen to mentor the kits of the deputy and the grandchildren of Firestar himself. Her soon to be mentor was no longer a surprise for Hollykit herself, but the rest of ThunderClan didn't know that. Cinderpaw and her siblings were clustered near the apprentice den. Catching Hollykit's gaze, the dark gray tabby she-cat grinned and raised her tail. Molepaw seemed rather sour he was again going to be forced to share a den with his _favorite _Clanmates, but with his sisters near by he had the common sense to keep his big mouth shut.

"Can we hurry this up?" Jaykit muttered. "I want to explore the territory already."

Brambleclaw cuffed him lightly with a sheathed paw, but his amber eyes glittered with amusement. "Be patient. You waited six moons for this day, a few heartbeats more won't kill you."

Squirrelflight scowled playfully at him. "Don't tell him that. It's good he's ready to leap right into life. Sitting around certainly never got _me _anywhere when I was an apprentice. If I had done so, then I never would have tagged along with you on that quest to find Midnight."

Her mate nodded in agreement. "Can't argue with that one," he conceded brightly. "If you were so obnoxiously persistent than maybe we never would have mated and our kits never would have been born." He nuzzled her tenderly. "Never mind, Jaykit. Be as impatient as you want. Apparently it runs in the family so there's no escaping it either way."

Embarrassed at his parents publicly displaying affection in front of _the entire Clan, _Lionkit hastily averted his eyes. Jaykit shook his head and grumbled something intelligible under his breath. Hollykit thought she saw Squirrelflight's green eyes darken slightly when Brambleclaw spoke, but the observation was forgotten as she noticed the fire-colored pelt of the ThunderClan leader emerge from his den. Firestar ascended to Highledge, gazing down upon his Clan for a moment and looking exactly like the noble, legendary cat he was.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Hollykit couldn't help but shiver as the ancient words that escaped Firestar's mouth. This was the very same summon used by leaders of all the Clans since their very creation. Now _she _was old enough to sustain herself, and finally able to be a part of the history that so defined ThunderClan. Tense in anticipation, Hollykit also felt her brothers' impatience as the rest of the audience gravitated toward their leader.

Spiderleg, the last of a hunting patrol that had arrived only seconds earlier, quickly dropped his mouse on the fresh-skill pile and hurried over to sit beside his father, Dustpelt. Ferncloud and Daisy emerge to stand near the nursery in order to watch the kits they had helped to raise become true members of the Clan. ThunderClan was now missing only two warriors, and Firestar was just about to begin when they charged in through the camp entrance. Stormfur and Brook were both bristling in embarrassment as they went to sit together at the back of the crowd, exchanging a mortified glance. The warriors exchanged knowing glances and purred in amusement at a private joke Hollykit could only guess at.

Firestar's eyes also sparkled with laughter as he resumed his declaration. "Now that the _tardy _members of ThunderClan have arrived, I can finally announce that three of our kits have reached the age of six moons. They are now old enough to begin down the path to becoming warriors and to receive mentors to guide them along the way." His emerald gaze firmly swept over the cats gathered, lingering longer upon the three young kits that craned their necks to stare up at him. "These three kits are the children of our courageous and faithful deputy, Brambleclaw. And, yes, they are also the grandchildren of the handsome, legendary leader with the pelt the color of fire."

Purrs of amusement rang out through the stone hollow. Dustpelt rolled his eyes, but even that stern old warrior was struggling to hide his smile. "Yet though are my deputy's kits, as well as the kits of my own daughter, that does not mean they shall receive special treatment," he meowed sternly. "They shall prove themselves as any other apprentice has to in order to earn their warrior names. Those I have selected to mentor them are not favored above their Clanmates. I chose them because they are wise and experienced warriors who will _not _pamper these new apprentices in anyway."

Brambleclaw nodded down at his offspring. "Remember that," he whispered. "Blood does not define you. It is your individual strengths and beliefs that do."

"Lionkit!" Firestar called. "Step forward."

Gulping, the golden tabby padded up to his leader. Hollykit could see he was trembling like a leaf from his nerves, but still her brother found the strength to look their grandfather directly in the eye. Several warriors murmured in appreciation as Firestar continued.

"This is a proud day for ThunderClan, for by naming apprentices we show that our Clan will survive and remain strong. Lionkit, until the day you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Lionpaw." Turning to the audience, Firestar scanned the cats until he located the one he was searching for. "Brackenfur, come here."

As the strong golden brown tabby emerged from the crowd, Hollykit couldn't help but sigh wistfully. Brackenfur was one of the oldest and most respected warriors in all of ThunderClan, and she had secretly dreamed of having him as a mentor. Still she didn't harbor any ill feelings toward the newly named Lionpaw, as she knew her brother required a seasoned and strict mentor far more than she did.

"It has been many moons since your last apprentice, Whitewing, became a warrior. The time has come for you to take Lionpaw on as another." The two toms exchanged a meaningful glance, and Hollykit wondered at the history that they must have shared. "Your own apprenticeship was hectic, and half the time I had to take on to make sure you progressed with your age-mates. Yet you've had two mentors and mentored two fine apprentices. I know you shall pass on your temperance and wisdom to Lionpaw that will make him a valuable warrior of ThunderClan."

"Brackenfur was Graystripe's only apprentice," Squirrelflight explained helpfully to a confused Hollykit. "At the time Graystripe was preoccupied with Silverstream, so your grandfather made sure he continued to learn normally."

Hollykit's eyes widened in realization. _Right. Silverstream was the RiverClan she-cat the old deputy loved and used to see in secret. She was Stormfur's mother._

"I thought Brackenfur mentored only one apprentice before," she whispered questioningly.

Brambleclaw sighed sadly as his eyes clouded with memories. "His first apprentice was my sister, Tawnypelt. Brackenfur mentored her for a short time before she decided to join our father in ShadowClan."

The black she-cat was at a loss for any logical reason any cat would willingly leave the Clan of their birth to side with the enemy. But it had been a different time then, when both Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt had been distrusted in ThunderClan solely for being Tigerstar's kits. And ShadowClan couldn't have been _that _bad. They were now and honorable and respected Clan that honestly seemed to be trying to atone for their tumultuous past. So what if they were hostile toward outsiders? They were only trying to protect their own Clanmates and preserve their way of-

"Hollykit, step forward." Lionpaw and Brackenfur had already touched noses and slipped back into the crowd. Now it was her turn to receive a mentor.

Momentarily seizing up at the realization one of her biggest dreams was about to become true, Hollykit froze like a mouse before it was pinned beneath the hunter's claws. Jaykit nudged her encouragingly, and the black she-cat padded forward to meet her destiny. Firestar gazed benevolently down on his granddaughter with identical emerald eyes that shone with warmth. Feeling her uneasiness melt away like ice before the sun, Hollykit arrived before her leader.

"Hollykit, from now until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Hollypaw."

Nodding, Firestar gestured for her new mentor to come up. Looking just as nervous as she was, a young light brown tabby tom tentatively emerged from the crowd. Just recently Birchfall had been the youngest warrior in ThunderClan. Surely at least several cats were wondering why Firestar was entrusting his own grandchild to a new warrior. However, since Dustpelt was beaming with fierce pride for his son and none really wanted to infuriate the somewhat scary old warrior, those doubting their leader's decision smartly kept their thoughts secret.

"Birchfall, you were the youngest cat here that still remembers our old forest home, and the first ever ThunderClan cat to both be apprenticed and to receive a warrior name at this new territory. Yet you look to the future instead of the past, are among the first warriors of a brand new generation here by the lake. I know that will you pass your bravery and spirit down to Hollypaw and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Birchfall and Hollypaw tentatively touched noses, each as timid as the other. Amber eyes meeting her green eyes, they suddenly filled with sympathy. Birchfall must have noticed the uncertainty in their depths, he suddenly strengthened and grinned reassuringly at her. Hollypaw found herself returning the smile as she and her mentor rejoined the crowd. She went over to sit by Lionpaw as both breathlessly awaited the next cat to undergo the ceremony.

It was now _Jaykit's _turn.

* * *

Jaykit had painfully proved to all of ThunderClan several times over on how adamant he was on becoming a warrior. For moons now he had been tracking down, stalking, and pouncing on accursed pieces of moss. He had demanded information on the territory from apprentices and warriors, determined to create a detailed mental map of this unfamiliar forest he could use to help navigate it. Before Brightheart had been confirmed his future mentor he had sucked up to every eligible in the Clan. StarClan, he had avoided the medicine den as much as physically possible until he had crashed into the stone hollow!

After regaining his memories as Owlstar, Jaykit had conquered his old fears of battle and fiercely wrestled with the kits in the nursery. He had originally thought his old prowess would immediately return to him when it was needed. But it hadn't. He remembered the old techniques and how to perform them, but the muscles of his body had never learned the battle moves. That had meant seasons of training had all been seemingly lost forever, and Jaykit had been left to struggle without them.

For all of his talent in battle, Lionkit had unfortunately not retained his _mentoring _skills. Fighting was second nature to him, an instinct that had been there since his first birth as Thunder. He had absolutely no idea on how to explain it to his siblings. It was like a hawk trying to teach a cat to fly. Not to mention Lionkit often accidentally whooped his brother's tail more often than not when his instincts had difficulty discerning the difference between _student _and _enemy._

Hollykit had helped out as best she could, but fighting was not her strong point and she tended to snap whenever Jaykit asked one too many questions. It was too humiliating to even practice with Foxkit and Icekit, as he had trouble defeating two very young kits, one of which happened to be a reborn medicine cat. Cinderpaw had offered to assist him, but Jaykit had declined. His stupid male pride wouldn't allow him to accept aid from a she-cat that had literally been born generations after his death as Owlstar.

So, his fighting was a little underdeveloped and he was physically a little behind on his sister (and way behind his brother), but none of that meant Jaykit was _destined _to be a medicine cat! Didn't any of these mousebrains realize how absolutely terrible he was with whiny and injured cats?

Still, Jaykit sensed a good number of his Clanmates still foolishly assumed he would become Leafpool's apprentice today. It took all of the little tom's self-control to keep him from lunging at the next cat that thought it and tearing his claws into his flesh. He was just that furious with the inability of others to accept blindness wasn't a death sentence for a warrior.

"Jaykit," Firestar meowed, breaking his inner ranting. "Step forward."

Raising his head up in defiance to the skeptical stares he felt burning his gray pelt, Jaykit padded toward his leader. He effortlessly weaved his way through the crowd of cats without bumping into a single one or stepping on someone's tail. The climb up to the Highledge was faultless. He didn't slip or stumble a single time. Jaykit had been led the way up here by his siblings secretly for the past five nights until he had memorized the path. He could now perform it without even hesitating once.

Jaykit couldn't help but sightlessly smirk down at the skeptics who had doubted him below. He had sensed most of them had expected Firestar would have had to rescue him from walking right over the ledge. Only several cats, including his surrogate parents, Leafpool, and Brightheart, were not shocked by his success. Cinderpaw had been pleasantly surprise. Lionpaw and Hollypaw were silently cheering for their brother, and probably wearing grins large enough to split their faces in two.

"Jaykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall now be known as Jaypaw. Your blindness presents a difficult challenge to you, and one I am confident you shall overcome in time," Firestar told him earnestly. "That is why I am giving you a mentor who understands your unique situation, and teaches you to use it to your best advantage. Brightheart, come here."

Brightheart joined them without any gasps of astonishment from her Clanmates. Really, she was the only other cat in ThunderClan with a sight impairment, excepting only Longtail. It was only natural Brightheart mentor him.

"Brightheart, you can still see, but your lost eye allows you to understand where Jaypaw is coming from. I trust you to guide his way throughout his apprenticeship and teach him how to best use the abilities StarClan have provided him. May you also pass on your limitless patience and inner strength, and make Jaypaw a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Leaning forward, Jaypaw allowed Brightheart to touch noses with him. He knew better than to try and do it himself as he'd somehow headbutt his brand new mentor off the Highledge if he did. Brightheart purred proudly, and the unified voices of ThunderClan rang out to to acknowledge their three new apprentices.

"Lionpaw! Hollypaw! Jaypaw! Lionpaw! Hollypaw! Jaypaw!"

Jaypaw realized that not all the cats were as enthusiastic as they sounded, and pretended to be so only out of fear for disrespecting Firestar or Brambleclaw. He didn't mind much: all these doubters would soon be eating their own tails when they realized he was still the capable warrior he had been in his previous life. Allowing Firestar to descend from the Highledge first before confidently following, Jaypaw immediately dashed over to his family.

Whatever he was about to say, however, was quickly drowned out by Lionpaw's near deafening boom of excitement. "We're all finally apprentices!" he crowed triumphantly.

Even in his euphoria at actually having gotten this far, Jaypaw's sarcastic instincts couldn't help but drawl back at this obvious statement. "Gee, really?"

Jaypaw winced as he felt his elder brother's heavy, sheathed paw bat him kindheartedly over the back of the head. "Not even your deadpanning can ruin today for me, little brother," he retorted playfully. "Not only am I finally able to hunt and venture out of camp, but I also got _Brackenfur!" _

"Brackenfur takes no nonsense from his students," Brambleclaw reminded his supposed son sternly. "You're not a kit anymore, Lionpaw. ThunderClan is now expecting you to carry your weight around here. That means feeding the kits and elders before yourself, listening to the senior warriors, and obeying the warrior code." Jaypaw could just envision Hollypaw nodding eagerly at all of this, and had to bite down on his tongue to keep his snicker from coming out.

No sooner had the deputy spoken, when Brackenfur called for his new apprentice. "Lionpaw, you can boast about your new status later. Right now we're going down to the mossy hollow with Ashfur, Molepaw, and Poppypaw to assess how your battle training shall progress."

Lionpaw quickly touched noses with his littermates and yowling a farewell to Brambleclaw before dashing after his mentor. Jaypaw listened as his frantic pawsteps faded away, and swiveled his ears to wait for Brightheart. She had temporarily wandered out of his earshot, and so decided to wait until she came to him.

Where Brackenfur had immediately assumed his old position as mentor, Birchfall was just easing into the challenging roll for the first time. Instead of calling out to Hollypaw, he personally came up to her. Jaypaw heard the young tom's uneven breathing and even swore he could hear the hammering of his heart. One short glimpse into Birchfall's mind exposed all of the broiling uncertainty he had expected to discover. StarClan, he wouldn't have been surprised if the brown tabby tom exploded with the pressure of having to assume responsibility for the deputy's 'daughter' with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight herself so near to him.

"Come on, Hollypaw," Birchfall managed to meow in a relatively even voice. Well, at least he had inherited Dustpelt's composure. "We're joining a patrol with Sorreltail, Cloudtail, and his apprentice to give you a proper tour of the territory." Brambleclaw must have been looking straight at him, for the younger tom suddenly gulped nervously. "If that's all right with you, Brambleclaw."

ThunderClan's deputy must have inclined his head in consent. "Whatever you believe is right, Birchfall. I gave Cloudtail permission for the border patrol earlier this morning. Hollypaw is your apprentice, and I have the utmost confidence you will make her into a great warrior."

"Okay, Dad," Hollypaw broke in, voice trembling with her suppressed eagerness. "Can I just go and see the territory with Cinderpaw now?"

"Oh, just go already," Squirrelflight broke in. "Don't let your clingy parents keep you back from seeing the forest."

Hollypaw eagerly bounded off to join her mentor and best friend in the patrol, eagerness rolling off her in waves. Feeling incredibly awkward, unfortunate Jaypaw was stranded with his surrogate mother and father, desperately waiting for his mentor. Brightheart was currently trying to console her daughter. Whitewing had handled a younger warrior getting an apprentice before her extremely well, but she still felt disappointed she had lost out on the opportunity at least until Ferncloud's litter reached six moons of age.

_Of course her only daughter is more important than the apprentice she just received moments ago, _Jaypaw muttered to himself. _Brightheart better have something useful planned, though, when she finishes. I really don't want to spend the first day as an asset to the Clan watching kits and cleaning the elders. _

After what seemed like an eternity, a flustered Brightheart hastened over. She was obviously embarrassed at having kept her young charge and the deputy himself waiting, and berated herself for such. But her maternal concern had also been eased, for Whitewing's dismay have been resolved enough for Brightheart to feel content she had done her job as a mother.

"Sorry," Brightheart meowed simply. "There was something I had to take care of first."

"Of course," Squirrelflight answered sympathetically. "A mother's job isn't over even after all of her kits have earned warrior names and have mates and families of their own." Her words were genuine. She may have been impatient to resume her normal warrior duties, but Jaypaw sensed she could continue looking after her 'kits' as any biological mother would have.

"Brightheart, Cloudtail's border patrol has already left and there's a sparring session about to start in the mossy hollow. You're welcome to join us on our hunting patrol if you like," Brambleclaw meowed politely.

Managing to keep a perfectly straight face, the gray tabby tom inwardly smirked at how much effort the dark tabby tom had mustered up just to make the offer. Jaypaw could have been blind, but even he could feel the rolls of desire and impatience rolling off of Brambleclaw. It was no surprise that he and Squirrelflight wanted to take a little detour on their patrol. She had been cooped in the nursery, unable to steal away for any kind of romantic tryst.

_Please, Brightheart, say no. Let's just avoid the awkwardness and let the lovebirds have their privacy._

"Thank you, but I'll have to decline," the she-cat responded gracefully. "I'm planning to show Jaypaw around the territory by myself. He'll learn more without other cats to distract him."

"Of course," Squirrelflight meowed, thinly concealing her relief. He licked Jaypaw quickly over the ears, before the mortified young tom could draw away. "Be on your best behavior. Do as your mentor tells you."

Then she and the ThunderClan were off, bounded out the camp entrance like a couple of giddy apprentices. Brightheart was radiating amusement, and Jaypaw barely held back his smirk. He was an ignorant little apprentice who wasn't _supposed _to know about those kinds of things.

"Where were they off to so fast?" he convincingly asked in a confused voice.

"Never you mind," Brightheart replied tersely. "Come on, Jaypaw, let's go and show you the territory. I'm going to make you memorize it like the back of your paw so you don't need any eyesight at all to navigate it."

The gray tabby tom's pricked eagerly, despite his best efforts to maintain his dignity. "How much are you going to show me today?"

"Daylight permitting, everything," his mentor answered, playfully flicking him with her tail. "We won't start heading back until around sunset, and we'll probably catch a little prey along the way for ourselves and to take back home to the Clan. Come on now, we're burning sunlight!"

He may have remembered his past life as the sharp-tongued and conversed Owlstar, but the enthusiasm of his new youth drowned out his old habits. Tail stuck straight up into the air, Jaypaw eagerly dashed to the camp entrance, barely managing to avoid Mousefur as he did. He waited for Brightheart there, paws clawing at the earth impatiently, and he then allowed his mentor to take the lead.

Inhaling the fresh scents of the forest, and then exhaling as a long sigh of relief, Jaypaw prepared himself for the challenge ahead.

**Next chapter: We interrupt our normal story posting to give you an important allegiances chapter. Also included is a brief glimpse into the younger days of the Three when they were still Thunder, Shadow, and Owlstar. So come back if just to see the little kitties :D.**

**1. Considering Lionpaw is a freaking fighting prodigy, Brackenfur naturally decided to first take him out to the mossy hollow to test out his wicked skills. Hollypaw just gets the standard see-the-territory patrol, and may or may not encounter a hostile ShadowClan patrol while out there. Brightheart is determined to make Jaypaw memorize the territory so he can walk around the forest without running into everything in his path. Why do they go out alone? 'Cause Brightheart wants to teach her apprentice her way, and 'cause Jaypaw is special :p. **

**2. Squirrelflight has probably been confined to the nursery and camp for the past six moons. She's desperate to resume her warrior duties and get back into the woods... And be able to have some personal time with Brambleclaw again. She hasn't been able to be alone with her mate for moons... so show the poor she-cat some sympathy.**


	8. Allegiances 1

**Disclaimer: The _Warriors _franchise does not belong to me, but to the four individual authors who collectively call themselves 'Erin Hunter.' Were it mine, loners and kittypets would no longer join ThunderClan, and efforts would be taken to curb the overpopulation (think ferocious dog packs like in _A Dangerous Path_, greencough epidemics that actually kills cats, or maybe even just a random natural disaster to wipe out a fourth of our too-large Clan.) But, alas, only the original material belongs to me. **

**NOTE: Considering we're early in the AU, these allegiances strongly resemble those from _The Sight, _only with subtle alterations. For a full list of things that been changed, please consult the list at the bottom of the page. Warriors and the other ranks are ordered by seniority, not importance. Only ThunderClan's full ranks are shown, the other Clans are only partially represented here. If a cat has a known past life, it will be shown next to their description.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Firestar; **ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and brilliant green eyes

**Deputy: Brambleclaw; **broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long front claws

**Medicine Cat: Leafpool;** small light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes

**Warriors: Dustpelt; **dark brown tabby tom  
**Sandstorm; **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Honeypaw  
Brackenfur; **golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Lionpaw  
Cloudtail; **long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Cinderpaw  
Brightheart; **white she-cat with ginger patches; heavily scarred face and a single green eye  
**Apprentice, Jaypaw  
Thornclaw; **golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Poppypaw  
Ashfur; **pale gray tom (with darker flecks), dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Molepaw  
Stormfur; **long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan  
**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook); **brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water  
**Sorreltail; **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Squirrelflight; **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a single white paw  
**Spiderleg; **long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes  
**Whitewing; **white she-cat with green eyes  
**Birchfall; **light brow tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Hollypaw  
Berrynose; **long-haired cream-colored tom; missing most of his tail  
**Hazeltail; **small gray-and-white she-cat  
**Mousewhisker; **gray and white tom

**Apprentices: Cinderpaw; **lively, thick-furred dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Cinderpelt reborn)  
**Molepaw; **large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Honeypaw; **light brown tabby she-cat  
**Poppypaw; **slender tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Lionpaw; **thick-furred golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Thunder reborn)  
**Hollypaw; **small, thick-furred pure black she-cat with brilliant green eyes (Shadow reborn)  
**Jaypaw; **small gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes, blind (Owlstar reborn)

**Queens: Ferncloud; **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes (mother of Dustpelt's kits; Foxkit (reddish-brown tabby tom) and Icekit (pure white she-cat; Mothflight reborn))  
**Daisy; **long-haired cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Spiderleg's kits)

**Elders: Longtail; **pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sights  
**Mousefur; **small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar; **large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: Russetfur; **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** **Littlecloud; **very small dark brown tabby tom

**Warriors: Oakfur; **small brown tom  
**Rowanclaw; **brightginger tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Ivypaw  
Smokefoot; **black tom  
**Snowbird; **pure white she-cat

**Apprentices: Ivypaw; **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Owlpaw; **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, unusually long front claws (Tigerstar reborn)

**Queens: Tawnypelt; **dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eys (expecting Rowanclaw's kits)

**Elders: Cedarheart; **dark gray tom, forced to retire early due to a shattered leg  
**Tallpoppy; **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar; **small, mottled light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle

**Deputy: Ashfoot; **light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: Barkface; **elderly short-tailed brown tom  
**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

**Warriors: Tornear; **tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Harepaw  
Whitetail; **small white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Breezepaw  
Crowfeather; **smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Heatherpaw  
Nightcloud; **black she-cat with green eyes  
**Owlwhisker; **light brown tabby tom  
**Weaselfur; **ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices: Harepaw; **splotched brown-and-white tom  
**Kestrelpaw; **mottled, brownish-gray tom; white splotches and bright green eyes  
**Heatherpaw; **beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with stunning heather-blue eyes  
**Breezepaw; **small, lean black tom with amber eyes (Gorsestar reborn)

**Elders: Morningflower; **very old tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Webfoot; **dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Leopardstar; **elderly, unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: Mistyfoot; **slender blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing; **dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Willowshine- **dark gray tabby she-cat with wide blue eyes

**Warriors: Blackclaw; **smoky black tom  
**Mosspelt; **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**  
**Reedwhisker; **sleek black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Pouncepaw  
Swallowtail; **dark brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes  
**Beechfur; **light brown tom  
**Voletooth; **small brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Minnowpaw**  
**Rippletail; **dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: Minnowpaw; **small gray she-cat with a white chest and paws, green eyes (apprenticed late due to illness)**  
Pebblepaw; **mottled gray tom (apprenticed late due to illness)**  
Dapplepaw; **pretty mottled gray tabby she-cat  
**Pouncepaw; **ginger-and-white tom

**Queens: Dawnflower; **pale gray she-cat

**Elders: Heavystep; **thickset brown tabby tom  
**Stonestream; **gray tom with amber eyes, forced to retire early due to a breathing problem

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Graystripe; **long-haired solid gray tom with amber eyes; formerly a kittypet and of ThunderClan  
**Millie; **striped gray tabby she-cat; formerly a kittypet

* * *

The short drizzle of rain had ceased quite a while ago, but the grass was still soaking wet and massive puddles of water and large patches of mud still dotted the landscape. Every once in a while, a monster would roar by, kicking up sprays of dirtied water to douse the two cats that tried to travel alongside the Thunderpath.

The smaller of the toms would always be the one to recoil as the putrid liquid was sent flying into his face. Spitting angrily, his companion would be forced to stop, shaking his pelt vigorously and hacking to remove the water he had accidentally swallowed. His dark gray fur wasn't nearly thick enough to properly shield him from the surrounding wetness, and his pure white tail was now barely discernible against the mud that had covered it. Amber eyes burning furiously, the tom scowled at his fellow traveler.

"I can't believe you're not at all upset about this," he growled. "If you weren't my own brother I would have taken you to be the kin of that sleek rat, River."

The 'smaller' of the toms was only currently considered as such as his brother was a positive behemoth in comparison. Where the dark gray tom had a fairly muscular build, his sibling had broad shoulders and seemed endowed with all of the legendary power and might of LionClan. His thick ginger fur was flattened by the water, enough so that any observer could notice the impressive muscles that rippled underneath his skin.

While his physical appearance was intimidating, the ginger tom's own golden eyes shone jovially as he purred at his brother's distress. All of his four paws were ordinarily pure white, but the clinging mud had disguised that fact. Squelching his front paws about in the damp earth, the larger tom answered in a deep, rumbling voice that sounded like the storm he had presumably been named after. "Lighten up, Lie. It's nothing a good grooming won't clean up."

The dark gray tom's narrowed almost imperceptibly at the nickname he had always despised, but he had the sense not to start another pointless, time-consuming argument when all he wanted to do was to end this miserable experience. "Just tell me why we have to travel so close to the Thunderpath. The way through the trees is shorter and probably drier."

The ginger tom flicked in an ear. "Because this area of the forest has been claimed by a group of cats that like high places," he replied simply. "Rumor has it their leader, Sky, likes to leap down on intruders from tall trees and bite them in the back of the throat before they have a chance to fight back. I'd rather not be any under such trees while around here, Lightning."

Eyes widening slightly in fear, Lightning quickly dashed to catch up with his brother. The two toms then continued onward to their destination. "Guess you're right, Thunder." He then muttered under his brother, "Better a swift death at the paws of a monster than by some high-loving mousebrain."

Thunder barely refrained from rolling his eyes in exasperation. His youngest littermate had never what one would call 'optimistic' or 'goodhearted.' But Lightning was his brother, and he loved him nonetheless.

Their sister, on the other paw...

"Isn't Shadow going with us?" Lightning asked curiously. "Our parents did request us to meet up at their den in three days' time around sunhigh."

Thunder frowned thoughtfully.

Several moons ago the three siblings had attempted to collaborate in an effort to win a territory of their own in the chaos of ever-shifting boundaries and allegiances that was their forest home. Thunder had the strength and skills of a fighter on his side, Shadow had the stealth to ambush both enemies and prey. Lightning? He wasn't as strong in battle as his brother, or light on his paws as his sister, but his brilliant mind was a blessing all its own. He was the intelligence behind their brute strength and sly cunning. Only working together did the littermates triumph against their surrounding rivals.

Slowly but surely, they had acquired more land and resources with their alliance. Other cats had been attracted by the scent of success and had pledged their allegiances to their three united leaders. At the height of their power, Thunder and his siblings had controlled one of the largest groups of cats in the forest.

Then he and Shadow had begun to disagree over the policies regarding leadership over their cats. The siblings had all at first settled upon a basic series of rules and guidelines that ensured their group of cats remained organized and functioning to hunt prey and protect the territory. Shadow had demanded stricter enforcement of the rules, and harsh punishments to those that disregarded them. Thunder had believed a gentler, more trusting path had been the way to go. Lightning had stood by his side, mostly because his younger brother had always viewed him as the stronger of the siblings.

Eventually, the dissension between Thunder and Shadow had grown too large for the black she-cat to tolerate anymore. She had collected the fair share of their followers that had agreed with her ideas, and had located to the bleak northern marsh to found her own group. Last Thunder had heard, his little sister was earning quite a reputation all by herself.

"I don't know," Thunder muttered at last. "Right now I don't think Shadow feels confident in leaving her new territory behind. She probably thinks her cats would fall to pieces the moment she set paw out of her boundaries."

"Have I become that paranoid to you, big brother?" a voice drawled.

Almost leaping out of his fur, the shocked ginger tom turned to see the black form of Shadow materializing out of the gloom. Her own pelt was sopping wet, but the dampness only served to drown her scent out and conceal her ever more.

Thunder purred. "Hello, Shad. And, yes, to me you will always be the panicky little kit who believed the entire forest was conspiring against her just to steal her piece of the prey Dad brought back to the den."

The dark she-cat snorted. "Good to see you still have that hive of bees in your brain, Thun." Turning to Lightning, she nodded with just the faintest trace of affection in her holly-green eyes. "Hello, little Lie. I trust our portion of the group is faring well?"

"As an outsider, that is none of your concern," Lightning retorted coldly. "But, yes, our group is stronger and more unified than ever."

For a moment, Shadow's holly-green eyes darkened in annoyance, but then brightened as she swatted her brother teasingly with her tail. "You have learned to keep your secrets, unlike our idiot older brother. Good for you." Growing serious again, the lithe she-cat lashed her tail. "Did you hear anymore from Father? He sounded somewhat worried when he last saw him." She sighed. "I can't blame him. Mom's too old to be having another litter."

Thunder waved his tail dismissively. "She'll be just fine," he meowed jovially. "Mom is not the kind of she-cat who would let age slow her down."

Over the course of so many moons with two younger littermates to look after, Thunder had perfected his facade of optimism. Beneath that deceiving cheerfulness existed painfully real doubt in his own words. Ginger hadn't been exactly young when she had given birth to him and his two siblings, and both she and her mate, Storm, had reached an age where most loners considered begging charity from the Twolegs just to ensure they lived out the rest of their days in relative comfort. Could they provide for another litter of young, demanding kits when their eldest offspring were almost four seasons old?

The siblings had finally reached the den they had called home for the first several moons of their lives. Located a fair distance away from the Thunderpath was a large, sprawling bush that had provided all of the shelter three young, lively kits could ever have needed and all of the space for their parents to remain sane. Thunder's heart fluttered slightly in dread, for he feared what they might discover there. Lightning was untroubled by concern; he instantly broke out into a run as he hurried toward the promise of a dry place to escape the dismal day.

"I was wondering where you three were." A cat had poked his head out of the den, scrutinizing the three littermates tiredly. "Your mother was growing worried."

Thunder could once remember his father being as dark a gray as the thunderclouds he had been named after. Now streaks of silver shot through the old tom's fur, and his brilliant green eyes seemed dull with exhaustion and the weight of the many moons of life he carried upon his shoulders. Even at the sight of his sons and daughter, Storm's face brightened only slightly.

"What happened?" Shadow demanded immediately, also breaking out into a run until she stopped in front of her father. "How is she?"

"The kits?" Thunder questioned desperately. "How are they?"

Lightning's eyes widened in dread. "Are any..."

Storm bowed his head. "Yes," he whispered quietly, so as not to be heard by his mate. "Two of the kits were stillborn, another died just the other day."

Thunder swayed on the paws with the force of his grief, for three younger siblings he had never gotten to know, but he forced himself to remain composed, if only for the sake of his family. "Were there any survivors?" he asked with great difficulty.

"One," Storm meowed somberly. "The runt." He sighed. "I doubt he'll last long, though."

"Can we see him? Before..." Shadow trailed off, at a loss as to how to react to such a situation.

Storm nodded silently, and merely stood aside as his three weary kits exchanged cautious glances before mustering up the courage to venture inside the den.

Curled up in her nest of moss and feathers was the flame-colored form of their mother. She had her feathery tail wrapped completely around her surviving newborn, obscuring him completely from view as if she meant to shield him from the ever-grasping claws of death. At the sight of her older kits, Ginger's face momentarily morphed into a fearful snarl until she recognized her offspring. Purring, she touched noses with all of them, amber eyes soft.

"How are my kits?" she whispered lovingly.

"We're all doing fine." Lightning's chest puffed proudly. "The group Thunder and I lead had a nursing queen with two kits just join. That's three new able fighters for us in several moons."

Shadow's ears twitched in exasperation at the information, but her concern was elsewhere. "Mother, please... Can we see our baby brother?"

Ginger sighed. "Forgive me. When I felt myself going into labor I had hoped for you all to be here three days' later so I could have showed off your little siblings to you all. I ha never, never expected anything like this to happen." Slowly, almost reluctantly, she lifted her tail so they could lay their eyes upon their youngest surviving brother.

Thunder's heart clenched guiltily as he gazed down upon the kit. His pelt was a solid dark gray, almost the exact shade as Lightning's own fur, though he lacked the pure white tail. He was small, alarmingly so, and looked almost tiny enough to fit in one of Thunder's massive white paws. Bones were just visible underneath his thin fur, and the little kit seemed almost at the entrance to death's den.

Still, the little tom didn't seem ready to resign himself to an early grave. He suckled from his mother ferociously, as if he couldn't get enough milk with each gulp. As if aware his three siblings were all staring at him, he seemed to crane his neck upward, closed eyes almost scowling at them. He mewled shrilly, with a deafening voice that spoke of definitely healthy lungs. Then he returned to his nursing, starving as any other newborn kit.

"He has the will to live," Shadow pointed out, green eyes glittered with determination. "We'll ensure that he survives."

Thunder nodded eagerly. "Dad won't constantly have to provide enough freshkill to sustain both you and our brother. Somehow we'll work out a system to catch you enough prey..."

Looking Lightning and Shadow straight in the eyes, it was unanimously agreed they would do _anything _to keep their baby brother alive. Regardless of how they felt about each other, this kit was innocent, and he shared their flesh and blood. It was now their utmost responsibility to protect him.

* * *

Half a moon slowly passed by for the family. Thunder and his littermates organized a hunting schedule with their father to ensure Ginger had constant access to as much freshkill as she desired. On every other day Thunder would hunt from dawn to sunhigh and Shadow from that time to dusk. Lightning and Storm would cover for them on the opposite days. For Thunder, this assured him that at least on the brothers would be left behind to look after their gradually growing group of cats. Shadow must have trusted some cat of her own very much, for she felt confident enough to venture beyond her territory every other day for it.

Ginger had flat out refused to name her youngest kit until he had reached one moon of age. She was still doubtful of his survival, and didn't want to get too attached to him in case the ancestors decided to call him home after all. But, regardless of this lingering negativity, the little dark gray tom thrived. His pelt grew sleek, and healthy fat smoothed over his protruding bones.

Storm had returned to his usually cheerful self, had taken to generously praising his youngest son as he had done for his oldest litter. Even Ginger was allowing herself some cautious optimism, and she and her mate bickered over what to name their final kit. She desired to call him 'Gray', while Storm wanted to keep the trend up by calling him 'Rain.'

Then, when Shadow and Thunder had dropped by the den to visit their mother and brother between their shifts, he had finally opened his eyes.

They were amber, like his mother's. Like Lightning's eyes, and Thunder's. But that was were the similarities ended. They were larger than normal, and already the little tom had developed the disconcerting habit of staring unblinkingly at all around him.

Only, it didn't seem as if he was able to see at all. Though his eyes were now open, he tumbled around as unseeingly as he had just the day before. Whenever Ginger called to him, his ears would twitch the direction her voice had originated from and he would attempt to bounce over to her. However, he would usually wind up colliding with one of his siblings before he could successfully reach his destination.

"What's wrong with my son?" Storm demanded fearfully, ears pressed nervously back against his skull.

"I don't know!" Ginger cried out, unsheathed claws ripping apart her nest in her helpless distress. "None of our first litter ever acted like this."

"Stop!" Shadow hissed threateningly, silencing the entire den. She glanced at her little brother, who was cowering against the ground as all of the terrible yowling rang all around him. "You're scaring my brother."

Thunder cautiously padded over to his brother's side. Sensing the warmth radiating from the older tom's body, the kit meowed pitifully and burrowed its trembling form into the thick ginger fur. Thunder purred comfortingly, doing his best to calm the frightened little thing. Then he crouched down to inspect his brother's eyes, confirming what he had grimly suspected.

Those amber eyes were unusually intense, but they seemed misted over by a cloud that refused to dissipate. Slowly, Thunder raised one of his white paws and dangled it in front of the kit's face. Even when he waved it, the tom's eyes didn't follow its enticing movements, but continued to stare blankly at him.

"He's blind," Thunder reported sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

Storm blinked slowly, struggling to fathom what had he had just heard. His claws unsheathed themselves and feverishly worked at the dirt beneath them. It seemed to be taking every single drop of his self-control to keep from going into hysterics and upsetting his unnamed son even more. _"Blind?" _He choked the word out, as if it were some foul curse. "Are you telling me that no matter how much we help this kit, he can't not even _survive _on his own?"

Ginger snarled. "You don't know that, Storm! We helped this kit survive this far, we can teach him to live on his own-"

The dark gray tom laughed half madly. "How? _He can't even see where he's going! _Look at how often he runs into other cats or trips over his own blasted paws!" He began to pace in agitation, tuning out the rest of his surroundings as he mused over his son's bleak future. "We're old, Ginger, and ancestors know we won't be around for that much more seasons. How could he get along without us?"

Shadow bared her fangs, as if in defiance at her nameless brother's seemingly inevitable grim fate. "Then I'll take him with me back to the marshes! There's a nursing queen among my cats. He can grow up with me there-"

"You're not taking my kit anywhere!" Ginger protested vehemently, fur bristling. "Sightless or not, he's still my son. He'll live with us until..." She trailed off uncertainly.

"Until we get too old to provide for him?" Storm finished hotly. "Then what?"

Looking up from where he was comforting the frightened kit, Thunder's furious voice boomed like his namesake. "Enough! He has barely opened his eyes, and already you three argue as if he were fully grown." He sighed, wrapping his tail around his brother apologetically, for he had been forced to raise his voice to such a scary level. "Can we just compromise for now?"

Shadow nodded in agreement. "Father, can you keep him for several at least moons? He needs milk, and the guidance of his parents. Then when he is old enough to eat solid prey and able to make a journey across the forest, we can decide where he goes and whether he can be taught to survive on his own."

"Yes," Ginger mewed quietly. "Please, Storm, let us do that. It's what best for our son!"

Her mate lashed his tail, amber eyes narrowed rebelliously. Then he sighed, dipping his head in resignation. "It appears it is no longer my decision to make. Do whatever you believe is best."

Thunder nodded gratefully, amber eyes softening as he looked tenderly down at his younger brother. "Hear that, little brother? You'll be remaining here for quite a while more."

"Owl," Ginger spoke up suddenly, amber eyes sadly taking in her cat. "For his wide, staring eyes. They're just like an owl's. Something tells me nothing else can fit him now."

"Owl? I like it." Thunder couldn't help but shiver slightly when the newly named kit's amber eyes turned to stare sightlessly up at him. He was blind, but that didn't seem to prevent him from peering right into his brother's soul and discovering all of the thoughts and emotions he had concealed within.

_Don't you worry, Owl, _the ginger tom silently vowed, having the strangest feeling the kit was able to understand his words. _I'm your big brother. It's my personal responsibility to make sure no harm ever befalls you. I promise to keep you safe, whatever the cost. _Tilting his head quizzically, Owl mewled in response. Thunder struggled to stifle his purr of amusement. _Yes, your other siblings will watch out for you too, if that's what you're asking. Shadow may sound scary, but she's a big softie on the inside for adorable furballs like you. And Lightning? Well, you're his __**only **__little brother. He's practically bound to look out for you._

Seemingly satisfied with the ginger tom's honest answer, Owl toddled away on his unsteady legs to again eagerly explore his surroundings. Thunder and Shadow followed the little kit carefully, always there to keep him from tripping over his own paws or accidentally ramming into an obstacle. Ginger finally relaxed back into her tattered nest, idly piecing it back together as she watched three of her kits. Storm had muttered something about hunting and had slipped off the moment attention been diverted from him.

For now, Thunder concentrated only upon Owl's innocent enthusiasm as he took in the wide world of the den for the first time, and tried to forget how desolate the blind tom's future still was.

**Changes to Allegiances (In Order of Appearance):**

**ThunderClan: After having their ceremonies, Berrynose and his siblings are obviously now warriors, as they had trained for almost six long moons by the time of _The Sight. _Molepaw is still alive and kicking, and is apprenticed to Ashfur. Brackenfur now mentors Lionpaw, and Birchfall mentors Hollypaw while Brightheart still teaches Jaypaw. All of their past lives are clearly mentioned. Daisy is expecting Spiderleg's kits earlier than usual.**

**ShadowClan: As you can see, the only obvious difference is that Owlpaw/Tigerstar is now mentored by Russetfur. Hm, I wonder how the very manipulative Dark Forest cat convinced Blackstar to allow the Clan deputy to mentor him? **

**WindClan: Nothing much here, except that Breezepaw is clearly stated as Gorsestar's reincarnation. **

**RiverClan: Willowshine was an apprentice since _Twilight, _and completely deserves her medicine cat name over six moons of dedicated service later. Due to their earlier sickness and slow recovery from the poison they drank, Minnowpaw's and Pebblepaw's apprenticeship was postponed to make up for their days of missed training. Notice that I gave Stonestream an explanation for his early retirement (he was a young warrior in NP!) and Swallowtail, who was also a young cat during this time, is still a warrior. Remember her later on...**

**Next chapter: With the current allegiances wrapped up, we can now move onto the main story! Hollypaw encounters danger on the ShadowClan border, Lionpaw and Molepaw still have a score to settle in battle, and Jaypaw has a territory to (metaphorically) see. **


	9. First Day in the Forest

**How's _this _for a Christmas present? Releasing this chapter on the day of Christmas Eve was completely unintentional, but it was a cool coincidence nevertheless :D.**

**Disclaimer: This writer would _like_ to state the _Warriors _franchise does not belong to her, but rather the four authors that collectively call themselves 'Erin Hunter.' She would also like to say that all original material belongs to her, and that she screws political correctness by wishing her readers a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Festivus/Non-Religiously Specific Holiday! :D.**

Lionpaw padded giddily along, heart pounding wildly with the intensity of his excitement. His paws felt so light he felt as if he could go racing off with a speed to rival that of the swiftest winds, let alone the WindClan warriors. Instead he did his best to contain his emotions, hanging near the back of the group as they made their way to the mossy hollow. As the most senior warrior, Brackenfur led the way with Ashfur following just behind him. Head high, Molepaw did his best to emulated the senior warriors and walked as if he too were a seasoned and respected ThunderClan warrior.

"You're brother can be a real suck-up sometimes, you know that?" Lionpaw muttered to Poppypaw, who walked alongside him.

The timid tortoiseshell glanced shyly down at her paws, obviously unwilling to talk ill about her own flesh and blood. "Molepaw can be a little... _enthusiastic _sometimes," she admitted quietly. "But that does not mean he doesn't have a good heart. He cares out for me like a big brother is supposed to. Whatever phase he's going right now, I'm confident he'll eventually grow out of it and wind up a brave and selfless warrior."

_If his arrogance doesn't get him slashed up by a ShadowClan warrior first, _Lionpaw reflected privately to himself. Of course, the golden tabby was blissfully aware he was subconsciously belitting his elders.

"So, Lionpaw?" Ashfur prompted, craning his head back to directly look at the new apprentice. "Excited to finally participate in real battle training?"

Momentarily stunned, the golden tabby blinked in confusion. Ashfur was a great warrior, but had always been a little _distant. _He had frequently dropped by the nursery to visit his sister and her newest litter of kits. Yet he had never spoke often to either Lionpaw or his siblings, and had only greeted them before completely concentrating upon Ferncloud and her precious scraps of fur. Now that he had the speckled gray tom's attention, Lionpaw was uncertain of how to respond, so he played it by wing and answered honestly.

"Am I ever!" Lionpaw exclaimed with a vigorous nod, eyes shining brightly. "I've been waiting _moons _for this!"

Molepaw sniffed disdainfully. "This isn't nursery games anymore," the large brown tabby tom pointed out almost condescendingly. "You're going to have to actually _learn _now, and I have three moons of training on you already!"

Frowning, Ashfur flicked his apprentice warningly with his tail. "Respect, Molepaw. You and Lionpaw will one day be fighting alongside each other as warriors, depending upon each other as warriors. Whatever kit grudge you two still hold against each other, drop it, and drop it fast. The forest allows no petty rivalries, and you both must learn to trust the other."

This admonishment, coming out of Ashfur's mouth, sent the smallest inexplicable prickle of unease surging down Lionpaw's pelt. Something about it didn't feel right to him. A dim memory, like a long forgotten dream, suddenly clawed at the corners of his conscious mind. It urged him to remember something that never should have been neglected, a truth that he had lost sight of-

Then, the party reached the mossy hollow, and the half-remembered warning was again discarded as Lionpaw allowed his excitement to dominate his mind.

"All right," Brackenfur mewed. "First off, Lionpaw, let's assess your skills before we start your training. Rumor has it you were quite the natural as a kit in the play-fights, and our battle training together may have to be adjusted." He glanced thoughtfully upon the two other apprentices with them, gesturing with his tail. "Poppypaw. Will you volunteer to spar with Lionpaw now?"

Swallowing nervously at unpleasant memories the tabby tom had left her of their earlier games, the tortoiseshell quietly nodded and stepped forward-

"Wait," Ashfur protested suddenly, raising up his tail. "Brackenfur, can Molepaw spar with Lionpaw instead? Considering his past prowess in the nursery, it will be a fairer match."

The golden brown tabby tom thoughtfully glanced at his two kits, sizing them up in comparison to his new apprentice. Lionpaw was larger than average, but Molepaw was already nearly the size of a common adult tom, and had three moons of experience with him. Any newborn kit could have seen that Poppypaw and Lionpaw were closer in size, at least for the time being. Had this been any situation, with any other mentor just beginning to become aquainted with his brand new apprentice, the obvious choice would have been Poppypaw.

But Brackenfur was a seasoned warrior and mentor. Lionpaw had displayed prowess in battle some _apprentices_ had difficulty expressing. Special circumstances certainly applied.

So the golden tabby tom nodded, motioning for his son to come forward. "Alright, Ashfur. Let's make the match more even, for I want Lionpaw to express the full extent of his abilities.." He glanced toward the two young toms, amber eyes glittering reproachfully. "Hopefully it will also let out their anger so we can all move beyond nursery grudges."

Fur growing hot in embarassment, a flustered Lionpaw looked away and turned to face his oppenet. Poppypaw had retreated back, and now her brother slinked forward, golden eyes bright at the prospect of revenge. Lionpaw was wise enough to note the uneasy clenching of his stomach. Molepaw had moons of experience over him, a larger size, and a very good reason to give it his best. The chances of him winning were high, and Molepaw _knew it._

Nevertheless, both toms retained enough composure to dip their heads in acknowledgement of the other. Bodies tense, they waited for the signal to be given. When Brackenfur finally did, three long moons of pent up aggression and resentment boiled over into another conflict.

Numb with terror, Lionpaw could only watch as the older tom surged forward to unleash his wrath (with, naturally, sheathed paws.)

Then the golden tabby reached deep down inside him, frantically grasping for the inner strength that was always there to aid him. Calmed by a wave of cool confidence that now flowed through his veins, Lionpaw surveyed his oppenet. Everything had seemingly slowed down around him; it was as if he had all the time in the world to react.

Molepaw hadn't even bothered engaging him in a traditional fight. The dark brown tabby tom had gone straight to the upright lock. It was a finishing move favored by larger cats preparing to end an already weakened rival. Rearing up the on the back legs, the front ones would be sent done in a crushing blow that would knock the wind and stamina right out of the other cat. Fullgrown, large warriors could probabaly even crack ribs with it. But this move had been modified for training purposes, and Molepaw only intended to squeeze the pride out of Lionpaw, not his life.

As if Lionpaw was about to allow either to happen. Planting his back legs firmly into the ground and gripping at the earth with his claws for extra support, he rammed his head into Molepaw's exposed belly, pushing him back with all the strength he could muster.

Molepaw was overwhelmed by the sheer force of the headbutt, and went sprawling onto his back, stunned. Lionpaw was instantly upon him, not even bothering with pummelling his sheathed paws into the other apprentice's belly. Instead he opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs, holding them so close to Molepaw's throat they brushed against his fur.

The temptation to sink them in was there, but Lionpaw could control himself. This had been a training session, and there was no real need to go executing his oppenets in order to ensure his own survival. He was calm and poised, unlike three moons back. This time there were no siblings endangered, no Jaypaw or Hollypaw to protect.

Staring coolly down into Molepaw's petrified face, his amber eyes were perfectly calm. "The next time you decide a technique in a sparring session that could be potentially lethal on the battlefield _on a Clanmate, _I can guarentee you my control may not be so great next time," he hissed warningly, too low for the others to hear. "I can do it to."

Then Lionpaw stepped off of Molepaw, and felt his inner strength recede until he called upon it once again. Clearheaded now, the golden tabby turned to look at his observers.

Molepaw was limp upon the ground, a shivering bundle of amazement and terror. His sister, Poppypaw, was caught between looking honestly impressed and about ready to faint from her nerves. Ashfur's blue eyes seemed about ready to bulge out of his skull, and his mouth seemed to have dropped almost down his paws. Brackenfur maintained more composure, but even he stared down in disbelief at the apprentice he believed only had a _knack _for battle.

Lionpaw blinked.

"What did I do?"

* * *

Most new apprentices had a tendency to... _overeact _a little on their first excursion outside of the camp boundaries. Usually it meant them rushing ahead of the others, all dignity forgotten, to sniff and explore every single thing in the territory with the excitement of a lively kit that had just woken up from a nap. There would be many harsh warnings from their disgruntled mentors, and probabaly several days then spent confined inside the camp cleaning up after the elders as punishment. Or the apprentice would suck up to the senior warriors, asking enough questions to make even the most patient cat's eye twitch with the force of their contained exasperation.

Not Hollypaw. She was excited, yes, and felt as if she had enough energy to run around the lake and then take a short sprint up to StarClan to visit the ancestors. But she wasn't really a cat who displayed those kinds of feelings.

Cinderpaw tended to go into that mood whenever it suited it. So did Lionpaw, to a lesser extent, although he was far more likely to completely ignore his mentor even after being punished and would sneak out of camp just to experience it all over again. Jaypaw concealed much of his emotions behind a sarcastic attitude and a tongue so sharp it could almost break the skin with a few choice words. Hollypaw drank in information like a parched flower that had not seen the rain in moons, and only listened.

For the moment it was just her, Birchfall, and Sorreltail. Cinderpaw had scented a rabbit some time ago and had immediatly charged after it, a yowling Cloudtail at her heels. Neither had been seen sense.

True, Birchfall had been a tad awkard in the beginning, but he had fully warmed up to his new role as a mentor and was giving his apprentice a detailed description of everything they happened across, and elaborated even more when she asked the rare question.

"There is the abandoned Twoleg nest," he mewed, flicking a ear in the direction of the massive structure. "The patch of earth out in front of it is great for supporting catmint, and is the only reliable place in the entire territory where it can be found in season. Mice and other small prey will sometimes retreat inside for shelter, and the enclosed space makes for easy hunting. But we don't usually go in, though, considering some parts of the nest seem in danger of collapsing."

Hollypaw nodded, filing the information away for future use. Catmint was invaluable as one of the only definite cures for the deadly and highly contagious greencough. Having a reliable supply ensured her Clanmates a better chance of survival when sickness struck. The Twoleg next was located just next it, and would serve as a great shelter for ill cats that needed to be quarintined if a greencough epidemic became too big to be confined to the medicine den.

"Where are we going to now? You already took me around the better part of the territory, and even showed me Sky Oak and the WindClan border."

"Our patrol is circling around the boundaries of the entire territory," Sorreltail replied. "The WindClan scent markers have already been refresed by the dawn patrol, but the ones around ShadowClan could use a little remarking."

Birchfall nodded. "Have to keep that swampy stench away," he joked.

Hollypaw's green eyes narrowed in confusion. "I thought ShadowClan lived in a pine forest," she mewed in confusion. "Wasn't only their old territory located in the marshes?"

"The area is still relatively damp," the light brown tabby answered. "Besides, they still eat frogs and other disgusting slimy creatures all day long. Too scrawny to go after real, furred prey, I suppose."

This time Hollypaw's black pelt bristled in actual indignation. Frogs weren't _that _bad. In fact, once you got the skin off, they were actually quite delicious! She actually liked them better than mice or squirrels, for then all that fur didn't get stuck in her mouth. And she was always sneezing from those blasted feathers whenever she tried to eat a bird-

"There you two are," Sorreltail called, smiling in bemusement at Cloudtail and her daughter. "Did you catch the rabbit?"

Cinderpaw shook her head. "Nope. I was _this _close though before it got away."

Her mentor sniffed. "Cinderpaw, you barely even caught a glimpse of that rabbit. Remember how I told you just this morning they require stealth to catch? Trying to outrun one was mousebrained. You're no WindClan warrior, and you almost got us caught over the ShadowClan side of the border."

At the mention of hunting, Hollypaw promptly forgot all thoughts of exploring the territory. She turned eagerly toward her own mentor, green eyes shining pleadingly with a look that had cracked Brambleclaw's resolve so many times before. Only queens were not affected by the persuasive, endearing begging of a cat young cat. "Can you teach me how to hunt? _Please, _Birchfall."

The light brown tabby bit his lip, torn. On one paw he would have to face the dissapointment of his new apprentice, on the other paw he was the youngest warrior on a patrol he had no real command over.

"Can we?" he asked with his own begging look, turning pitifully to Cloudtail.

"Just so long as you never make that face again," the long-haired white tom replied evenly. "You stopped being Birchkit a long time ago." He glanced admonishingly at his own apprentice, who seemed utterly oblivious to the criticizement in his blue gaze. "Both of these apprentices could use a little more education. Cinderpaw, why don't you show Hollypaw the hunter's crouch? "

"Then you two go ahead and show your apprentices," Sorreltail mewed. "I'm off elsewhere to hunt, if that's all right with you, Cloudtail."

The older warrior nodded. "Fine. Meet up with us by the border near the greenleaf Twolegplace by sunhigh. We can resume the border patrol from there."

As the white and tortoiseshell she-cat padded off on her own, Cinderpaw instantly stilled her quivering muscles and sank into the hunter's crouch. She then stalked slowly forward, carefully taking the lightest steps possible with her paws.

"And why are you doing that?" Cloudtail prompted.

"Because mice are the most common prey found near the ShadowClan border," the dark gray tabby she-cat instantly replied. "They can sense vibrations in a cat's pawsteps if they're not moving carefully enough."

"Good," Birchfall mewed. He turned to his own apprentice, becoming accustomed to giving orders he usually couldn't make as one of the youngest warriors in the Clan. "Now you, Hollypaw."

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, the black she-cat effortlessly also slipped into the hunter's crouch. She crept forward with her usual near-silence, making sure her body remained prepared. Her muscles tensed as if ready to spring whenever she desired to, and her tail was kept perfectly still in order to not attract the attention of the prey she was advancing upon. At first it felt awkard to her uncoordinated muscles, but Hollypaw soon became accustomed to the crouch as if she had been born doing it.

"How was that?" she asked with pricked ears, having demonstrated the hunter's crouch for several good fox-lengths.

Birchfall's amber eyes glittered in slight surprise. "Good, for your first ever attempt," he allowed.

"Good?" Cinderpaw snorted, before crowing, "That was _perfect, _Hollypaw! You're a natural hunter!"

Basking in her best friend's praise, the black she-cat couldn't help but lift her head a little higher. "I still have a lot to learn, though," she conceded, glancing at her mentor. "Mice aren't the only prey in the forest."

Birchfall and Cloudtail instructed their apprentices through the different variations of the hunter's crouch. Birds could fly away when a cat sprang, so the back legs always had to be tensed in preparation to leap after them. Rabbits could dash off the moment they sensed a predator in their vicinity, and hunters always had to keep a burst of energy ready to sprint after them. Larger prey, such as pheasants, were best brought down in a joint effort. Cats then had to work together, using tail signals to advance upon their prey and lunge at it as one.

When Cloudtail was satisfied that the young she-cats displayed adequate skills in hunting, he split up the hunting patrol after it was agreed that they all meet up with Sorreltail at the ShadowClan border by sunhigh. Birchfall and Hollypaw went off on their own, the brown tabby tom still giving instructions to his apprentice.

"Remember that this isn't a hunting patrol, so we're not obligated to bring prey back. Whatever prey you catch, if you can, has to be carried with you. We're not going by this spot again, so you can't bury your kills and retrieve them later." Birchfall glanced at her. "Just remember that while cats can eat their catches while on a border patrol, you are an apprentice and you also have to-"

"Make sure the queens and elders are fed first before I can eat," Hollypaw dutifully recited.

Birchfall blinked. "Uh... good. Now, sniff the air. What do you scent?"

Her nostrils quivered as she inhaled the fresh aromas of the forest. Hollypaw's nose would never be as sharp as Jaypaw's, or her hearing as keen, but that didn't stop her from picking up several familiar scents she recognized from the camp's fresh-kill pile.

_Hm, let's see... There's the tang that's probabaly ShadowClan scent, but I don't know what Cinderpaw was yammering on about: it doesn't smell disgusting at all! I can scent her and Cloudtail close by and then there's..._

"Mouse," she breathed in excitement, black fur bristling at the prospect of the hunt.

"Excellent. Now let's go and- Hollypaw!"

Normally, she never would have ignored her mentor, one of the highest authorities in the Clan to her (excepting the leader, deputy, and medicine cat). Yet instinct had dragged her after her target, and Hollypaw's ears were now only for the telltale sounds of squeaking and scurrying. Dashing off in the mouse's direction, she soon sunk into the hunter's crouch and slipped into the shadows, becoming almost invisible to poor Birchfall as he charged off in the other way.

Straying ever closer to the border, Hollypaw honed in on the scent. Soon she could spot the brown, furry shape of her prey. The mouse obliviously continued on rustling through the leaves as it foraged for food. It slowly wandered off in the opposite direction, blissfully unaware of the certain death that prepared to pounce and end its life.

Unfortunately, Hollypaw had long since lost track of how close she had gotten to the boundary between her Clan and their hostile neighbors.

Perhaps the mouse sensed its demise, for it squeaked in terror and scurried away. Claws unsheathed, Hollypaw leaped after it, preparing to deliver a death blow to its spine...

Before several snarling forms reared up from behind the bushes on the ShadowClan side of the border. The little black she-cat yowled loudly in alarm, recoiling as she instinctinively shrunk back, ears pressed against her head in fear.

Bright green eyes in a dark ginger face glared coldly down at her. Flanking the she-cat the face belonged to was a long-haired black tom and a pure white she-cat.

"StarClan!" the dark ginger she-cat hissed, eyes narrowed in disdain. "Does ThunderClan teach their kits no respect for the warrior code?"

Fur bristling, Hollypaw was unable to contain the indignant rage that flared up inside her. She growled furiously. "I'm no kit!"

"Hollypaw!" Birchfall had caught up to her, and behind him she could hear the frantic pounding of the others as they hurried toward the boundary. His claws unsheathed as he noticed the ShadowClan warriors, and he bared his fangs warningly. "Back off, Russetfur. We're on our side of the border."

The she-cat, who also happened to be ShadowClan deputy, flicked an ear at Hollypaw. "Not this moronic apprentice. She was just about to cross onto our side to steal a ShadowClan mouse."

Hollypaw spat. "It's no one's mouse! Prey has no regard for borders, and it was on our territory when I found it. And I would have caught it, too, if your patrol hadn't intervened!"

All cats present stared at her in disbelief, unable to comprehend the bold words that had come out of the young cat's mouth. Russetfur's expression of pure shock quickly morphed into a monstrous snarl of rage, but the rest of the ThunderClan patrol arrived before she could decide to maul Hollypaw. Cloudtail and Sorreltail rushed to Birchfall's side, while Cinderpaw hung back, muscles tensed for battle.

The black tom snorted. "Of course there were more warriors with them. Not even ThunderClan is mousebrained enough to allow their youngest warriors to lead border patrols."

_He did not just insult MY mentor!_

"I know there hasn't been a new Gathering yet, but I figured you would have been _smart _enough to notice the fact that ThunderClan has three new warriors, who are all eager to rip your fur off," the black she-cat snapped icily.

Cloudtail hissed reproachfully at her, silencing her comments before he coolly turned back to Russetfur. "This apprentice didn't cross the boundary," he mewed firmly. "The mouse is yours now, and technically no parts of the code have been broken today. We're just here to refresh the border and I would like to remind you, _Smokefoot, _that your deputy is outnumbered by two cats."

Russetfur flexed her claws. "You sorely underestimate my Clan, _kittypet. _You think two apprentices, one still in her kit-fluff, has hope of defeating a fully trained warrior?" She sneered at Birchfall. "Or young _Birchpaw _here?"

Smokefoot, the black tom, looked eager to contribute to the conversation. The white she-cat tried to quiet him, but he would have none of it. "I don't even think one of them even carries _some _ThunderClan blood. Look at that apprentice's black fur! She looks like none of the others." Smokefoot's dark blue eyes glittered. "Just another loner taken in by the collection of kittypets and rogues that call themselves a Clan."

Hollypaw was not oblivious to the fact she was the daughter of a dark brown tabby tom, with a ginger she-cat for a mother. She could remember the nasty rumors that had popped up in her younger moons, and the hurtful whisperings that came with them. Jaykit had always tried to deny the gossip being about them, but she had _known. _Smokefoot had inadverdantly reopened a painful old wound, and like any injured cat, Hollypaw merclessly lashed out. Venemous words that would have sounded frightening coming out of a fullgrown cat tumbled out of her mouth, summoned forth from the black part of her mind she tried so hard to conceal.

"ShadowClan is one to talk," she hissed, green eyes blazing with emerald fire. Claws unsheathed and black fur bristling, she had the appearance of being larger and more terrifying than she truly was, and her voice had dropped into a lower tone. "Your _leader _was a lawless rogue invited into ShadowClan by Brokentail! During those first seasons as a warrior he helped drive out WindClan and leave them for dead, and later returned to massacre half of them and murder the RiverClan deputy in cold blood! And your deputy..."

Both enemy patrols had grown silent, eyes wide with shock and horror as Hollypaw carried on.

Cinderpaw's dark gray tabby pelt bristled uneasily. "Hollypaw," she whispered despately.

Her friend couldn't or wouldn't hear her. Something inside of the thick-furred black she-cat had snapped, and now the full force of an oppressed truth came surging outward.

Hollypaw glared coldly at Russetfur. Out from her green eyes shone the disgust and rightful anger of a stranger, one who had buried her true feelings deep inside of her for far too long. and she would not rest peacefully until her rage had been fully unleashed.

"And your deputy," Hollypaw repeated scornfully, "is a _rogue! _She became a warrior during Tigerstar's reign of terror, and helped contribute in his severe breaking of the warrior code!"

Birchfall gasped. "Is it true?"

Cloudtail nodded grimly. "It's true, Russetfur is as Clanborn as I am. She joined ShadowClan when I was an apprentice in the old forest." He inclined his head respectfully, eyes narrowing warningly at Hollypaw. "But it doesn't matter now. Russetfur is deputy of her Clan now, and has faithfully served Blackstar for moons." The white warrior turned resolutely around, glancing at his Clanmates. "Come on, we can send another border patrol down later."

Sorreltail and Cinderpaw followed him, with Birchfall seizing Hollypaw by the scruff and dragging her away. But not before the black she-cat could scratch her claws down on a border tree, shooting Russetfur, Smokefoot, and the white she-cat a final look of defiance before willingly joining the patrol.

As they silently made their way back to camp, the iciness that had temporarily possessed Hollypaw retreated back into her, leaving the young apprentice trembling in mortification and disbelief at her brazen action.

_StarClan, did I almost provoke a border skirmish that could have easily escalated into a war that could have cost the lives of my Clanmates? Did I just gravely insult the ShadowClan **deputy? **How in StarClan's name did I even know Blackstar and Russetfur had originally been rogues! No other cats ever told me that. _Hollypaw's claws unsheathed, gouging into the dirt as she struggled to keep herself from breaking down in front of her Clanmates. _StarClan, what is happening to me?_

**Alas, Hollypaw's section took an unexpected turn in my mind, and there was not enough time left for Jaypaw's segment XD. So I leave you on this cliff-hanger until later.**

**Next chapter: The repercussions of Hollypaw's actions are revealed when her patrol returns to camp. Jaypaw is out exploring the forest, but his time there is cut short when he realizes that Shadow is returning on her own. Can he settle Hollypaw/Shadow down before all of ThunderClan discovers their secret, and will Hollypaw discover her past life?**

**1. Lionpaw doesn't necessarily have issues, but Thunder _does. _Remember that he was one of the most passionate leaders ever, and warriors killing themselves in battle must have been unbearable to him. And having sparring _apprentices _practicing potentially lethal moves on each other? Enough to make him snap, even when dormant inside of Lionpaw.**

**2. Shadow was there when Blackstar and Russetfur first joined the Clans, and personally witnessed as they helped Tigerstar destroy the reputation of her Clan and help murder so many innocent cats and defiled her beloved warrior code. Encountering these rogue-born cats in the flesh caused her to snap, for even though she only remembers being a native ThunderClan cat, Hollypaw still loves her ShadowClan and is not happy with its current situation.**


	10. Stirrings

**Disclaimer: The _Warriors _series belongs to the four authors who collectively call themselves Erin Hunter. I am not one these authors. Were I, Hollyleaf would have actually been one of the Three and Lionblaze and all of the other stupid cats out there would remember that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are EVIL! (Really, Breezepelt? You ally yourself with a cat that _massacred half your Clan _and another that _instigated a rebellion that nearly ignited a civil war in WindClan? _Way to be overcome by petty vengeance, mousebrain.) Oh, and all original material belongs to me.**

During his life as Owlstar, he had had many long seasons to memorize the entire ThunderClan territory. His older brother had taken him for frequent walks through the forest throughout his entire apprenticeship, until Thunder had been confident he had known the territory like the back of his paw. Later on, when Owlstar had more thoroughly developed and strengthened his abilities, he had been able to reach out to the minds of his Clanmates and the other animals, painting a picture of his mind of where things were in the territory.

Now, in an unfamiliar forest by a lake he had first visited in death, and with mental powers that were currently far diminished in their strength, Jaypaw was forced to rely on the old methods of memorization and trial by error. Flank brushing against Brightheart's, he listened intently as his mentor vividly described the entire landscape of the forest on one half of the territory.

"Remember the scent of that water, and the gurgle of the streams," Brightheart mewed. "You don't have sight, so you need to be constantly aware of your surroundings. Newleaf it may be, but no cat wants to go falling into that freezing water. Even this late in the season, the stream can be cold enough to give a cat greencough if they're in it for too long."

Jaypaw's ears twitched, easily detecting the soft sound of running water. _Avoid falling into the freezing water and drowning myself. Easy enough. _"Got it."

"Good." His mentor paused for a moment, inhaling deeply as she checked the scents of the forest. "But what about prey? What can you tell is wandering around here?"

He fell silent, ears swiveling as he searched for the telltale sounds of little animals and nostrils flaring as he searched to distinguish fresh scent trails from the older ones. Above, he could hear the soft cooing of several doves as they perched high above the forest floor. Several fox-lengths to the left came the sound of a squirrel squabbling frantically up into one of the trees as it soon as it had caught sight of the cats. Then there was the soft squeaking of a mouse safe within its den, calling out to its own litter of mouse-kits.

"There's some birds up there in a tree, probably some doves. A squirrel just ran away from here... and it sounds like there's a family of mice hidden in a burrow around here somewhere."

"Very good," Brightheart praised, and the gray tabby tom's chest puffed out slightly when he realized her words were genuine. "Considering how the mice kits are still young, we want to avoid catching their mother. Give it a little more time, and we can have ten mice to sustain ThunderClan instead of one. Tell me, Jaypaw, how we can mark this nest to let the other patrols know to temporarily avoid it?"

The answer seemed blatantly obvious, but Jaypaw had used the same technique on his own apprentices so many seasons ago. Leaving a scent mark behind would be the easiest thing for other cats to pick up, but also something easy for the mice. Chasing the mother off, or giving her enough time to move her offspring to a spot possibly beyond ThunderClan territory, was not something that could be allowed.

"Um... we can leave claw marks on a nearby tree? It can be enough for our Clanmates to notice, but it won't leave a scent behind that will upset the mice."

Brightheart purred in pleasant surprise, pleased she had been right in her decision for an apprentice. "Excellent. Since you found the nest, you can go and mark it for future patrols."

Swallowing in trepidation, Jaypaw cautiously began to venture away from his mentor's guiding side. He knew it was a test she had prepared to gauge how well he could navigate on his own. Jaypaw would not fail it. Keeping his head low to the ground, the gray tabby tom allowed his whiskers to brush up against it. This is a tactic he had developed when he had still been plain old Owl, trying to get a feel for the old forest. It would lead to plenty of painful cricks in his neck, but it would allow him to gain enough confidence in his surroundings where he didn't need to have his head so low.

Going by the sounds of the scrabbling mice, Jaypaw located a tree close to their nest. Sensing a predator near by, the squeaking fell silent, and he felt the fear burbling up from some spot beneath his paws.

_Don't you worry, _Jaypaw thought as he clawed several noticeable marks into the tree bark. _You get a reprieve from me today._

Feeling confident now, Jaypaw decided to test an old skill he had not used since his time as Owlstar. Depending on the situation, he could control how deep he wanted to probe into another cat's mind. Most often he would just take a cursory glance of their strongest emotions, or a glimpse of their thoughts. But could he still open his mind enough to another cat to _see _through their eyes?

It was a skill Owlstar had possessed through his entire life, but had only learned how to control it near the very end. Whenever one of his siblings, or a cat he wanted to keep an eye on, had experienced a strong state of emotion, he would briefly glimpse life through their eyes. When Shadow had lost her very first life, the vision of her sight fading into the black abyss of death had nearly been enough to _kill _him. And when he had been keeping track on Leafpool when she had gone into labor, the agony he had endured when the pain had been at its worse had finally made him understand a she-cat's greatest pain.

Now Jaypaw meant only to glimpse through Brightheart's eyes to receive a clear picture on how to make it back to her without making a complete mousebrain of himself.

Upon first gazing through her sight, it took Jaypaw several moments to adjust. He had not voluntarily done this in ages, and Brightheart had only one eye to see out of. Thus he only had sight in one eye, but it was the sharpest vision he had ever possessed.

_Probably because Brightheart needed to learn to compensate with the loss of her other eye, _Jaypaw decided.

Through Brightheart's eye, Jaypaw was able to see the form of a small gray tabby tom slowly making his way toward her. Clearly able to see every obstacle in his way now, he increased his pace, walking with the speed and confidence of a cat that could actually see without having to invade the privacy of another cat. Oh yes, he could still-

Suddenly he had the sensation of being knocked off of his paws, of being wrenched away from his own body and out of Brightheart's mind, only to be unceremoniously dumped into another.

_She had somehow managed to summon up enough composure to keep from breaking down in front of her mentor and the rest of the patrol. On the outside, she had allowed only enough nervousness to show through to actually appear like an apprentice that had deliberately disobeyed orders and was anxiously awaiting punishment. On the inside, she endured an emotional storm so strong it threatened to tear her in two. _

_When a grim-faced Cloudtail had gone to converse privately with Firestar, Birchfall had sentenced her to the apprentice den. Alone in there, she could have easily crept out to eavesdrop upon Cloudtail's discussion with her grandfather. Or she could have occupied her racing mind with preparing a nest for herself. _

_Instead, she paced from one end of the den to the other, struggling to keep her emotions locked up inside of her. She wanted to yowl at the top of her lungs, to claw and bite, to run away as fast as she could, as if she could escape the mysterious being that nestled inside of her._

_How could she have possibly known Russetfur and Blackstar had been rogues? No cat had ever personally told her, nor had she ever heard such a remark from any of her Clanmates. The righteous, inexplicable fury she had felt at having caught sight of Russetfur was not her own either. Why had she been so furious with the ShadowClan deputy? Russetfur had never wronged her. And whatever terrible acts the ginger she-cat had previously committed, it had been far before she had ever been born!_

_"StarClan," she whispered, gazing up to the roof of the den as if she could see the stoic forms of her ancestors gazing impassively down upon her. "What is wrong with me?"_

"Jaypaw!" Brightheart yowled, suddenly hearing her voice in his ears.

Groaning, the apprentice once more cracked open his eyes to the perpetual blackness of his blindness. Aware he had collapsed to the ground during his vision, he struggled to his trembling paws, feeling as weak as a newborn kit. He instantly felt the warm pelt of his mentor brush up against his side as she helped support him.

"What happened?" he croaked blearily.

"You collapsed," Brightheart informed him gently. "I tried to wake up, but you seemed to be having a terrible dream." She hesitated, becoming increasingly reluctant to avoid talking to him about the incident. Jaypaw sensed her maternal instincts had been touched, and now she only wanted to avoid further distressing him. "And you were shouting something while you did so."

Jaypaw's heart clenched with dread. "What?" he prompted hoarsely. When Brightheart remained uneasily silent, the young tom adopted a stern, commanding voice he had not used since his time in StarClan. "Brightheart, what did I say?"

He half expected her to grow furious her own apprentice was ordering her around like Clan leader and reprimand him for it. Instead, Brightheart actually provided his answer. _"Shadow,"_ she murmured softly. "Something about a shadow." He immediately felt the scorching scrutiny of her stare upon him. "Do you know what it was about?"

Resisting the urge to gulp, Jaypaw struggled to come up with a decent explanation that would not cost him his dreams of becoming a warrior, or the trust of his mentor. _Ancestors, Brightheart better not think that was a prophetic vision from StarClan. The last thing I need is my own mentor thinking I'm destined to be a medicine cat... Or the truth, which is probably even worse._

"N-No," he stuttered, trying his best to sound like the frightened young cat he was supposed to be. Playing upon Brightheart's sympathy was likely not the most moral thing to do, but Jaypaw desperately needed to return to camp. His sister needed him! "P-Please, Brightheart, I'm tired. Can I just go back to camp and sleep?"

Brightheart's tail was instantly draped over his shoulder, and she began to escort him back in the stone hollow's direction. "Yes," she meowed gently. "I think you need to see Leafpool first, though. Something could be dreadfully wrong."

_No, nothing's wrong. It's just that my older sister is having a nervous breakdown and will likely snap soon if I'm not there to calm her down. We only need one of the greatest leaders of the forest reborn going crazy before we can even start our mission!_

He desperately wished that he could have River's skill of persuasion rather than his own ability to read thoughts. But since wishing never got a cat anywhere, Jaypaw did his best with what he had been given.

"Everything is fine, Brightheart," he meowed, pretending to sound calmer now. "I just need to rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically, doubtful of the truth. "Has this happened before?"

Thanking the ancestors that his sister had been Shadow, master of lies and deception, Jaypaw nodded confidently. "Several times," he admitted in a convincingly sheepish voice. "I was too excited to go to sleep last night, so I'm exhausted right now. Whenever Hollypaw or Lionpaw gets so upset and I don't have enough energy, I can't handle their feelings as well as I usually can."

Brightheart's wave of astonishment was nearly enough to knock him off of his paws. "You're that close with your littermates?"

_Brightheart, you don't know the half of it. _Nodding, he replied, "Yes. We're _all _that way. Squirrelflight tells us we're as close as she is with Leafpool."

Squirrelflight's unusually strong connection with her sister had allowed her to receive precious medical knowledge when she had gone the quest to find that spiritual badger. It had also allowed her to feel when Leafpool had gone into labor, so she could help her out into the forest to help deliver her kits in private. Was it much of a stretch for her own alleged kits to have inherited the same closeness?

Apparently convinced enough, Brightheart's doubt waned enough for her to accept his lie. "Oh, all right."

"Please don't tell anyone," Jaypaw meowed, knowing the potential consequences if Brightheart questioned other cats about his supposed ability. "We don't want anyone to know how _weird _we are. We're already the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and the grandchildren of Firestar and Tigerstar. Lionpaw gets too much attention already since he's such a good fighter."

"Okay," Brightheart finally mewed after a long period of silence. "This will just be between you and me."

Jaypaw purred gratefully, subtly increasing the pace as they hastened back to camp. He could worry about the lie he had told his mentor later. Hollypaw needed his attention _now._

* * *

As Hollypaw restlessly paced the width of the apprentice den, she tried to concentrate deep on the part of her mind that had receded after the confrontation on the ShadowClan border. She was apprehensive about facing the dark part of her side she tried so hard to conceal, but perhaps it held the answers to the mysterious that had been plaguing her throughout her entire life. It was the same part of her soul that housed her stealth abilities, so maybe it had more gifts to offer her.

There was something Hollypaw had forgotten, though she was unsure of what it was. Something important had been overlooked, and now her mind was prompting her to remember. She had felt the niggling in the back of her mind before, mostly when she forgot to fetch prey for the queens or when she had promised Jaykit to help practice his hunting.

This forgotten thing was somehow more important than any of that.

_But do I want to know? Even **Russetfur **seemed frightened when I allowed that part of my mind to speak for me. I knew things not even Birchfall was aware of. What if I unleash a part of me I wish I could have kept locked up? _

"Hollypaw?" a familiar voice inquired, but with uncharacteristic gentleness.

Green eyes wide, the black she-cat's head snapped toward the sound. Jaypaw was standing at the entrance of the apprentice den, small scraps of leaves still clinging to his pelt. Had he fallen in the forest? His bright blue eyes, so strong in their intensity, gazed unseeingly toward her. Blind as her brother was, his gaze was not dull as Longtail's. They seemed able to see, not the physical appearance, but the depths of her very soul.

Composure finally shattered, Hollypaw dashed over to her little brother's side. Unashamed of her untypical display of emotion, she burrowed her head into his gray tabby pelt, desperate for the comforting touch of a familiar cat.

"Jaypaw," she managed to get out, voice cracking on his name. "I'm... _scared."_

Such a confession would normally never have passed Hollypaw's proud lips. Normally Jaypaw would have mercilessly teased her for her rare show of weakness. Instead, he soothingly licked the top of her head, as a mother would to pacify a kit that had woken up with a nightmare.

"Tell me what happened," he prompted softly.

The entire truth rushed out of Hollypaw's mouth as if she had been dying to get it off of her chest. She was surprised Jaypaw could understand her babble at all, but he nodded intently at everything she told him, blue eyes unreadable as he continued to process the story.

"I'm not sure I can trust myself anymore," Hollypaw admitted almost inaudibly after she had concluded her story. "Something I don't understand lies dormant within me, and I'm scared to wake it up and remember something terrible. But it feels just too _important _to ignore! By avoiding it, I feel so horrible, like I'm simultaneously breaking every single rule of the warrior code!"

Jaypaw entwined her tail with hers, silent for a short eternity as he searched for the best answer. "Do you want to know, right now?"

Hollypaw frowned thoughtfully. "The inevitable can't be ignored forever."

"But it can be delayed," her brother replied certainly. "Whatever trouble is on its way, Hollypaw, I sense it won't be coming for quite a long while. If you're not ready to handle the truth yet, it can wait until you're mature enough to bear the burden."

The black she-cat's head shot up, gazing into the sightless eyes of her littermate. "And you..." She trailed off, unsettled by the darkness that suddenly dulled his brilliant gaze.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "Though I wish I hadn't learned it yet. I wasn't quite ready for what I discovered."

Hollypaw's claws unsheathed, digging into the firmness of the earth beneath her paws. It helped to steady her reeling mind. "Then it can wait," she meowed decisively, growing more certain of herself by moment. Her old confidence had been recovered, and, StarClan help her, it would not be shaken again. "Right now I just want to focus on being the best warrior I can be."

Nodding understandingly, Jaypaw separated from her. His sister swore she saw his shoulders suddenly hunch as if he were carrying the entire weight of the world upon them, and his blue eyes almost glittered enviously that she had the choice to remain ignorant of whatever he _remembered. _Hollypaw wanted to comfort him in return, for there was no way in StarClan she could allow her younger brother to feel that burdened when she was blissfully oblivious of whatever knowledge he carried.

But Jaypaw had already turned his back to her, and was hurrying out of the apprentice den. She wished she could have found it in her to follow him, but something held her back.

"Thank you, Ow," she whispered softly, unaware the words had even left her.

* * *

For Jaypaw, had passed without relative incident. At least he had seen one whole half of the territory before he had experienced the overwhelming outburst from his sister that had resulted in him being escorted back to camp. After having to nap, Jaypaw had diligently changed all of the moss in the elder's den and had endured Mousefur's incessant ranting as he had groomed both her and Longtail for ticks. It was a chore he was going to have become accustomed to sooner or later, and at least he wasn't banished to camp. Brightheart had already developed plans to take him out in the forest the following morning to show him the rest of the territory and to assess his hunting skills.

By the time Jaypaw had finished preparing his new nest in the apprentice den, it was almost sunset, and Lionpaw and the rest of his group had just returned from a day's training session in the mossy hollow. Brackenfur had promptly ordered his new apprentice to the medicine den to have his scratches cleaned up. Apparently the senior warrior had decided Lionpaw practicing his skills on other apprentices had been a _horrible_ idea and had been resolved to spar with the young cat himself.

Pure talent had not been enough to protect Lionpaw against a fully grown and trained senior warrior. For the first time in his life, his golden tabby pelt was marred by small scratches he had collected while sparring. Brackenfur was satisfied that his apprentice was not invincible and had been taught a valuable lesson about humility. If Lionpaw ever got over his resentment about being defeated for the first time in his new life, then Jaypaw suspected he would be grateful for the first real challenge that would allow him to hone his skills.

Naturally, Hollypaw had been severely reprimanded by Firestar himself after her instigation of the ShadowClan border patrol. Her actions could have easily provoked another small war between Clans that were already tense enough, and she had understood completely. When Birchfall had sentenced her to three days of remaining in camp to change nests and grooming elders for ticks, Hollypaw had not even thought of protesting. While upset Firestar had prohibited her to the upcoming Gathering, she had accepted the punishment as fair and had not complained _once._

_That's Shadow for you, _Owlstar thought wryly as he ventured through the familiar ethereal forests of StarClan. _Never would she even subconsciously doubt about the competence of a cat that has authority over her, or even consider protesting against a punishment she had received for breaking part of the code she had so vigorously enforced._

Following the unnerving experience with Hollypaw, he had not been about to sit lazily back and allow the other founders to seek him out. Instead, _he_ had personally entered their territory, intent on hunting down every single last one of them and prying the answers he so desperately required out of their disembodied paws. Unlike his initial transition back into Owlstar upon colliding with the stone hollow, it was not nearly so agonizing this time.

Though he had his vision back, Owlstar was not about to let his other sharp senses be dulled. Eyes closed, there were no sights to distract him from the object of his scent. He had memorized the entire territory moons ago, and knew had to navigate it even when voluntarily blind. At least this cat was getting close now, he had been tracking her down for the better part of the night.

"Wind!" Owlstar shouted brusquely, again snapping his amber eyes open. "I need to speak with you, right _now."_

Completely unfazed by a frightening look that would have caused a lesser cat to quiver in its pelt, the wiry dark brown she-cat only finished chewing the mouthful of rabbit she had been eating and swallowed it. She had been expecting him. "Owlstar," she drawled flatly, not even bothering to incline her head in acknowledgment. "Wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you again."

Owlstar's tail lashed impatiently. _Why _did she-cats never seem able to abandon their grudges, even long after their bones had turned to dust? "Will you just forget about it already?" he hissed in exasperation. "I took just _one _of your lives. It certainly wasn't one, not even your third left. It was an accident. I was protecting a loved one, who had just _one_ life to spare. End of story."

Wind bared her fangs in distaste. "Such a humiliating death. You weren't even _deputy _back then. Just a young, ambitious warrior trying to live up to the reputation of his legendary older brothers and defying the _scorn _the entire forest held for him."

"This isn't about my brothers," he meowed testily. "Shadow. Hollypaw. _What. HAPPENED?"_

Suddenly uncertain, Wind kicked away the half-devoured rabbit she had been eating, watching it fade away into nothing. Still sneering, she finally gazed up at Owlstar. "What makes you think I know?"

"Because you and River were the blasted cats that woke me up in the first place!" Owlstar screeched furiously, gray fur standing entirely up on end. "Something you two did freed my memory, made me remember everything I had forgotten the moment I had slipped into Jay kit's newborn body. It's happening to Hollypaw now. My sister is _tearing herself apart _over this, and it's obvious Shadow doesn't want to wake up yet! She _admitted _it to me."

"None of us did anything!" Wind snapped. "Not to you, or to Shadow!" Anxious suddenly, she began to pace, golden eyes dark as Owlstar surveyed her helpless desperation. "At first we all just sat back and observed, waiting to see if your memories would return on your own. We couldn't just send you up against Tigerstar and whatever other condemned spirits Lightningtail brought back with him. But none of us knew what to do..."

One of the gray tom's ears twitched. "Whose bright idea was it to send me hurtling over a cliff?"

Wind glanced up at him, momentarily stopping her pacing. "Mothflight had proposed several theories on how to trigger your dormant memories. Most of them involved a near death experience to shake them loose. But she wasn't about to risk trying it on any of you when you were still such young, delicate kits. We didn't know what would happen to your spirits if we failed to keep you alive. Before she was reborn, Mothflight left Pebbleheart and Cloudspots strict instructions to not try her suggestions out on any of you until you were at least young warriors."

Owlstar blinked. "And what wrong?"

"Dapplepelt was all for trying it immediately. Mousebrained RiverClan she-cat and her impatience," Wind muttered under her breath before continuing. "When you three idiots got yourself chased by those fox cubs, she advocated we 'guide' one of you into our paws. Make you remember before something terrible happened to the Clans. Mottledstar supported the idea."

Why wasn't he surprised? Dapplepelt, RiverClan's medicine cat, had always been a foolhardy cat willing to gamble everything on chance if there was a possibility of it working out in her favor. Mottledfur had been Shadow's most avid supporter and loyal deputy, up until the black she-cat's untimely demise. Even after gaining her nine lives, Mottledstar had never forgiven those responsible and had forever blamed ThunderClan Shadow's death. Of course she'd eagerly be for sacrificing either one of the brothers.

Owlstar sank his _claw"s_ into the ground, wishing it was Mottledstar's throat. Ancestors help that she-cat if she ever decided to be reborn. "That still doesn't explain Hollypaw's almost break-down," he growled. He paused thoughtfully, remembering the encounter that had triggered the overwhelming wave of emotions from the dormant Shadow. "Unless stumbling into Russetfur somehow upset my sister enough for her to subconsciously lash out."

Shadow had never been fond of the numerous rogues that had joined her Clan under Brokenstar's corrupted rule. To her, all of those former rogues and loners would forever be associated with their kit-murdering, code-breaking leader. After all of those same cats had been driven out after Nightstar had come to power, Shadow had been furious they had returned when Tigerstar had wrested the leadership position from a true ShadowClan cat.

_Now her beloved Clan is led by Blackstar, the very same rogue who was deputy under both Brokenstar and Tigerstar, the traitors she despised just less than Lightningtail. He was the same tom who murdering a ThunderClan elder seasons ago in order to steal a litter of kits, and also the one responsible for slaughtering an emaciated and weakened Stonefur in cold blood. Of course my sister would have been distressed at encountering Russetfur, one of those rogues and Blackstar's own deputy!_

"Let me guess," Wind mewed dryly as she observed his thoughtful expression. "You know what happened."

Owlstar nodded tersely, suddenly feeling a desperate need to return to Jaypaw's body. "Yes, I do. I have to leave now. Just warn Dapplepelt and Mottledstar to stay away from me, and my siblings, or I shall not hesitate to kill them again. Enough is already in jeopardy without their constant inference in our new lives."

Turning away, the gray tom bounded in the opposite direction, soon vanishing into the undergrowth. Wind watched him for a moment, idly debating on whether or not to stop and inform him of a new prophecy Mottledstar and Pebbleheart, the first ShadowClan medicine cat, were planning on delivering to Littlecloud.

"It's just a warning of something we believed inevitable from the very beginning of this mess," she muttered. "He'll find out soon enough on his own."

**Next chapter: Our reborn leaders continue their training, and Jaypaw and Lionpaw prepare for their first Gathering. Of course, they won't be the only reincarnated cats in attendance...**

**1. Jaypaw blamed his little episode on a combination of exhaustion and a strong emotional bond with his siblings. Remember, kind of like that connection his 'mother' has with her own sister? All of ThunderClan seems to be aware of Squirrelflight and Leafpool's closeness, so I don't think Brightheart would consider it too much of a stress for Squirrelflight's alleged children (who also happen to be the grandchildren of the freaking savior of the forest) to have inherited such a bond.**

**2. Jaypaw's awakening as Owlstar was sheer, dumb luck on StarClan's part. It was just a theory that could have also killed him. That's why he was so pissed, because the near-death experience thing makes just about as much sense into him as injecting radiation into a person's body to kill cancer cells. Sure, it works, but God knows what those first scientists must have thinking...**

**3. Shadow was under extreme emotional duress upon encountering Russetfur, a cat who forever symbolizes the downfall of ShadowClan's honorable reputation, in her mind. The emotional pressure she felt was enough to briefly awaken her, and more than enough to scare the fur off of Hollypaw. This emotional response will continued to be played with for our unawakened, reborn cats. Hm, I wonder what it would take to set Lionpaw off of his rocker...?**


	11. Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer: Had I owned Warriors, all of Po3 would have turned out entirely differently. Hollyleaf would have been the one with powers, becoming the all-powerful medicine cat and manipulating the new deputy and her loyal brother, Lionblaze, from the shadows. All in the name of protecting ThunderClan and following the warrior code, of course. Jayfeather would have been the average warrior, trying to prevent Ivypaw and Dovepaw, one of which is the true third subject of the prophecy, from straying down the same path. Sadly, I don't own Warriors, and I have not even read OotS. But I just got a great idea for a new story :D. It, and all other original material belongs to me.**

Unopposed after moons of tussling easy and predictable opponents in the nursery, Lionpaw had come to grudgingly admit he had grown confident of his abilities. Perhaps too confident. Brackenfur had taken advantage of his complacency, of his unshaken belief his raw instinct would always be enough to shield him from the claws of a rival cat, and had turned his pride against him. The senior warrior had known advanced moves taught to apprentices only in their final moons of training, and had honed them in a countless number of skirmishes and battle, many having taking place before Lionpaw had ever been born.

Reluctantly, Lionpaw had come to concede even his talents could use improvement. For while he was easily able to conquer Molepaw and the other apprentices, the warriors still outmatched him. When he sparred in the mossy hollow, it was always with the mentors present, never with his actual age-mates. They were tough sessions, but rewarding ones that allowed his knowledge of actual battle to be expanded upon. His instinct could now be channeled more effectively, for he had targets to aim at and experience of how to counter defensive moves.

Forced to use observational skills that had gone to waste before, he had carefully studied his opponents in order to exploit their individual weaknesses. Cloudtail favored small tricks to outwit his enemy in order to slip past his defenses, but the distractions were easy to ignore once Lionpaw knew to look out for them. Thornclaw and Dustpelt preferred brute force, but neglected their actual defenses. Birchfall was light on his paws, but was still green enough to fall for ploys seasoned warriors had wizened up to. Sandstorm had a strong defense, but a temper that could easily lure her into making a strike that would leave her vulnerable to offense. Brightheart fiercely guarded her vulnerable side with a ferocity that had bested far lesser cats. But she preferred lunging onto the backs of larger enemies. Since Lionpaw was still not much larger than her, he was able to slip past her slashing claws and go for her blind side.

Brackenfur, on the other paw? There was a reason why Lionpaw had so desperately desired him to be his mentor, and his prowess in battle was why. He was one of the best fighters in the forest, and perhaps the best in ThunderClan, depending on the situation of the battle Brambleclaw was in. He seemed to favor no predictable route of attack, switching to a variety of moves that caused him to continue to outdo Lionpaw.

And, while his skills had drastically improved since his apprenticeship ceremony, Lionpaw had taken his share of bitter herbs along with the fresh-kill. Humility had literally been hammered into him by the unrelenting force that was called Brackenfur. He had learned underestimating cats, regardless of his own prodigious abilities, was a bad idea.

"Very good," Brackenfur meowed, nodding in approval as Lionpaw demonstrated a perfect belly rake on Thornclaw. "You've learned how to counter the upright lock nicely."

Wheezing slightly, Thornclaw climbed to his paws, winded but impressed. "Indeed. Thank StarClan you had your claws sheathed, or you really could have done some damage."

Lionpaw couldn't help but puff his chest out slightly at the praise. "Getting underneath the cat that was trying to crush me and attacking his underbelly just seemed the best thing to do."

Brackenfur nodded absently, his attention quickly shifting to the other two apprentices currently sparring. Poppypaw and Molepaw had been ordered to do the same thing. Only, Poppypaw had once again wound up with her brother's paws on her chest, having not succeeded in countering the upright lock. Honeypaw was off to the side, watching the session in extreme boredom, for this had been the third time her sister had wound up pinned to the ground.

"That's good for now, Poppypaw," the golden tabby tom meowed as he padded over. "Come and have a rest so that Honeypaw can have her turn practicing."

Nodding mutely, the slender tortoiseshell she-cat padded over to sit beside Lionpaw. He didn't have to be as sensitive as his little brother to realize Poppypaw was completely discouraged. Her fur bristled uneasily in embarrassment at yet another failure, and her usually bright amber eyes had lost their luster.

"Hey," the golden tabby tom asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Poppypaw sighed unconvincingly. "Just frustrated. StarClan knows I've never been the best fighter. Cinderpaw and Molepaw are far better at it, but even Honeypaw can manage this fighting techniques. I just can't. I'm a better hunter, though, but Firestar won't allow me to be a warrior unless I can defend ThunderClan, as well as provide for it."

Lionpaw nodded in understanding. Fighting was his element, just as stalking and creeping was Hollypaw's. Only, his sister was decent with her claws in addition to being an amazing hunter. Their younger brother, on the other paw, was far less balanced. Their training as kits had apparently worked, for Jaypaw was able to track down and kill prey, even if a recent rain shower had made it almost impossible for other cats to do so. However, the gray tabby tom's blindness proved to be a hindering disadvantage in sparring sessions. From what Lionpaw had seen in Jaypaw's attempts at fighting, he couldn't help but grimly feel his brother didn't yet stand a chance against a medicine cat apprentice.

"You can do this," Lionpaw meowed stubbornly. "Sometimes, when trying to counter another cat's move, it's just all about the timing." Frowning, he tried to think of a way to convey of how he usually did things. StarClan, was that even possible? Fighting came just as naturally as breathing, and it seemed just as difficult to explain. Then he brightened, beckoning for the tortoiseshell she-cat to join him. "Here, let me show you."

Obviously remembering Molepaw's confrontations with the golden tabby, a dubious Poppypaw hesitated. Then she nodded, albeit reluctantly, and allowed him to demonstrate.

At the end of the day, when Poppypaw had managed to finally trap her much larger and stronger brother beneath her paws, Lionpaw knew he had done something right.

* * *

Holding a massive rabbit in his jaws, Jaypaw couldn't even manage to talk around its fur. Yet he didn't even need words to brag about his accomplishment. He could tell he was boasting just through his proud strut, the way he held his head up high, despite the dead weight he was lugging around. And he could tell his sister also recognized his smugness, for Hollypaw's mind had been seething with the bad taste of defeat all the way back to camp.

Their hunting patrol with Brightheart and Whitewing had been anything but civil. The moment they had been allowed to hunt, the siblings had decided to go and make a competition out of it. Victory would have gone to the cat that had managed to catch the largest amount of meat back home to ThunderClan. Hollypaw was the better stalker, and she had confidently believed that the final triumph would belong to her. However, Jaypaw had the better nose, and thus was the far better tracker.

Hollypaw had immediately surged after the prey closest to their location, a small mouse she had soon caught and buried beneath the leaves. Her younger brother had taken his sweet time, honing on a fresh scent of something far more succulent. By the time their competition had ended, the black she-cat had bagged two mice and a squirrel she was now carrying home by the tails. Jaypaw had tracked down the same rabbit he now dragged with him, having delivered a swift killing bite to its throat. Side by side, it was obvious which apprentice had managed to make the meatier catch.

"Three animals is an impressive number, Hollypaw," Whitewing consoled the glowering apprentice. "And that was some of the best stalking I've seen from an apprentice your age."

His sister perked slightly up with the praise, but she was still grouchy at Jaypaw for another reason. He and Lionpaw were to attend the Gathering later that evening, while Hollypaw was to remain stranded in camp. Of course, Hollypaw wasn't resentful about the punishment even she viewed was fair. It was just that her brothers got to see the leaders of the other three Clans and befriend other apprentices before she did.

Brightheart said something along the same lines, but Jaypaw still sensed her pride in him. A smirk, hidden by the rabbit fur, crossed his face as he also saw his what his mentor was planning to do upon her arrival to the island. As a matter of fact, her biggest story of the moon centered around his superb hunting and tracking abilities.

Jaypaw frowned as another thought crossed his mind. _Let's just hope Brightheart doesn't mention anything about my __**fighting **__abilities. That would be a way to introduce myself to the three other Clans of this age._

His mind unwittingly traveled him back to the last Gathering he had attended as a living cat. Despite of how the memories of his past life faded whenever he was in the waking world, he still vividly recalled that night. Owlstar had then been the oldest leader in the forest, his predecessors having all already joined the ranks of their ancestors. His health had rapidly been failing him at that point. He had missed the previous Gathering, with his deputy having attended in his stead. Both she and his medicine cat had begged him to remain home. Sensing that Gathering would most likely be his last, stubborn old Owlstar had refused their sound advice.

Mottledstar had died just the moon before, her successor showing up with his nine lives at the Gathering I couldn't make it to. The rivalry between our Clans lingered still, and I had wanted to make peace with my sister's cats before my death. How could I have let that ancient feud carry on even after by death? Stormstar had not even been born when Shadow had been killed. I thought he was reasonable enough to see sense, of the futility of the animosity between us.

Stormstar had not. ShadowClan carried grudges just as well as Shad did, and the bitter memory of their beloved leader had not yet faded from their minds. That tom had grown up on stories of his Clan's first brave and noble leader, the one who had been murdered in the jaws of Thunder himself. And Stormstar had not had the grace to forgive Owlstar for the crime his long-dead older brother had inadvertently committed against the cat none knew to be their sister.

How could his first Gathering as Jaypaw be any worse than cementing a rivalry between ThunderClan and ShadowClan that continued even at the lake shore?

_And... I shouldn't have said that. Ancestors, I probably just jinxed myself into alienating all of the other Clans from us at this Gathering._

* * *

That night, Jaypaw was indeed among the cats that had been chosen to attend the Gathering. Firestar obviously led the way, conversing with Brambleclaw and Sandstorm as he did so. Squirrelflight was laughing at a hilarious story Brightheart was telling her and Thornclaw. Mousewhisker and Hazeltail padded along in high spirits, excited to be introduced to the other Clans as warriors for the first time. Their brother, Berrynose, was probably still seething at home, for a nasty cough he had developed that morning prevented him from going. Birchfall was also excited to brag about his new apprentice, even if he did have to explain why she wasn't there with him. Stormfur and Brook brought up the rear, apparently having drifted behind for some privacy.

Jaypaw reflexively padded alongside his brother, allowing Lionpaw to guide him down the unfamiliar path to the island. They conversed with Poppypaw and Cinderpaw, the other apprentices that had been chosen to go.

"See?" Cinderpaw meowed proudly. There was a soft thumping sound, and Jaypaw guessed she had butted her younger sister affectionately in the shoulder. "Told you you had it in it you, Poppypaw. Despite popular belief, Molepaw isn't invincible."

Poppypaw's mind prickled bashfully. "I would have never managed to beat him without help," she admitted shyly. "Thank you, Lionpaw, for showing me how to do the belly rake right." She sighed guiltily "But Honeypaw should have been here anyway. I only got to go to the Gathering because Thornclaw recommended so to Firestar, and because she didn't want to attend."

Any other tom of apprentice age would have been embarrassed by any sort of compliment an attractive young she-cat offered them. Lionpaw was no ordinary cat. Instead, Jaypaw felt the golden tabby tom puffing up in pride, basking in the flattery as if it was his StarClan-given right. His younger brother struggled to refrain from snorting in exasperation. "Don't mention it, Poppypaw. That wonderful move you pulled on Molepaw was all yours."

"And I'm sure Honeypaw is happier back at camp," Jaypaw chimed in honestly. "She probably would have just been miserable here without Berrystumpytail beside her."

Cinderpaw purred in amusement. "Yeah." She paused, bemused exasperation emerging in her mind. "I don't understand what Honeypaw sees in that pompous and self-absorbed mousebrain though. Berrynose has been thinking he's better than all of us ever since he received his warrior name. Mousewhisker has far less bees in his brain."

With Mousewhisker just several cats ahead of them, Poppypaw's voice dropped to a nervous hiss. "But Mousewhisker still has a crush on that RiverClan apprentice," she whispered.

"He does?" Lionpaw asked in a voice caught somewhere between surprise and morbid fascination. He didn't seem to notice when Jaypaw's gray tabby pelt bristled in dread.

"Yeah," Poppypaw murmured back. "Minnowpaw's this pretty gray and white she-cat. I think she's even older than Mousewhisker, but she was apprenticed late due to illness or because she was hurt. They always spend time together at Gatherings, even though Hazeltail and Berrynose always tease him for it."

_And they have a right to, _Jaypaw thought fiercely. _Romantic relationships between cats of other Clans are forbidden for a reason. Besides, Mousewhisker is a warrior now. Things between cats may be different as apprentices, but he has swore to uphold the warrior code for the rest of his life. Besides, Leopardstar is not like the leaders before her. Crookedstar may have been willing to allow the tom who impregnated his daughter into RiverClan, but I believe Leopardstar hasn't changed enough from her old self. I fear for all involved if Minnowpaw is discovered to be a carrying a ThunderClan tom's kits._

A myriad of new scents suddenly surged into Jaypaw's nose. Nostrils flaring, the gray tabby slowed, struggled to process the bombardment of new information. He detected the scents of many cats, some he faintly recognized from border patrols. Beneath the combined muddle of their smells, he picked up the individual scents of their Clans. Though the scents had changed from his time in the old forest, he still recalled the fishy odor of RiverClan and the sharp tang of ShadowClan. Considering he was traveling right alongside WindClan territory, Jaypaw wasn't surprised when he picked up their scent along with the others.

"We're here," Lionpaw yowled ecstatically. He quickened his pace, surging forward to the front of the group, his brother struggling to keep up. "Jaypaw, we can even see the island now! There's so many cats..." Trailing off in awe, the golden tabby lost awareness to his immediate surroundings.

"Do you have to act like a giddy little kit in front of Firestar?" Jaypaw hissed to his littermate, suddenly aware of several sets of eyes upon them.

Firestar himself purred in amusement. "This is your first ever Gathering, Jaypaw. It's okay to be a little excited."

"And your grandfather can't exactly afford to be hypocritical," Sandstorm chimed in teasingly. "He was practically ready to burst with excitement at his first ever journey to Fourtrees."

"Just keep from gaping, Lionpaw," Brambleclaw advised lightly. "Remember that you're representing ThunderClan now, and that other cats will recall you as the shocked little apprentice moons from now."

"Sorry." Jaypaw felt his older brother sheepishly tense up, struggling to make himself look dignified. "Hollypaw is usually around to keep me looking decent." He chuckled as a thought came to him. "StarClan, she'd have a fit if I was introduced to the Clans as a gaping mousebrain. Especially if word got around that I was her brother."

Jaypaw inched closer to his brother, carefully strengthening their connection until he could glimpse the word through Lionpaw's eyes. Shapes and colors slowly flickered into being. Through his mind's eye, the gray tabby tom was able to finally see the large silver moon sailing ahead in a sea of stars. Around him were cats he had previously recognized only by scent. There was the flame-colored form of Firestar, looking as proud and regal as the legendary savior of ThunderClan should. Then there was the pale ginger shape of Sandstorm, and the broad-shouldered dark tabby that was Brambleclaw.

Looming ahead of them was the island that had come to be a place for all for Clans to congregate on the night of the full moon. Firestar was the first cat to step onto the fallen tree that connected the island to the lake shore. His mate and deputy followed him. Because of the narrowness of the trunk, Lionpaw led the way, allowing his tail to brush against his brother as a guide. Digging his claws into the bark, Jaypaw just relied on his brother's shared vision to get him over. He just tried not to think of the dark waters just beneath him, ready to swallow him up the moment he lost his footing.

Finally feeling solid earth beneath his paws, Jaypaw's legs momentarily quivered with relief. Then he joined Lionpaw in looking around the area. He spotted a spotted tabby she-cat and a massive white tom with black paws, presumably Leopardstar and Blackstar, already perching in the tree. Onestar was at the base of the tree, conversing with a cat Jaypaw believed to be his deputy. With Firestar padding over to join them, the Gathering was almost ready to begin. Scattered below were cats of all shapes and sizes, conversing with a friendliness they could use only on the full moon. Having reached the island, ThunderClan separated as they sought out cats from other parts of the forest.

Because Lionpaw was more interested in gawking at the scarred and muscular toms, obviously the champions of their own Clans, Jaypaw was unable to watch Mousewhisker for long. He only saw the gray and white tom out of the corner of his eye, padding forward to greet a pretty little she-cat that matched Minnowpaw's description. By the resigned expression on his face, Jaypaw hoped Mousewhisker was planning to put an end to the small romance between him and the RiverClan she-cat.

A dark gray tabby she-cat suddenly leaped in front of Lionpaw, beaming at him in excitement.

"Come on, mousebrains," she mewed affectionately. "Let me introduce you to some apprentices from the other Clans."

Still peering out of Lionpaw's eyes, Jaypaw remained close to his brother as they padded after the older apprentice. She led them to where three other cats around their age were having a heated discussion about whether hares were better than frogs. Upon spotting the three ThunderClan apprentices, a brown tabby she-cat with unusual heather-blue eyes raised her tail in greeting. Her companions, a lean black tom and a she-cat with tortoiseshell markings, surveyed the newcomers critically.

"Hey, Heatherpaw," the dark gray tabby she-cat meowed brightly. "How are you? And who are your friends?" At this question, the tortoiseshell's amber eyes narrowed. The black tom grumbled something under his breath, pointedly turning his head so he looked out toward the lake and away from the ThunderClanners.

"I'm doing good, Cinderpaw." Heatherpaw, the brown tabby, nodded to her two companions. "The surly-looking black tom is my Clanmate, Breezepaw. And this ShadowClan cat is Ivypaw."

The tortoiseshell she-cat inclined her head with the usual ShadowClan friendliness. "This is my first Gathering." Her guarded amber eyes swept over the brothers, distaste spreading over her face as she noticed how small and scrawny Jaypaw looked, especially when compared next to the massive Lionpaw. "I take it that this is the gray tabby's first, as well?"

Jaypaw raised his head proudly, doing his best to haughtily stare right back at Ivypaw. "It's both of ours first, actually," he corrected silkily. "Lionpaw is my brother." He pretended not to hear the lean black tom's snort of disbelief. "We're the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight." Despite the fact that he knew that this was untrue, he still felt satisfied when Ivypaw and the WindClan apprentices recoiled in shock.

Heatherpaw blinked. "Really?"

Beaming, Lionpaw nodded. Jaypaw just tried to ignore the sudden wave of giddiness he felt from his brother. "Yep. We have a sister back at camp, Hollypaw." He paused, shuffling his paws in embarrassment. "She... kinda wasn't allowed to come."

Ivypaw suddenly stiffened in recognition. "She was the mousebrained idiot that blew up in front of one of our patrols, wasn't she? The same disrespectful kit that personally insulted Russetfur?"

"Yep," Jaypaw drawled.

_And also the very same cat who was responsible for the creation of our Clan, _he added silently. He smugly focused on this fact, trying to ignore the unfortunate reality that Lionpaw's first crush was on a WindClanner. _Of course Thunder would immediately fall head over heels for a cat who belonged to a rival Clan, especially one I nearly started a war with. Ancestors, what is with my brother and forbidden relationships? First there was the kittypet that had his kits, then the medicine cat from another Clan that probably got him cursed, and now it's a WindClan apprentice..._

"What a coincidence," Heatherpaw meowed. She prodded her Clanmate. "Breezepaw is Crowfeather's son. Didn't all of your parents head out on the journey to find that talking badger?"

Jaypaw froze in realization as he struggled to keep from gaping at the black tom. The tom whom was Crowfeather's only kit with Nightcloud, the half-brother that wasn't aware of the blood they all shared. The same tom who stiffened at the mention of their father's name, and finally turned to stare at them with amber eyes that turned Jaypaw's blood to ice. Gorsestar glowered out at him from an unfamiliar form, with far more bitterness than the tom had ever carried in his first life.

"Hi," Jaypaw deadpanned as Breezepaw continued to stare at him. "Do you want something?"

Breezepaw averted his eyes, instead choosing to stare up at the four leaders. The yowls that signified the beginning to the Gathering had already been sounded, and now the usual announcements were starting up.

"Prey is running fine in WindClan," Onestar proudly proclaimed to the crowd below. "Our kits are strong and healthy, our warriors are formidable, and our Clan is just as strong as ever." He nodded down to the new apprentice below. "Breezepaw, Crowfeather and Nightcloud's only son, joins us today for his first Gathering as an apprentice."

Breezepaw puffed up proudly as several cats called out his name. Jaypaw noted how similar the black tom looked to Lionpaw, and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Blackstar then stepped forward, not wanting to be outdone. "ShadowClan is stronger than ever, especially with the _generous _contribution of territory provided to us by Firestar." Several ThunderClan cats growled at this, for many believed their leader had given up that strip of land near the Twolegplace just out of a desire to avoid further confrontation with ShadowClan. "Tawnypelt has moved to the nursery, for she is expecting Rowanclaw's kits." Many cats, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight amongst them, called out their congratulations, for Tawnypelt was a popular cat.

"Wow," Lionpaw muttered. "I just realized we had kin in ShadowClan."

Ivypaw hissed. "Those kits are mostly ShadowClan," she reminded him fiercely. "Their father is one of our best warriors. Tawnypelt was chosen by a _ShadowClan _leader to save the Clans, and her father was the one that restored our former glory before Brokenstar and sickness ruined us."

Breezepaw snarled. "I'd hardly call Tigerstar a great cat," he growled.

"We also have two new apprentices, Ivypaw and Owlpaw," Blackstar continued, nodding proudly down. Jaypaw tensed in momentary surprise at the name, but then remembered it was no longer his own. And, unlike Thunder and Shadow, his name had never been considered too sacred to use. "Their mother, Tallpoppy, has also retired to the elder's den. Both of her kits are here tonight."

All of the apprentices turned to look at Ivypaw in surprise. The tortoiseshell she-cat was basking in the attention from the other Clans and from her own leader. She turned to look at them. "Yes?" she asked dryly.

"You never told us you had a brother," Cinderpaw muttered.

"Of course I have a brother." Ivypaw nodded in the direction of a young cat who was now padding toward them. "Owlpaw has just been sticking close to Russetfur's side all night long. That mousebrain can't seem to get over the fact that the deputy was chosen to be his mentor." She rolled her eyes with a sister's typical disgust in her brothers. "Besides, he's not exactly the kind of sibling you'd want to brag about. He hero-worships Tigerstar. Owlpaw will probably revere you, too, once he realizes you're the grandsons of his biggest hero."

Lionpaw casually turned in the direction of Owlpaw, Jaypaw reflexively snapping his head though he could not actual see, nostrils flaring on the faintly familiar scent. He was not even aware his gray tabby pelt was bristling, or of the snarl curling on his lip.

When he had learned the news of Tigerstar's rebirth, Jaypaw had not been expecting to encounter a mirror image of the infamous tom. Like Lightningtail, he suspected that the appearance of Tigerstar's new body would be drastically different from his old one, with only small features remaining the same. He had not imagined staring into the face of a dark brown tabby tom that could have easily passed for a young Tigerstar. Jaypaw also noted the beginnings of the powerful frame the reborn tyrant was developing, and the intense amber shade of the eyes that had not changed at all.

Standing right in front of him, bearing both the exact same physical appearance as his younger self and the name of Jaypaw's own past life, was Tigerstar himself.

**Next chapter: Tigerstar has managed rebirth, and is well on his way to regaining power and respect in ShadowClan. He is confident no cat, not even Littlecloud, knows of his secret, but is he so sure after a confrontation with a mysterious cat that is supposedly the grandson of his past life? And, after encounters with both Tigerstar and Gorsestar, is Jaypaw prepared for yet another unexpected surprise visitor showing up to the Gathering? **

**1. No, there shall be no LionxPoppy in this fic. Poppypaw is insecure about her training, and Lionpaw just wants to lend a helping paw (while also unconsciously regaining his mentoring skills.) **

**2. Jaypaw and Hollypaw are excellent hunters, and frequently compete whenever they are out on hunting patrols together. However, because of his blindness, Jaypaw is still a crappy fighter. Hm, I wonder who can teach a blind cat how to fight? -looks sarcastically over to Lionpaw-**

**3. Remember, how there was hints of MousexMinnow in _The Sight? _Well, some of that drama was borrowed for this fic. Not to worry, there shall be no more HalfClan kits or forbidden romance melodrama. As Jaypaw stated, Mousewhisker is going to _break up _with Minnowpaw, as he loves his Clan far more than his RiverClan crush. He shall have his part to play.**

**4. I am of the belief that Lionblaze should not be paired with _anybody, _both in this story and in canon. I don't care for LionxIce, LionxCinder, and _especially not _for HeatherxLion. Lionpaw shall remain single here, save for the occasional ill-fated, illicit romance that shall not end up in kits or extended melodrama. Honestly, all forbidden love in here happened in their past lives, and such will only be featured in flashbacks and what not.**

**5. Considering how Jaypaw is currently peaking through Lionpaw's eyes, none of the other apprentices have realized he's blind yet. He's reacting as a normal cat would, and it's too dark for any one to see how glazed-over his eyes are. Breezepaw has his suspicions, but he's certain on nothing yet.**


	12. Down the Path of Self Destruction

**Back by popular demand, much of this chapter is a flashback of a good old days before everyone tragically died :D. Hopefully it should answer some questions about Thunder's kittypet mate and kits, in addition to glimpses into the first, ill-fated romance with a medicine cat. **

**Disclaimer_: _Warriors belongs to the four authors who collectively call themselves 'Erin Hunter.' Were it mine, then ThunderClan would roughly be about half of its current population. Fortunately for everyone, cats especially, it isn't :D. However, all original material belongs to me, and everything goes in this story...**

Looking upon the treacherous tom who had callously murdered innocent cats, who had been prepared to massacre the entire forest with an army of faithless rogues if they did submit to his tyrannical will, Jaypaw found himself rooted to the spot. His borrowed sight was riveted upon Tigerstar's golden eyes. Despite the youthfulness of the tom's new face, his unmistakable amber gaze remained unchanged. Though the scent that reached Jaypaw's nostrils was that of an unfamiliar ShadowClan apprentice, there was something _older _beneath it. He recognized it as the stench of an evil cat forsaken by his ancestors, who had been condemned to a dark netherworld for the unforgivable crimes he had committed so frequently in life.

Jaypaw had always prided himself on his self-control. He had managed to maintain his mask even when Hollypaw had been so vulnerable, and all he had wanted was to tell her everything. That composure had long since deserted him.

_Fox-hearted traitor! Faithless murderer! _Thoughts, each more desperate and hateful than the last, whirred around his mind with impossible speed. _How can I continue to allow Tigerstar free reign in ShadowClan, especially a ShadowClan led by a cat who had previously succumbed to his influence? I would be doing the entire forest a favor if I could just eliminate this monster now. Before he formulates yet more dastardly plans, before he can commit another murder, before he has nine lives to lose instead of just one... It's just one less obstacle to be rid of in the future._

But then would he do? Common sense continued to pester him, despite the force of his rage. The night of the full moon was the most sacred time to the forest, a peaceful time when members of all four Clans could congregate to share news and conversation without the threat of battle. _Murdering _a presumably innocent apprentice would undoubtedly turn the entire forest against ThunderClan, and almost certainly provoke a bloody war with ShadowClan.

Then, would come the manner of his punishment. Jaypaw couldn't afford to reveal the true reason behind why he had killed 'Owlpaw', not without alerting Lightningtail and his other followers to his presence in a new body. His siblings were not yet awakened, and thus were as ignorant as the other living cats. Hollypaw would never talk to him again for so grievously breaking the warrior code and inciting another costly war. Lionpaw could certainly never forgive him for murdering another cat.

_And it's not like Tigerstar can't just kill the newborn spirit of another kit upon dying again._

"Um, Jaypaw?" Lionpaw inquired nervously. "Are you alright?"

The gray tabby wrenched himself out of his brother's mind, shaking his head as blackness once again descended on his mind's eye. He had felt his claws unsheathe and his body beginning to ease into a crouch. Perhaps the other apprentices, Tigerstar among them, had not noticed it, but Lionpaw had sensed his strange behavior. How close he had come to disrupting their careful plans for confronting the forest's biggest threat.

"Fine, Lionpaw," Jaypaw lied easily. "Just spaced out for a bit. What's going on now?"

Cinderpaw snorted. "Firestar just concluded his announcements. Even Mousewhisker looks a little smug at being declared a warrior in front of the other Clans. I'm just so glad Berrynose isn't here right now."

Breezepaw was not so deterred. Jaypaw could still feel his amber eyes boring sharp, suspicious holes into his tabby pelt. He cursed the young WindClanner's characteristic persistence. "Really?" Breezepaw sneered dubiously. "Your eyes still look distant to me."

Tension immediately settled over the three ThunderClan apprentices as they realized the others hadn't yet discovered Jaypaw's blindness. The gray tabby tom only refrained from sighing at their unnecessary concern, but did groan in exasperation as he felt Lionpaw's instincts beginning to rise to the surface. Ancestors, why did that stubborn tom always have to be so fiercely overprotective of a cat perfectly capable of fending for himself? Especially right in front of _Tigerstar._

"So, Owlpaw," Cinderpaw babbled on conversationally, "did you know that Jaypaw and Lionpaw are Brambleclaw's sons?"

Jaypaw just barely managed to avoid hissing furiously as he _felt_ Tigerstar's gaze settle upon him critically. He could tell the dark tabby tom was sizing him and Lionpaw up, perhaps even seeing how much they resembled their 'grandfather?' Jaypaw didn't even know if Tigerstar knew the truth of their parentage. The minds of the cats who stalked the Place of Night Stars were drastically different. They had been twisted and sharpened by darkness, both by their own inner evil and that of their starless surroundings. Jaypaw had long since learned his lesson about glimpsing into such a cat's mind, having almost lost himself in there once, and was determined to never go traipsing around one lightly ever again.

"Are you really?" Tiger- _Owlpaw _asked in feigned awe. "That makes you Tigerstar's grandchildren."

Lionpaw bobbed his head uneasily, never too proud of his heritage. "...I guess we are." He turned enthusiastically, both eager to steer clear of such an uncomfortable topic and spark up a new conversation with Heatherpaw. Sensing this, Jaypaw didn't hesitate to deftly flick his tail, whopping the back of his littermate's head. Lionpaw hissed indignantly, turning to glare at his younger sibling.

Heatherpaw seemed blissfully oblivious to the tension, or else chose to tactfully pretended it didn't exist. "I guess I'll see you ThunderClanners later, then," she mewed brightly. "Breezepaw and I were actually just about to introduce Owlpaw and Ivypaw to the rest of the WindClan apprentices."

"Um, right!" Lionpaw called back as the other apprentices nodded tersely and padded away. By the sound if it, Ivypaw was actually dragging her 'brother' away from the ThunderClan cats. "Catch you later, Heatherpaw! At the next Gathering, maybe? Or maybe we'll meet up on different border patrols or something?" The moment his new crush was out of earshot, the golden tabby huffed hotly and turned to his younger brother. "Just why in StarClan's name did you embarrass me like that, Jaypaw?"

Jaypaw glowered back at him. "She's _WindClan, _mousebrain. Heatherpaw and you can't be together without seriously breaking the warrior code. If you're going to pad after a pretty little she-cat, at least make sure it's one from your own Clan!"

Lionpaw hissed. "Don't you talk down to me like that, Jaypaw! _I'm _your older brother, and StarClan knows you haven't even expressed interest in a she-cat before now. What right do you have to tell me who I can't be friends with? Besides, look how close Mousewhisker is with Minnowpaw!"

"Not anymore," the gray tabby tom retorted. "Mousewhisker actually just put an end to their relationship. Turns out he is far more dedicated to his Clan than to some pretty face, as you should be."

As the two brothers began to argue heatedly, Cinderpaw muttered something about meeting up with Poppypaw before slinking off. Others observed the argument with bemusement and disgust, but none bothered to interfere. Perhaps it was just because they liked to see ThunderClan humiliated by such young apprentices, or perhaps it was because many had experienced similar conflicts when they too had been young and naive to the true nature of loyalty to their Clans and to the warrior code.

Weary of fighting, Jaypaw did what he had never believed possible in his first life; turning the other way and ending it before his brother could storm off. "Trust me, Lionpaw," he murmured softly to his fuming littermate, "it's better this way. Better to end it before heartbreak or kits are involved. I can't help you deal with another Eden."

Though the name was alien to Lionpaw, the small part of him that was still Thunder recoiled at its mention. But Jaypaw was already padding away, his mind lost in memories the rest of the forest had long since forgotten, if they had ever known of the truth at all...

* * *

The twisted maze of black Thunderpaths and ferocious monsters was a dangerous place for any cat to be. It was an area that only the bravest or most desperate of loners and rogues dared to live in, even the cowardly kittypets possessing enough common sense to not venture beyond the safety of their Twoleg nests and manicured gardens. Despite the risk navigating the Twolegplace posed, the lone tomcat continued to pad down rows of identical nests, retracing a familiar route he had not taken for many moons. It did not matter, for the path would forever be ingrained into his mind.

He was a massive tom, with rippling muscles and a towering stature that sent the frightened kittypets scattering into their homes. Perhaps he was the basis of the horror stories house cats told about his Clan's descents, of monstrous felines with flashing eyes and powerful builds. His thick fur was the color of fire, all four of his paws white as freshly fallen snow. He walked with a commanding stature that demanded respect, and no stranger would dare to give him anything less.

For all of his majesty, even Thunder was not immune to the weathering effects of time. Scars from countless battles marred his flame-colored pelt, one massive one on his throat having belonged a wound that should have cost him his life. The brilliance of his golden eyes were dulled, both by the hardships of caring for so many cats dependent on his leadership, and by the frequent arguments with all three of his siblings, all for wildly varying reasons.

But Thunder was still glorious, still recognizable as the powerful and just cat who would continue to live on as a legend generations after his death. It would be a while before the last of his spirit would finally be broken. Shadow still breathed. Lightningtail was still his loyal, if strongly opinionated and rebellious, brother and deputy. Owleyes was a skilled warrior, his first apprentice having just passed her warrior assessment with flying colors.

Reaching a red fence he knew all to well, the leader of ThunderClan exhaled deeply, trying to summon up the courage to face the she-cat he was somehow powerless against. Then, despite his better judgment, he had effortlessly scaled the simple obstacle and was in her yard, _their _yard. Overwhelmed by the memories the sight of the familiar garden brought, the massive ginger tom wistfully paused in his mission, reminiscing over happier and simpler times. But Thunder quickly shook his head, determined not to be distracted. Nostalgia was not what had called him back.

"Eden!" he called out, scanning the garden for the sight of she-cat he had once called his mate. "Eden, are you here?"

Moments slowly crawled pass before her shape appeared in the window closest to the door. Even now, Thunder's breath hitched at the sight of her. Her dark reddish-brown tabby fur was as thick and luxurious as ever, as soft as kit-fluff due to her careful grooming. She was slightly plumper now, due to a lifetime of being handed all of the food she had ever wanted, but still recognizable as the slender little thing who had first caught his heart. Eden's eyes were still a pale, light green, but they no longer held affection for him. Thunder could see how they were narrowed angrily. Then his former mate disappeared, only to once again appear as she emerged from the small exit that connected the yard to the Twoleg nest.

"What do you want, Thunder?" Eden asked tersely, not daring to venture too far from the Twoleg nest. Clearly she knew Thunder would never dream of following her inside. "I thought this matter was settled _moons _ago."

Thunder winced at the harsh tone, trying so hard to reign in his nefarious temper. All it would take was one outburst, and Eden would once again vanish inside, never to speak to him again. "My kits will always be my kits," he meowed evenly. "No matter how much time passes, that will never change." His golden eyes hopefully fixated on the entrance Eden had used, hoping to see several more familiar forms peek out from it.

The reddish-brown she-cat lashed her tail. "They're not kittens anymore," she reminded him bluntly. "All three of my children are four seasons old." Her green eyes flickered. "I'm just grateful my Twoleg is too fond of them to ever dream of giving any of them up." Suddenly her gaze sharpened, fur bristling as she recalled the exact reason she had so violently rejected Thunder. "As if Grace could ever hope to find another Twoleg so patient and understanding."

Thunder's heart clenched, and it took digging his claws deep into the grass beneath them to remain composed. "Where are they?"

Eden silently looked up at the window she had just previously occupied. Thunder's eyes followed her, a small smile crossing his muzzle as he saw the three familiar forms watching their conversation from the safety of the Twoleg nest. All of them were fully-grown adults now, but he could still recognize them as the little kits he had last seen toddling around in this exact same garden so very long ago.

Apple was the oldest, with thick reddish-brown fur that lacked Eden's tabby stripes, and his four white paws. From a distance, Thunder could still tell his daughter had grown into a she-cat even more beautiful than her mother had been at her age. Farthest to her left was Blaze, the youngest of the litter and the only tom. He too had thick ginger fur, only his pelt had darker tabby markings. Thunder proudly noted that his son had inherited his powerful build, though it was not as muscular as his own. He chalked that up to having grown up the pampered life of a kittypet.

Sitting between the two siblings was the middle kit of the litter, his second daughter. Grace was pale ginger, and just as beautiful as Apple was. However, where her sister's and Blaze's eyes were their father's warm amber, she alone had inherited her mother's pale green eyes. But her gaze was unnervingly vacant, eyes misted over with the same blindness that Owleyes was both cursed and blessed with. Though Grace's sightless eyes stared hauntingly in his direction, Thunder could tell her ears were sharper than either of her littermates', able to hear the entire heated argument between her parents.

"They don't want to talk to you." Eden's tail lashed again. "All of them know you're still trying to convince them to join your group of savage forest cats. None of them want any part of it."

Thunder sighed, trying to muster up the infinite patience he had so often used with rebellious apprentices. "Clan life is far more rewarding than this, Eden. My kits don't have to spend the rest of their lives cooped up with Twolegs. They can have a _purpose." _His amber eyes stared off into an ideal future, one with limitless possibilities for his beloved offspring. "Blaze can become a warrior, the strongest and most courageous in the entire forest. Apple can have kits of her own without the fear of them ever taking away from her. And Grace..." Thunder tailed off at he considered his blind daughter, and of the brother back at camp who knew exactly what she was going through. "Grace can be whatever she wants to be."

He looked up toward the window, hoping to see his kits considering his words. Blaze seemed thoroughly disgusted by the mere thought of violence. Apple seemed content to give her future kits up to Twolegs, so long as they never had to step a single paw in her father's part of the forest. And Grace? The she-cat Thunder had once remembered as an adventurous and headstrong kit, the one who had happily charged into everything she did despite Eden's countless warnings, was no more. By the sheer fear in her pale green eyes, he knew that Grace had lost faith in herself. The same will that had won Owleyes the respect of the entire Clan, and the title of best hunter.

Eden looked up at the expressions on her kits' faces, pale green eyes softening. Slowly, she padded back toward the entrance of the Twoleg nest, pausing only once to look at Thunder, who was gazing forlornly at the window his three kits had just disappeared from. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Thunder, but we're all still house cats at heart. Apple could never be happy in the forest, or Blaze fighting other cats, or with Grace having to struggle just for her very survival." Her green eyes darkened with pity. "Surely you wouldn't her to suffer the same fate that befell Owl."

Thunder cocked his head in confusion. "What is this about my brother?"

The kittypet paused, as if hesitating to continue. "Your parents traveled down this way not long after our last meeting. I think it was just after Owl had nearly drowned in those wretched marshes, and her sister had finally agreed to hand him over to you. It seemed Storm doubted his youngest would last much longer."

Golden eyes now blazing with a furious fire, Thunder didn't hesitate in growling, sounding to the entire world like an enraged lion. He didn't feel at all remorseless when Eden recoiled away, but his resolve wavered slightly when he noticed Blaze's alarmed face had once again appeared in the window.

"Owl_eyes _is a warrior now, Eden," he snapped in a tone that was much more suited to Shadow. "Best hunter in all of ThunderClan, actually, if not the entire forest. As if I hoped a kittypet could ever understand what drives us, regardless of our strengths and weaknesses."

And then, with one last wistful glance to the window, Thunder had again leaped over the fence, and out of sight.

Seething with grief over his lost children, and fury with both Eden and himself, the muscular ginger tom knew he hadn't yet the inner strength to return to his own territory. Ancestors knew the last thing he needed then was Lightningtail questioning his mental health, and demanding more temporary control for the protection of the Clan. Or Owleyes realizing just how often Thunder's mind wandered back to those in the Twolegplace that had so scorned him.

Thunder brightened eagerly as a new option dawned on him. Who ever said he had to return to his territory first? The rolling moors of WindClan weren't too far from here, and it wouldn't be too difficult for him to use the old tunnels buried in the earth again to navigate through the territory. He wanted to visit a certain she-cat again, one with pristine white fur and stormy green eyes that were always filled with gentle understanding. Thunder _needed_ to visit Mothflight again, especially when he was so devastated over the final, silent rejection from his own flesh and blood.

_I need a listening ear, and Mothflight is the only cat I can think of who can provide me of that without also throwing in a good scolding along with it! Lightningtail would just immediately be demanding me to never step paw inside of Twolegplace ever again. Cloudspots, good little medicine cat that he is, would have a fit if he realized his noble leader had once harbored feelings for a kittypet who had completely shunned the forest. Shadow is completely out of the question. And Owleyes? _Thunder sighed, remembering the curious little kit his youngest brother had been, and the meddling tom he had grown into. _For once, I just want to tell a story without exposing all of my innermost thoughts and secrets. It's my life, and I would appreciate it if Ow just kept his big head out of it._

Thunder padded happily on, mind set on once again visiting the medicine cat he had grown so close to in the past moon. He was blissfully unaware that Owleyes, caught up in the emotional turmoil, had involuntarily witnessed his last ever encounter with Eden and his subsequent decision to once again resume his forbidden relationship with Mothflight.

* * *

Arriving back at camp, a sullen Lionpaw didn't even bother snatching up one last mouse to eat before going to bed. Slinking into the apprentice den, he only scowled halfheartedly at Hollypaw, who had eagerly been preparing to interrogate him about every last detail of the Gathering she had been prohibited from attending. One dark look from the golden tabby tom was enough to keep her in stunned silence.

"Lionpaw?" Hollypaw ventured tentatively, green eyes wide. "Is something wrong? You didn't even bring in a moonhigh snack."

"Don't wanna talk about it," the tabby tom muttered. "Now leave me alone."

Green eyes flashing with concern and annoyance, Lionpaw purposefully ignored his sister as he swept his gaze over the den. He and his littermates typically slept in nests clustered together, with Cinderpaw and her siblings slightly to the left of them. Currently only Molepaw was snoring away in his nest, with Honeypaw probably still mooning over Berrynose and the other sisters having just gotten back from their last Gathering. Lionpaw had no desire to be around any of them for the night, and suddenly wished he had his own private den to retreat into.

Instead, Lionpaw snatched up as much moss as he could possibly carry, and prowled out of the den. After having made only a single trip, he had formed a crude nest off to the side of camp. He curled up into it, pretending to be oblivious of the curious stares and whispers directed at him. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sensed he needed space, and having gone through similar apprentice phases of moodiness, happily provided him it. And considering it was now warm enough at night and his makeshift nest wasn't blocking any of the den entrances, neither Brackenfur or the other of the ThunderClanners had good enough reason to force him to move.

It wasn't only his strange feelings for Heatherpaw that were bothering him, or his annoyance at Jaypaw's bossy behavior. Something _deeper _was bothering him, it had been for most of the night, but he hadn't been able to put a claw on it. Perhaps the confusion was only fueling his ever-growing frustration, or Lionpaw was slowly becoming insane. He sincerely hoped it was the former.

Lionpaw spared only one last glance for Silverpelt, where the countless forms of countless ancestors glittered neutrally above. He felt comforted by their presence, if slightly peeved so many were staring down at him while he tried to get to sleep.

"Any of you mind sending me a vision or something?" he mumbled half-seriously. "Could really use some guidance right now, StarClan."

And with that, the young ThunderClan apprentice that also happened to be the reincarnation of Thunder himself, drifted off under the thoughtful silence of the stars.

**Next chapter: Lionpaw and Hollypaw get focus here as the days slowly go by. Lionpaw's request has been granted by a familiar face, and Hollypaw is up to some investigations of her own.**

**1. Tigerstar/Owlpaw _doesn't know _about Jaypaw or the others. Their rebirth is a secret but to very few in StarClan, and God help them if any of the Dark Forest realize the greatest cats in the forest have been reborn. For simplicity's sake, Jaypaw will simply refer to Tigerstar's new body as Owlpaw in order to avoid an accidental slip of the tongue that would screw up his entire plans. Let the record state that Tigerstar _has entirely killed Owlpaw's soul just shortly after birth. _There is no more Owlpaw, just Tigerstar squatting in his body. This is unlike Owlstar and his siblings, whose souls are entwined with the Three.**

**2. Jaypaw knows Lionpaw had a tendency to pad after the forbidden she-cats, be they kittypets or medicine cats. He's trying to keep his brother from once again straying down the very same path, and winding up with more heartbreak. Considering how he know what happened with Eden and his first kits, it didn't turn out well that time around.**

**3. Back before the Clans had formed, Thunder mated and had kits with a kittypet, Eden. Once the kits opened their eyes, Eden realized that Grace was blind and blamed it on Thunder, who had just recently had a brand new blind baby brother (Owl). Angry over this, and fearing for her kits if Thunder should ever decide to take them into the dangerous forest, she kept them separated from their father as much as physically possible. Eden's Twoleg was one of those crazy cat ladies who could never bear to part with her precious kitties. All three siblings lived out their lives with each other. **

**4. The blindness that Owlstar, Jaypaw, and Grace all share is INHERITED. It's now to allow their powers, for Grace had none. It's just the right series of recessive genes coming together to cause blindness in a kit. Other blind cats have been born from the same line, but because most of them were kittypets, a good number of them simply went to good homes that knew how to care for a disabled cat. There's nothing supernatural to it. Owlstar's and Jaypaw's powers have nothing to do with their blindness, it just makes living with it a lot easier.**

**5. Eden lived out the rest of her life peacefully, and never encountered Thunder again after that confrontation. Apple would go on to have kits with a rogue, producing a litter of kits Firestar would eventually descend from. Blaze remained a lazy, cowardly cat who could never work up the courage to confront his father. Grace really would have liked to venture into the forest, but she knew it would have been too hard for her to ever accomplish. Remember that Owlstar had _special powers _to help him get by, powers which Grace did not have. Severely discouraged by her clumsiness and lack of improvement, Grace never got to meet her amazing Uncle Owlstar in life. **


	13. Echoes of a Faded Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors, _just all of the original material. Had I actually owned it, the Three would have had a much more _interesting _heritage. Why? Because I much prefer for our kitties as actually being _Ashfur's _kits, and having to come to terms with the fact that their father is not the brave and noble ThunderClan deputy, but rather the jealous tom who attempted to have Firestar assassinated :D. What can I say? I supported _that _theory long before the LeafxCrow one was confirmed, and still like to think it true.**

Blinking his amber eyes open in confusion, Lionpaw's first response was to yowl in terror at the top of his lungs. Not only had he somehow been dragged out of his nest in the center of the stone hollow when he had been asleep, but something told him he wasn't even by the lakeside anymore. Lionpaw was certain he would have recognized this stretch of rich forest, and the peculiar fact that the stars seemed close enough to earth to brush up against, so long as you could climb a tall tree.

Leaping to his paws and dimly processing how soft the grass felt beneath them, the golden tabby tom looked wildly about, prepared to lunge at the first thing that seemed threatening. Standing several tail-lengths away was a strange tortoiseshell she-cat. She was relatively small and slender, with a pretty face and kind pale amber eyes that twinkled with starlight. The tortoiseshell seemed aware of his terror, and was respecting his personal space, though perhaps she was also intelligent enough to remain out of his attacking range. Lionpaw inhaled curiously. He still didn't recognize her, though a could detect a whiff of ThunderClan scent just beneath the pleasant aroma of burdock root and star-shine. Oh, and there was the tiny little fact that _stars speckled her fur!_

Ears pressing flat against his head, Lionpaw's got straight to the heart of his fears. "Am I dead?"

The tortoiseshell smiled patiently. "No, you are not."

Sighing with relief, the golden tabby relaxed and instead looked curiously around him. His surroundings looked faintly familiar, but Lionpaw decided to ignore that in favor of the ancestor standing calmly before him. "Er, I'm guessing you heard my prayer back there," he meowed sheepishly. "I just didn't think anyone would answer."

"You're a special case, Lionpaw." His companion purred in amusement at his squeak of amazement. "Yes, I know your name. We watch over all the living cats, remember? It's our job to know everything about you."

Lionpaw tried not to think about that slightly disturbing statement. "Right. Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"I am Spottedleaf," the she-cat answered, as if she had expected this question. "I was once the medicine cat of ThunderClan, back when Firestar had just arrived in the old forest." Spottedleaf paused at this, inspecting the tom before her with a sigh. "And you're his grandson. Ancestors, am I getting old."

Lionpaw's ears perked hopefully. "You're gonna give me advice, right? On what I'm supposed to do with my feelings for Heatherpaw, and why I always feel so confused sometimes." Lionpaw's brilliant eyes darkened slightly. "I haven't been feeling right for some time now."

Spottedleaf shook her head. "My apologies, Lionpaw, but I'm not exactly the best cat to talk to about your problems." She smiled warmly, but with a look in her pale amber eyes that clearly suggested she wasn't about to allow an overly curious and hotheaded apprentice to freely wander around StarClan's sacred territory. "I'm just hear to keep your company until a cat that is capable of answering your questions can arrive."

"And such a cat has come," a masculine voice intoned bluntly.

Lionpaw whirled around, unable to stop the pathetic squeak of surprise from escaping him. Padding toward them was a solid gray tom he recognized all too well. His pelt lacked the silver stars Spottedleaf had, and his scent lacked the tang of nighttime. But his wide, unblinking eyes made him far more imposing than the StarClan she-cat. They seemed to bore straight through him, to the center of his very soul. Lionpaw shuddered slightly and looked away to avoid the haunting gaze, instead focusing on Spottedleaf. He noted how the former medicine cat inclined her head respectfully toward the mysterious and unnerving newcomer, pale eyes filled with an emotion Lionpaw couldn't identify.

"Owlstar," Spottedleaf greeted breathlessly. "I-I wasn't expecting you to be the one-"

"Better me than the snake-tongued manipulator or that crotchety old crow of a she-cat," the gray tom interrupted. He glanced down at Lionpaw, a wry grin spreading across his face. "Besides, me and the fluff-ball have met before."

Lionpaw supposed he looked completely ridiculous with his gaping jaw, but his amazement was understandable. "Owl_star?" _he squawked disbelievingly. "Some cat actually _chose _you as their deputy?"

"Yes," Owlstar drawled. The tone was vaguely familiar, but Lionpaw couldn't place it. "And StarClan saw it fit to bestow me with nine lives. I don't suppose you recognize my name?" When Lionpaw shook his head certainly, the mysterious tom muttered grouchily. "Figures. I suppose you spent all of your nursery days dominating your fellow kits instead of actually listening to the countless stories the elders had to tell you." He paused thoughtfully. "Though there are only two elders in ThunderClan currently, and both Mousefur and Longtail prefer to complain and nag the next generation instead of passing on ancient wisdom."

The golden tabby tom's fur bristled. "I don't care who are you!" he growled angrily. "I only care about why you saw it fit to spy upon ThunderClan's camp, and my baby brother after he was injured! And what did you want with Icekit?"

Owlstar smirked. Neither tom seemed to have noticed that Spottedleaf had slipped off into the shadows when they had been bickering, wisely choosing to not become involved. "What makes you sure positive I wanted anything to do with Icekit? Her brother is just as desirable, and their mother was in there as well."

Lionpaw frowned. _How _did he know Owlstar had just wanted to inspect Icekit, and not Foxkit or Ferncloud? He growled when the answer yet again eluded him. "I... don't know."

Owlstar nodded. "Of course you don't, at least not subconsciously. You already know the answer to every question you possess, and thus my explanations to them are meaningless. I am only here to help you access all that you left behind long ago, to help you recover that which you were temporarily forced to abandon." He suddenly went padding back into the forest, motioning for Lionpaw to keep up. As the two toms walked, he continued talking. "Rest assured, everything will come back on your own power, but only when the time is right."

The golden tabby tom hissed in exasperation. "Then why did you come in the first place?"

"Because you asked for answers first," the gray tom replied simply. "And because I deemed you strong enough to be able to handle what I am about to show you without suffering a complete nervous breakdown."

"There are others out there... that feel the way I do?"

"Yes. Five out there currently, with at least two more due to arrive within the next few moons. Feel free to share this vision with them when you are certain of their identities, and to discuss it, but you should know everything by then anyway."

Lionpaw thought of Hollypaw and Jaypaw, the siblings he refused to exclude from anything he considered important to all three of them. "What about those who are just normal cats?"

Owlstar sighed. "At least a portion of the truth will slip out eventually, and I fear there is nothing anyone can do to prevent that from happening. But try to hide everything from the others for as long as possible. Danger already lurks out there in the forest, and not even StarClan will be able to help you if you alert them to your knowledge before you are strong enough to fend them off. I understand that is well near impossible for to keep a secret from anyone, especially your siblings, but this something _you _have been entrusted with, not them." His unnerving eyes once again turned to stare down at Lionpaw, and the tabby tom couldn't help but gulp nervously. "I expect you to do the right thing when the time comes."

The ethereal forest of StarClan was suddenly disintegrating around them, giving away to a black void. Lionpaw subconsciously pressed closer to Owlstar, seeking support from the terrifying sight. The gray tom remained calm, even as he too faded away into nothingness, leaving the petrified apprentice alone in oblivion.

_Lionpaw was uncertain of how long he had remained in complete solitude, isolated in a black void that deprived him of of all five senses. There was no sights, sounds, scents, or sensations. Only floating in an empty abyss, a void between two worlds that could not remain connected for long. Hovering here, stranded between the waking world and his dreamscape, he witnessed what Owlstar had intended for him to see._

_A sea of stars suddenly flickered into view, all barely more than twinkles of light against the crushing darkness that continually threatened to extinguish them all. Lionpaw expected for all traces of light to vanish at any moment, for how could such small sparks stand any chance against the empty abyss that stood before them?_

_Suddenly, a new star flickered into existence, larger and brighter than any of its fellows. Its power was still paltry against the crushing darkness, but still Lionpaw sensed it hope enough for its dimmer companions. Three even brighter stars flared up alongside the star, each shining with all the brilliance of the full moon. For just the slightest fraction of a heartbeat, the blackness's iron hold against the stars wavered._

_Lionpaw then heard Owlstar's voice ringing about him, but was positive the tom wasn't even with him in spirit. The disembodied voice seemed to be coming from the depths of his mind, a memory long forgotten and brushed aside. In his mind's eye he could just picture a starry clearing and the dozen or so cats within it. There was Owlstar, amber eyes alight with a timeless wisdom that sent a shiver down his spine. Just beside him was a thick-furred black she-cat with eyes that glittered with green fire, and a thick-furred white she-cat that caused Lionpaw's heart to flutter with an old emotion. Then there was a gray tabby tom and a dark brown she-cat sitting side by side, so close they seemed to be connected. _

_"There will be three, the kin of the kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws. They shall be the first of a brand new generation. Others shall soon follow them, and together they shall set alight a brilliant new dawn for all the Clans..."_

_Several more bright stars appeared, their brilliant presence continuing to rise up against the darkness. Their dimmer companions continued to flare up, their combined brilliance surpassing that of all of Silverpelt, and eventually even the light of the full moon. It seemed as if an entire dawn of starlight was just on the horizon, and Lionpaw was eager to witness it. With baited breath he watched, expecting for the darkness to be swept away at any moment._

_"...But first, they must survive the last strikes of the dark storm."_

_And then the abyss surged back in like a flooded river, drowning out every single last star in a wave of black._

* * *

The morning following what should have been her first Gathering, Hollypaw was still upset that she had not been allowed to attend, but she accepted her punishment without complaint. Besides, the black she-cat mused as she padded along on a border patrol, her friends and Clanmates supplied enough information for her to recreate the entire night in her mind.

Hazeltail had proudly told the young apprentice of how all of the cats present had congratulated her and Mousewhisker for their first Gathering as warriors, and had angrily recounted the tension that had reared up between their Clan and ShadowClan. Before the Gathering had been formally begun, Blackstar had snidely 'thanked' Firestar for a small strip of land he had generously given ShadowClan. The flame-colored tom had not risen to the taunt, though several of his warriors were quite eager to defend themselves.

_Honestly, that little strip of land wasn't even worth protecting, _Hollypaw thought as she listened to Cinderpaw's account of the night. _From what Father told me, the land never supported enough prey in leaf-bare and is always crawling with Twolegs in the warmer seasons. Since it was useless to us, Firstar actually did the smart thing by giving it up. It's just another worthless piece of land for ShadowClan to waste time patrolling, and the Twolegs there now going to be a constant threat to look out for while on patrol. _Hollypaw frowned at this, not liking the image of young ShadowClan apprentices being harassed by Twoleg kits that came to mind. _Come to think of it, ShadowClan should just give it up as a piece of no cat's land between the two borders. That way we can just avoid border disputes and patrol skirmishes altogether._

"So none of the apprentices even realized Jaypaw was blind?" Hollypaw repeated in pure disbelief. Firestar

Cinderpaw shook her head. "Nope. Well, Breezepaw kind of had suspicions, but every cat there seemed to think he could see." She purred in amusement. "Heh. All of the other Clans are too blind to notice the blind cat right in front of them."

"That's good," the black she-cat replied proudly, remembering at how devoted Jaypaw had been in ensuring he could get around as a normal cat could. "It means that all of that practicing finally payed off."

"Now if only your practicing at remaining quiet on patrol could pay off," Ashfur meowed teasingly.

Hollypaw's black fur bristled in embarrassment. "Sorry, Ashfur," she meowed bashfully to the patrol leader. Once again becoming entirely devoted to the task at paw, the black she-cat paused to rub against a tree right on the WindClan border, ensuring that all outsiders would clearly remember where the boundaries were.

Birchfall purred, rolling his eyes at his former mentor. "Oh, lighten up, Ashfur. You always allowed me and Whitewing to chat when we were on patrols." He turned toward his own apprentice, twitching his whiskers thoughtfully. "Let's just get this side of the border marked, okay? I want to assess how your stalking is progressing once this is done."

Hollypaw nodded obediently, choosing not to remember the exact reason why the entire Clan, her mentor included, was so reluctant to let her anywhere near the ShadowClan border. Jaypaw had told her several cats seriously feared Russetfur would not hesitate in attacking her for her insults, thus sparking yet another war between the rival Clans.

Cinderpaw suddenly jumped, blue eyes widening as she saw what was just up ahead. "Uh, Ashfur... Should we be worried that a bunch of WindClan cats are waiting for us?"

The two warrior toms tensed, exchanging a glance as they wordlessly agreed on the best course of action. Ashfur only nodded slightly. "Be on your guard, you two. Keep your claws sheathed and your minds open, but be ready to react." Dark blue eyes sharp, he turned to Hollypaw. "I expect you to immediately run back to camp and warn everyone if WindClan is hostile. Do you hear me, Hollypaw?"

Hollypaw didn't like for other cats to imply she was incapable of following orders. Green eyes narrowed slightly at the insinuate, she nodded. "Of course," she meowed with the slightest touch of sarcasm.

As the distance between the two parties closed, Hollypaw could see the WindClanners more clearly. Their leader was a small white she-cat she recognized as Whitetail, one of the oldest warriors in WindClan. Beside her was a smoky tom so dark a gray Hollypaw thought him black, who surveyed the approaching ThunderClanners with blue eyes as cold and distant as the sky. There was a scrawny little black tom that Cinderpaw pointed out as Breezepaw. His amber eyes were narrowed angrily, but he seemed more sullen instead of hostile. Apparently he was upset that he wouldn't get the chance to actually attack any ThunderClan warriors today.

Along with the three WindClan cats were two strangers that smelled nothing like the open hills. The smaller of them was a sturdy little gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes with exhaustion. Her companion protectively stood by her, a gray tom with an odd stripe running down his back. Beneath his long fur, even Hollypaw could see his bones, a sign that the two cats had just undergone a long and difficult journey. She turned curiously to her patrol, shocked to see that Ashfur and Cinderpaw were suddenly gaping in surprise.

_"Graystripe?" _Ashfur managed to choke out.

Hollypaw's green eyes widened in recognition of the name. Of course her mother had told her countless stories of the tom who had once been ThunderClan's deputy before Brambleclaw, and Firestar's oldest and dearest friend. Of how Graystripe had valiantly sacrificed himself to help other cats escape the Twolegs that had held them captive, the tom that Firestar had refused to declare dead until moons after his disappearance. Apparently, Firestar had been right about his best friend's survival all along.

Graystripe smiled slightly, struggling to convey any kind of emotion beyond the look of exhaustion. "Hello again, Ashfur and the tom I suspect was formerly known as Birchkit." He studied the two gaping apprentices, cocking his head as he tried to determine their parentage. "And hello to the little apprentice that looks like a miniature Cinderpelt, and to the black she-cat that has Firestar's eyes. I take it Squirrelflight is your mother, unless Firestar sired another litter of kits with an alluring black she-cat before he was tragically murdered by Sandstorm?"

Hollypaw blinked. "Um, Squirrelflight is my mom, and Brambleclaw is my dad."

"And Brackenfur and Sorreltail are my parents," Cinderpaw chimed in brightly. "You used to by my dad's mentor, right? And aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Apparently Firestar held a vigil for a living cat," Breezepaw sneered. Whitetail didn't hesitate in batting him with a sheathed paw, so Hollypaw suspected her to be this little brat's mentor.

"We're just here to escort him home," the small white she-cat explained. She scowled reproachfully at her apprentice. "Breezepaw is just here because I _intended_ to take him hunting afterward." Sensing the threat in his mentor's voice, Breezepaw wisely shut up and decided to do nothing more that could get him sent home to clean out countless soiled nests.

"Then why didn't WindClan just bring them along to last night's Gathering?" Ashfur asked.

"We actually intended to go there," the gray tabby she-cat replied. "However, by the time we reached WindClan territory it was dark, so Graystripe assumed the Gathering had already started. A patrol discovered us while we were passing through." She looked thankfully at the very dark gray tom beside her. "Thankfully Crowfeather managed to recognize Graystripe, and took us to their medicine cat to get us all patched up. Onestar generously let us stay the night."

Hollypaw suspected the two had been guarded all night long once the paranoid WindClan leader returned, but the two cats didn't want to say so in front of their 'rescuers.'

Crowfeather shrugged, blue eyes unreadable. "It was the least we could do."

"And we thank you for it," Graystripe added gratefully. He looked back toward the ThunderClan patrol, obviously both excited and nervous to reunite with the Clan that had thought him dead. "So... can you please lead us back to your new camp? Millie and I still feel like we're going to drop dead on our paws."

Ashfur nodded swiftly, both he and Birchfall coming to support the exhausted cats. "Of course. Let's get you two to Leafpool."

Hollypaw saw Graystripe's brow furrow in confusion at the name, but he was too tired to ask questions. She wondered if she should inform Graystripe that his son, Stormfur, had joined the Clan with his mate from the Tribe of Rushing Water during his long period of absence. She and Cinderpaw shared a questioning look, but then both shared a knowing smile.

Graystripe deserved to be pleasantly surprised.

* * *

Out in the mossy hollow, training progressed as usual. Sandstorm was presiding over a spar between Molepaw and Honeypaw, suggesting possible techniques or correcting their mistakes whenever it was necessary to. Brackenfur had been assigned to the sunhigh patrol, meaning Lionpaw didn't have to deal with his mentor's constant nagging. Jaypaw was just glad that Brightheart was temporarily out of commission because of a thorn that had caught on her paw. He respected his mentor, he really did, but a good portion of him was still _Owlstar. _In another life he had successfully mentored _three _apprentices and had received nine lives. Constant criticism from a cat generations younger than him was bound to rub his ego the wrong way every now and then.

Unfortunately, such criticism still applied to his mediocre battle skills.

"Ah, don't worry, Jaypaw," Lionpaw told his younger brother reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

_Preferably before the epic showdown between the warriors of StarClan and the lawless rogues of the Dark Forest, _Jaypaw thought dryly. Still, despite the frustration he felt toward his uncooperative body, the gray tabby tom was amazed that Lionpaw was acting so normal. _He asked for answers, and I gave him a little taste of what is in store for everyone in just a few short seasons. Even with the prophecy of a StarClan cat ringing in his ears, and the promise of a danger that will arrive in his lifetime, I don't sense much concern from Lionpaw. Either it hasn't sunk in yet, or Thun's selective ignorance is stronger than I remembered._

Jaypaw sniffed dubiously. "Doubt it. The leap-and-hold requires a small cat to jump onto the back of an enemy warrior. I have a hard enough time just trying to sense where my enemy's blows are _coming from_, much less aiming for their back." Ah, there was his old snark.

Considering that Jaypaw was talking to a tom that had faced down a _fox _on the edge of his territory, just to ensure the queens could sleep sounder at night, in a past life, he really shouldn't have been all that surprised that Lionpaw wasn't about to admit defeat so easily. Instead the golden tabby tom huffed at the remark, tail lashing against his side. "Stop being such a mousebrain, Jaypaw. You're already the best tracker among the apprentices and... er, the second-best hunter, I think."

"Nope, I'm the best again," Jaypaw mewed, remembering the tally he and Hollypaw had been keeping since the earliest days of their apprenticeship. "Caught another sparrow while on dawn patrol. Poppypaw can vouch for me."

Lionpaw huffed angrily. _"Exactly, _Jaypaw. When you put your mind to it, you can do anything you want. Which is why I don't get why you're resisting battle training so hard." He suddenly leaned in, so close Jaypaw could smell the mouse he had eaten earlier that morning still on his breath. His voice dropped to a low, threatening hiss, the same intimidating tone he used whenever his inner turmoil of emotions picked up. "By StarClan, I swear that I will teach you myself every single fighting technique known to all four Clans. I don't care how stubborn you or defying of authority you are. Ancestors, I don't even care how _accident prone _you happen to be. You're passing your final assessment and being made a warrior alongside me and Hollypaw, no matter what."

With this proclamation given, Lionpaw turned and padded off to watch the sparring session, the rage within retreating deep into the bowels of his mind as if it had never been. He had not even given Jaypaw time to blink in astonishment at his determined outburst, much less protest against it.

Jaypaw couldn't care less about it. For the moment, he was frowning thoughtfully, repeating Lionpaw's passionate promise over again in his mind.

Since when had he been _accident prone? _Even as a kit, he had managed to get along without ramming his head into the nursery walls or tripping over his own paws. Jaypaw had retained his old grace, the same subconscious awareness of his surroundings that had allowed Owlstar to tune into his surroundings no normal cat could. As a mentor he had taught all of his own apprentices to close their eyes and to train with their other senses, for heavily relying on sight alone could prove disastrous in the nocturnal ambushes Shadow had always been so fond of.

_Owl, _on the other paw, was a different story. As a young and hapless kit the first time around, he'd had no prior experience to draw upon and little knowledge of his actual abilities. He had been infamous for being clumsy and getting himself into trouble back then, it was what had earned him the affectionate nickname 'Ow' from his siblings. His lack of awareness about his surroundings had almost once proved to be the death of him, for Owl had nearly wound up drowning in a small pond on the marshes. He had been living with Shadow then, and had been eager to prove himself by catching his own frogs to bring home to the group. Had Shadeheart not been there to rescue him from a watery grave, then Owl wouldn't have survived long enough to even gain a Clan name!

_Great, is Thun remembering instances of his past life now? _Jaypaw mused grimly. _Ancestors forbid, for I don't know how much he'll be able to bear before suffering a nervous breakdown like Shadow did. Knowing his temper and strength, I doubt I'd be able to calm him down in time without alarming all of ThunderClan. Even if Hollypaw was there to help, then I'd owe the both of them explanations their past lives really wouldn't be pleased to hear this early in life!_

Grumbling obscenities under his breath, Jaypaw wondered what else would toss another obstacle in his path.

He had no idea of knowing that Graystripe, a cat that could contest Brambleclaw's claim for deputy and upset the delicate balance in ThunderClan, had just arrived back at camp, traveling with yet another kittypet addition that would absolutely _infuriate _Blackstar and Russetfur.

**Next chapter: Jaypaw gets his tail whipped into shape by Hollypaw and Lionpaw, who have taken him for secret sparring sessions in the mossy hollow at night. Also, Graystripe's return and Millie's arrival to the Clan could spell some problems, or help solve some. Oh, and Tigerstar has some pretty damn creepy plans of his own...**

**1. There was just no time for Graystripe and Millie to arrive at the Gathering, so I just made them spend the night in WindClan until I could bring them in :D. **


	14. Deceptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Warriors _series. Had I, Tigerheart would have defied his scary and Tigerstar-looking appearance and would have become a medicine cat apprentice instead. Flametail would have been neutral, having nothing do with either the Dark Forest or StarClan drama, and caring only for his Clan. And Dawnpelt? She would have been the evil she-cat we were promised back in the _third _series. Really, Erin Hunter? You couldn't have made Heathertail, or Dawnpelt, or Hollyleaf the evil she-cat? Or even freaking IVYPAW? No, you gave us a brand new she-cat altogether. Oi. Original material belongs to me.**

Hollypaw would have liked to deny that things in ThunderClan hadn't changed since a cat that had been formally declared, and widely believed, dead long before she herself had been born, had returned. She also would have liked to proudly say that Millie was a welcome addition to the Clan, despite her kittypet heritage. Had not Firestar himself, and Cloudtail, the kin Hollypaw descended from, had grown up in Twoleg nests? (Daisy and her first litter didn't count. They had lived as loners in the Horseplace, hunting mice in the barn and being completely independent from all bipedal creatures.) Really, Hollypaw really didn't want to harbor any ill feelings toward Graystripe and his _kittypet _mate, but...

Hollypaw had never been fond of deception, unless it was to help serve the greater goal of helping ThunderClan or her brothers. Honestly, she was greatly conflicted by Graystripe's return and the new argument he had brought with him. And Millie? The gray tabby was _nice _and everything, but she had waltzed right across the border and had entered ThunderClan's camp as if it were her StarClan-given right to be there. Everyone had been so overjoyed from their reunion with Graystripe they had forgotten his companion had joined their ranks technically _uninvited._

Considering that Graystripe had been deputy before his abduction, and since him still being alive kind of defeated the purpose of a vigil, there was now a movement to restore him to his 'rightful' position. Hollypaw noticed many of the supporters for this decision were from the older generation, those that could still vividly remember the old forest. Jaypaw explained that Graystripe had a "humorous, light and fluffy side" that Brambleclaw didn't. Seasoned warriors had idealized his time as deputy, and now remembered him as a reasonable cat who could personally relate to his Clanmates. Hollypaw secretly wondered if some cats still didn't fully trust Brambleclaw for being the son of Tigerstar. Jaypaw had pointedly refused to answer her question, the silence all the response she'd needed.

For now, both sides had stopped pushing Firestar for his answer. ThunderClan's leader was simply glad to have his best friend back. Graystripe had requested time to recover from his strenuous journey and to become familiar with the unfamiliar territory before any hasty decisions were made. Also, he had simply just wanted to spend time with Stormfur, the son he hadn't shared a Clan with since the legendary battle with Scourge's band of rogues. Brambleclaw, obviously upset the position he had struggled through seasons of prejudice and distrust to obtain was now threatened, had remained quiet and had promised to agree to any demands Firestar ordered him to carry out.

Millie had been generally accepted by the majority of the Clan, with only a few protesting grumbles from Dustpelt and the elders. After all, she was a strong and healthy she-cat who would be able to catch her own fresh-kill, as well hunt to support others, when the next leaf-bare rolled around. Unless she had a litter of kits by then. Hollypaw supposed even that was also a good thing. Their father would certainly be Graystripe, who was a strong and dedicated warrior who had braved a difficult path to make it back to his Clan. Any kits they produced would be just as loyal and determined.

"But she's still a kittypet who hasn't had an official warrior ceremony yet," Jaypaw meowed, figuring out the rest for himself as he listened to his sister's woes. "Firestar had his apprentice ceremony the very first day he arrived in camp, while Cloudtail was officially made a ThunderClan kit by Bluestar herself. Stormfur and Brook have sworn their allegiance to us, and Brook keeps her Tribe name because of her heritage. Even Daisy had a 'queen ceremony' shortly after her first litter left the nursery." He snorted at the mere thought of it. "But Millie is just... _there."_

Hollypaw nodded eagerly, glad at least one another ThunderClan cat could see where she was coming from. "Exactly. Millie has done nothing to affirm her loyalty to ThunderClan, whether it be by having a formal warrior ceremony or just publicly stating it. It goes against _everything _the warrior code stands for-"

Ears twitching, the gray tabby tom went deathly silent. This was all the signal her and Lionpaw needed to follow him into a bush. They had long since become accustomed to sneaking out of camp like this over the past quarter moon, and had worked out a strategy to avoid detection by passing patrols. Gray-furred Jaypaw and black-furred Hollypaw already blended in with the nocturnal shadows, and often stood over Lionpaw in order to keep his golden tabby pelt from being spotted by a sharp-eyed warrior. They always rolled around in wild garlic before venturing to the mossy hollow, for the herb helped to disguise their scents and was easily washed off afterward. Virtually undetectable out in the forest, Jaypaw's keen ears and Hollypaw's natural stealth provided the rest.

However, actually managing to sneak out of camp was a far different and difficult challenge. Since they shared the den with four other apprentices, Jaypaw had persuaded for several of the others to cover for him. Cinderpaw had readily agreed to, so long as they remembered to slip her a mouse every now and then for a moonhigh snack. Poppypaw couldn't care less. Honeypaw herself was guilty for sneaking out of camp to 'play' with Berrynose, and thus had agreed on keeping secrets for the sake of preserving her own. And Molepaw? Brown-noser he was, the three littermates just waited for him to drift off to sleep. Once the giant tabby started snoring, he couldn't be roused until dawn. Ashfur had long since learned his apprentice was absolutely useless on moonhigh patrols.

Then would have to come darting from shadow to shadow, keeping an eye out on the dens to make sure none would emerge. Cloudtail would sometimes be hungry, or Ferncloud had ventured outside of the nursery for a breath of fresh air, or Mousefur needed to make dirt. Of course, all of this was done while also making sure to avoid the diligent night vigils that always stood guard at the camp entrance or for other cats that used the 'secret' exit for their own clandestine purposes.

Creeping out of camp tonight had been an unusual challenge Hollypaw had relished in. Daisy had gone into labor around sunset, and Leafpool had been with her since. The nursery had then been crowded with all three of Daisy's oldest kits, Spiderleg himself, and Birchfall, who had all come to witness the birth of their new kin. Many of them were racing back and forth across camp, delivering news to their excited Clanmates before rushing back to the cream-colored queen's side. Fortunately, that also meant all of the cats were too preoccupied to notice the three apprentices that slipped out of the stone hollow and into the night.

"Finally," Lionpaw muttered after what had seemed like an eternity. The three littermates had arrived at the stone hollow. The moon was waning now, and the silver light that poured into the area was lessening with each night. Regardless, there was still enough illumination to train by, for one sibling relished the darkness and the other was already completely blind. "Squirrelflight was taking forever to walk past our hiding place. I almost feared we'd been caught at one point."

"Mother's intuition," Jaypaw commented with a roll of his sightless eyes. "Never underestimate it."

"Hush, Jaypaw." Lionpaw had moved to stand in the center of the hollow, looking toward his siblings with eyes that burned with golden fire in the darkness. Beneath the alabaster glow of the moon, and the twinkling gazes of all the countless ancestors in Silverpelt, her brother looked wise beyond his tender moons of life. There was a small, serene smaller upon his face, so unlike the eager and cocky grin she had come to see on him so often during the daylight hours. "Do you want to train as a warrior, or not?"

Blue eyes burning with the challenge, Jaypaw nodded and padded forward. "Of course I do, Th... thistle-brain."

Lionpaw didn't notice the strange insult. He turned to Hollypaw, the light in his eyes becoming mischievous. "And you want to beat ThunderClan's fighting prodigy at his own game?"

Hollypaw's tail lashed impatiently, having tired of her brother's stupid protocol nights ago. "Think I'd be here if I wasn't?" she retorted bluntly. "Besides, Jaypaw and I have been at a stalemate in our competition for three days now. We're evenly matched in hunting, with him being the better tracker while I can stalk just about anything out there. Might as well be the best fighter, too."

The golden tabby tom nodded, settling down into a crouch. Hollypaw and Jaypaw mimicked him, sliding closer together as they did so. They had discovered that the blind tom was somehow able to fight better when battling alongside a partner, and so the younger siblings were often paired up against their older brother for such demonstrations. Team-work was something they'd have to become accustomed to anyway. Warriors fought as a _Clan, _relying on others to help win battles.

"The upright lock is often used to crush the last fight out of a downed cat. Larger cats, however, can just simply use it to instantly incapacitate a smaller cat. In either situation, the attacker's belly is vulnerable while doing so, which is why the upright lock is usually only a finishing move. You two just try to take me down by aiming for my belly, instead of just ganging up on me and pinning me down this time."

Jaypaw nodded, brilliant blue eyes shining with determination, and the thrill of the challenge. "All right, mousebrain. We'll do things the interesting way."

Then the three lunged at each other, resuming the practice they had been working together on for the past three nights. Jaypaw had finally gotten the basic moves down, and Lionpaw had just recently deemed him ready to progress to more advanced movements. Hollypaw's own skills were sharpened, while she also got to develop her sense of camaraderie while fighting. She knew she tended to rely too heavily on herself, and didn't want to be hindered in a real fight because her pride had refused to accept aid from another warrior.

As the apprentices sparred, Brightheart observed the session with a calculating green eye. Perched in an oak tree overlooking the mossy hollow, she had gone undetected for the past two nights. Under the pretense of hunting, she had always beaten the misbehaving apprentices to the training area. She had stumbled across them by accident just recently, and had decided to watch their practice before confronting Jaypaw, and dragging his other two siblings to their own mentors to be punished. But Brightheart had been convinced by what she had seen that the secret training should continue, at least for a while longer.

While Jaypaw was always eager to hunt and track down a mouse from one end of the territory to the other, Brightheart had knew her apprentice had been purposefully neglecting his battle training. She was deeply frustrated with this, for the gray tabby tom was quick on his paws, and would have made an excellent fighter it he had just put _some _effort into it. Here, with only his own littermates for teachers, Jaypaw was progressing as he should have been from the very beginning. Lionpaw was showing a calm and patient side of himself that his own parents, much less Brightheart herself, must had never seen before. And Hollypaw? Ancestors knew how that proud and independent little she-cat was able to move so easily alongside Jaypaw, as if they had been partner fighting together for seasons.

Brightheart knew she would have to confront the apprentices sooner or later, if only to reprimand them for disobeying their mentors because they were sneaking out of camp. But for now, she merely sat back and watched, sensing she was witnessing the development of some of the finest warriors ThunderClan would ever see.

* * *

In his first life, Tigerstar had been the son of an unremarkable queen and a cowardly tom who had given up his family, Clan, and nine lives to lead the hollow and disgraceful life of a kittypet. Despite having originally been the weakest of his litter, Tigerkit had survived and thrived where his two sisters had died of sickness before their apprenticeships. Under the guidance of a brave and cunning mentor, Tigerstar had reached his full potential. Even after the kittypet had gotten him banished, he had still managed to claim his nine lives from StarClan, and had restored a severely weakened and dying ShadowClan to its former formidable glory.

_And none of it mattered anymore._

With his murder at the claws of the faithless rogue, Scourge, had come the end of all the good things he had tried to create. TigerClan had once again dissolved into two separate entities, both far weaker than they had been as a united group. Blackstar had been appointed leader in his stead, but he had lost his aggressive edge somewhere down the line. Without his earlier ambition, his Clan had again regressed back into a bunch of scrawny, rogue-descended cowards who had more mouth than fang. His apprentices? Darkstripe hadn't been able to even _live _without him, and had gotten himself killed by the RiverClan-lover just shortly after Tigerstar's own demise. Spineless Ravenpaw had fled his Clan and had not even bothered with returning.

His kits, his blood legacy, had all failed him. Brambleclaw had turned back to his kittypet mentor in the end, having murdered his own half-brother in cold blood instead of claiming the leadership of ThunderClan that was generously being offered to him. Tawnypelt had flatly refused to have anything to do with her own father. Despite his loner mother, Tigerstar knew that Tadpole had been a courageous and daring little kit. Shame he drowned before he could have been of much use. Hawkfrost had failed in killing Firestar when the tom had been entirely at his mercy. And Mothwing? What did he have to say about a daughter that couldn't even stand up to her own brother and didn't even believe in her warrior ancestors?

Amber eyes flashing in the darkness, a smirk crossed Tigerstar's features. _But there is always the next generation._

His new body had a far more _impressive _heritage. Tallpoppy was an old and respected queen who had faithfully served her Clan for seasons, bearing three whole litters of future warriors before her retirement. His 'sister', Ivypaw, was promising. She actually had the courage to go through with her threats, and was bold enough to take action where her Clanmates only sneered. And his father? Though Tallpoppy had never revealed the paternity of any of her kits, Tigerstar had been able to deduce the truth for himself. The old she-cat had been Blackstar's apprentice, and the two still frequently conversed and shared meals. Certainly the looks they shared with each other suggested far more than the platonic bond between mentor and apprentice.

Son of a leader that had actually remained with his Clan, Tigerstar knew he could inevitably use it to his advantage somewhere down the line. His paternity, in addition to his excellent performances in nursery sparring and faith in ShadowClan's continued success, had caused Blackstar to appoint Russetfur as his mentor. The little old she-cat still had toughness in her, a cold and vengeful drive that all of ShadowClan had once been infamous for. Judging by her advanced age, it was unlikely Russetfur would ever succeed Blackstar as leader, but she would remain deputy long enough for Tigerstar to prepare himself for the title without having to deal with an older and more qualified competitor.

Tawnypelt was heavily pregnant by now. She had delayed moving to the nursery for as long as possible, but eventually Rowanclaw and Littlecloud had persuaded her to, if only for the safety of her unborn kits. He continued to monitor his only _true _daughter, always finding excuses to clean out the nursery or to deliver freshkill to the queens. Tigerstar still valued his blood, and would ensure his grandchildren were raised _properly, _without softhearted kittypet mothers or treacherous ThunderClan warriors to get in the way. Perhaps his own future apprentice was somewhere among that litter.

What of the three kits that claimed they were the children of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight? Tigerstar was skeptical, for Jaypaw didn't remotely look like either of his alleged parents. Perhaps they had been sired by that other tom, Ashfur. Since they were already apprentices, having already been ingrained with naive ThunderClan values, he considered them lost causes, and potential obstacles in the future.

Slinking through the darkness, his dark tabby pelt blending perfectly into the shadows, Tigerstar continued onward to his destination. ShadowClan had grown foolish during his absence, for even Russetfur was oblivious to her apprentice's frequent excursions out in the forest. Only Littlecloud had slight suspicions, but he was unconcerned about the pathetic little tom. Runningnose had been far more competent, and Tigerstar doubted his former apprentice could even sense the Dark Forest cat that lived right under his nose. Oh well. He planned to dispose of the excuse of a medicine cat the moment a _suitable _replacement could be prepared.

Reaching the edge of ShadowClan territory, and the row of trees that separated them from ThunderClan, he purposefully headed to a weathered oak surrounded by wild garlic. The sharp tang the plants gave off was more than enough to mask the scent of death beneath it.

"Hello, kittypet," Tigerstar purred as he slipped into the small hollow the tree roots concealed. "Miss me?"

Tigerstar had learned many lessons from his past life, and was resolved to put them all to good use. Even for such a gentle queen, Brindleface had put up a fierce fight before going down, her body alerting ThunderClan to the dog pack soon to be unleashed upon them. Despite his almost overwhelming desire to dispose of another kittypet-blooded excuse of a warrior, he had simply settled for the real deal.

Two kittypets called the Twoleg nest right on the territory home. Both had harassed ShadowClan in the past, killing an apprentice and crippling a warrior into retirement. Blackstar had relied on ThunderClan aid to persuade the kittypets to back off and had agreed to let the cowards _live. _Tigerstar had exterminated the small tabby she-cat, for the massive tom she lived with was too strong for his currently weak body to defeat. Dragging her body off in the dead of night, he had hidden it until he was once again able to resume his plotting.

The tabby kittypet was now cold and stiff, heavy even in death. Hauling her by the scruff, Tigerstar once again cursed his juvenile body. Before, it would have been no problem to simply carry his burden off like an overgrown kit. Now he was barely larger than his bait, and struggled even to make it the short distance he needed.

Dropping the kittypet's corpse to the ground, Tigerstar paused only to unhook a tuft of flame-colored fur from his claws and deposit it next to the body, before scrambling for the safety of a nearby tree. He had barely managed to reach the branch before a ginger form erupted from the shadows to voraciously dig into the offered meal.

The young fox Tigerstar had stumbled upon beyond the borders had been almost unable to hunt when he had first stumbled upon her. He had continually provided her all of the dead prey animals he could, always taking great caution to ensure that every single meal for the vixen carried the scent of ThunderClan. Their side of the border usually gave off a strong enough tang, but he had gone the extra step by snagging a tuft of fur from Squirrelflight herself. It had been amusingly simple to pretend to bump into the she-cat during the last Gathering, snatching some of her pelt when she had been distracted. Tigerstar would have preferred to have some of Firestar's fur, but he was content to have his new weapon forever associate the kittypet's precious daughter with food.

"Like that, don't you?"

The female fox looked up at him with a displeased growl. Tigerstar had previously spoiled her with live mice she had been allowed to kill and devour for herself. Cold meat no longer satisfied her. Excellent.

"See how much bigger and meatier cats are than those little mice and frogs?" the dark brown tabby tom continued, confident the vixen could at least partially understand the conversation. He would not have selected a stupid beast. "This one here was only a little one. There's far larger ones in that part of the forest."

Whimpering, the fox glanced fearfully in the direction of the ThunderClan border. Tigerstar had seen the claw scars that marked her legs, and figured she had been one of the cubs that had almost chased down a litter of ThunderClan kits several moons back. Still, despite the pain and misery the warriors had inflicted upon her, the vixen had stubbornly refused to venture too far from the area. Perhaps she thirsted for vengeance, or simply for easy hunting. Tigerstar would happily provide her both.

"You remember your attackers, don't you, little vixen? You remember how your siblings were driven to their deaths. You remember going hungry every single night because they chased you away from the best prey. It is I who saved you from starvation, and now I shall return you to your rightful place in the forest. Good hunting, fox."

The fox growled again, before returning to her free meal, for it was obvious that her guardian had brought no more. Tigerstar used the opportunity to leap down from the tree and make his way back to ShadowClan. He had taught the vixen long ago that he was provider, not prey, but he would risk nothing around such an unpredictable and cunning creature. Six moons of progress were not about to be jeopardized.

One little fox was hardly enough to wipe out an entire Clan of warriors, but that had not been Tigerstar's intention. Firestar and ThunderClan had grown _complacent _in his absence, having faced no bigger threats than sickness and the occasional fox since that last titanic battle against the badgers. Not to mention how quickly the HalfClanners and kittypets had all _bred. _Seven apprentices were far too many for one Clan, especially with one with so many impure and weak-hearted warriors. Culling a few now would save him a load of trouble in the long run.

And, perhaps, it be good to remind Firestar of who was truly _superior. _

**Next chapter: Jaypaw starts putting his skills to good use. Plus, Foxy starts stirring up trouble, because apprentices really shouldn't be going out into the forest alone. -evil laugh- **

**1. Daisy had her kits early, mainly because she was pregnant with them a lot earlier than in canon. It's still just Rosekit and Toadkit, though.**

**2. Hollypaw is still Shadow, a she-cat both severely dedicated to the warrior code and more than a tad racist of kittypets. Graystripe is still technically the 'official' deputy, mainly 'cause he actually wasn't dead. Millie is a kittypet, a stranger, who joined ThunderClan without taking a warrior name or publicly stating her allegiance. Of course Hollypaw would be concerned about it.**

**3. Yes, the kittypet Tigerstar killed was Susan, one of two kittypets who tormented ShadowClan in _Twilight, _killing an apprentice named Talonpaw and sending Cedarheart to the elder's den early. Why Blackstar and Russetfur simply didn't kill them, we'll never know. Tigerstar got the job done for him, and got a free bait out of it.**

**4. The fox recognizes Tigerstar as a sort of provider/master and has learned to obey his commands. She associates his scent, ShadowClan scent, as "untouchable" and thus Tigerstar doesn't have to worry about his weapon eating his own warriors. The prey he's provided her is covered with ThunderClan smell, so you can guess what that means...**

**5. At the time of this story, roughly HALF of ThunderClan has kittypet and other outside descent: _Firestar, Cloudtail, Whitewing, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Stormfur, Brook, Daisy, Millie, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Rosekit, and Toadkit. _Knowing Tigerstar's thing about blood purity, he obviously thinks it's time to kill some of the "lesser" warriors off. Besides, less warriors now means less enemies to fight in the future.**


	15. Plans Upheaved

**Disclaimer: Had I actually owned ****_Warriors, _****cats would have rebelled against their freaking "destiny." Jaypaw would have continued to train as a warrior, Spottedleaf be damned. Or would have forever messed up the time-stream by remaining in the past as Jay's Wing. Firepaw would have trained as a medicine cat or something. Dovepaw would have refused to have any part in the prophecy or in using her powers. Unfortunately, I only own the original material.**

Hollypaw wasn't your _typical _she-cat apprentice. Cinderpaw and her sisters tended to gossip with the younger warriors like Whitewing and Hazeltail, secretly comparing the young toms and discussing which one they currently preferred best. The black she-cat firmly believed rumors going behind each and every cat's back undermined many of the core principles of Clan life, unity and cooperation. She liked toms, and had crushed on several, but she wasn't exactly open about it. Her thoughts and secrets were her own, thank you very much!

Still, Hollypaw wanted to be included. Her company was most often spent with her brothers nowadays, or with Cinderpaw. She only actively talked with Honeypaw and Poppypaw while they were training or patrolling together. StarClan, she had better relationships with the _senior_ warriors! These she-cats were only several moons older than herself, and they would be Clanmates forever. Hollypaw considered it her duty to become friendlier with them... even if it meant enduring embarrassing situations like the one she was currently in.

"What do you mean you prefer Mousewhisker over Berrynose?" Honeypaw demanded indignantly, her voice so loud that several warriors turned to look quizzically at her. Hollypaw sunk lower to the ground in sheer mortification, but the light brown tabby wasn't deterred. "It's _obvious _who the better brother is!"

_Play nice, Hollypaw, avoid the snark. StarClan knows how popular Jaypaw is because of his tongue. Refrain from the obvious response, keep control- As if that __**apprentice **__knows better than me!_

"Yes," she hissed icily, "the brother who doesn't prance about like a spoiled kittypet just because he's a warrior. No matter how arrogant Berrynose is, he's still one of the three youngest warriors. He won't be receiving an apprentice anytime soon, if Firestar will ever give him one. That mousebrain is too impatient and demanding for one!"

"...Hollypaw does have a point there," Poppypaw admitted quietly. Cinderpaw snickered in agreement.

"Whose side are you on?" Honeypaw irritably demanded her sister. "Besides, Berrynose hasn't been mooning over a RiverClan apprentice for moons!"

"Actually, Mousewhisker was only friendly with Minnowpaw at the Gatherings they were able to attend together. Did _he _get caught out for being out in the forest as an apprentice without permission? No. And at the last Gathering he ended whatever relationship he had with her. Like a true warrior, he cares more for the warrior code and for his Clan than a potential enemy!" Anger subsiding, Hollypaw sheepishly glanced down at her paws. "Besides... I like that he's sensitive. Have you seen the way he acts around his mother and his newborn half-siblings? He's with Daisy whenever possible, helping her out any way he can. Imagine how good of a father he'll be for his own kits."

"Like yours?" Cinderpaw meowed teasingly. "You don't strike me as the motherly type, Hollypaw. Somehow I can picture a 'Codekit' and a 'Thunderkit' running around camp."

The black apprentice snorted dubiously. "Thunderkit? You'd actually think I'd name of my sons after that arrogant mousebrain? Please."

The three sisters shared a confused and slightly disturbed glance, momentarily falling into an awkward silence. Hollypaw blinked in bewilderment. What had she said? Thankfully Poppypaw quickly spoke up, saving the she-cats from further disaster. "What do you think of our brother, Hollypaw? You're really the only she-cat our age we can ask now, since Hazeltail got her warrior name. Molepaw is caring, too. He's been out hunting for prey since just after sunrise."

Hollypaw blinked in disbelief. "Impossible. It's past sunhigh already, and Ashfur was looking for him a short while ago..." She trailed off, green eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Poppypaw, was Molepaw supposed to go out hunting? I didn't see him heading out an any of the patrols."

The slender tortoiseshell she-cat hesitated under the sharp emerald-green glare. "Um... no," she squeaked. "Molepaw kind of managed to slip out on his own. With all that slushy rain-snow we got yesterday none of the patrols have managed to bring back much freshkill. He thought he could go out and catch something for the kits and elders. And... he might have also been the tiniest bit jealous of how much prey you and Jaypaw bring in whenever you go hunting."

Hollypaw snorted. Stupid toms and their inferiority complexes. "Doubt he'd be able to catch anything. Besides, it's not like my brother or I are going out hunting in these conditions. Birchfall was confined to the medicine den for the day because he started sneezing all over the place. Leafpool doesn't want it to develop into something more threatening. And Brightheart took Jaypaw out to the mossy hollow for some sparring."

"He sure needs the practice," Honeypaw grumbled.

When Hollypaw hissed warningly again. What had started as an innocent discussion about toms degenerated into all out chaos. Cinderpaw and Poppypaw had together tried to held the black she-cat back, but somehow the other apprentice managed to overpower them both and lunge at Honeypaw. The light brown tabby eagerly met her. In the end, Thornclaw and Ashfur had to haul the clawing and shrieking she-cats off of each other. Both warriors were confused by how such a situation had spiraled out of control, and had helplessly turned to several female warriors for explanations.

Sandstorm and Sorreltail, who all knew the melodramatics she-cats experienced at such a young age and their grave consequences, merely rolled their eyes and punished the apprentices for themselves. Both she-cats had been ordered to clean out the dens and to run errands around camp. Warriors made sure to keep them separated at all times. Hollypaw wasn't bothered by the punishment; she'd managed to score the last blow before Ashfur had carried her off like a kit.

Besides, her little brother wouldn't need defending from her and Lionpaw forever. Jaypaw himself would be able to show all of his skeptics how much of a fighter he had become.

* * *

Jaypaw had never been one to shy away from challenges, either in his current life or his past one as Owlstar. When Brightheart had silently led him to the mossy hollow, her thoughts alarmingly silent, he had momentarily feared that his mentor was preparing to chew him out for sneaking out of camp every night to spar in dangerous fights behind her back. Instead, his mentor had lunged at him, yowling for him to give all he had to give. Once his initial shock had dissipated, Jaypaw had eagerly rose to the challenge.

Sparring with his siblings had sent the memories of his old life flooding back. Thunder had actually started the tradition of training apprentices in the sandy hollow, for the soft ground had been perfect for an accident-prone cat such as Owlpaw. Lionpaw had been just as inexhaustibly patient and determined to mentor him. Shadow had always been an enemy on the battlefield, since they had been of different groups since he had been a young kit. He had still admired her swift and easy grace, and had mimicked her style when Thunder's head-on tactics had not worked for such a smaller and blinder tom.

Jaypaw had even managed to recover _some _of his prior prowess in battle, mainly because his close connection to both Lionpaw and Hollypaw had again eased him back into the habit of scanning their surface thoughts. Actually seeing through the eyes of his opponents while in the heat of battle was still far beyond a body that had never learned the technique, but his progress thus far was promising. He was still _himself _at heart, be it Owlstar or Jaypaw.

Though her fighting was alarmingly ferocious, Brightheart's mind was epitome of calm. Her paws always remained sheathed, her hits avoiding areas prone to accidental injury, even in training sessions. She was critically examining his progress, assessing how far his training had advanced without her. Obviously Brightheart had realized that her apprentice had been slipping out of camp in the dead of night to secretly spar with his siblings quite some time ago. Jaypaw couldn't help but grudgingly admire the mentor who had managed to conceal her own thoughts and presence so well from him.

Everything had started off with only the basic fighting moves. He could tell wherever Brightheart was intending to land her paw and estimate its approximate distance from him. Always, he was there to deflect blow after blow, slipping between the warrior's defenses to score a hit of his own. If anything, the intensity in the battle only increased, each opponent calling up more and more of their more advanced training, their battle becoming a complex and deadly dance for victory.

Spirits soaring, and feeling gloriously confident in his rediscovered abilities, Jaypaw finally decided to end the battle. He hoped to catch Brightheart by surprise, knocking her onto her back and leaping upon her before she could recover from the unexpected attack.

Once again, he had severely underestimated his mentor. The she-cat reared up onto her hind-legs, for her thankfully sheathed forepaws forced themselves into his chest before he could finish his lunge, intending to fling him away. Jaypaw struggled against the weight pressing him down, finally managing to rear up to meet Brightheart.

"Nice try," she meowed breezily, her graceful paws continuing to grapple with his all the while, "but you really should put more effort into your planning. Attempting to charge into a cat considerably larger than you will only result in you fleeing back camp with your tail between your legs, just like a pathetic dog."

Breathless as he was, Jaypaw didn't even bother with a retort. His muscles vehemently protested at the unbearable strain and his lungs demanded oxygen. Because he was that stubborn of a cat, he yowled for his own body to stop complaining. Brightheart was distracted by their grappling, and the triumph she soon believed to be hers. She didn't notice the gray tabby tail surreptitiously feeling its way toward her, nor it brushing against her fur as it coiled up one her legs like a snake.

Brightheart hissed in alarm as she went dangerously tipping backward. Jaypaw helped her along, paws firmly planting themselves firmly on her shoulders as she went crashing onto her back. His legs remained awkwardly positioned under him, right on his opponent's exposed underbelly. Not only had he managed to prevent his hypothetical enemy's back claws from slashing at his own weaknesses, but it was also the perfect position to continue the attack in if Brightheart refused to admit defeat.

"Clever idea," his mentor admitted reluctantly, still pinned beneath his body and staring up into the smuggest face alive. "Just don't become too reliant on that, Jaypaw. You won't be a small and nimble apprentice forever. If Brambleclaw and your brother are anything to go by, one day you'll be just as large and cumbersome as all the other toms in your family."

Jaypaw snorted. "Doubt it." _WindClan cats were never the brawniest cats out there, considering they spent their entire lives running after rabbits and chewing on stringy meat. Crowfeather certainly isn't anything impressive. Leafpool was always a slender and dainty she-cat, something she shares with Mo- Squirrelflight and Sandstorm. Since Firestar isn't exactly none for his powerful build, I'm guessing that Shad and I will forever remain undersized. Mouse-brained Thun. He can be half WindClan and still wind up one of the largest toms out there in the entire forest._

The gray tabby finally leaped off his mentor, barley managing to avoid collapsing to the ground as another wave of foreign agony washed over him. Brightheart climbed up to her paws, beginning to wash the damp sand and torn moss that clung to her pelt. Her apprentice barely managed to maintain his composure, forcing himself to not break down yowling and rambling right in front of her. She was oblivious to the fierce tension in his muscles, the desperate blaze of his brilliant blue eyes, or of how his claws gouged so deep into the saturated earth they seemed to draw watery blood.

Yet the shared agony was not unbearable, as it always was when one of his blood relatives experienced such violent distress. Back when Thunder and Shadow had each received their nine lives on the same night, he had spent the entire agonizing time thrashing and crying in Cloudspots's nest so violently the medicine cat feared he was dying. Even when Firestar had been granted his lives, Owlstar had retreated deep into the tangled heart of StarClan territory to suffer in quiet dignity until the ordeal had been over. Intense pain had again come during Leafpool's labor, returning once again when Hollypaw had come so close to shattering her own illusions about life and the sanctity of the warrior code.

Still, it was a Clanmate that suffered, unconsciously sending out desperate pleas for help that only one could hear in such a dark age.

_Ancestors, he had only intended to go out and provide for his Clan! Icekit and Foxkit had been squealing ravenously in their nest while the warriors had helplessly blundered out for prey in the forest. He had only wanted to serve his Clanmates, to do as Ashfur and the warrior code dictated him to. But hadn't be broken the warrior code by going out without his mentor's permission, without even bothering to inform Brambleclaw or a senior warrior of where he was heading?_

_With the same freezing rain that drove precious prey back to their dens and washed away all scents, had come his death. Molepaw hadn't noticed he had been a hunter's prey until the vicious jaws had clamped ravenously down upon his leg, sinking so deep into his tender flesh. Only instinct had saved the young apprentice from being torn into right then and there, for a lucky blow from his claws had caught the fox right on its face. One leg severely wounded, he had sought only to run away from the beast that pursued him as he would a mouse._

_In his panic, Molepaw hadn't realized he had become as blind as the snarky gray tabby tom he had once so mercilessly teased when they had been kits. Disoriented by a forest just beginning to turn green for the first time in his short memory, by the lack of familiar scent trails that could have guided him to the safety of camp or to the friendly faces of a hunting patrol, the brown tabby tom had inadvertently managed to limp all the way to the WindClan border. _

_He hadn't realized it until he tripped into the stream that divided the two territories. It was still swollen from all of the recently melted snow, even more so from the recent torrential downpours, and it flowed with the ferocity of the legendary falls in the old forest. Cold claws tried to drag him under, to sweep him out into the dark depths of the lake, where he would never see the light of day again. Should he drown beneath such dark water, would his warriors ancestors even be able to find him and escort him to StarClan? Or would be doomed to linger there forever?_

_Stubbornly clinging to a thick root hanging over the stream, Molepaw gritted his teeth and tried to summon all of his considerable strength to haul himself out. His numb muscles didn't even seem to hear his commands. It was taking the last of his strength just to avoid being carried away by the stream. He dared not even risk a yowl for help. What if the fox heard him, and returned for its already halfway dead meal? What if the water was just waiting for him to open his mouth, to pour into his lungs and choke the air out of them?_

**_B-but I don't want to die, _**_Molepaw wailed to himself. __**I don't wanna die an apprentice just 'cause I was too mouse-brained to stay at camp. I want my sisters, I don't even care how annoying they are! I **__**want my Mom! I want my Dad! StarClan, please, help me!**_

Driven on by the urgency in Molepaw's pleas, by the tom's life slowly being leeched out of him by the freezing water and by his open wounds, Jaypaw charged off without even bothering to say anything to his mentor. Brightheart tried to yowl after him, but her apprentice seemed deaf to her calls. He soon vanished from sight, his scent impossible to tell apart from all of the other smells muddled by the rain that still clung to every part of the forest.

Snarling in frustration, Brightheart did the reasonable thing and ran back to camp to ask for assistance.

* * *

Even as he charged across the rolling hills of the territory WindClan had grown to call its home, Crowfeather was still unsure of what had so suddenly possessed him to run to the ThunderClan border. Perhaps he had finally cracked after moons of hardship that had begun with the death of his first and forbidden love. Perhaps a foolish part of him wanted to run after Leafpool and confess to feelings he no longer felt for her.

Perhaps it was because the cold and miserable day so strongly reminded him of yet another dreary day in the mountains, back when he had been but a mere apprentice. Back when he had called himself the friends of four cats from three different Clans, and the lover of a fifth. They had all been preparing to enact a last desperate plan against Sharptooth, to lure that monster into an ambush that finally should have ended his foul life. The abomination had finally been killed, but he had dragged an innocent and pure life down with him.

Even before Feathertail had nobly given her very life to a Tribe of spineless cowards undeserving of such a monumental sacrifice, Crowpaw had shivered in the morning air, and not from the cold. Everything had seemed ominous to his negative eyes, an omen of the last and fatal failure the Tribe of Rushing Water should suffer against Sharptooth. The sky had been as pale as the eyes of a cat that had departed for StarClan. The cold air seemed to sit upon his chest like death, constricting his movements.

Perhaps Crowfeather was not about to allow such another young cat to be stolen away before his or her time, for he was determined to stop some horrible event at all possible costs. Or it was perhaps he could the whisper of Feathertail's breath on the breeze, desperately urging him on, her invisible but warm spirit running alongside his own.

"Am I imagining this, Feathertail?" he gasped between breaths as he tore across the landscape. "Am I imagining you?"

His doubts were silenced at the choked yowl that suddenly erupted, the plaintive voice of a young cat crying for help.

Crowfeather just managed to leap over the swollen stream that separated the two Clans, the barrier that had divided two former allies both physically and mentally since Onestar had so abruptly decided that he and WindClan had no longer required the assistance of Firestar and ThunderClan. The border markers had all but vanished beneath the rain. Charging upstream, the dark gray tom couldn't help but gape in disbelieving horror at the sight that was actually _there._

The small, drenched form of what could have been a large kit, or a very young apprentice, clung desperately to a tree root. The apprentice was still being forcefully tugged by the rushing water, especially since the even larger lump of fur he stubbornly kept in his mouth helped drag him down. It was this other young cat that had been crying for help. Seeing the strange WindClan warrior that gaped down at them from their side of border, the two apprentices stared pleadingly back at him, as if they no longer had the energy to speak.

The smaller of the apprentices suddenly tensed, his brilliant blue eyes blazing with a vaguely familiar fire. With a sudden surge of impossible strength, he hurled the larger tom from their watery grave. Just as Crowfeather dashed over, the drenched head of the one still trapped vanished beneath the water.

"No!" the larger one cried hoarsely, trying to force his shaking limbs to cooperate. "Jaypaw!"

"Stay!" Crowfeather roared, his voice riveting the shell-shocked apprentice to solid ground. The wiry form of the dark WindClan tom had already followed the apprentice into the stream.

Pulled along by the violent stream that seemed to have become a river, he managed to get a grip on the ThunderClanner's scruff, raising his neck as high as he could to keep the tom's head above the water. Crowfeather had not swam in moons, not since his last lesson with Feathertail, and certainly not while carrying an unconscious passenger with him. Still, urged along by the guiding tail across his flank, the WindClan warrior succeeded in hauling himself out of the water, the limp form of the cat he barely recognized from the last Gathering hanging in his jaws.

"Leafpool!" the other tom rasped again, almost as lifeless by the stream. "You've gotta get our medicine cat."

"Only after I get you two shivering lumps of fur away from the StarClan warriors staring over my shoulder," Crowfeather snapped, his firm tone silencing the exhausted apprentice. He dragged the two ThunderClan toms together, trying to use his relative warmth and frantic lickings to rouse them back into life. The brown tabby tom responded positively to the treatment, his shivering becoming less violent. His companion remained alarmingly still. "Kit, come on now, wake up! StarClan doesn't need any apprentices today!"

Jaypaw groaned weakly, stirring slightly. One eye cracked open, and what Crowfeather saw beneath the lid alarmed him even more. Terrifyingly familiar blue eyes gazed unseeingly ahead, lost in some distant place.

"Apprentice?" he rasped deliriously. "Not now... Adderpaw..."

Crowfeather rounded on the other apprentice. "Is that your name? Adderpaw?"

The tabby shook his head desperately. "N-N-no. My name is Molepaw. There _is _no A-Adderpaw in ThunderClan."

"THUNDER!" Unsheathed claws suddenly sunk into Crowfeather's leg, and the hallucinating apprentice clung to him like a burr. Jaypaw was sobbing now, mewling like a lost and frightened kit. "Sorry, Thunder, so sorry! Should've known about Shadow. My fault, all my fault! Lie... Lie!" His eyes widened now, staring unblinkingly up at his petrified savior with a gaze that seemed to pierce his very soul. _"Lie always lies! LIE ALWAYS LIES!"_

"Jaypaw!" a voice shrieked in alarm.

Crowfeather whirled around to face the patrol a highly concerned Brightheart had brought with her. Brightheart and Whitewing gazed on in shock, while Brackenfur immediately rushed over to his son's side. Leafpool, the cat who had once been his mate before they had parted ways, seemed ready to faint at the unexpected encounter between her former lover and the apprentice he did not know to be his son.

* * *

"Will Owlstar be alright?" "Is he dying?" "What's wrong with him?" "For the love of our ancestors, what are we supposed to do about the _prophecy-"_

"I think it would be best if we could all calm down first," River meowed in a soothing, melodic voice. His cool green eyes were fixated upon the hysterical members of the crowd that surrounded the gazing pools. Slowly, but surely, the panicked cats began to be persuaded to settle down. "Something unexpected happened here. Unforeseen incidents have endangered the life of Owlstar, in addition to his mental stability. Lines between past and present are becoming blurred. We need to find a solution and quick, before something can be done to jeopardize moons of effort."

"Do you even any have idea what's wrong with him?" Wind demanded bluntly.

"He almost drowned," Bluestar pointed out. "I don't imagine any cat could be fine after being exposed to such cold water for so long." She spoke from personal experience.

"Near-death experience," Pebbleheart murmured. All of the bickering cats fell silent, staring intensely at the first ShadowClan medicine cat. The gray tabby tom lifted his head at all of the attention, raising his voice to more audible levels. "Be it by some twist of fate, or intervention, Owlstar reclaimed his memories by nearly crushing his skull as a kit." Several turned to scowl at Dapplepelt, who had been suspected of orchestrating the entire disaster and getting their part of their one chance of salvation killed off early. The tortoiseshell didn't flinch. "Perhaps this brush with death was too much to handle."

"Owlstar lost nine lives the first time around," Wind growled gruffly. "Even a fragile ThunderClanner could take it. How can two close calls even come close to actually dying many times over?"

"That's because that cat's not Owlstar, _you mousebrains," _an unidentified cat hissed in disgust.

Heads turned to the small brown tabby tom that pushed his way forward. Despite his undersized stature, the tom's muscles beneath his short pelt and his amber eyes seemed to almost burn with the strength of the spirit. He climbed into a tree in order to better glare down at the crowd below. His loud voice seemed to more than compensate for his unimpressive size.

"What right does he have to speak?" Mottledstar challenged fiercely, Stormstar yowling in approval to her words. "He was not a leader or a medicine cat in life!"

"Adderstrike was Owlstar's apprentice, and then his deputy after my retirement," a grizzled sandy-brown she-cat retorted. "He deserves the right to speak!"

Wind and River, having authority over even the other leaders, turned and momentarily discussed the topic. Reluctantly, the wiry brown she-cat nodded in agreement to whatever her companion had asked. "Very well, Shrewfang. Adderstrike may speak if he so desires."

The brown tabby tom snorted. "Gee, thank you. Just for the record, River, you and your snake tongue wouldn't have shut me up anyway." Really, it was no surprise that Owlstar had been his mentor. Snark could have easily been one of the qualities mentioned at his warrior ceremony. "Now, as I was saying before Mottledstar so _rudely _interrupted me, Owlstar is _not _Jaypaw. They're separate personalities, like Cinderpelt and Cinderpaw."

"Who was never supposed to be reborn," Pebbleheart added, glaring at those responsible.

Yellowfang gave a rusty purr of amusement. "Don't strike the messenger, Pebbleheart. It was Shadow and her mouse-brained brother who gave us the orders. They wanted to see if rebirth was possible, and they gave that opportunity to a kindhearted and dedicated medicine cat who deserved a second chance at life." Her orange eyes glittered threateningly. "Cinderpaw will live a long life unaffected by her dormant memories. Unless you intend to kill her off early, that is."

"There's more important issues to address at the moment," River interjected smoothly, once again swaying the crowd into quiet. His green eyes then fixated upon Adderstrike, plumed tail swishing. "What do you propose then?"

"Send in a cat that has the ability, and the sheer will, to ease him out of his identity crisis." The brown tabby tom enunciated every word slowly and carefully, as if trying to get an ignorant little kit to understand. "Preferably someone he doesn't want to tear limb from limb."

"Then you go," Wind ground out. "Ancestors know you've got the stubborn part down perfectly."

Adderstrike smiled thinly. Where Wind and River, and many of the other ancient cats still immortalized in Clan legend seemed as corporeal and vivid as the living, he was little more than a pale shadow of his former self. His form was more transparent than opaque, allowing others to peer right through him. The stars that dotted his pelt had faded, where the gleam in his amber eyes made _them _look like actual stars. Adderstrike was tethered to StarClan only by the faintest of living memories. Those in the forest had already forgotten his name, recalling him only as one of _Owlstar's _three apprentices.

"Shades won't be of much help, nor will cats that _Jaypaw _has never even met while walking in dreams." Adderstrike leaped down from the tree, landing on the far side of the clearing. He was already padding away from the gathered warriors as he called back over his shoulder, "Honestly, the answer is right under your noses!"

Silence reigned as the cats processed this. "What happened to his other two apprentices?" Dapplepelt asked suddenly. "The sisters, Elmpool and Leafwind?"

"Nearly as faded as Adderstrike, and twice as cut off from the affairs of the living," Yellowfang meowed casually.

"His deputies? Owlstar had three of them," River recalled thoughtfully.

All turned to gaze quizzically at Shrewfang. The sandy-brown she-cat pointedly shook her head.

"I'm sure you know how Adderstrike feels about the situation," Bluestar pointed out. "Sparkstar refused to attend. She seems confident Owlstar will recover on his own."

"For the love of the ancestors," Cloudspots nearly yowled frantically, "what about _Swanfeather?"_

"No one's seen that blasted she-cat in moons," Wind spat, lashing her tail in frustration. "And you're all forgetting the cats most significant in _Jaypaw's _life. His siblings may be incapable of helping, but their... biological mother is still a _medicine cat. _Send Leafpool enough information in a vision to get her to realize that her _son _needs to be rescued." Her amber eyes glinted with fierce determination, the same fire that had allowed her to face down a monstrous dog in order to save the life of her youngest kit, even when she'd had only one life left to sacrifice. "Never underestimate a mother when her kits are involved."

Mottledstar sighed in resignation. "What else do we have to lose? Whatever plans Shadow and those ThunderClanners were trying to carry out are long since ruined." Her sharp gray eyes bore holes into the other StarClan warriors. "You know as well as I do that the ThunderClan apprentice, Molepaw, was to join our ranks today. If anything, his death was overdue. Owlstar, Jaypaw, _someone who wasn't supposed to ever be alive again _intervened with fate. Molepaw shall most likely live. _Someone _with a previously unbreakable will was pushed by yet another close encounter with death. For the love of the code, _the visions have stopped coming and the seeing pools have gone dark!"_

"The future is uncertain and its outcome will probably depend on our actions, and those of the traitors both in and out of the Dark Forest, in the following moons," Yellowfang rasped. "But we all know that not all paths can be avoided. Destiny is not set in stone, but some things are just too rigid to touch."

River's pale green eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

"Destiny decreed that a ThunderClan cat was due to die," the medicine cat spat impatiently. "For better or worse, Jaypaw managed to spare Molepaw from the fate. However, no cat has yet to take his place. May I remind everyone that there are four _very _important cats currently living in ThunderClan that no one here can afford losing."

**Honestly, this chapter kinda went and wrote itself 0_o. Crowfeather was supposed to find a very sick Molepaw and a ****_sane _****Jaypaw needing his help. No secrets would have been revealed, and Jaypaw would have made Molepaw a warrior just before he died of greencough brought on by being submerged in a freezing stream for so long. Then I decided, that with dead cats running around the forest and all, that the story hadn't been shaken enough. Also, I find it grimly fascinating when a previously mentally strong and secure character faces a complete breakdown because of a long-suppressed conflict finally pushed them over the edge :D.**

**1. Hollypaw spends too much time training with her brothers and Birchfall (and revering the warrior code -.-') to bother with ****_normal _****she-cat things like crushes and gossiping over toms. Clashes with those who think otherwise are just bound to occur. Shadow was never a real romantic, but that was a certain cat named ****_Shadeheart _****that was in the picture for a while ;).**

**2. Feathertail wasn't about to allow one of the forest's last hopes to just ****_die. _****Of course she'd warn Crowfeather that his son was just about to die.**

**3. Jaypaw/Owlstar had yet ****_another _****brush with death, this time blurring some very fine lines. While they are essentially the same soul, Jaypaw and Owlstar are different****_ personalities! _****Owlstar views Jaypaw's life from a detached sort of view, because his connections to cats were experienced in a different life. He's a teeny bit of a Knight Templar and way more cynical than even Jaypaw himself. As the life that the soul lived longest as, Owlstar is most often the personality that takes over in dreams. While awake, Jaypaw is in control, and views everything from a more modern perspective, as his memories to the past are more distant. The problem is that a lot of other cats just ****_don't _****see that.**

**4. Jaypaw/Owlstar is lost in between past and present, in between memories of two lives that were never supposed to merge. Death nearly shoved two separate pieces together again, and they didn't like it. He/Their just too damn delusional at the moment to realize how skewered their perception of the world really is.**

**5. Shrewfang was Owlstar's first deputy, a tough old little sandy-brown she-cat, who retired several moons afterward. Adderstrike is a small brown tabby tom with amber eyes, who also happened to be Owlstar's first apprentice and second deputy. Naturally, he picked up much of mentor's wonderful personality ^^. Elmpool was another apprentice Owlstar mentored, but he took on another apprentice for a part of her training when her sister, Leafwind, needed a new mentor. Sparkfire, later Sparkstar, was Owlstar's third deputy and eventual successor. ****_But who is Swanfeather? _****Eh, you'll find out sooner or later.**


	16. Shadows of Memory

**Disclaimer: ****_Warriors _****is not mine, but all original material belongs to me. Had I actually owned it, 'Heatherstar' and 'Lionclaw' would have eventually gone crazy down there in the dark tunnels, believing it was their sacred duty to form DarkClan. They disappear down there, only emerging to occasionally steal kits to raise in the ways of their own code. The next series would have been about that highly overpopulated and ****_very _****inbred DarkClan ready to massacre off the 'impure' Clans of the world above. And, yes, I have called 'dibs' on that idea :D. **

Despite her overwhelming concern for her son, and her shocked horror at encountering her estranged former mate with _their_ kit, Leafpool had remained in relative control of her actions. She could feel the scent of burdock around her as an invisible Spottedleaf twined around her shaking form, steadying her for the challenge ahead. Yellowfang's gruff voice rang in her ears, urging her to remember Cinderpelt's training and to immediately attend to _both _Molepaw and Jaypaw.

"Whitewing, help Brackenfur warm Molepaw up," Leafpool commanded tersely. The white she-cat hurried over to assist her uncle and cousin. Crowfeather was still dutifully licking Jaypaw's trembling form, trying to ease heat back into his freezing body, though his wide blue eyes were locked on the ThunderClan medicine cat. "Keep it up, Crowfeather." She then turned to Brightheart, the only warrior amongst those present with medical experience. "Herbs should just be beginning to grow around here. Find _anything _that can be used to bring down fevers."

"My son has a very bad bite on his leg," Brackenfur called. "Make sure you bring something for it, too."

Brightheart glanced questioningly at Leafpool, single green eye bright with worry. It was still very early in greenleaf, and StarClan knew how long it would take her to find an herb that could help bring down high body temperatures and ease chills. But who know how long Molepaw had been bleeding out, and if his wound had been infected.

"Just find herbs for the fever," Leafpool meowed sternly. "I saw a patch of marigold nearby I can get to myself."

Brightheart had dashed off the moment the order had been given. The light brown tabby she-cat hurried over to the marigold, stuffing as much into her mouth as she could. She paused only once on the way back to fish out several spiderwebs she had seen amidst the exposed roots of a maple tree. The spot had been sheltered from the torrential rain and the webs were dry enough to apply to Molepaw's injuries.

"F-Fox," Molepaw managed to stammer. "Still out there. I should have-" Brackenfur firmly shushed him, carefully licking the area around his wound to prepare it for Leafpool.

Having thoroughly chewed up the marigold, Leafpool deftly applied it to the inflicted area before putting on the spiderwebs. Molepaw wasn't delirious, and while he had a fever, it wasn't as dangerously high as she'd originally feared. So long as Brightheart returned with a fever-reducing herb in time, the tabby she-cat was confident he would survive the experience. Her son, on the other paw...

"How is he?" Leafpool came over to Crowfeather, wrapping her warm body around Jaypaw's drenched form as she joined in the efforts to rouse him.

"Hallucinating," the WindClan warrior replied, emotional turmoil with the unexpected reunion with his _former _mate entirely forgotten. He sighed, looking down at the blue eyes that stared sightlessly ahead. "He's been muttering senseless things since I've pulled him out of the water. Rambling on about cats that don't even exit." Crowfeather shook his head helplessly. "I don't understand it. Jaypaw seemed relatively fine before he got swept away after tossing Molepaw out, but now-"

Leafpool's head whipped around as she heard the sound of an approaching cat. Brightheart had returned, thankfully carrying as much feverfew as she could with her. Depositing some at the medicine cat's paws, the other she-cat hurried over to give the rest to Molepaw. With Crowfeather still drying Jaypaw off, Leafpool got to work chewing the herbs down into a paste the apprentice could easily swallow. She then put some of it on her paw, working her way toward the gray tabby tom's mouth.

"Come on, Jaypaw," she gently coaxed. "This will make you feel better."

Even after crashing into the stone hollow as a kit, the tabby tom had been feeling strong enough to grumble whenever she had tried to stuff more herbs into him. Leafpool was now even more alarmed when Jaypaw took the feverfew meekly, brilliant blue eyes staring confusedly up at her. No sooner had he finished swallowing the herbs did Jaypaw's eyes close as he slipped into sleep.

Leafpool figured this was for the better, for she had no idea what a feverish and delirious cat would did do if he was carried back to camp while still half-conscious. Crowfeather had done an excellent job of warming the young apprentice up, so much that the medicine cat didn't have to worry about Jaypaw never waking up. As she helped to get Jaypaw positioned between Brightheart and Crowfeather, who had offered to carry him back to camp, Brackenfur had merely stooped down so Whitewing could sling Molepaw over his back. The golden brown tabby tom didn't even seem strained supporting his large son.

Then carefully, so as not to disturb their passengers, the patrol of warriors slowly headed back toward camp.

* * *

While leading a hunting patrol for freshkill ThunderClan desperately required, Brambleclaw should have been suspicious when he saw Mousewhisker and Berrynose running toward him. When it came to delivering messages and completing errands for senior warriors, such mundane tasks were usually left to apprentices. Spiderleg and Sorreltail exchanged confused glances as both simultaneously wondered why young warriors had been sent instead.

Dread sunk into the deputy's heart as he saw the panic in Berrynose's blue eyes. "What is it?" Brambleclaw instantly demanded.

His former apprentice clawed at the wet earth beneath his paws. "Dustpelt sent us to relieve you and Sorreltail," the cream-colored tom replied quickly. "He figured both of you would want to be back at camp with your kits after..." He trailed off nervously, before quickly finishing, "'Cause they nearly froze to death in the stream."

"What!" Sorreltail shrieked in alarm as Brambleclaw's blood turned to ice. The she-cat anxiously surged over to Berrynose, amber eyes wide with alarm. "What happened to my kit!"

"Molepaw and Jaypaw are in the medicine den," Mousewhisker added. "Molepaw slipped out of camp without permission and wound up in the stream. Jaypaw fell in trying to rescue him. Squirrelflight and Brackenfur are already with them."

"Mouse dung," Brambleclaw swore, cursing how his youngest son had inherited both his foolish nobility and his mother's unyielding stubbornness. Couldn't Jaypaw _ever _stay out of trouble? There was something else in Mousewhisker's amber eyes, another concern that didn't involve stupid young apprentices. "Why _did_ Dustpelt send you two out here? Other than to relieve us, of course."

"Fox," Berrynose answered, stump of a tail swishing anxiously. "Molepaw reported that a fox tried to kill him. He got injured, and fell into the stream while trying to run back to camp." Sorreltail yowled in alarm. Maternal instinct kicking in, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was already dashing off in the direction of camp, too concerned for her only son to bother about her deputy's orders. "_Firestar _ordered this hunting patrol to be converted into a search party. We're just doing what he says."

"I'll find that fox, Brambleclaw," Spiderleg promised in a growling tone, claws unsheathing. "No animal tries to eat a ThunderClan apprentice and gets away with it."

The dark brown tom nodded gratefully, before pelting off after Sorreltail. He breezed through the forest at a speed he didn't know himself capable of maintaining, but it still felt like an eternity before he thundered into camp and over to the medicine den. Brambleclaw barely registered Molepaw's family crowding around the quivering young tom, or a sopping Crowfeather looking incredibly awkward as Brightheart kept him confined to a nest. His gaze was only for Squirrelflight, who hovered anxiously over an alarmingly still form of their mewling son. Sandstorm stood at her daughter's side, trying in vain to reassure her as Leafpool worked on Jaypaw. Brambleclaw had glimpsed Firestar outside, just about to set off with another patrol to find the elusive fox.

"How is he doing?" Brambleclaw demanded, the crowd of cats filling the medicine den parting to allow their deputy through.

"Better," Leafpool meowed hesitantly, though the dark tabby tom could hear the falseness of her tone. "He's been given herbs for his fever, and at least Jaypaw is in a warm nest now."

"Thank Crowfeather," Squirrelflight murmured, blinking gratefully at the WindClan warrior. "Had he not heard Molepaw's cries for help, both of them could be with StarClan right now."

Crowfeather coughed in embarrassment, one paw absently playing with the moss of his nest. "I did only as the code instructed me to," he answered in a hoarse voice. "There was no way in StarClan I would have allowed those two apprentices to drown or freeze out there."

"Neither of them are kits anymore," the dark ginger she-cat insistently reminded the tom that had once shared an incredible journey with them. "Still, you risked your own life to save them both. We owe you a great debt for your bravery."

Crowfeather muttered something incomprehensible before settling back into his nest. Judging by Leafpool's attention being entirely devoted to two very sick apprentices, it was unlikely he would be cleared to head back home to his own Clan any time soon. With a highly aggressive fox on the territory to search for, and all apprentices currently in camp, it would be a while before someone could be spared to deliver the message of his whereabouts to Onestar.

Brambleclaw looked around, spotting Molepaw's three sisters all crowding around him. His other two kits were alarmingly absent. "Where are Hollypaw and Lionpaw?"

"Resting in the apprentice den," Brightheart replied from where she was picking out more herbs from the supplies. "Both were severely alarmed by what happened to Jaypaw, so I have them one poppy seed each to calm them down. Since the medicine den is so crowded right now, and being around their younger brother when he's like this will only upset them more, I figured it was best for them to recuperate in their own den. Birchfall is back in the warrior's den, if only because Leafpool doesn't want these two apprentices exposed to any more sickness."

"Poor Lionpaw must be so upset he was unable to protect his brother again," Squirrelflight remarked sadly. "You know how much responsibility he takes for his siblings."

Brambleclaw leaned against his mate, licking her cheek comfortingly. "Hollypaw will keep him together," he consoled. "She's always been our little leader." Slowly, he leaned down to Jaypaw's side, heart breaking as he saw how close his youngest kit was once again was to death. "Be strong, Jaypaw. I know you'll recover from this."

The gray tabby tom's sightless blue eyes cracked open. "Stars," he rasped. "So many stars, so beautiful, Thun..."

When Squirrelflight's quivering form burrowed herself once again into his thick fur, Brambleclaw barely had the strength to rise up against his own anguish to support her.

* * *

_When he blinked his eyes open, he was awed to discover the many long seasons had dropped away from him like rainwater he'd shaken off. His dark gray fur was no longer faded with old age, and had become thick and glossy once again. Leaving his broken down body behind, the spirit of Owlstar slowly got up, reveling in the ease of a simple movement that had just been almost impossible. Free at last, he purred in sheer joy, voice deep and strong once again._

_"About time you got here," a familiar deep and powerful voice purred playfully. "It was getting boring up here without your sarcastic commentary."_

_"And Thun here was just about to drive me mad," a sharp female voice quipped._

_Owlstar's whiskered twitched in amusement as he grinned at his siblings. Death had restored them both to their former glory. Shadow's black fur was once again as sleek as a raven's wing, and her brilliant green eyes blazed with emerald fire. Thunder was no longer bowed by seasons of hardship and cruelty, but once again stood tall and proud, ginger coat like fire against the night._

_"Shouldn't there be seven other cats with you?" Owlstar asked. _

_"Nah." Thun flicked his tail dismissively. "No one else wanted to deal with you." His amber eyes narrowed slightly with gentle chastisement. "But, ancestors, Ow! Demanding your medicine cat and deputy to let you out of camp when you were barely about to stand, just to go for a walk in the middle of a freezing leaf-bare night? Did you honestly consider that the best way to use up your ninth and final life?"_

_Shadow whacked the back of his head. "He lasted far longer than you did," she remarked. "Honestly, a tiny little RiverClan apprentice did the best fighter in the entire history of the forest in? Did my death destroy you that much, my mouse-brained brother of mine?"_

_"What about you?" the powerful ginger tom retorted. "You wasted nine lives in battles that accomplished nothing. And you lost your last because you were too slow to dodge the clunkiest tom in the forest."_

_"Shut up, you two." Owlstar twined his way between his elder brother and sister, rubbing against them in a display of affection they hadn't shared since the ceremony where he had received his nine lives. "You've got an entire eternity to bicker up here. Now, come along and show the best leader and warrior in the entire forest where the good hunting grounds are. I haven't caught a mouse for myself in ages. It's about time the greatest hunter of them all took back his title!"_

_Shadow smirked at the challenge. "Oh, yes? We shall see about that, Ow. I've had plenty of seasons of practice, you know..."_

_...Despite her name and deceiving appearance, Blossomfrost was a wily and ruthless fighter, but perhaps that was why River had selected her as his deputy in the first place. The slender tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat had him pinned beneath the water, and Owlstar was running very short of breath. His frantic thrashing only used up more of his severely depleted energy. The numbness in his limbs grew even as colors flickered across the usual blackness. _

_Eventually, Owlstar could hang on no more, and his lungs filled with water as they tried to gasp for fresh air. This time he at least had eight more lives to spare..._

_...For the briefest of moments he glimpsed a lush forest, and just managed to catch sight of the vast __multitude of stars glittering overhead. Owlpaw was entranced at how close the normally distant lights appeared, and reached up with a paw to touch them. He was so certain he could-_

_Darkness clamped down upon his vision as Owlpaw once again found his head above the water. He greedily inhaled fresh air, eagerly spitting out the water that had tried to force its way down into his lungs. Wet and shivering, the strong jaws holding him tightly by the scruff dropped him onto solid ground. Clinging to the earth beneath his paws, the young apprentice sighed in relief as Thunder's warm scent spilled into his nostrils._

_"Watch where you're going next time, Ow," his mentor, brother, and leader scolded. _

_"Can't," Owlpaw deadpanned._

_"Right," Thunder mewed hastily, embarrassment coloring his tone. "But you've got ears, don't you? Ancestors, you can hear a mouse scurrying about fox-lengths before the other apprentices. You should have been able to hear that running water. The stream is running higher than usual because of all this rain. Do you __**want **__to die before I can give you a warrior name? Or before you finally work up the courage to tell Swanpaw how much you really like her?"_

_Staggering to his paws, Owlpaw huffed, trying to ignore how hot his pelt suddenly felt. "Leave Swanpaw out of this. But you should have the stars. So many stars, Thun, so beautiful..."_

_...One moment, he had felt earth, no matter how wet and squishy it was, beneath his paws. The next, he had been struggling in something cold and wet. He struggled to yowl for help, but water poured into his lungs and almost killed him before he could have spit it back out. Kicking his legs frantically, Owl just managed to get his head above the water, and squealed just before he was pulled back under. Experience told him to not breathe in again while under water, and the young kit complied._

_Teeth suddenly sank into his scruff, hauling him out of a potential watery grave and back onto the marsh. Shivering from the cold, the dark gray kit just silently lay there as he recovered from the traumatic experience._

_"Owl!" Shadow cried in alarm, voice tinged with a fear she rarely showed to anyone. Her much younger brother squirmed as he felt her warm tongue rasp over his sopping pelt. "Oh, thank the ancestors you're safe." Her voice suddenly became as sharp as claws. "What did you think you were doing, sneaking out of camp like that? You could have drowned!"_

_"I-I just wanted to catch some frogs or something for Dana's kits! She's been whining all day about how hungry they all are," Owl stammered, able to feel the black she-cat's gaze piercing him. _

_"That is the responsibility of my hunters!" Shadow snapped furiously. "These marshes are dangerous to those who do not know them, and especially so to little kits that can't can even see the pools in front of them! Cats have drowned here, Ow, or succumbed to infected bites from those accursed rats. You should be back with the other queens and kits. Isabel was charged with looking after you."_

_Owl stamped his paws. "Isabel doesn't like me, Shad! She always thinks I'm a blind and useless waste of freshkill." He scowled bitterly. "Her stupid three kits think the same way."_

_His sister hissed furiously, and Owl flinched at the murderous wrath that lanced through his mind like lightning. "They told you this?"_

_"Not to my face," the dark gray tom-kit admitted, "but I know what they think. No one cares about me. Dad was happy to give me up since he thought I didn't stand a chance of making it on my own. Mom actually cared for me, but she didn't even trust me to take two steps without her being constantly by my side." Shadow tried to touch his flank with her tail, but he leaned away from her touch. "Thun thinks the same way. And Lie only cares about his stupid forest cats!"_

_"What about me, little Ow?" Shadow pressed. "Who volunteered first to take care of you when our parents wanted to hand you over to some other cat? Who made sure you would come to the marshes, where the cats would treat you fairly? Who made sure you didn't go to the forest, where the cats would constantly think you a cripple?"_

_Owl faltered, but he still blurted out, "You care about Steele more than me!"_

_"Steele is my mate!" the black she-cat snarled back. _

_"As if you can even have kits!" Owl bit his tongue, so hard he tasted the squirt of blood. Horror seeped into his heart as he realized what had just slipped forth from the dark corners of his mind. "Shad..."_

_His sister was silent for what seemed like a lifetime. "Come," she meowed simply, picking him up by the scruff and still managing to talk around his fur. "Let's get you back to camp."_

_Still shivering from his near drowning, Owl caught a glimpse of the forest flashing through Shadow's mind, and the thought that perhaps her troublesome little sibling would be better off with his overprotective brothers..._

* * *

Icekit hated being so little. She always had to crane her head up just to look other cats in the eye, and everyone would always have to look _down _at her. They would even talk down to her, dancing around her actual questions and treating her as if she was a stupid little baby. It was especially frustrating, especially when Icekit _knew _she had once been bigger, and every single cat in Clan, leader included, had treated her with respect. Cats had called her Mothflight, or sometimes Moth, which was even more confusing.

Then again, she was confused a lot of times. Her First Mother was a pretty white she-cat with amber eyes, who let her and her brother do whatever they wanted. Her Second Mother was much older, with a speckled gray pelt and with green eyes like what she _sometimes _had, and she didn't let Icekit get away with as much things. At least she only had one Father, who pampered her and the rest of her brothers. If only he'd tell her where Blizzardstorm went. She missed Blizzardstorm very much, and he had always been so much nicer than mouse-brained old Foxkit.

_I miss his sons, too, _Icekit thought to herself as she winced at the squealing still emanating from the nursery. _Snowclaw always brought me the juiciest rabbits. Whitefrost was the best apprentice any medicine cat could ever ask for. Stupid Rosekit and Toadkit just lie in the nursery whining all day long._

But most of all, Icekit (or Mothflight, when she felt like it) missed the rolling moors. Those meanie warriors wouldn't let her out of camp. When she managed to sneak out, the little white she-cat would always find herself surrounding by towering trees and bushes. There were no wide open spaces to freely run in. Leaves were budding, and every night it grew harder to see the stars from between them. At least this new camp she now lived in was in a stone hollow, with a clear view of the glorious night sky each and every single evening.

However, there were some things Icekit appreciated about being so tiny. Even with her white pelt, it was easy to sneak around camp, especially when all her Clanmates were worried about a fox. Her Second Mother was in the nursery, trying to calm Daisy and her stupid kits down. Foxkit always liked to play by himself, and was probably pretending to hunt down the fox himself or something like that. If only her silly brother knew _no _cat could kill a fox on their own. Wind herself had tried and failed, losing her final life in the process.

Carefully, Icekit peaked into the medicine den. Whitefrost wasn't in there, but lots of other cats were. Considering how close it was to nest-time, many of the cats that had been in there earlier had left. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight still hovered over their kit. The grouchy dark gray tom that smelled like her old home, and had Gorsestar's face, was also there. Judging by the scowl on his face, he just wanted to return to the openness of his home. Icekit couldn't blame him for it. His parents and sisters gone now, Molepaw huddled up in his own nest, injured leg bandaged and looking absolutely miserable.

Still, the white she-cat sighed in relief. Molepaw's aura had been so _dull _before, and StarClan knew how much was keeping the tabby tom tethered to life. It was brighter now, though, and Icekit knew he would soon be alright. However, Jaypaw worried her. His aura had always been a brilliant gold, the same intense brightness that Hollypaw and Lionpaw had. Only Cinderpaw came close to being as radiant, and even she couldn't normally compare to them.

But Jaypaw's aura was _wrong. _It was chaotic, a mess of brilliant gold and pale gray as he hovered between life and death, between two different sides of himself that had always been in a delicate balance. That order had now been alarmingly disturbed. Icekit knew she had to do something soon to fix it.

During her secret adventures out in the forest, Icekit had followed her nose to where all sorts of herbs grew. Leafpool always kept her den well stocked, and so she had never felt the need to collect any before. But, after seeing the terrible condition Jaypaw was in, the little white she-cat had decided to take matters into her own paws.

Sneaking out of camp when it had been in such commotion had been no problem, and Icekit knew exactly where to harvest the poppy seeds. She clearly remembered how to wake sleeping souls up, and the incredible jolt it took to do so. Stuffing all of those seeds inside a mouse had been more of a challenge, for Icekit knew she had dose Hollypaw (or sometimes Shadow) with enough seeds to wake her up without killing her. It had been a long time since Icekit had handled herbs, and so she prayed to the ancestors that her estimate was correct. Perhaps that was why she had chosen to wake up Hollypaw instead of Lionpaw. Icekit had always had a soft spot for the loveable tom, whether he was ginger or a golden tabby.

Taking the mouse back into her jaws, Icekit cheerfully bounced over to where Hollypaw crouched in the shadows, obviously intending to sneak in to see her brother.

"Hello, Hollypaw!" she chirped gleefully. "Wanna mouse?"

"Er, hello, Icekit," the black she-cat meowed awkwardly, green eyes wide. "I... didn't know you could see me there."

"Of course I could, silly! You're too bright not to notice."

Bewildered silence seemed to last for a lifetime before Hollypaw could manage a response. "No thank you, Icekit. I'm too worried about my brother to eat anything."

Icekit sniffled convincingly. She had never really been a scary cat, and her patients were never impressed when she tried to threaten them into anything. However, there were certain tricks done by young kits that no sane cat could resist, unless that cat happened to be her very smart Second Mother.

"P-please, Hollypaw? I hate seeing all of these cats so sick and sad. Mama tells me cats have to eat to keep up their strength and I don't wanna see anyone else hurt."

Hollypaw's resolve crumbled like ice in green-leaf. "All right, I'll take it." The black she-cat quickly took the small mouse, gulping it down in front of Icekit as if to appease her. "Um, thank you very much for thinking for me, Icekit."

Icekit giggled. "Don't thank me, silly. I'm doing this for all of us, especially your little brother."

Green eyes darkened with confusion, before widening in alarm as the properties of the poppy seed began to take effect. They finally closed as Hollypaw collapsed to the ground, deep in sleep. Icekit smiled tenderly, arranging the black she-cat into a more comfortable position. Honestly, for how clever Shadow claimed herself to be, she sure was fooled by a little kit.

"Icekit!" Ferncloud came bounding up to her daughter. "I told you to stay in the nursery with your brother!" She eyed Hollypaw. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to bother sleeping cats? Daisy and the other queens didn't appreciate it, and I'm sure Hollypaw wouldn't. After everything that happened today, the poor dear needs her rest. I don't have the heart to wake her up."

Icekit nodded obediently. "Yes, Mama. How's Blizzardstorm? Last time I saw him, he was sicker than Birchfall was!"

Ferncloud barely refrained from sighing in exasperation, herding her youngest daughter back to the nursery. She couldn't even think of Icekit's little imaginary friends in a time like this.

* * *

_She had been renowned for her toughness, even back when she had lived a pampered lifestyle with her idiotic brothers in the lush forest. While she had been bleeding profusely from wounds on the battlefield, red obscuring her vision, she would have continued to fight until someone stronger than she hauled her off the fray, sometimes sporting a few scratches from her claws. Prey could temporarily evade her, but she would have inevitably hunted it down and killed it, even if the task had taken her half the morning. When she had heard the wails of queen as their kits were pushed into the world, she would fight to hide her snort of disdain, for she had nearly been sliced open when she had been just barely a kit._

_Living the treacherous marshes had merely hardened her resolve. Leaf-bares were vicious, the lack of protecting trees allowing the freezing northern winds wreck havoc to terrorize her Clan. Young kits unfortunate enough to have been born during the season and weakening elders had rarely survived to see the thaw. Herbs and most of the prey vanished when thick snow covered the entire landscape. Even the thinnest covering of white could conceal pools. She had lost cats before that had slipped away if they had forgotten the location of such dangerous waters. Sickness from the Garbageplace run rampant, affecting the last of her healthy warriors, and it had taken much rest and fresh-kill to see them through. _

_But there hadn't been enough fresh-kill to allow the strongest to pull through. Colder and harsher weather throughout the forest had killed off precious prey. WindClan had been unable to bound through the snow to chase after their surviving hares. RiverClan's famous river had a covering of ice even the most persistent could not break. Only ThunderClan thrived, for the cover their trees offered was where animals most often fled to seek shelter. _

_Of course Thunder had offered her and the rest of her Clan. He had unsurprisingly offered to share his abundant supply at the previous Gathering. Even stingy Lightningtail had swiftly agreed, so disturbed by the emaciated forms of the few cats that had been strong enough to attend. River had instantly accepted. Wind had thought long and hard. If the wiry brown she-cat didn't have a recently apprenticed litter dying of starvation, or the constant pleading of her desperate mate and deputy, then Shadow knew she would have never put herself in Thunder's debt. But she had. Unsurprisingly, Shadow's pride had gotten the better of her, and she had spitefully thrown the offer back in her brother's face._

_"And now you resort to stealing our prey?" Thunder bellowed furiously, amber eyes blazing furiously. "After I offered to share it with you?"_

_Shadow ducked to avoid the massive white paw that came swinging toward her head. She laughed __mockingly. "Pride is my fatal flaw, __**brother.**__"_

_Her ravenous warriors screeched furiously all around her. Every single cat healthy enough, even nursing queens and elders, had joined her in the raid. ThunderClan's cats were well-fed and far more muscular. But ShadowClan had the cover of night to their advantage. Darkness had allowed them to creep right into the heart of enemy territory. Once the smell of fresh-kill had reached their nostrils, the will to survive had rallied them up more than she had ever been able to. Sheer desperation possessed ShadowClan's warriors, and they would not retreat until their mouths were full of juicy prey to bring back home to their far sicker Clanmates._

_"Doesn't this go against the warrior code?" the ginger tom shot back, claws just catching on black fur. Shadow thought she saw something like concern in his eyes, and she despised him for it. She never noticed how every single bone was clearly visible beneath her ragged pelt, or how her usual graceful movements were slow and jerky. _

_"No ShadowClan cat shall ever starve to death again!" she shrieked back, voice shrill and crazed. "No more innocent kits shall join the ancestors early! Shadeheart and Darkpaw won't be welcoming any more Clanmates this leaf-bare! We will survive, and will be without your interference!"_

_"Put him out of his misery, Shadow!" Mottledfur called from atop of a hissing and spitting Lightningtail. "He's got more than enough lives to spare!"_

_Her deputy's encouragement echoing in her ears, Shadow lunged for Thunder's throat, claws extended. He caught her first. Something heavy struck her head, knocking the black she-cat to the ground. She slid on the snow, ribcage smashing into the tip of a jagged rock that had been partially concealed by the snow. Blood blossomed forth from the wound to sear the pure white ground. As agonizing fire throbbed in her chest and blackness tinted her vision, Shadow was just about to make out Thunder's solemn shape towering over her._

_"Forgive me, Shad," he whispered, "but you had the lives to spare. I can't allow my own Clanmates to suffer because of your pride."_

_Shadow opened her mouth to speak, but only crimson escaped with an unintelligble mutter. How was her brother to know she had just lost her eight life to the sickness that had claimed the lives of her mate and apprentice? _

_Owleyes's heart-breaking yowl echoed distantly in her ears, though the black she-cat dimly realized that her little brother was only several fox-lengths away. Thunder's amber eyes widened in horror at what he had just done. He rushed toward the little sister he had sworn to protect, opening his mouth to shout something to her._

_Shadow never heard Thunder's words before her world faded into darkness._

Brilliant emerald-green eyes wrenched open, a she-cat the color of night staggered onto trembling legs, claws latching onto the earth beneath them like a life-line. Despite the sleekness of her raven-black pelt, her lithe form was marred with countless scars, tokens of past triumphs and failures on the battlefield. The most grievous scar encompassed most of her belly, a jagged line clearly visible even against her dark fur.

For the first time in moons, Shadow surveyed her surroundings, the memories of _her _life clear and vivid while _Hollypaw's _thoughts and concerns had faded mutely into the background.

She had no idea where she was but, ancestors help her, _she would certainly maul Mothflight for this!_

**And I live you on that cliff-hanger :D. Toodles!**

**1. As you can tell, Icekit/Mothflight is a ****_special circumstance. _****Her two lives are so entwined not ****even she can tell the difference between past and present. Is there a reason for that? Yes, there is. And she also remembered enough about herbs to bring Hollypaw close enough to death to not actually ****_kill _****her with too much poppy seeds :). **

**2. Why did Icekit/Mothflight choose Hollypaw to save Jaypaw/Owlstar? She's way more stubborn than Lionpaw, and God help you if you stand in her way. Thunder also kinda pitied Owl during those first few moons (before he got his tail into gear, of course), leaving a little resentment that could work against him when Jaypaw is in such an unbalanced state. Also, Icekit still has a soft spot for our lovable Lionpaw, and didn't want ****_him _****dying in case she screwed up the dosage :).**

**3. Steele/Shadeheart was Shadow's mate, and was a dark gray tom with dark amber, almost orange, eyes. He wasn't made deputy only because Shadow wanted a more objective cat (Mottledfur) to ensure she didn't overstep her bounds as leader. He died of sickness the same leaf-bare she later foolishly tried to steal prey from ThunderClan from. Darkpaw was a small fluffy dark tortoiseshell she-cat who was adopted by ShadowClan when her mother dropped her off at their camp as a kit before running off. Shadow was instantly won over, and Darkpaw's death shortly after Shadeheart's was enough to send her over the edge.**

**4. ****_Secrets of the Clans _****states that Shadow was the first of the original leaders to lose her nine lives, most often by dying in frequent battles with other Clans. My interpretation of her makes her too pride to accept the aid of an enemy Clan, one which her over-concerned and condescending big brother happened to leader, but caring enough for her Clanmates that she'd just go back and steal the very same prey she was offered once she had to admit defeat. Now consider how relentless she is in battle, and how many lives she must have lost by the time Owleyes finally became a warrior. (He was one of the first cats apprenticed in the entire forest, but everything was chaotic during those early seasons.) Now imagine a desperate she-cat pushed to the brink, judgment impeded by the recent loss of her mate and the cat she viewed as a daughter, and too proud to admit to Thunder just ****_how many _****lives she'd loss. It was an ****_accident._**** Thunder was trying to protect himself, he's a big cat that didn't know his own strength, and there was a rock where there shouldn't have been one. Mottledfur and ShadowClan didn't know about the circumstances, or they just didn't care. And so the feud between the two Clans was born. **


	17. He of Many Faces

**I was inspired to complete this chapter after I finished ****_Crookedstar's Promise. _****Avoiding any spoilers, I can say that this super edition was way better than ****_SkyClan's Destiny, _****though not up to the level of ****_Bluestar's Prophecy. _****The plot could have used some better pacing, some of the new names were ****_just as bad _****as the ones in SD (as in ****_Sunfish and Petaldust _****-.-'), and the ending was just... meh. However, there are definitely tear-jerking moments, startling surprises regarding old characters (Mudfur... just Mudfur), and the book packs a punch the fourth series seems to badly lack. Summation: In my opinion, CS is truer to the original spirit of the first series than the new books, even if it doesn't live up to its full potential. I recommend it to any fan. **

**Disclaimer: ****_Warriors _****doesn't belong to me. However, all original material does, and I once again remind readers that I ****_will _****steer away from canon whenever I wish to.**

_From what Shadow had seen of the WindClan she-cat, Mothflight had never been either a skilled hunter or fighter. Her tendency to somehow break every twig and crackle every leaf in the vicinity got her more misses than fresh-kill to bring home. In battle, the white she-cat was even clumsier than usual, and she would often be forced to retreat sooner than the others to nurse her injuries. Shadow had ordered her younger cats to go after Mothflight during those early raids and skirmishes in order to gain experience to fight true warriors. _

_And she would never estimate the little white she-cat again._

_Mothflight's stormy green eyes bore into her own, far more luminous than the stars that flecked her fur. All medicine cats had once had such shining eyes, a testament to the immense spiritual power that StarClan had entrusted them with for reasons now lost to the living Clans. Many of the medicine cats with such eyes were happily fading away into the ages, but not Mothflight, who would remain until every last Clanmate had departed for the unknown destination that awaited them all. Though she had been blessed with the power of the stars since birth, and had received nine additional lives to strengthen her since, Shadow doubted her spirit would ever win against the medicine cat's._

_Shadow's black pelt bristled as she eyed the small cat uneasily. "What do you want, WindClanner?"_

_Mothflight smiled brightly. She had __**never **__been fooled by Shadow's snarls, or deterred by her harsh tongue. "I know," she mewed simply. _

_The darker she-cat's claws unsheathed with her nerves, and the instinct to lunge forward and annihilate the threat to her secrets suddenly sprang forward. "Know what?"_

_"That you're planning to go through with it." Mothflight twitched her nose in amusement. "Honestly, do you really think I need my abilities to see what you and your brothers are up to? Any newborn kit could tell how upset you were when the others even refused to hear out Owlstar's plan about rebirth. I'm just glad Thunder was there to hold you back, or all of River's pretty silver fur would have been torn off with him."_

_"Lightningtail mastered this just shortly after my youngest brother died," Shadow hissed, now starting to tear up the soft grass as she imagined it to be the traitor's pelt. "Countless have already succumbed to his twisted mind and his sick plots. How many young warriors are slaughtered over petty wars he helped provoke? How many litters of kits have been lost simply because their parents fell in battles that were never destined to happen?" Her emerald eyes blazed. "Your sight allows you to see what I lost when I allowed my pride to get the better of me. My mate and apprentice fell to such senseless slaughter. I tire of having to welcome more warriors that fell. His reappearance is long overdue, and this will be our last chance to be ready for him in time."_

_"Neither I or the either seers could find any trace of the traitor's darkness amongst the litters of Clan-born kits that have come since his last known death. Perhaps his spirit is finally trapped in the Dark __Forest for eternity. Or perhaps something nastier got him." Mothflight's stormy eyes glittered with the same knowing light that had always unnerved and awed Shadow. Where Owlstar was able to peer inside a cat's soul, those like Mothflight were able to gaze into the past and glimpse into the future without the use of seeing pools. It was a power that hadn't been trusted since the last cat trusted with it had disgraced his predecessors with such gross misuse and poor handling of the gift._

_Shadow sneered. "As if your plans were so reliable? Who was it who proposed our first solution for Lightningtail, mm? I'm sure many here, Brindleface and Speckletail most recently amongst them, would love to thank you for it."_

_Mothflight withered before the other she-cat's very eyes, her young and vigorous form paling and bowing down from advanced age as cataracts glazed over her brilliant green gaze. "Be warned that it may take you a near brush with death to restore your memories when you are reborn, Shadow. In such a state your spirit will hover between your body and StarClan, wavering between life and death before balance is reinstated. It may be the only shock big enough that will startle your dormant memories into waking. Send Thunder my regards."_

_Then the elderly she-cat slowly limped off, showing off all of the weariness and regret she tried to hide away behind a facade of good-natured cheer. Shadow at first thought to chase after Mothflight, but duty to her brothers and the warrior code prevented her. Leafpool was very close to kitting, and Thun and Ow were impatiently awaiting their arrival. This would be their last chance to save it from Lightningtail's destructive claws, their only opportunity to salvage the remnants of their true code and build it anew._

_This was Shadow's last chance to right her own wrongs, numerous as they were, and was not about to waste any more invaluable time on the very same she-cat that had willingly sent so many young and promising kits to their forest far too early._

Shaking visions of an ancient memory from her cluttered mind, Shadow paused in her thorough search of the unfamiliar landscape that engulfed her. Massive trees towered over head, blocking out most of the very slim light of flashing lightning that managed to filter in. Even she, the she-cat who had reveled in the shadows and in night ambushes, was nearly blind as she felt her way over tree roots always waiting to slip her up and around deep ponds that wanted to swallow her up. Every sound echoed around her strangely, be it the distant roar of thunder or the soft fluttering of a bird's wings. Leaves felt like the softest moss beneath her paws, while tree bark aggravated her paw-pads. Powerful scents overwhelmed her nose until Shadow finally abandoned tracking her brother down by smell, instead relying only on sound and her severely limited sight.

Shadow had a vague idea where she was, and why her perception of the world was so distorted. But, most importantly of all, _how _had she even wound up there in the first place?

Owlstar had retained a unique view of his surroundings even after his final death had permanently restored his vision. He had tried to explain how sensitive he was to the slightest of touches, of how the faintest whiff of a scent too weak for a normal cat to ever detect was easily picked up by his nostrils. Information his eyes gave him was always less vital than the sounds his sharp ears were able to pick up and hone in on after moons of practice.

Shadow could think of no other cat who had managed to construct such a dark, yet enlightening, world inside of his mind. Owlstar had always been imaginative, Jaypaw had been even more so, and each was perfectly capable of shaping of whatever interested them.

_Jaypaw has been acting strangely ever since he nearly cracked his skull as a kit. His movements became much more fluid, his senses so sharp that he soon managed to rival me in hunting. Ancestors, why didn't I notice before? He __**knew **__what was going on when I suddenly felt the desire to rip that __russet rogue's fur right off! No normal apprentice would have dared endangered their lives by just charging into the river like that. __**Jaypaw**__ would have ran off to get help, or would have tried to lower a branch down to Molepaw. Owlstar would have never put his own life above that of an apprentice!_

Then he was both, then. Her younger brother, for he would always be that to both Shadow and Hollypaw, would have never broken so many rules if he had been completely Owlstar. Even toward his own apprentices, he had been a harsh-tongued mentor that had given far more insults and criticism than praise or pride. His abandonment by their parents had forever damaged his ability to interact with most other cats. If he was not around his siblings or Swanfeather, Owlstar would don a scornful and impatient mask to shield his true self away from outsiders. Jaypaw displayed no such distance between himself and the average Clanmate.

_Hollypaw _could vividly her brother chatting with the apprentices and kits closest to the age of their bodies. He had bantered and bickered with them, but all kits (except Molepaw) knew he had a good heart beneath all of that sourness. The sun would have frozen over before Owl had done such a thing with his own age-mates.

_We were some of the oldest cats left in StarClan, most others long since faded or about to be. There were memories, too many memories for me to handle on a bad day. _Shadow froze, dread causing her black pelt to bristle. _Ancestors, no! He's lost himself!_

That was the reason why Icekit, she who still recalled a life as Mothflight, had nearly killed her! Regardless of who he was or had been, Owlstar and Jaypaw would both be dragged from this place kicking and screaming. StarClan had needed an even more stubborn spirit to ensure one of the most valuable cats in the forest didn't descend into raving madness.

And Shadow knew she could, and would, haul her little brother back to sanity.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, searching for a sign. The scent of juniper came back, with faint memories of scuffling alongside Thunder and Lightning under a bush, and later of carrying Owl away from the same one as he had cried for their parents.

Snarling, the black she-cat pounded off on her trail, ignoring the biting wind that tore at her pelt. If her brother was lost, she was going to help him find the way out even if it killed her... again.

* * *

Icy-blue eyes only half open, the muscular dark brown tabby form of Hawkfrost perched lazily atop a low maple tree, tail swishing idly as he reflected upon the hollow life he lived in the Dark Forest. There was no hunger to attend to, no thirst to quench, and no exhaustion that needed sleep to clear. No distractions of any sort to keep his mind from slowly running itself into insanity by boredom.

Most cats that wound up in this wretched wood were content to wander aimlessly in search of a way out, or trying to build back up into crude bands that would soon topple due to a lack of a common goal. What use was territory when you needed nothing to survive? What use was there to escape when the fog that surrounded the forest kept intruders out, and the prisoners within? Sure, they could sometimes walk through the dreams of troubled cats vulnerable to their influence, but what use was causing trouble when you would bee unable to see the effects for yourself? And then the cat you tried to corrupt would just one day wind up back in the Dark Forest, hungry for vengeance against those that had led them down the path of sin.

Tigerstar had managed to rally many Dark Forest cats toward one united purpose. Why cause trouble with the living when they could be melded into loyal warriors, their mouthpieces and claws in the mortal world? When they could turn the Clans on each other with their warriors, and start a war between themselves and StarClan. When the day of reckoning finally came, their superior forces could overwhelm their ancient jailers, and the stars and forest would be there for all eternity.

Then Tigerstar had disappeared, and with him had gone the charismatic force that had kept murderers, traitors, and violators of the warrior code united as one group. Brokenstar had gone off with his own faction, staring the chain of events that had caused others to break off and start warring amongst themselves. Those with the power and influence to potentially succeed Tigerstar had never supported manipulating the unpredictable cats of the living, or had instead gone back to supporting a far more passive way of takeover Hawkfrost had no patience for.

And Hawkfrost? His mother had been a rogue, and the many elitists in the ranks had shunned him just for her blood alone. Others hadn't liked him once being part of RiverClan, or resented that his one Clan parent had once been of ThunderClan, or that he had been determined to unite RiverClan and ShadowClan under his leadership. Those supporters that had been left to him had been too idiotic to be of use. Darkstripe was the shining example of such failure.

Hawkfrost abruptly froze, the strange scent of milk and youth flooding his nostrils. Carefully, he leaned over to inspect the whimpers he heard beneath him, allowing his dark tabby pelt to blend into the murky darkness.

Below him was a mottled light gray tabby tom-kit that couldn't have been more than two moons old. His pure white tail gleamed even in the strange haze of the Dark Forest, his amber eyes wide with fear as he jumped at every sound. Beside him was a brown tabby tom of apprentice age that murmured soothingly to the frightened kit. Hawkfrost snorted when he noticed the apprentice himself was shaking like a leaf.

_Hm, strange. _

Kits rarely ended up in the Dark Forest, and those that did had been unfortunate Clan-descended rogues that had gotten lost on their way to the stars without an escort to guide them. Those that wound up stuck there before StarClan warriors could find them never lasted long. There were some twisted monsters here that even Hawkfrost avoided, those who had been unsatisfied with simple murder and taking over the Clans, those eager to sink their claws into another innocent life.

Apprentices were more common, for there were those who had murdered Clanmates out of jealously for a partner or for being made warriors before them. The intelligent ones stuck close to a strong cat for defense and obeyed every order given. Those that thought they could survive on their own often fell prey to the same monsters that hungrily watched out for innocent kits.

"Please!" the brown tabby apprentice called out shakily. "Is anyone there?"

Pity and disgust battled within Hawkfrost as he debated on whether to answer. Perhaps he could look out for the kit until StarClan warriors came for him, and perhaps his show of generosity could convince them that he was redeemed. Then again, there were threats out there he had no desire to stumble into.

The kit didn't give him a choice to remain concealed. His wide amber eyes turned up to him, mewing, "Warrior!"

Making a pitiful attempt at a snarl, the apprentice stepped forward in a vain attempt to protect his charge. "No, Hazekit! He could be another one of _them." _His wide amber eyes turned to Hawkfrost._ "_S-Stay back!"

The dark brown tabby tom easily leaped down from his perch, keeping distance between himself and the cowering young cats so he wouldn't spook them off. "My name is Hawkfrost," he began smoothly. "Who are you?"

The apprentice's head rose up proudly. "O-Owlpaw of ShadowClan, and this is Hazekit. He's from T-ThunderClan, but he got lost on the way to StarClan." He quailed as Hawkfrost's icy gaze sharpened. "I only wanted to help him find the way out!"

Hawkfrost sighed heavily, unable to resist the guilt of allowing two vulnerable youngsters to wander in such dangerous territory. "Come with me. I'll show Hazekit to the border. That way StarClan will be able to find him more easily-" He cut off, eyes narrowing as he got a good look at the kit.

Hawkfrost hadn't been dead for long, and so ThunderClan couldn't have changed much since his cold-blooded murder at the claws of his own brother. Gossip from the outside reported only two litters in the kittypet's Clan. Ferncloud's latest litter were far too old, and the loner's half-breed spawn were little more than newborns. Hazekit's death would have been reported at a Gathering if he was from when Hawkfrost had still lived, and only two young she-cats had died back in the old forest. Kits couldn't have lasted _any longer _in the Dark Forest.

Chills running down his spine, Hawkfrost felt his still heart manage to jerk as he got a good look at the eyes of the 'defenseless kits.' Hazekit's eyes had narrowed speculatively, scrutinizing him like he was a piece of prey. Owlpaw's amber eyes were sharp, mocking, with an almost familiar glint to them-

Hawkfrost stumbled back with an involuntary yowl of surprise, quivering before the apprentice that now jeered at him with an expression far too cruel for such a young face.

"What's wrong, Hawkfrost?" a _very _familiar deep voice inquired silkily from Owlpaw's mouth. "Can't even recognize your own father?"

The small apprentice stepped forward, the bones beneath his pelt snapping and cracking as the stripes on his fur slithered like snakes. Muscles rippled under a broad-shouldered form that now towered over the stunned Hawkfrost. Scars streaked their way across a dark brown pelt with jagged stripes. Despite the changes wracking his body, the sneer and narrowed amber eyes never changed, becoming all too recognizable as the cat's final form took shape.

"T-T-Tigerstar," Hawkfrost whispered, every single fiber of his being screaming at him to flee. "H-How is this p-possible-"

His father chuckled in mocking amusement. "I wish I could claim I discovered this technique first, but I'm afraid the honor belongs to my mentor." He nodded respectfully down to the silent kit at his side. "Come now, Hawkfrost, show respect for your elders."

Hazekit sniffed disdainfully as his form enlarged, his down-soft gray tabby pelt becoming ragged and mottled. His face and shoulders lightened to pure white, while his forelegs and tail darkened to the color of soot. Except for his tail-tip, which had also become white as snow. Those sharp amber eyes never changed, even when the no longer kit-sized tom grew to just surpass Tigerstar himself in height.

"Do you know who I am now, Hawkfrost?" the tom answered, a smirk creeping across his muzzle.

"Thistleclaw," the younger dark brown tabby tom choked out. "My father's _mentor." _

Back before Tigerstar's disappearance, he had introduced his son to this very same tom just after he had first arrived in the Dark Forest. Even then, Hawkfrost sensed that something had been _off. _Thistleclaw had a solidarity only the living visitors to their prison seemed to have. Just beneath the stench of blood and ThunderClan, the smells of all four Clans and countless cats blurred together into one. Concentrating now, Hawkfrost could just detect the milky tang of Hazekit in the mix.

Thistleclaw smirked. "Indeed. My last life in the forest that had a lasting legacy."

_"Legacy?"_

The oldest of the three toms nodded curtly. "Yes. Hazekit was one of a litter of four born to Brindleface of ThunderClan. Perhaps you would remember his older half-sister, Sandstorm." Were it possible, Hawkfrost would be choking. Thistleclaw's smirk grew. "The ginger kittypet you two despise so much was just an insignificant warrior then, and it was such a crucial time to return when the destiny of the entire forest was about to be shaped. Unfortunately, StarClan has gotten quite skilled at choking the weed before it can grow."

Tigerstar huffed. "You could have _told _me you had been reborn. As deputy of ThunderClan, I could have made sure Yellowfang provided the best herbs and care for you the moment you starting sneezing. Or you could have returned before-"

Thistleclaw's voice hardened into ice. "Your rebirth was an easy one, _apprentice. _My siblings are relentless in their pursuit. After my death as Thistleclaw I attempted to enter the bodies of kits of both RiverClan and ShadowClan. Greencough claimed them and all of my littermates each time, and there was nothing no medicine could do when StarClan was determined to have me die. It was too late to take action as Hazekit, so I turned to Speckletail's litter, as it was the one due before your Goldenflower's. Pity you went and attempted to _murder _Bluestar before I was old enough to talk. Then sickness decimated every litter in ShadowClan, not claiming me until Willowpelt's kits had already been born-"

Hawkfrost processed this information as he struggled to make sense of the conversation. He could remember Willowpelt as a ThunderClan warrior who had been killed by a badger when he had just been an apprentice. Some cat had mentioned what she had been Whitestorm's mate.

"Whitestorm was your _son. _You tried to be reborn as one of your own _grandchildren!"_

"Yes," Thistleclaw drawled. "Before StarClan got so attuned at hunting me, I could easily survive to adulthood and leave descendents behind before they discovered me. Chances are most cats now carry a trace of a cat that carried my spirit in their blood. Thistleclaw was certainly not my first life." He paused thoughtfully, amber eyes alight with a feral gleam. "Perhaps you would recognize this cat best."

Tigerstar's amber eyes glinted. "Now? I was your apprentice and looked out for you for moons, and you didn't reveal your true identity with me until after your death-"

Thistleclaw, or the cat Hawkfrost now assumed truly went by a different name, cut him off with an impatient hiss. "Since you _begged _me for this favor, Tigerstar, there is not much time left. I will not have another follower blinded by ignorance. Let him see just how far back my influence extends."

The tom shifted again, his pelt becoming sleek and dark as thunderclouds. Except for his entire tail, which was like a white flash of lightning against his storm-gray fur. He now towered over Tigerstar by a good head, the broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom looking like a scrawny WindClanner beside his powerful form. Hawkfrost's mind carried him back to legends told to him as a kit, as elders had described the appearances of the greatest cats to ever hunt in the forest, and his icy-blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Lightningtail."

"Ah," Lightningtail remarked in amusement. "You know your history. Here I am, first deputy of ThunderClan, brother to both Owlstar and Thunder himself. That was back when they executed cats, you know, before weakness rotted their resolve from the inside out."

Tigerstar sighed sorrowfully. "Indeed. Before Firestar and the rest of those rogues and kittypets corrupted the entire forest." He paused, looking his son straight in the eye. "Do you think you are worthy enough to help Lightningtail repair the vision the founders of the Clans had in mind for us?"

"There is more to your existence then this." Lightningtail's tail gestured at the empty prison that was the Dark Forest. "Unless you like wasting away here, that is."

"No!" Hawkfrost stepped toward the father who had not abandoned him after all. "I want to help restore the forest, and I want _vengeance _against those that sent me here." He turned toward Lightningtail, the tom who had taught Tigerstar himself everything he knew, and dipped his head. "My loyalty is yours."

The dark gray tom nodded absently, burning amber eyes suddenly fox-lengths away. "Good. Show him what you have in mind, Tigerstar. I'm afraid a fox has just stumbled across my body, and I do intend again anytime soon."

Lightningtail bounded off with a running leap, him and his strange scent vanishing as if he had never been.

"Bodies?" Hawkfrost's eyes gleamed hungrily. "You have bodies?"

Tigerstar nodded indulgently. "Do you think we just haunted the living? Why must you stalk the dreams of the cats you want to control when you can do it yourself?"

His son following him eagerly, the two dark brown tabby toms slipped off into the dark shadows of the forest.

* * *

Leafpool crouched over Hollypaw's sleeping form, unable to suppress the shiver from running down her pelt. Dusk had come, overwhelming the dying sunlight with dark shadows that hungrily consumed all in their path. The black-furred she-cat had fallen asleep hours ago, and none had the heart to wake her after the tremendous strain she had endured with Jaypaw's condition. But she had not stirred since, even when Birchfall had tried to rouse her so she could have some prey before going to sleep in her own nest.

"Hollypaw?" she called tentatively, leaning in close. "Can you hear me?"

The apprentice didn't even stir in her slumber.

"I tried everything I could to wake her up," Birchfall whispered frantically. "But she wouldn't, so that's why I came to get you." He nervously glanced back toward the medicine den. "I just couldn't let Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight know. Not after what happened to Jaypaw."

Leafpool nodded, trying to prevent her own concern from overwhelming her common sense. Both of her kits, _Squirrelflight's _kits, needed her remain calm and control. ThunderClan hadn't yet found out about Hollypaw's condition, but it was only a matter of time. Cats had stopped to wonder why their medicine cat was huddled over a dozing apprentice when two others were in such terrible shape. Out of the corner of her eye, the medicine cat saw Cinderpaw go racing off to the leader's den, probably to report her best friend's condition to Firestar. Leafpool couldn't blame her for it.

Ignoring the alarmed murmurings bubbling up around her, Leafpool put her paw to Hollypaw's chest and concentrated. Her breathing was even, but far slower than normal. A chill creeping down her spine, she carefully opened the little she-cat's jaws, inhaling deeply.

_Poppy seed. Far, far too much of a dosage to just calm a cat down. Brightheart would never make such a mistake, even if she was worried about her own apprentice, and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw haven't moved from Jaypaw's side. _

"Birchfall," she began, trying to disguise the urgent tone of her voice, "can you carry Hollypaw to the medicine den for me?"

The light brown tabby tom instantly obeyed, carefully picking up his apprentice by the scruff and hurrying after her. Bursting into the medicine den, Leafpool ignored the chaos, tearing through her stores while Birchfall gently deposited Hollypaw in the free nest closest to her younger brother. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw leaped up, desperately shouting questions while Brightheart and their daughter's mentor tried to pacify them.

_Need to get that poppy seed out of her system! Yarrow and... Honey, to make it easier to swallow while she's unconscious!_

There was no aroma of burdock root, no Spottedleaf to whisper advice in her ears, or Cinderpelt shouting orders at her apprentice. It was just Leafpool and all the knowledge she had gained, with the responsibility to save her and her sister's kit from succumbing from a potentially lethal dose of poppy seeds. She frantically gnashed the yarrow together in her teeth while reaching for the honey, shoving Brackenfur out of the way on her way over to Hollypaw.

"What happened?" Brambleclaw demanded, as Crowfeather and Brackenfur held him back from accidentally ruining the treatment. "What happened to my daughter!"

"She's a medicine cat," Brightheart meowed, soothingly patting Squirrelflight with a paw. "Let her do her job. She'll keep your daughter safe and sound."

Leafpool eased the herbs into Hollypaw's mouth, which were reflexively swallowed. When her sides began heaving, the medicine cat helped her up, allowing her to vomit out the remnants of what could have killed her. Squirrelflight licked the daughter she saw as her own clean as her older sister stepped away, suddenly swaying with exhaustion as the events of that day finally took their toll.

"Poppy seed?" Brackenfur asked, the scent stronger above any other. "Who gave her so much?"

"Saw a white cat," Molepaw answered blearily. "Green eyes."

Brambleclaw rounded on the apprentice sharply. "You mean Whitewing?"

Molepaw shook his head. "No. Fluffier."

"Can someone clean this up?" she asked absently. She stumbled back over to the herbs, intent on finding something that would keep her awake and alert for as long as her patients needed her.

"You've done enough for one day," Crowfeather meowed sternly, gently holding her back, his concern for her causing their previous awkwardness to be forgotten. "Honestly, what is with ThunderClan and unwavering determination?"

"Go and get a good night's rest," Brightheart advised softly, helping the WindClan tom guide Leafpool over to her own nest. "Everyone will be fine for the night. I know what to do."

She didn't even have the energy left to protest. Amber eyes closing, Leafpool fell into the darkness of sleep, but still very determined to have a conversation with StarClan regarding the very unfortunate lives her children seemed to be suffering.

**Next chapter: Shadow has to drag Jaypaw back into sanity, and Leafpool gets dragged into the mess. Looks like they might have some explaining to do.**

**1. Mothflight was one of the few cats that could see into the future naturally while alive, without needing seeing pools or ancestors to give her a vision. StarClan hasn't given the gift since the last cat screwed up and abused his power so badly. I'll give you a hint: he was from ThunderClan. Mothflight continues to use this gift to screw up destiny whenever she feels the need to, because what else are powers good for?**

**2. Shadow is basically in Owlstar's/Jaypaw's mind, because she's probably the only cat out their more stubborn than him. She'll drag him back to sanity kicking and screaming, mark my words.**

**3. Hazekit is one of Brindleface's two unnamed kits that died of greencough in ****_Fire and Ice. _****Knowing he was already sick, and that his siblings were hell-bent on him dying, he didn't see it fit to tell Tigerclaw he had returned. Later on, he's reborn in Speckletail's litter, the same one Snowkit was from. He was too young to warn Tigerclaw against doing something stupid before he got himself banished. ****_Then _****Lightningtail tried getting reborn as a ShadowClan kit.. right when the plague struck, but he lived long enough to make sure he couldn't get Rainkit or Sootkit. So Lightningtail finally gave up on finding a Clan-cat, and decided to take a body where StarClan couldn't find him...**

**4. Lightningtail told Hawkfrost and Tigerstar only ****_some _****of the truth. They don't know he's related to Shadow, or he got executed for trying to kill Thunder himself, or just how many lives he's lived and screwed up. On the other hand, Lightningtail doesn't yet know that his siblings also got reborn, which is the reason Tigerstar didn't get caught until it was too late. Eventually, Owlstar and the others got good at tracking his spirit, and often managed to kill him before he could cause more trouble in the forest. Unfortunately, some innocents were unwittingly caught in the cross-fire...**


	18. Finding What Was Lost

**Disclaimer: The ****_Warriors _****franchise belongs to Erin Hunter. Had I owned it, I would have taken more care to look out for those annoying errors that always pop up in the allegiances. As in Rainflower suddenly becoming Crookedstar's mother instead of Lilystem. Or Rowanclaw being mistaken for a she-cat for three whole books. All original material, including the right to gleefully warp canon however I want to here, belongs to me.**

Leafpool's amber eyes blinked open to the starry skies of her ancestors' forest, but a very familiar storm loomed on the horizon, and the branches of the surrounding trees creaked ominously with the strengthening winds. She looked around anxiously, hoping for Spottedleaf or Yellowfang to be nearby. Medicine cats were far more comforting to converse with than a legendary leader like Bluestar or Lionheart.

Instead of a medicine cat, or even when she had spoken to before, Leafpool spotted a vaguely familiar wiry brown she-cat. With a jolt, she recognized the other as the same she-cat she had eavesdropped upon back when she had first discovered her youngest had been born blind. The gray tabby tom was nowhere in sight, and the brown she-cat seemed to be missing something without him by her side.

"You again!" Leafpool retreated a nervous step backward as the stranger approached. "First when there was a storm in the skies of _StarClan, _and now when two of my kits are close to death! Why must you be there when things are falling apart?"

"Things are always falling apart. I'm just around to clean them up and piece them back together." The brown she-cat continued to pad forward, amber eyes narrowed in distaste as she retorted, "Why must those of your line _always _get entangled in everything that goes on in the forest? Rest assured, you have all been like that since the very beginning."

"My kits," Leafpool repeated firmly. "Where. _Are. They?"_

"Lost. And it'll take more than an interrogation to find them."

The brown she-cat slipped back into the forest shadows, Leafpool in hot pursuit. As they continued onward, thunder boomed and jagged lightning danced across the sky as the storm broke out in full force. The trees were tossed back and forth by the blistering winds that rattled the leaves from their branches. Even the undergrowth became thicker and more tangled, thorns catching onto Leafpool's fur as the roots under-paw tried to trip her. Darkness that not even the lightning could lessen started to creep in, and the brown tabby she-cat felt as if she were steadily losing her eyesight.

"Are you responsible for this?" Leafpool waved her tail at their hostile surroundings. "For my missing kits?"

"Jaypaw's accident was a tragedy not even the best of us could have foreseen in time to prevent it. No one intended for him to become _lost _on his way back out. Hollypaw?" The brown she-cat snarled and shook her head in an old disgust. "Hollypaw was _no _accident."

Her vision turned blood-red. _"Someone tried to murder my daughter!"_

"Not murder," the brown she-cat growled firmly. "Get _lost. _The dosage wasn't intended to be fatal. Your daughter has the strength to recover and wake up, but not the will. I suspect she's too stubborn to leave her brother alone in the dark." Leafpool's breath caught. "Unfortunately, their resolves seem to be equally matched. Why do you think you were summoned to bring him back? You are familiar with your warrior ancestors, and have the strength to bear the burden you are soon to receive."

She abruptly stopped, and Leafpool came crashing to a halt behind her. Ahead loomed an impenetrable darkness that swallowed up the entire forest. The thunder roared like a furious warrior of LionClan, while the howling wind shrieked a warning that sent sturdy branches crashing to the ground. How could anything have dared to venture into such a terrible place? Anyone in there surely must have been killed again!

"Oh, my poor kits," Leafpool murmured. She turned resolutely to the ancestor beside her. "I'll get them both out of there or I won't wake up at all."

As the determined mother and medicine cat prepared to step into oblivion, the brown she-cat's tail rose to bar her way. "Be warned, Leafpool of ThunderClan, that more than what you consider your children lurks within that darkness. The knowledge and secrets concealed within cannot be forgotten once learned. Those revelations will forever change how you view your children, your ancestors, and even your own Clan and code. You will have to shoulder these secret burdens without revealing them any other soul, living or dead. And you will be responsible for shielding others from the potent knowledge of life and death I have just warned you of. There is no way out of the web once entangled."

Without hesitation, Leafpool gave the unknown she-cat a stern nod, and vanished into the black.

* * *

"Jaypaw!"

_He was but a young kit, determined to defy destiny by being taught the secrets of stalking and killing moss by his siblings. The endless hours of practice had been grueling for such a tiny runt, but he had endured the training anyway, to prove his Clanmates how unsuitable he was as a medicine cat. He would one day proudly stand alongside his brother and sister in battle, not helplessly watch from the side until one required healing. Or so he told himself whenever he felt the judgmental eyes of ThunderClan upon him._

_However, regardless of whether defy destiny or have his dreams pounded in dust by harsh reality, there would be the apprentice stage. Before he could become a hunter of herbs or a hunter of prey, he first had to become..._

"Owlstar!"

_He did not need eyesight to realize that things had forever changed in his Clan. He could hear the wondrous whispers of the awestruck apprentices as they speculated on the ceremony he had undergone just the night before. Elders that had mocked him just the day before for his blindness and Thunder favoring him above a worthier cat had finally fallen silent. Kits that had once crawled over him were held back by mothers that feared provoking his temper. Warriors that had already been used to his orders for moons now answered him with a reverence that had been completely absent just the day before._

_Back then, just the day before, he had still had not been at the top of the chain. It didn't matter that Thunder sulked in his den except for increasingly reckless hunts and battles, or that he had been deputy for moons and accustomed to issuing demands, for there had always been a higher authority to answer to in the Clan. The cat that had once been his mentor and hero, the cat that would always be his leader and big brother._

_Now there was no Thunder to visit, not unless he wanted a risk a journey to the secret place he and Shadow had been buried together. The brave and boisterous tom he so fondly remembered now only existed in his memories, back when he had still been innocent little-_

"Ow!"

_Even at such a young age, he knew himself to be a clumsy little kit who tripped over his own paws and ran right into his own nest. He already knew the fear from the mother who feared every moment for his survival. The resentment of a father whose love would always be tinged by bitterness for a blind runt __that had no real chance of surviving on his own. Of an imminent future would only inevitable death would prowl around every corner he could not see._

_"Come on, little Ow," rumbled a deep and soothing voice. "Stand back up."_

_He did his best to scowl from his spot on the ground. "Easy for you to say, Thun."_

_Another voice; higher, feminine, forever tinged with a sarcastic humor that was just who she was. "Get back onto those four paws and stop complaining, kit. You were able to walk around this nest without falling over once, and we know you can do it again. So do it... Ow."_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_A third and final voice; masculine, restrained, without humor of any kind. "They will continue to do so until you learn to help yourself, runt. I was but a pathetic little kit to them until I learned to stand up for myself."_

_Shad's teasing voice came again. "You still are a pathetic kit to your big siblings, Lie..."_

"Brother!"

The forlorn cry managed to pierce the center of his soul, of a shape with shifting stripes and contorting muscles. Stirring from a chaotic nightmare, amber eyes blinked open wide, turning green and then a brilliant blue as the gold vanished. The clouds that hindered sight cleared up. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he gazed with perfect clarity at his surroundings.

But his head was killing him, and his mind again demanded sleep. As his vision again succumbed to darkness, he slipped back into fragmented memories of a life he no longer recognized, and had no power to drag himself back out. What use was it to fight? He just want close his eyes, lie down, and leave all the pain behind for good. There was no greater temptation, and he had forgotten a reason to hold himself back from the edge-

_She stood before him like death incarnate, dull black fur ragged and every single last bone visible beneath her emaciated frame. Her scars were no longer concealed by a thick pelt, and every single token of her past victories was displayed to an enemy she had once ruled over. She gazed upon their oldest brother with a demonic snarl that contorted her proud features. Emerald-green eyes burning with hatred and malice, they threatened to consume the entire forest in an unstoppable inferno of vengeance and hunger for all that had been lost._

_This haggard creature was not who she had once been, but a pale and mindless shadow of her former self. Everything he had once loved in her was gone, swallowed up by her pride and her grief. It was not the sister he remembered who gave a blood-chilling shriek, and sent the fierce remnants of her formidable warriors down charging upon ThunderClan._

_Death here would be but a mercy, or so he tried to tell himself as the shade of his sister slipped away, determined to hunt down the cat whose eyes he had just peered through..._

_Her raven-black fur was still sleek and kit-soft, not yet marred by scars gained from apprenticeship. There was no tinge of madness to her green eyes, just contentment as she and her two brothers lounged in the shade of the stone hollow, enjoying a rare moment of peace in the days leading up to their apprentice ceremony. Her voice was soft, gentle, and usually without the biting sarcasm he had picked up from her in another life._

_"You two may be mousebrains sometimes, but I still love you both..."_

* * *

Shadow focused only on the scent of juniper, ignoring all else as she tracked her youngest brother down. This was not a place to linger. There were things prowling in the darkness that would gleefully rip an intruder apart. Grudges that had manifested as the cats her brother had once held them against, lost loves of his that tried to drag her down so they could be together forever, old places that whispered with memories of past sins and good deeds committed.

At first, Shadow had been able to overlook the inner demons she had encountered. There had been the gnarled old dog that little Owl had been terrified of as a kit. The foxes that had Jaykit and his littermates into the stone hollow. Mundane fears that even she had harbored at some point in her long life. As she had neared her brother's hiding place, however, the fears and regrets had turned terrifying. She had done her best to avoid looking them in the eyes as she had slunk past monsters she had no desire to face.

Shadow tripped, and she stumbled back with a shriek as a pair of amber eyes stared calmly back at her. The eyes belonged a beautiful little female light brown tabby kit that bore the scent of her own Clan. Her voice was that of an adult's, her gaze filled with the same fierce pride had once possessed during her prime. _"I was once Wrenkit of ShadowClan. I could have been Wrenstar, and it was I who could have helped restore glory and respect to our Clan. You never gave me the chance. Tell me, Shadowstar, why did I have to die because of what my brother was?"_

Another kit emerged from the shadows, this one male. He was lighter gray, with darker paws and flecks that vaguely reminder Shadow of Ferncloud. His dark blue eyes were kind with a medicine cat's peaceful wisdom, tom's voice tinged with a remnants of a bout of greencough he _could _have overcome. _"I was once Hawkkit of ThunderClan. Had I survived, I would have gained an interest in healing. Perhaps I could have helped Cinderpaw recover from her broken leg, or become her apprentice so that your mother would have never had to give you up. Perhaps I could have persuaded my brother Ashfur from turning before it was too late for him." _He took a step toward her. _"Hazekit was dead and gone. I was recovering, Hollypaw. But __**you **__insisted on making sure. In case __**I **__happened to be Lightningtail."_

Shadow lunged, jumping over the two kits as more emerged to whisper futures and lives that now could never be. Queens that would never birth kits of their own, medicine cats that could have healed countless sicknesses, elders that could have passed down vital knowledge now lost to the ages, peaceful leaders that could have healed rifts in between the Clans their replacements had worsened. Even members of failed prophecies that could have changed the entire forest for the better.

"Brother!" Shadow screamed frantically. "Brother!"

Weaving through a nightmare of failed futures and dead dreams, the black she-cat finally glimpsed the juniper bush that had once been her own childhood home. Her worries were now only for her youngest brother, not for the twisted shades of kits that had long since found peace and happiness in StarClan. So intent on reaching him, Shadow hadn't even noticed she had blindly stumbled her own snow-covered corpse at the mouth of the den.

She spotted something lying limply in the far side of the den. Shadow cautiously ventured forward, keeping her gaze locked on the tom's half-closed eyes, instead of the chaotic mess that was his body. They again flashed amber as she approached.

"Cold... so cold..."

Shadow curled herself around him, trusting her thick fur to warm her youngest sibling up. His fur was drenched with the waters of the same river that had claimed his first life and had almost claimed this one. "I know, little brother, I know. Suck it up and get through this like a warrior."

"Not a medicine cat?" His voice cracked on the last words, hovering somewhere the rasp of an ancient elder and the mewl of a newborn kit.

She couldn't help but purr in amusement. "Definitely not. The entire Clan would be dead within the moon if you were." Shadow leaned in closer, making sure he got a good look at her green eyes as his vision flickered in and out. "Remember me, little brother? I gave you the life that saved you from _that." _Her paw tenderly ran over the gruesome gash on his belly that had been from a run-in with a very territorial badger.

His face cleared in recognition. "Shad?"

"Only to you and our moron of a big brother."

"...Lionpaw?"

She purred, encouraging her little brother to come back to her. "Sometimes. Most of the time we just call him Thun."

The tom glowered back at her with Owlstar's impatience. "No. He's dead. Killed like how he killed you." His blind blue eyes started to close in exhaustion. "Didn't mean it."

"Jaypaw? Ow?" Shadow pressed, her voice rising in alarm as the tom slipped back into a sleep she feared he would not awaken from again. _"Brother!"_

Her head whipped back in the direction of the den entrance as the howling wind threatened to rip the entire juniper bush up by its roots. The darkness was closing in, and even a she-cat who had primarily hunted and attacked at night found it increasingly impossible to see. There were the whispers again, of condemned kits that crept ever closer. What would these things do when they got their claws on her and her brother? Shadow, Hollypaw, whoever she was, had no desire to find out.

"Wake up, you stubborn _mousebrain!_" Her unsheathed claws raked across his cheek, and the tom's green eyes flew open with an agonized shriek as the set of fox fangs that claimed his third life spread across his throat. Shadow menacingly leaned forward, green eyes blazing. "I don't care what kind of identity crisis you chose to find! You're not leaving me and Thun finish what _you _insisted on starting!"

The confused face of a simple kit stared blankly back at her.

"How many must die before it ends, brother?" A twig nearby cracked, and the fierce black she-cat pointed a bloodied claw in the direction of the sound. "Out there lurks all the kits that got caught in the middle of what we helped to start. How many more must join them? Wrenkit? Hawkkit? _Swanfeather?_"

A hiss of hatred escaped from a kit that had suddenly transformed into a battle-scarred warrior. _"Lie always lies!"_

"Which is why all three of us has to stop him. Together," Shadow growled firmly. "Thunder only killed his body. I only drove his spirit into the Dark Forest and caused him to discover how to steal another's body. You could only sense where he ended up and hope your intervention could pick him off with the innocents that got in the way. He's brother to all three of us, our responsibility. _All _of our responsibility."

"But... who am I?"

Shadow snarled impatiently. "Does it matter if you were the apprentice of Thunder or Brightheart? If you once had nine lives or just one? If you are the scrawny runt of two rogues, the youngest son of the deputy and the daughter of a legend, or the HalfClan-spawn of a WindClan rat and a medicine cat? You love your Clan and you love the code we all created. You would give your life countless times over to protect both. What else matters?"

Amber eyes burned definitely as the shifting nightmare settled on a final shape. _"Nothing."_

Owlstar of ThunderClan proudly climbed to his paws as the last of long-ago battle wounds and tabby stripes vanished from his dark gray pelt. It was who he had lived longest as, but he was also the feisty little loner kit known simply called Ow, and Jaypaw, ThunderClan apprentice determined to show his worth to the entire forest. But, above all, he was her _brother._

Shadow beamed at him as the suffocating darkness retreated. The storm died down as the alarming quaking of the bush overhead stilled as the shrieking winds silenced. The whispers of old fears and regrets vanished as her brother came to terms with them once again. Lightningtail had been the source of his greatest regrets, and to put his past behind him, he would have to help end the traitor's reign of terror once and for all.

"Oh, you strange little tom!" Shadow rubbed against her youngest sibling with the force that could have knocked a lesser cat over. "It's good to have you back! I was afraid I was going to go mad with only Thun for company."

Owlstar purred. "It's good to be back. Thank you for helping me out, Shad. I lost sight of who I was again." She couldn't help but snort at the accidental pun. "And you dragged me back into sanity... _again._"

"Someone had to," Shadow drawled as the dark gray tom bristled in embarrassment. "It was probably between me and Thunder and... Well, if that lug came to get you, you'd probably both would have wound up losing your minds down here."

Unblinking amber eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How did you even get into _my _mind?"

The answer was painfully obvious to her now. "Mothflight. Who _else _would have been reckless enough to feed me poppy seeds and hope I could drag you back out with me?"

His snarl of irritation would have caused the average warrior to start fearing for their life. _"Icekit. _I _knew _I should have paid closer attention to that little-"

"What?" Shadow spluttered furiously. "You _already knew _and you _didn't tell me? _Why, I ought to-"

There was a slight rumble beneath their paws as yet another section of the highly unstable hill their parents had chosen to raise their kits on gave in. The sound of shifting earth was followed by a familiar yowl of alarm, and then the deafening crash as a brown tabby shape was thrown through the bush and landed at their paws. Both siblings gaped at the last cat they expected to see in such a place, their exclamations in perfect unison.

_"Leafpool!"_

* * *

Mousewhisker was well aware of the chaos playing out back at camp. Not only was Molepaw severely injured and Jaypaw at the edge of death, a WindClan warrior temporary stranded with them, his mother hysterical, but now _Hollypaw _had gone and been drugged with enough poppy seed to potentially kill her. Was there a demented murder amongst them determined to kill off Firestar's family? Or were they determined to wipe out the descendents of Tigerstar?

He wouldn't know, since he was out on yet _another _sweep of the forest. Where Berrynose and Hazeltail were stuffing their faces back at camp, Brackenfur and Birchfall had dragged him along for the patrol. Brambleclaw had originally supposed to lead, but since he was busy making sure ThunderClan didn't fall apart as Firestar attempted to restore order, Mousewhisker had been chosen instead. And, no, he _couldn't _lead the patrol.

Brackenfur was emotionally compromised. Even the young warrior who had previously mooned after a RiverClan apprentice could see it. He should have been back at camp with Molepaw, providing moral support for his mate and daughters. But the stubbornly stupid tom was determined to go out and personally slit the throat of the fox who had nearly killed his son. He relentlessly retraced the very faint scent trails the best trackers had previously investigated many times over. Though ThunderClan had already scoured the entire forest several times over for the elusive fox, Brackenfur was prepared to go through leaf by leaf.

_I understand that Birchfall only wanted to join this patrol to distract himself from worrying over Hollypaw, but for StarClan's sake, I can barely keep up!_

The two vengeful toms traveled at a pace Mousewhisker just could not maintain. Exhausted from earlier patrols, and not yet having the opportunity to have a proper respite at camp, it simply was just not possible.

Brackenfur would have none of his excuses. "Keep up, kit! There's danger out there, and I won't rest until it joins its siblings in death!"

Mousewhisker couldn't help but growl at the senior warrior. "How do _you _even know its still in the territory? It could be long gone by now!"

The golden tom rounded on him, amber eyes burning and bared fangs gleaming silver in the moonlight. "This latest generation seems to have become _lax _in its discipline. Aside from the badger attack when you were just little kits, you and all the cats younger than you have never faced true danger. _Some _of us can still remember the dark days when the entire forest wanted us dead." He took a warning step toward as Mousewhisker's ears fell flat in submission. "My little sister almost perished against a pack of dogs that decided to call our old territory home. Her life was only saved because a brave apprentice sacrificed himself for her. Unlike some pampered kit here, he had the heart of a true warrior."

Seething with shame and anger, Mousewhisker remained where he was as Brackenfur stalked into the undergrowth. Birchfall came up to him, voice dropping to a low whisper so he wouldn't be overheard by the older tabby tom.

"Brackenfur doesn't mean it," Birchfall explained quietly. "He's just worried about Molepaw, and frustrated that he can't do anything more than patrol for a fox we all secretly know isn't here. This day just dragged up some rather bad memories for him."

"Whatever," Mousewhisker hissed. "Can you just give me a few moments alone? I need some time to cool off or I'll rip that hard-head's fur right off."

The older warrior silently obliged, slipping into the bushes after Brackenfur. Mousewhisker sighed in relief. Closing his amber eyes, he reveled in the blessed silence of the nocturnal forest.

_If only the nights still weren't so cold from leaf-bare's chill and the ground so damp from all of the rain. I can still barely smell anything around me. At least this patrol should be over soon. Even Brackenfur has to admit defeat. And then they'll be a nice warm nest and a fresh rabbit waiting for be back at camp. The plumpest, juiciest-_

Mousewhisker's eyes snapped open just as a familiar odor flooded his nostrils. The same scent he had been following for most of the entire day. He stumbled back, mouth open to yowl a warning to his Clanmates-

There was a flash of red, a flash of amber eyes as the maw of death closed down on his vision.

Mousewhisker's last yowl was stifled by the jaws of the victorious vixen, and then abruptly cut off as she closed down on her kill.

**Next chapter: So, your name is Leafpool? And two of the kits you were never supposed to have in the first place also happen older than you by a couple dozen generations? Cue one of the most ****awkward confrontations in the history of the forest. **

**1. Lightningtail has that adorable little ability to be reborn by destroying the souls of newborn kits and stealing their bodies. How do you stop a monster before he can grow up and slaughter the entire forest? Get him ****_before _****he can do much damage. Maybe it'll be a bad case of greencough before he's strong enough to take it. Or a badger that manages to get into the nursery. Owlstar and StarClan could only ****_influence, not control, _****where such disasters. Yes, innocents got caught in the crossfire. And, yes, it has haunted Owlstar every damn day.**

**2. Those creepy ghost-kits Shadow encountered are personifications of regret. They are ****_not _****real, and the real kits are happy in StarClan. Considering that StarClan cats can glimpse into the future, Owlstar has a good idea of what those kits ****_could _****have gone on and done. Like Wrenkit could have been the one to completely restore ShadowClan's reputation, which has been trashed since Brokenstar. And Hawkkit? For those who know what I'm talking about... Yeah, he existed in this 'verse too, however briefly.**

**3. Don't blame Brackenfur for overreacting. He's gone through much, almost lost Brightheart due to the dogs, and went through something similar with his son. Mousewhisker doesn't want to do patrol anymore? Yeah, knowing the crappy time Brackenfur grew up in, he's bound to have a little bit of an issue regarding "spoiled young kits."**


	19. Shadows in Shadows

**This story is back :D! And it's the end of the first part! -cheers- And the end of someone who may be fairly popular...**

**Disclaimer: The ****_Warriors _****series does not belong to me. All original material does. Had I owned it, I'd make some new couples for some new kits, because it's high time for Molekit and Cherrykit to be apprenticed. Foxtail and Rosepetal may be uncle and niece, but so were Dustpelt and Ferncloud! (Him and Brindleface were full siblings, if from different litters.) Or think up some other non-incest pairings! (Like MousexIce, just off the top of my head.)**

The soil underneath her paws was suddenly shifting, and Leafpool didn't even have the time to unsheathe her claws before she was suddenly thrown into the juniper bush. With sharp branches tugging at her pelt the entire while, the brown tabby she-cat was unceremoniously deposited right at the paws of the two fully-grown and ancient cats that also somehow happened to be her kits.

_"Leafpool?"_

Blinking her amber eyes blearily, Leafpool gawked at the cats she finally got to see face to face. She first noticed the heavily scarred she-cat with the raven-black fur. It was like looking at a Hollypaw that had been aged several seasons and thrown to the most bloodthirsty rogues imaginable. Those emerald-green eyes were the exact same color as Firestar's, and Leafpool thought she catch a glimmer of her sheepish little daughter in their depths. Then there was the small dark gray tom that unblinkingly stared right back at her, as if his gaze could pierce her very soul.

There was an eternity of dead silence as the three cats gaped at each other, not daring to move a single step lest pure chaos break out.

Finally, it was the tom who spoke up. "Well, now we can't complain about Wind and that silver-tongued snake never being able to do anything helpful." His voice, while deep and mature, carried a tone of biting sarcasm only Jaypaw could possess.

"I wouldn't call this even remotely helpful," the black she-cat deadpanned. "All they did was make more of a mess for us to clean up."

The dark gray tom that so resembled her son rolled his eyes in exasperation. For a moment, Leafpool could see Hollypaw berating her brothers for a minor disobedience of the warrior code, and Jaypaw showing how he really couldn't care less. ThunderClan's medicine cat relaxed slightly at the small sign of familiarity in such unfamiliar cats.

"Are you truly Shadow...star?"

"Just Shadow," the black she-cat replied automatically. "And I am her. Sort of."

"And I'm also sort of Owlstar," the dark gray tom drawled. "You may also know me as the stubborn scrap of a tom dead-set against becoming your apprentice."

She suddenly remembered Cinderpaw, the eager and almost dangerously reckless warrior apprentice so different from the calm and composed Cinderpelt. Leafpool would have thought the strong resemblance between the two was only by a coincidental familial tie, StarClan had not revealed to her the souls of the two very different she-cats to be _one. _While Cinderpaw was her own person, Cinderpelt also lurked somewhere beneath it all.

"Are you... like Cinderpelt?"

Shadow and Owlstar exchanged a glance. "Yes," the black she-cat replied at last. "Only awakened."

"Wonder if this will be a good time to tell her we really had no idea what would happen when we first shoved the spirit of a fully grown cat into the body of a newborn," Owlstar muttered.

Leafpool momentarily chose to ignore the rather disturbing comment. "Awakened? So you... know about who you used to be? And you always show up like this in dreams?"

Glittering green eyes looked thoughtfully back at her. "These are the lives we lived longest, those that have had the strongest impressions upon our souls. The lives we currently experience as Hollypaw and Jaypaw pale in comparison."

"Oh, and don't feel so torn up about having the forest's greatest cats being reborn as the Half-Clan kits of a medicine cat." Owlstar calmly looked at her when Leafpool suddenly felt like she had swallowed an entire pheasant whole. "We're actually quite grateful you gave into those hormones when you did. Or else we would've had to wait _moons _for another opportunity. And I don't fancy returning to the world of the living as a kittypet."

"It's in the blood, you see," Shadow began conversationally. "In order to merge with the newborn soul their needs to be a preexisting familial tie to facilitate the connection. Of course, there are other avenues, but you'd be condemned to the Dark Forest for even _considering _such a method of return-"

The shock was wearing off, and the full realization of just _who _and _what _her kits truly were struck like lightning. Shadow's, _Hollypaw's, _words started to blur with the fading whistle of the wind as the edges of Leafpool's vision began to blacken. She nodded absently, muttered something about catnip-laced squirrels, and promptly collapsed to the ground in a dead faint that could still be managed even in a shared dream.

_"Wow," _came Owlstar's deadpan drawl. _"She took it better than I expected her to..."_

* * *

Fortunately for the cats in the medicine den with her, the she-cat who also happened to be the founder of ShadowClan was feeling very much like Hollypaw when she awoke. Blinking emerald-green eyes blearily into the dawn light spilling in from the outside, the black she-cat didn't even have a moment to compose herself before three different cats threw themselves upon her.

Squirrelflight was frantically covering every inch of her daughter's face with relieved licks, still somehow managing to ask countless questions about how she was feeling between each deft stroke of her tongue. Usually regal and dignified Brambleclaw saw no shame in yowling out his joy and gratitude to all in camp. Lionpaw had thrown all of his considerable bulk onto her and had so far not even budged in releasing her from his crushing embrace.

"Lionpaw," Hollypaw finally managed to wheeze out. "Can't breathe!"

The golden tabby tom immediately leaped back apologetically. "Sorry, Hollypaw," he mewed sheepishly. "I'm just glad you're alright. No one in the apprentice den could sleep last night. I finally gave up trying and came here just as the sun was starting to rise." His amber eyes anxiously swept over her with a nagging concern that had been with him since his earliest days as Thunder. "Good thing I was here."

"You were out for the entire night," Squirrelflight murmured to her. "Leafpool assured us you would wake up on your own sometime this morning."

_She passes out in a dead faint, and __**still **__manages to wake up before me. Ancestors, whoever I am, you have gotten lax!_

Hollypaw glanced around the medicine den. Molepaw had not even been stirred from slumber by her loud reunion with her family. His parents and sisters were nowhere in sight. Considering that the massive tabby seemed to be in better condition, Brackenfur and Sorreltail had probably carrying out their usual duties while their daughters were around camp somewhere, having received the day off from training to recover from the trauma they had experienced yesterday. Brightheart had probably gone off to the warriors' den to catch up on her sleep. Neither Leafpool or Crowfeather were anywhere in sight. Jaypaw was still out, though Hollypaw could be assured he would soon wake up relatively sane.

_Can't blame Leafpool for needing to get some fresh air. I'd probably choke the life out of all three of us if I was in her position. No kit hides the fact they're reincarnations of ancient legends from their mother and gets away unscathed. Surely she didn't take Crowfeather aside to tell him at least part of the truth..._

Hollypaw shivered in dread. Yet another complication she and her brothers didn't need. "What happened to the WindClanner who saved Molepaw and Jaypaw?"

"Crowfeather tagged along with a patrol going up toward the WindClan border. He wishes all three of you get well soon." Brambleclaw's exhausted amber eyes stole a worried glance at Jaypaw. At least his sleep looked normal enough. "I should probably get something to eat before heading out. That damned fox is still out there and Mousewhisker was out sulking in the forest last night and hasn't returned yet. Firestar needs all the help he can get right now."

Lionpaw coughed in embarrassment when his own belly gave a demanding grumble. The she-cat who was a mother to them in all but blood batted his ear teasingly. "We all could use a little fresh air and a little fresh-kill." Squirrelflight's stern gaze flicked back toward her daughter. "Leafpool says you're to stay in that nest until she can check up on you herself. Want me to get you anything in particular?"

Above all else, Hollypaw was craving a good-sized frog, but knew better than to request something that was far from a _traditional _ThunderClan meal. "Anything but a bird." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Can't stand all those feathers."

Just as Brambleclaw's dark tabby tail slipped out of sight, Jaypaw's sightless blue eyes snapped open. Growling horrible curses under his breath that had been forgotten by the modern Clans for good reason, the gray tabby struggled to pull himself up as his head reflexively turned towards her. "Molepaw's out cold," was all he said.

Hollypaw was unsurprised at the trick her younger brother had just pulled. She _was _the one who had first taught him how to do it. "Any others in earshot?"

"Not if we whisper."

"Good." The black she-cat dug her claws into her nest wrathfully, imagining she was ripping at an absurdly fluffy white pelt. "Because Mothflight needs to be _punished._ I was hoping all cats of Leafpool's generation would be dead by the time we were forced to reveal ourselves to the forest. Death makes everyone easier to deal with."

"Except if they happen to be related to us," Jaypaw drawled with cruel accuracy. "Knowledge cannot be erased once learned. Leafpool knows about us before even Lionpaw and Breezepaw themselves! Ancestors, that stupid WindClanner still thinks I can actually _see_ without needing another's eyes. Mothflight was never going to risk Thun over you." He snorted derisively. "He probably just would've tried to personally face and defeat all of my fears and regrets one by one. If only it was that simple."

_Breezepaw is Gorsestar? Great, now I have another idiot for a brother! _Think him and Gorsestar will wake on their own? Mothflight was the only one of them I felt like pushing off of a cliff."

"Wind and River aren't even among the living yet. They probably won't ever get the luxury of waking up on their own." Jaypaw's blue eyes gleamed at countless possibilities as a smirk pulled at his muzzle. "With Breezepaw, I don't know him well enough to judge. But I am _not _going to be the one waking Thun up. We both know from personal experience what happens when that tom is faced with more than he can handle."

Hollypaw unconsciously put a paw to the spot where a rock had once impaled her. Jaypaw had obviously forgotten the full extent of their big brother's numerous mistakes in their first lives-

Her youngest brother would suddenly jolted violently, body rocked with spasms while his jaws opened in a silent yowl of agony. Fighting against the lingering numbness in her limbs, Hollypaw would spring out of her nest, doing her best to hold her littermate down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Every single hair on her black pelt bristled at the sight of Jaypaw's eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets with the force of what he was enduring. It was another vision, one with an intensity she had not seen since the night of their rebirth, when Owlstar's sides had temporarily heaved with the shared pain of Leafpool's labor.

Hollypaw's fur would stand only higher when a true wail finally pierced the peaceful quiet. It was a cry of the purest agony, an instinctive dread for all cats and the deepest and darkest nightmare for all parents. It was a fear Shadow herself had recognized on one freezing leaf-bare morning when she had discovered her beloved apprentice and adopted daughter had gone somewhere beyond her reach.

_Darkpaw! Oh, my little Darkpaw..._

Hollypaw would next recognize the owner of the voice. She suddenly recalled the one offhand comment Brambleclaw had made about a warrior that had gone out alone to sulk in the middle of the night...

"Daisy," Jaypaw managed to choke out as the agony finally left him.

His sister heaved a sigh of dread, grief, and bitter remembrance. "I know, little brother. Mousewhisker is dead."

* * *

Tawnypelt may have been heavily pregnant with Rowanclaw's kits, but she was still not due for several more days. Not that ShadowClan cared much about it. The tortoiseshell queen was not abnormally early, and her children were certainly in no danger. Rowanclaw only happened to be reduced to a hysterical wreak before he could fully steel himself for the experience, some of the warriors would lose sleep when the queens turned their kits loose on camp at the crack of dawn, and Blackstar would be able to apprentice several apprentices earlier than planned.

By even the strictest of expectations, young Owlpaw surpassed all guidelines set before him and seemed truly to be directed on a path to greatness. Apprentices moons older than him would be showed up in both sparring sessions and hunting patrols. Russetfur was always ready to boast about how her charge soaked up everything she taught him and had a spirit she had not seen since ShadowClan had admittedly thrived under Tigerstar. Despite devoting almost every waking moment to honing his skills and providing for his Clan, Owlpaw still had time to both regularly visit his elderly mother and eagerly trail after Blackstar for advice and stories from the 'glory days' of their Clan.

Just the night before Owlpaw had willingly volunteered himself for a moonhigh patrol around the entire territory. Where a grumbling Ivypaw joined Smokefoot and Oakfur on the dawn patrol, her 'perfect and pretentious prodigy of a brother' was free to remain sleeping peacefully in his nest while the other apprentices were roused for grueling spars and lessons.

For a cat who knew exactly when his daughter would go into labor, the moonhigh patrol had given Tigerstar the perfect excuse to leave his body safe and unattended in his nest. Invisible to the warriors who obliviously carried on with their mundane lives, ShadowClan's greatest leader sat between his commander and his own son as both waited for the moment of truth.

Hawkfrost swallowed thickly against the apprehension that seemed to have built up in his throat. He could not tear his icy-blue eyes away from the nursery, and to the looming destiny that would soon await him inside.

"Do not worry yourself, little tom-kit," Lightningtail consoled mockingly. "I have done this countless times, and here I still stand before you."

Lightningtail stood right in the heart of a Clan camp in his true skin, not even bothering with the face of another cat to shield his identity. Despite the massive size and legendary reputation of the tom before him, a skeptical Hawkfrost still kept a close eye out for the army of StarClan warriors he still dreaded would pounce upon them at any moment. Surely _someone _noticed the Dark Forest warriors in their very midst!

_Besides, Lightningtail's body could be moons away from this forest! What does he have to risk when he could be safe and sound in the blink of an eye? Even Father at least has some protection from StarClan's wrath in that apprentice body. Right now I'm just a spirit with nothing to keep me tethered! And then I'll be in the body of a defenseless newborn kit..._

"You will not lose your memories." Again, Tigerstar seemed to have read his son's thoughts. "There is no risk of such happening. That body will be you, and only you. Your life in it will be merely a seamless continuation of your current existence. There's _nothing _for your memories or sense of identity to get caught up in."

"And I sense at least one tom being born today in that litter." Lightningtail jeered. "No need to worry about becoming a queen."

Hawkfrost couldn't help but snarl back at the insinuation. "I'd rather be ripped apart by the _good _warrior ancestors. You're the one that could be altering them to our presence!"

The storm-colored tom lashed his pure white tail and bared his fangs up at the lightening sky above. "Your precious ancestors are blinder than you think. I'm older than virtually everyone remaining up there, and have had seasons to learn how to shield my presence from them. Those that can see me have _no _desire to witness this birth. Wind and River have no need to meddle here. Tawnypelt abandoned ThunderClan, and has thus been abandoned by its mighty leader." His amber eyes flicked over to Tigerstar. "And I'm sure you know exactly why Shadow sees no need to witness the birth of your kin."

"Lightningtail will guide you through this better than I ever could." This grudging confession would come only in the face of the one cat Tigerstar believed superior to himself. "He is also protection against one of the few threats that _could _pose a danger before you inhabit a body of your own, but such threats died out long before I was ever born."

"Just a precaution," the larger tom agreed scathingly. "Such potent knowledge was lost generations ago. Most medicine cats are now too blind to see spirits, unless if they wish to be seen. How could anyone possibly expect them to do anymore than that?"

Tawnypelt's last pained yowl echoed through camp. Hawkfrost flinched as if he had just heard a hawk about to swoop down on him. Lightningtail reported three kits born, padding off in the direction of the nursery with his head held regally high. Father and son would be quick to slink after him, an increasingly nervous Hawkfrost needing to be shoved along by a stern Tigerstar as the last paw-steps in were taken.

Littlecloud was busy examining both mother and children for any potential problems, not even looking up when three disembodied spirits stepped into the nursery. Rowanclaw was nuzzling Tawnypelt, both looking over their newborn kits with the most proud and adoring expressions a cat could ever muster. Hawkfrost looked away with a sharp gasp, unable to stop moons-old scars from tearing open anew. It was all the push he needed for the last doubts of his rebirth to fall away with the burning determination to breathe again.

"My grand-kits," Tigerstar meowed musingly as his critical amber eyes fell upon his only recognized legacy. "At least their mother stuck by her convictions, and at least they were born in my true Clan."

Lightningtail smirked mockingly. "Pick one, RiverClanner."

Icy-blue eyes flicked down toward the three newborns. The gray one was a she-cat, and thus instantly out of the question. The two toms were laughably different; the larger being a short-furred dark brown tabby that looked eerily like his grandfather, and the smaller being a long ginger fur that was uncomfortably close to another familiar tom's fiery shade. Really, the choice was obvious.

"The brown tabby."

"Good decision." Tigerstar's lip curled in disgust as he glanced down at the ginger kit. "This kit should be glad I know for sure his father was Rowanclaw. His pelt was ginger enough for me to suspect another candidate..."

"Firestar?" Lightningtail's amber eyes narrowed at his former apprentice. "Honestly, Tiger_paw, _your hatred of that kittypet is almost blinding. Learn from your past mistakes before it again proves to be your downfall."

Hawkfrost was not foolish enough to ask, and approached the happy new family with halting paw-steps. Littlecloud frowned and halted in his inspection over Dawnkit, causing all three spectral toms to tense. His hesitation lasted only momentarily before he resumed his work. Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw never seemed to notice anything amiss.

He glanced down at the kit again, taking in how small and defense it was. Little bigger than a mouse...

"Hurry, Hawkfrost," came Tigerstar's impatient growl. "Before the soul becomes solidly rooted in the body! Remember your training."

The former RiverClan warrior slowly opened his jaws, muzzle brushing over the kit's vulnerable neck. He felt the warmth emanating from the newly born body, the happy beating of a new heart, the other usual signs of life. Beneath it all, however, he felt something _else. _Hawkfrost could sense this kit was daringly brave and would come to have unwavering loyalty to whomever won his allegiance. He would surely grow up into a warrior fiercely devoted to his Clan and loved ones, willing to protect them until his dying breath. Perhaps he would one day become leader, or even focus his energies into becoming a faithful medicine cat.

_Like a mouse. Just like killing a mouse._

Hawkfrost sank his fangs, not into the body, but into all this newborn kit ever was and ever would be.

The kit jerked beneath him violently, screaming bloody murder as something _vital _came spilling out. Hawkfrost then felt himself being pulled in to fill the gaping new emptiness, replacing the innocence and limitless potential with something bitter and corrupted. Suddenly sickened, he tried to jump back, but he was in far too deep to back out now.

His mind a maelstrom of fear and sudden second thoughts, Hawkfrost's world fell away into total darkness.

* * *

The dark brown tabby kit's frantic fit suddenly ceased. Tawnypelt wailed when her son suddenly stopped breathing and Littlecloud's licking of the kit became desperate, but both them and Rowanclaw froze in bewilderment when the newborn resumed breathing, just as if he had never been so periously close to death. It wasn't until he began squealing in sudden hunger that Tawnypelt gently placed him back at her side, watching him suckle eagerly for nourishment.

"My son!" Tawnypelt suddenly rounded on the medicine cat, green eyes alight with lingering desperation. "Will he be alright?"

Littlecloud glanced down at the kit. "I-I think he will be," he answered shakily. "Owlpaw was like this when he was first born, and look at him now."

Rowanclaw relaxed completely at this statement, giving his mate a reassuring lick before settling down beside her and their newborn kits. To him, the matter was settled and nothing more than a small unpleasantness to an otherwise easy birth. "Good. Let's name them then."

The parents resumed the normal experience, Littlecloud hovering anxiously in the background as he mused over another freak occurrence that had happened again mere moons after the first. Where two mates happily bickered over conflicting opinions for names, his mind retraced old paths, following them into dark memories he had sought to leave buried.

_Moons had passed since all four Clans had settled into their new homes by the lake. Littlecloud had again relaxed into a familiar routine of treating common injuries and illness. Cinderpelt was long dead, and the overwhelming grief he had felt at her passing her faded into another one of many mental scars. His visits to the Moonpool were as mundane as visions and messages with his warrior ancestors could ever be. No trouble was brewing in the forest, no dark shadows loomed on the horizon, and it seemed like the forest had only many long seasons of relative peace approaching in the coming times._

_Littlecloud could remember being ripped away from his mother at a horribly young age to suffer brutal apprenticeship training under Brokenstar, and then watching ShadowClan rip in two when most of the rogues and traitors had been driven out. Even when under the rule of the reasonable Nightstar, their former Clanmates had continued to Harrods them, and a warrior he had witnessed most cats fall from devastating sickness. When ShadowClan had again flourished under Tigerstar, Littlecloud mutely sat by his new mentor Runningnose as StarClan fell silent to them both, and the horrible atrocities against ThunderClan and the HalfClanners had begun._

_His dreams then had been of darkness and death, brutality and bloodshed, even before he had reached out to Runningnose to set out on the path of becoming a medicine cat. When he had set paw into a tangled pine forest with a starless sky looming overhead, all illusions about entering a long-awaited age of peace fell away like rotting flesh from bone._

_"Hello?" Littlecloud called out anxiously. "Is anyone there?"_

_Catching the scent of starlight suddenly on the air, the little tabby tom turned around, expecting to see either the familiar face of Runningnose or Yellowfang standing before him. Part of him even hoped for Cinderpelt to finally appear before him. Littlecloud had definitely not anticipated becoming face to face with an unfamiliar mottled brown tabby she-cat that still smelled strongly of ShadowClan._

_"Come," she demanded simply, not even bothering with an introduction._

_Littlecloud followed the tabby she-cat without complaint. She seemed well used to issuing orders and obviously expected for them to be received. No medicine cat in his right mind would dare question a former ShadowClan leader with a purpose._

_His guide slunk through the shadows with an easy grace, for the pitch-black night was their Clan's natural element. Her sharp gray eyes would occasionally turn to glare at something that seemed to be following them. If possible, this mysterious predator managed to be more stealthy than two ShadowClan cats, paws not even causing the slightest rustle in the pine needles. Littlecloud strained __his hearing. He could just hear several low branches of the trees being softly pushed aside as something __**very large **__made their way underneath._

_Unable to help his morbid curiosity, Littlecloud paused to watch. He was able to catch the stench of crow-food intermingled with the sharp tang of flesh blood. For a split second, he saw a glittering pair of amber eyes pierce a spot of darkness __**far **__above his own head, and then caught a brief flesh of orange and black before the creature evaporated back into the night._

_His mind went back to stories told to him by elders now long-dead, of the legends that had walked the forest long before the founders of the modern Clans had breathed their first. Littlecloud was suddenly aware of his pelt bristling up to make him almost twice his own usual puny size, but even still he had no hope of facing what stalked him in the darkness._

_"Was that a-"_

_"Keep close," the she-cat growled sternly. "Always be aware of your surroundings. If you dare turn your back on him, he will not hesitate to kill."_

_Littlecloud quickly hurried after her, mind still on those childhood stories. "You're Mottledstar, aren't you? Shadowstar's deputy?"_

_"I faithfully served __**Shadow**__ herself, yes, until she was cruelly murdered by a fox-hearted traitor."_

_The pair continued on in absolute silence. Littlecloud was now more aware than ever before of the legendary beast that stalked him, one even the valiant warriors of LionClan had come to fear. The creature was still prowling in the darkest shadows when Mottledstar brought him to a clearing he could vaguely recognize as the one ShadowClan had converted into their new camp. It was entirely empty of all cats or signs of being inhabited, save for one item on where the fresh-kill pile should be._

_No forest-dwelling cats were foolish enough to regularly hunt the massive birds of prey that could still easily kill an inattentive warrior. The last time Littlecloud had even tasted hawk had been back in the mountains, when all four Clans had temporarily rested amongst the Tribe of Rushing Water to try and recover their strength for the long journey still ahead of them. _

_Mottledstar padded forward toward the hawk that looked as if it had just been brought in by a very reckless apprentice. She simply nosed it. The small movement was still more than enough to send the maggots spilling out. For all the freshness on the exterior, the hawk was rotted to nothing on the inside. _

_"Shadows with shadows," Mottledstar intoned. "Beware the evil you can see. Beware the evil you cannot. Our Clan's reputation has been soiled enough."_

Littlecloud shook his head to dispel the cobwebs of memory as he struggled to catch up. Flamekit and Dawnkit had already been named, but Tawnypelt seemed to be deep in thought over what to name the brown tabby. Her green eyes were almost disturbingly distant.

"Tawnypelt?" Rowanclaw prompted with the slightest bit of concern coloring his voice.

The dark tortoiseshell jolted slightly, the dullness vanishing from her now brilliant gaze as she looked thoughtfully down on her enigmatic little tabby son. "He reminds me of one of my kin. Someone I never got a chance to properly know."

Littlecloud froze in dread as his pelt began to bristle alarmingly. _She's naming him for TIGERSTAR?_

"Hawkkit," she mewed in a tone that brooked no argument. "I name him Hawkkit.

**Next chapter: ThunderClan just had three apprentices come dangerously close to death, and with a fox still on the loose, a young and loyal warrior has left them. Mousewhisker was only the first many casualties to come, and Daisy has showed about how she is about the safety of her kits -.-'. ****Can a grieving mother find new strength for her surviving kits, two of whom have a ThunderClan father?**

**1. Leafpool has a lot to stomach. She really can't deny the obvious, but she needs time to come to terms with everything. How would you feel if your kid was the reincarnation of George Washington and KNEW about it?**

**2. Medicine cats on their own are freaking helpless without a warrior ancestor to help out against a Dark Forest cat. They're up against an enemy they can't touch in the waking world, and most of the evil cats happened to die fully trained warriors! Of course, medicine cats weren't always this blind or helpless...**

**3. Yes, the soul of who could have become Tigerheart has been killed, just like the souls of who Owlclaw and Thistleclaw truly could have become. There's nothing left except Hawkfrost. The StarClan founders merely become part of the cats who already exist. Sorry to Tigerheart fans, but the Dark Forest cats are not as nice, and God knows Hawkfrost would never pick a ginger tom over a brown tabby that kinda looks like the original him...**

**4. Remember how Wind and the others were planning to give the warning to Littlecloud? Well, they kinda already did by now, and it's as cryptic as ever. Yes, the thing that was stalking Littlecloud and Mottledstar WAS a tiger. A real, giant, cat-eating tiger. And that's only the danger they could see. ('Cause what are the chances that Littlecloud will realize there's a bad guy behind the bad guys?)**

**5. There was no way in hell Tigerstar would allow his true name to be stolen by the son he still views as a screw-up. He was able to whisper in Tawnypelt's ear another plausible suggestion for a name. Remember that most of the forest doesn't know that this point that Hawkfrost was a crazy cat, and both Hawkfrost and Tigerstar were brown tabbies. Besides, naming your son after your relatively decent (as far as most know) half-brother is better than naming him after the evil leader he also happens to resemble -.-'. Because, of course it had to be ****_Tigerheart _****that turned evil. It always could have been Dawnpelt for a rare truly evil she-cat, or Flametail as a medicine cat secretly working for the other side, but of course it had to be the obvious one.**


End file.
